


A Forever Hookup

by tm_writes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Male, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, In charge Tywin, May/December Relationship, Modern, Older Man/Younger Woman, Unapologetic Billionaire, mature audiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 107,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: For over three decades Tywin Lannister has been the ultimate billionaire bachelor until Sansa Stark walks into a bar in the Vale and everything in the Great Lion's world changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this pairing, I hope you'll enjoy this take on Sansa/Tywin.
> 
> Tywin is unequivocally a man searching for something. He truly is wealthy and powerful, and has very strict guidelines when it comes to his interactions with women- and no one had ever tempted him to break his rules until he meets Sansa.
> 
> Rating for mature romantic content

Tywin Lannister was in a mood as foul as the weather that battered the outside of the luxury hotel he was currently ensconced within. The day had been an utter disaster in terms of profitability and closing the contract he'd come here to secure. He cursed the fact that he had no one he trusted enough in his own company to negotiate such a deal for him, thereby forcing him to do it himself.

He almost groaned when he caught sight of himself in the mirrored glass behind the bar. He looked as old as he felt tonight. He was fifty-nine, and a widower for thirty-five years. He was the richest man in Westeros. And he was utterly ruthless, cold and relentless. And he was one lonely son of a bitch, he could admit to himself, after several glasses of scotch.

He wondered why it even mattered to him that he was here alone in the Vale, while he was trying to work out a deal with Lysa and Petyr Baelish, but for some reason, it did. It wasn't like he had a single person waiting for him in King’s Landing. He was as alone there as he was here. He usually didn't let such thoughts bother him, but tonight it was depressing.

He'd all but destroyed his relationships with his children and didn't care much to try and repair them. They at turns annoyed him, enraged him and bothered him. As for women, he had engaged in only the most casual of sexual relationships since his wife had died. He had to think hard when the last encounter of that nature had even happened. Perhaps a year and a half ago? He shook his head at such a depressing thought. He couldn't even say he missed it. Those types of hookups made him feel empty afterwards, even though both he and the woman he was sleeping with knew his hard and fast rules going in. Whatever woman he was involved with knew they were not a couple, there were never more than three encounters, and there were no follow up phone calls. Tywin Lannister did not ‘do' relationships. Not since Joanna.

Another howling gust of wind and the lights flickered, and he thought it would be just his luck to end up stuck in such a wretched place without even the benefit of heat. It was a Monday evening, and he was sitting at the bar at the nicest hotel the Eyrie had to offer. He glanced around; the place was almost empty save a fat middle-aged businessman sitting in a corner and two younger men, around his grandson's age drinking beer and watching a football match. At least they stocked the good liquor here. He wondered how he'd make it the entire week here, especially if Lysa was going to continue to be as demanding as she was today. The woman was insane; he was sure.

He was almost finished his scotch and was about to drag himself off to the presidential suite that he was currently occupying and go to bed when his eye caught the newcomer that walked in.

He turned his head fractionally, a skill he'd acquired long ago that allowed him to size up a room and determine its occupants without them knowing he was and was momentarily stunned. A tall, spectacularly beautiful red-headed woman walked purposefully into the bar and took a seat two down from him. He appreciated she gave him space and then looked closer. She was even more beautiful up close, and the air practically crackled with energy between then. She sat a fierce and professional-looking camera down on the bar and smiled at the bartender, who immediately came to take her order. The woman, who was twenty-four, financially independent and pursuing her dream job, knew that Tywin Lannister was looking at her.

She shot a glance at him and his glass and grinned.

"I'll have what he's having," she said, and the bartender nodded and poured her a scotch.

Tywin had a knack for remembering every person he'd ever met and he knew exactly who she was the moment he saw her. There was no point in playing coy when he already knew her name, and her his. He turned, so he was facing her.

"Ms. Stark." He gave her a stern look and a slight nod.

She smiled and sipped the scotch, almost moaning as it burned down her throat, it was so good. It was a fifty-year-old Dalmore. A single bottle cost well over ten thousand dollars. She should have known that the man seated next to her only drank the best.

"Mr. Lannister." She indicated the glass. "You have exquisite taste."

He had to stop himself from smirking at her. He was impressed that she was a woman who knew her way around good liquor.

He knew her, of course, because of her father, but also because five years ago, she and his grandson had a brief liaison. Very short if his memory was correct. Tywin remembered meeting her once at some family function, and even then, he'd immediately thought that she was out of Joffrey's league.

That was another huge problem facing Tywin. His grandson, but he pushed that thought aside for another day. Instead, he tried to remember why they had broken up; he knew that Cersei had been happy when they'd gone their separate ways and Joff had sneered something about her not being sophisticated enough for him. Tywin had almost rolled his eyes at that statement. After that, he'd seen her occasionally if he attended Baratheon functions, but it had to be close to three years since he'd last spoken to her. And even then, it had been the barest of exchanges. He’d assumed a young woman like her had nothing to say to a man his age.

Some women blossomed early, and while Sansa had been pretty when she'd dated Joff, today she was a stunning woman that commanded a man's attention, one almost without equal and that was not an exaggeration. Tywin had been around beautiful women his entire life, and she was in a league of her own.

Tywin might be the richest and most powerful man in Westeros, but he was still a man. And there was a gorgeous, very alluring woman who was sipping expensive scotch and looking at him as if she were interested in something — interested in him if he was reading the situation correctly.

He motioned for another drink from the bartender, who immediately complied and then lifted his glass to hers.

She clinked them together and sipped again, both feeling the almost palpable electricity hum when their hands briefly touched and the warmth as the amber liquor burned a path down both their throats.

"Tell me, Ms. Stark. Why are you in the Vale?"

She gestured to her camera. "Assignment. There are some migratory birds here, and I've been trying to get some shots of them." She frowned. "Of course, then this weather blew in, screwing my plans for this afternoon. Hopefully, it clears up for tomorrow.”

He grunted. He had known Sansa was artistic, but he had no idea she was so successful that she was able to have her own assignments.

"What about you, Mr. Lannister? What brings you to the Vale?”

He felt the heat curl when she said his name. She had deepened her voice slightly, and there was a husky quality to it, and he swore she leaned in just a little bit closer to him when she said it. He caught a slight hint of something delicious, perhaps lemon.

"Negotiations. With your Aunt." His face frowned at that statement.

Sansa threw her head back and laughed and utterly captivated the Great Lion with her beauty.

"Oh gods, you poor man. She's nuts. And her husband is almost as bad." She reached out and patted his arm.

He felt the heat immediately. He gave Sansa a tiny twitch of his lips. It was impossible not to respond to her. "Yes. Today was, well, let's say not productive."

Sansa shook her head and asked for another drink. "I'll bet. She's a lunatic. I asked to use some of her property to shoot these birds." Sansa rolled her eyes. "By her reaction, you'd think I was shooting them with a gun and not my camera."

She sipped at her drink and held his gaze. He liked her boldness. So few people were comfortable with him to talk like she was.

"How long have you been a photographer, Ms. Stark?"

She gave him a funny little look and then tilted her head as if to think about it. "My parents would say my whole life, or at least since I started taking pictures at seven. Gainfully employed? Three years." She shrugged. "I have a trust fund, so I am luckier than most in that I was able to focus on what I love even if I didn't get any work."

He found her honesty refreshing.

"And are you any good?"

She grinned, and Tywin felt his cock harden with the slight edge he saw there. Gods, he loved strong, confident women.

"Yes. I am."

He saluted her with his glass again. "Good. There is no point in doing anything if you don't want to be the best."

"Is that patented Tywin Lannister advice?" She quirked her lips at him, and her eyes danced with mirth.

He jolted a bit at hearing his name of her lips and the slight teasing tone she had with him. It had been years since someone had teased him as she had — no one these days dared. She was a bold one, this Sansa Stark. He liked it.

The bartender refilled his glass.

"It is. Otherwise, what is the point?"

"Oh, I agree, Mr. Lannister. I agree." The husky tone of her voice made his cock harden more. 

He held her gaze. He wanted nothing more than to drag her off her stool and into his arms, but he wondered if he imagined this heat between them. She was so much younger than him, and while he knew his appeal with a certain age of women, he had no illusions that Sansa Stark couldn't have her pick of any men. He was shocked she'd chosen to sit by him and not the two frat boys seated on the far stool. But there was something in her eyes. Desire if he wasn’t mistaken and he was a man that never backed down from a challenge, so he leaned in.

"Tywin."

Her eyes widened and flared with heat.

"Tywin," she repeated, and he liked how his name sounded on her lips. Lips he wanted to kiss. Lips that she licked and made wet and pink.

His eyes narrowed, and he sucked in a breath. It had been years since a woman had affected him in such a way.

Sansa suddenly moved, so she was on the stool next to his. She held out her hand.

"Sansa."

He took it and raised it to his lips, brushing them against her soft skin.

"Sansa." He let his voice almost say her name like a caress.

He saw her draw in a breath, and the pulse in her neck fluttered. She was as affected by him as he was by her. Good. He would hate to be alone in his need.

She turned her legs, so she was now slotted between his. She had on dark skinny jeans, tall boots and a white cable knit sweater. He was wearing a suit. It was practically his uniform, even if it cost over thirty thousand dollars.

He was unsure who made the next move, but her hand was suddenly on his leg and he hadn't let her hand go, still stroking it.

"I have the penthouse suite," was all he said, and she grinned.

"Of course, you do." He liked that she wasn't intimidated by him. At all.

They held each other's gaze, and he saw the desire and the willingness in her eyes.

He turned to the bartender. "Our cheque, please. And a bottle of scotch."

Her eyebrows raised. It wasn't a cheap bottle- he'd ordered the Dalmore. Tywin Lannister did not mess around. Sansa loved it.

Once he had paid, he pulled Sansa from the stool and walked quickly towards the elevator. Once inside, he keyed in his private code and then hauled her against him. She was holding the scotch, and her camera and all he could think was that he wanted a taste of her.

She was tall, for which he was grateful for, and fit herself against his body, moulding her frame against his as he carded his hands through her glorious long hair and kept her head still so he could devour her with his mouth.

She moaned, and he kept going, even as she was grinding on him. Her passion ignited his own, and he felt something he rarely did, genuine interest in a woman beyond a mere casual sexual encounter.

"Soon, baby," he let slip out, and she nodded, breathing heavily.

When the elevator stopped, he held her hand as they opened the door to his suite. There was usually a beautiful view of the mountainous Vale region, but tonight, with the driving rain and relentless wind, there was nothing to see. It didn't matter to Sansa at all. She was here for one thing. Tywin Lannister and what his eyes promised her.

In the few times she'd been around Tywin over the years, she'd always felt drawn to him. She'd learned a lot after her first disastrous relationship with Joff; she wasn't a woman that had a lot in common with men her age.

She'd further confirmed that when she'd tried to date Harry Hardyng and failed miserably. He'd been her first and a completely self-absorbed asshole. It had taken her much too long to get rid of him.

Another boyfriend, Pod, had been sweet and attentive and had taught Sansa the pleasures of a man that put her needs first, which was terrific after sleeping with Harry, but it hadn't been enough. He was too bland for her, and she was almost sure she'd broken his heart when she'd ended things.

She'd gone on a single date with a business associate of her father's, Roose Bolton. It was her first time trying out an older man, but he was too intense for her and left her with a bad feeling. He was distant and cold.

Which, when she thought about it, was odd that she felt that way about Roose given that the man she had her arms around currently was known to be one of the most ruthless in all of Westeros. But nothing about Tywin seemed cold or remote. He was warmth and intensity and passion.

She knew she had caught the eye of her friend Marg's brother Willas when she'd visited Highgarden last month. They'd gone out in a big group which had, thankfully, prevented Sansa from telling him she just wasn't into him when she could see he wanted to ask her out. A few weeks later, the wedding invitation came for Joff and Marg, and Sansa was even more grateful because the next few months, being Marg's maid of honour would have been hell had she pursued something with Willas.

Not that sleeping with Tywin wouldn't make things awkward in the next few months. Or perhaps not. She had heard all about his legendary rules. He never dated anyone for more than three dates. He had never had a woman he was willing to tie his name too since his wife died. And he was never in a relationship. He was, without a doubt, a bachelor through and through, which suited Sansa just fine.

She was a free spirit, and while she loved having her cozy little apartment in King's Landing as her home base, she loved coming and going throughout Westeros and Essos as her schedule dictated, more. Harry had hated it and berated and belittled her for not putting him first. Pod had tolerated it, but she could see he wanted more. He wanted the whole stay at home girlfriend, and that just wasn't her. More to the point, she had no idea when it might be her.

That was why hooking up with Tywin; the man rumoured to be a sex god in bed, was perfect. No commitment. No strings. No broken hearts. Just amazing sex.

A slight cough from Tywin brought her back to the present. She focused on the man who had brought her back to his suite and who was currently holding her hand. She liked that he hadn't let it go.

His green eyes, which looked almost gold, held hers. "I want you."

She grinned. "I want you."

He nodded and then pulled her towards the bedroom. Gods, she was so thankful he didn't want to have a warm and fuzzy conversation. This night was just about sex. Nothing more than a hookup. They were two healthy, single adults. She frowned at that thought. He was unattached, wasn't he? Not in the middle of one of his infamous three dates, was he?

He must have seen something in her face because he stopped. "What?"

"You're not… attached right now, are you?"

He gave her a slight grin and shook his head. "No, Sansa. I am not attached." Then his eyes narrowed. "Are you?" Tywin felt the jealously surge through him. He hated to think that he was just an itch to scratch while she had a significant other waiting for her somewhere. 

She laughed. "Gods no. Not for a while."

"Good."

He pulled her closer. They had made it to the bedroom. "While we are together, we will be exclusive, Sansa. That is non-negotiable."

She nodded. "I agree."

Then he kissed her and let his hands roam over her body.

"You're so beautiful, Sansa," Tywin said, almost reverently.

He'd been with so many women over the years, but they had all blended into one. He knew that Sansa was special. For now, though, he was determined to give her the most amount of pleasure he could wring from her body. He'd have time later to think deeper about what he was feeling.

His reward when he pulled the sweater over her head was seeing her in a tiny tank top and what looked like a black lace bra.

She stood there and let him look, until she got impatient and kicked off her boots and then hooked her fingers under the tank and whipped it off. He sucked in a deep breath and let his hand reach out to cup a lace-covered breast. Rubbing his fingers over her, he felt the nipple pebble.

"Pants off, little one," he commanded, and she nodded, stripping them off her long legs and kicking them to the side. She had always dreamed about such a hookup. So far, it was living up to every expectation she had. She was standing in front of him wearing only her bra and matching black lace thong and she saw her liked what she was offering.

Tywin had never seen anything quite so beautiful. She was gorgeous, and her body made for a man to lose himself in her. She had a tight stomach, long legs and generous breasts. He wanted to feast on her. He shucked off his coat, throwing it carelessly to the floor and kicked off his shoes.

"Stand still, Sansa."

He felt the alpha part of him rise and was pleased when she didn't move. He leaned down and pulled a lace-covered nipple into his mouth and sucked. Her hands came to his head and pinned him there, while his hands roamed down her body. He ripped off her thong, pleased when she let out a shocked little gasp, and sunk a finger into her entrance, which was warm and wet.

"How many men have you been with, Sansa?" he asked suddenly, overcome with a need to know. His fingers were relentless as they played with her, and she was trying to think.

"Two."

That pleased him. Greatly. "And was my grandson one of them?" It wouldn't stop him from having her tonight, but he needed to know.

"No."

"Did he ever see what I am seeing?" He brushed a thumb over her clit, loving how she was dripping onto his hand.

"No."

"Good. You belong to me, now, Sansa."

She nodded, unsure exactly what that meant, but agreeing none the less if only to keep him doing what he was. Then he dropped to his knees before her.

"Spread your legs wider, Sansa, while I taste you."

She moaned and quickly followed his orders.

"Gods I love your hands on me," she muttered, and he grinned.

He loved what she smelled like, and he licked her. “I will have whatever I want from you, Sansa. I am in charge here, baby."

She quivered at his words, and he knew he had her. She was his.

"I want to see all of you. Do not ever hide anything from me."

Sansa was reeling; overwhelmed with everything she was feeling, this man who was making her come apart on his tongue as he worked it inside her. She loved everything about this, shamelessly seeking her pleasure.

"Good girl," he told her when he finally released her. She was ready.

"Do you need to come, baby?"

"Gods, please Tywin," she all but begged him. He grinned and sunk two fingers into her, working her expertly until she was crying his name and shaking as the orgasm washed over her.

While she was recovering from that, Tywin lifted her, removed her bra and put her on the bed, joining her the moment he was naked. He was proud of his body, and even at his age, he knew the hard muscles and the ropy frame was attractive. Sansa's eyes confirmed it, and she watched as he rolled a condom on.

He prowled over her and leaned down to kiss her, not having bothered to wipe his mouth. She eagerly met his kiss.

"Ready?" he asked her, and she nodded, and then he thrust into, so deep and sure that Sansa let out one long continuous breath.

"Oh gods, yes," she all but shouted into the room.

Tywin would have grinned, but she felt too damn good. Wet, warm and tight, and he was lost as he took her hard and relentlessly, pounding into her without mercy. Thankfully, Sansa's nails digging into his arms, as well as her breathless little pants and encouraging words meant that she had no objections.

"Tywin, this is perfect," she told him, and his ego swelled.

Eventually, he slowed himself down slightly and ordered her to wrap her long legs around him, as he searched for the patch of nerves on this inside of her entrance wall, meant to drive her crazy. He knew the moment he found it and watched as her eyes all but rolled back in her head. He dipped down at the same time and nipped at her nipple, taking one into his mouth and tugging on it while she came apart for a second time.

Pleased, he withdrew and turned her on her stomach, admiring the long clean line of her elegant back and her perfect ass. He gave her a light slap, and she moaned and then turned her head. He pressed kisses along her spine and when he finally got to the dimple where that elegant back and her perfect ass met and kissed her there. She whipped her head around and pinned him with a look.

He met it. "All of you belongs to me when we are together." He waited to see if she would run screaming from the room. His sexual appetites were voracious, and it had been so long since he'd met his equal. She gave a slight nod.

"Up on all fours, love."

She scrambled to comply. Before post-orgasm number two in a matter of minutes, she hadn't honestly thought she would even want to have more sex. But Tywin looking at her with such desire that it made hers flare back to life.

This passion was what had been missing from her previous encounters. Even a hint of this. A man that would command her, but not make her feel lost. Instead, he made it feel like she was the most desirable woman in the entire world. One who would push her boundaries in the bedroom and let her become the woman she wanted to be.

Then she felt a light slap on her butt that was followed by a soothing motion.

"Gods, you pink up so perfectly, little one," Tywin growled to her and palmed on her other cheek.

Sansa let out a long moan. The slight pain faded, and all that was left was need and desire.

"Gods, you're beautiful Sansa."

"Tywin, please," she was all but begging him, hovering at the edge of something.

"You are mine, Sansa. Mine. Do you hear me?" His voice was a low, intense growl that had her whipping her head around to meet his green-gold eyes.

"Yes. I'm yours, Tywin."

She was still trying to figure out what that meant. Did that mean Tywin wanted more than just tonight? Before she could think too much, he had her legs spread, hands on her hips and surged back inside her.

"So good. So perfect," Tywin was muttering. He was wild, overcome with the idea of this woman in his arms and her innocence. She was perfect for him. Not too passive but just enough to tick that box for him. Eager and responsive and so beautiful she stole his breath away. He ground into her until he felt her start to flutter again, his pace relentless until she almost strangled him, and he roared his own released.

They were a sweaty mess when he finally pulled out from her. He dealt with the condom and then was back in bed. Sansa was propped up against the backboard and had a glass of scotch in her hands. Her blue eyes watched him as if she were unsure if she should stay.

She was going nowhere, of that much, he was sure.

He poured himself some of the amber brown liquor and took a healthy drink. "You'll stay the night, Sansa."

Her relief was instant, and she smiled at him. He came and joined her in the bed, comfortable with his nudity. She watched him, and he saw the heat flare in her eyes. It had been over a year since his last sexual encounter, so he was well primed to ensure he met all her needs tonight. When he got to the bed, he tugged the sheet down.

"I want to see you."

Her eyes widened, but she did not attempt to cover herself. Tywin tipped his glass, so a tiny bit of the liquor ran out and spilled onto her breasts, then leaned down and sucked on her. When he nipped them, she moaned but didn't pull away.

He poured the glass out again and let it run down her slim stomach and into her red curls. His lips and tongue followed until he was pouring scotch over her core and drinking the liquor straight from her body. When she'd come again, he looked up at her, complete satisfaction on his face.

"Mine."

She nodded her agreement. "Yours."

Tywin could see that she was tired and finally plucked the drink from her hand and brought her into his arms.

"Sleep for a time," he all but ordered her, and watched as her eyes closed.

He stayed awake for hours, thinking about what had just happened. He knew he wanted more than three times with her. And he knew he would allow for no other man to touch her during their time together. Beyond that, he had no idea what to expect. All he knew what that for the first time in what felt like forever, he didn't feel empty.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning, he'd expected to find Sansa still in his bed. She was not. Nor was she anywhere else in the penthouse. He did see a note on the pillow though.

_Thanks for a great night. S._

That was it. Tywin was angry that she thought she might slip away from him so easily. Hadn't she agreed last night that she was his? Where had she gone? He hadn't even gotten her number and he cursed himself for falling asleep. She knew who he was which meant she must know of his reputation. Tywin had no intention of letting her go after three encounters- it felt like she was in his blood and she stirred him more than any woman had for decades. He’d barely had a taste of her, and now she was gone from his room.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was 6 am. He had a long day of meetings ahead of him, and as he got ready, his brain was racing. He had limitless resources. He could find her; this much he knew. But he didn't necessarily want to chase her either. For this to work between them, and after their explosive chemistry last night, Tywin was sure that this could work, she needed to want to be with him.

He made his way through eight miserable hours with Lysa and Petyr and made some progress with the contract, but he was called back to King's Landing for an emergency with his company late that afternoon. He sent word to the hotel to pack and send his things. Then he asked the concierge if Ms. Stark was still at the hotel.

"She is, Mr. Lannister."

He paused. "Please send a bottle of Dalmore_._"

If the concierge thought that there was anything unusual about such a request, he didn't say a word. "It will be done."

Then Tywin pushed all thoughts of Sansa from his mind. He knew their paths would cross again; if not organically, then he would make it happen. For now, he needed to be in King's Landing, and he was still angry at her for leaving him. He'd give her some time to miss him, and then when he felt she'd respond, he would reach out for her again. One thing was more than clear; Tywin Lannister was not done with Sansa Stark- not by a long shot. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sansa raced back to the hotel after she'd had an excellent day. The storm had moved on, and she had captured some fantastic pictures. Sansa felt slightly bad for sneaking out of Tywin's room this morning, but Sansa needed to be up so early, and she hadn't wanted to wake him. Last night had been an awakening of sorts for her, and she was eager to see what tonight might bring.

When she walked into her room, she knew something must have happened, because there was another bottle of expensive scotch. And no Tywin.

She phoned the front desk, and the concierge said he had checked out. Devastation crashed through her. She felt awful now that she hadn't woken him up before she'd left, but Sansa had been sure that he understood that she was coming back.

Alone, Sansa sat in her hotel and proceeded to get drunk. She didn't even have his number, and a man like Tywin was not someone you could get in touch with because you wanted to. He had several layers of security between him and someone like her. And how awkward would it be to see him at some wedding event for Marg? Sansa groaned at the thought. This was why she didn't do one night stands. 

Sansa cracked the bottle of whiskey and took a healthy swig straight from the bottle, uncaring she was guzzling the scotch like it was fireball. She was unable to push the image of Tywin drinking the expensive scotch off her body from her mind, and almost cried that he’d left her alone here. She thought they had something last night- she’d never felt anything like that with her two previous partners. Tywin Lannister was without equal between the sheets; at least for her and damn it, Sansa wanted more. So much more. 

She was on her fifth or sixth glass of scotch when her phone rang. For a brief moment, she thought it might be Tywin, but when she glanced down, she saw Marg's grinning face. She opened the call and got bombarded with wedding shit. Her drunk brain could only comprehend one thing, though. In two weeks, there was a massive engagement party at the Baratheon mansion in King's Landing, and as the Maid of Honor, Sansa was required to be there. Along with, she assumed, Tywin. _Gods, what would he think of her? What would she say to him? _She let out a drunken moan of protest. 

"I know you're always off on assignment, San, but you promised you would be here for it," Marg demanded."

"I'll be there."

Marg nodded. Then she laughed. "And we've set you up with the perfect date."

Sansa groaned. "Gods, no Marg. I don't need a date."

Her friend though was adamant. "It will be weird if you don't have one. Don't worry. He's single and super-hot. A bit older, but I know you've got a thing for that. Trust me, San."

Sansa tried to talk her out of it, but it was to no avail. Marg was insistent. Her date already knew. He'd be by to pick her up at 7 pm in ten days, outside her apartment in King's Landing. Dress code; formal.

When they hung up, Sansa was even more depressed than ever. She didn't want to date some random guy. Sansa wanted Tywin. But she had no way to get to him, and he hadn't even bothered to stay in the Vale to say goodbye. Stripping off her clothes from her long day in the field, Sansa poured another glass of scotch, toasted another failed relationship, if it could even be called that, and pushed all thoughts of Tywin Lannister from her brain. She knew he was too good to be true. All men were. Maybe her mystery date wasn't such a bad idea after all. Lord knew she had no luck on her own.

Sansa spent the next four days completing her assignment in the Vale before flying up to Winterfell to visit with her parents. They were invited to the engagement party; all of the big names in Westeros had been. While neither one of her parents cared for Joffrey, he was the son of her father's best friend, and they would be going. Robb and his wife, Talisa, opted out. Sansa envied them.

"Sansa, I wish there was someone you might think of attending such an event with," her mother said that evening at dinner.

Sansa frowned. It was her mother's fondest wish that she would meet a man and settle down. Unfortunately for both of them, that was not Sansa's fondest wish. At all. At least, not with the wrong man.

She felt a shiver of delight at the thought of belonging to Tywin Lannister. But he'd made it clear that all he wanted was one night. Too bad. It would have been fun to explore what he'd offered her. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, and she had no idea if she could find that again. She tried hard to not think about him, but it was impossible. He was almost always in her thoughts.

Sansa waved a hand. "No worries, Mom. Marg set up a date for me. I won't embarrass you by being single."

Catelyn coloured. "Sansa, that's not what I meant, and you know it."

Sansa gave her mother a look.

Catelyn sighed. "We are just worried that seeing Marg and Joff together might be hard for you."

Sansa let out a laugh. "Oh gods, don't worry about that. At all."

She wasn't. She honestly had no idea what her friend saw in Joff. She'd had many a long discussion with her about Joffrey, but Marg was dead set that she loved him, and he was _the one_. It wasn't in Sansa's nature to stand in anyone's way if they thought they'd found _the one_, but how anyone thought that was Joffrey Baratheon was beyond her.

Catelyn sighed. Again. "If only things had worked out between you two..."

Sansa thought she might throw up a bit in her mouth at that statement. The thought of Joffrey even touching her, made her feel sick.

When she finally left Winterfell a few days later, she had a boatload of mother guilt heaped on her, and the distinct impression that her parents felt sorry for her. She wished it wasn't the case. She loved them, and she loved her life. Her inheritance from both sets of grandparents had allowed Sansa to pursue her passion; travelling the world to photograph whatever she was commissioned to do. She had a vast network of friends in King's Landing and enjoyed life.

The only part that was lacking was her love life. Or more accurately, her sex life. She wasn't ready to be a wife, married with kids, a husband and a house to look after. But she wanted a lover; a man that worshiped her and found her exciting but didn’t clip her wings.

She wasn't sure she would ever be ready to be the type of woman her mother wanted her to be. Married, maybe. But settled? No. Sansa loved the idea of meeting a man that either had the flexibility to travel with her or was content to let her come and go as she pleased.

And as for kids? Maybe one or two would be nice. Someday. But even with kids, she wouldn’t stop travelling and doing her job. She had this wild dream of showing them everything and bringing them along to some of her photoshoots. She'd met a couple once who had three young children and spent their lives travelling the world with them. They were happy, well-adjusted and awesome.

That was the kind of life Sansa wanted. And she wasn't willing to compromise no matter how disappointed that made Catelyn and Ned Stark.

The only part of her semi-nomadic lifestyle that she didn't like was the fact that she couldn't have a dog. It just wasn't fair to the animal. Part of why she went home to Winterfell so often was to play with the three dogs her parents always had there.

When she got back to her apartment, she happily puttered about, restocking groceries, doing laundry, cleaning and generally settling in. She opened an email from Marg and saw the wedding schedule. Engagement party. Wedding dress shopping. Bridesmaid dress shopping. Bachelorette Party. Bridal Shower. Wedding. There were a million other details. Brunches, shoes, jewelry, gifts, wedding cake, caterers, location, invitations, centrepieces and a photographer. Sansa had agreed to give her the name of one of the best in the business.

Still, the sheer amount of work involved almost made Sansa break out in hives.

When she got married, all she'd need would be a beach, a groom and someone to marry them. Or maybe a drive-through chapel in Dorne. Or Essos. That made her grin. Her mother would shit a bird if she did that, but Sansa thought it would be awesome. None of the stress and a husband at the end of it all. She loved the idea of being a wife; it just had to be with the perfect man.

She hadn't even given a second thought to what she might wear to the big party on Saturday night, so focused on editing her photos, that when her intercom buzzed, and Sansa heard there was a delivery, she appeared somewhat bewildered. When she opened her door, and three beautiful couture gowns were rolled in, along with shoes and jewelry to match, and she was sure that Marg had lost her mind. Then someone handed her a note.

_Dear Sansa,_

_I thought I said you were mine. I never permitted you to leave. And now I find out you have a date for tomorrow? Naughty girl. Pick a gown and wear it, and we will deal with your punishment tomorrow night._

_Tywin_

Sansa was brought right back to their one night together. She felt something warm course through her. He hadn't forgotten her! And he still wanted her if the mini fashion show in her apartment was any indication.

She ran her hands over the dresses. One was red, one gold and one silver. She grinned, already knowing which one her choice would be. She just prayed that the date that Marg set her up on could handle a little rejection, because there was no way, Sansa wasn't going home with Tywin tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa knew she looked amazing. And she knew she looked amazing for one man and one man only. Tywin Lannister. The Great Lion. The richest and most powerful man in the country. And the man she was determined to get some answers from tonight.

Sansa didn't care about his wealth. She just liked him. And she wanted more. So much more from him and with him. They had barely scraped the surface as far as she was concerned about what type of pleasure they could give one another. She wanted to be his lover and not just for three dates, but for as long as they both wanted it to go on.

She chose the silver gown, knowing full well it would anger him slightly. She was aware that the other dresses were Lannister colours, but he hadn't claimed her publicly, and until he did or at least told her what he wanted, she'd stick with the silver of Winterfell.

The shimmery silver gown was tight, hugging her curves and showing her long tanned legs and with her back fully exposed. She hadn't even bothered with a bra and had forgone panties entirely. Her sandals were stilettos and rose her already impressive height to well over six feet. She dripped in diamonds provided by Tywin, not even trying to contemplate what type of man sent a two-million-dollar necklace for his date to wear, and grabbed a silver clutch. She wondered how he'd known all the perfect sizes and then figured she didn't need to know. It was part of his magic and charm.

She heard the knock on the door, and with one last look in the mirror, pleased with her hair and makeup, she opened her door to find a gorgeous man standing there as her date.

He took her breath away he was that handsome, even as her brain screamed, _oh shit!_

Jaime Lannister, the Great Lion's son, was her date. Sansa was going to kill Marg.

Sansa and Marg had crushed on Joff's and Myrcella's Uncle since the first time they'd seen him, way back when they'd been teenagers. Who wouldn't? He was a notorious playboy, wealthy, so good looking it almost hurt to look at him, and enough of a bad boy to make any woman swoon. He broke hearts across Westeros, Sansa was sure.

He took one look at her, and his face lit up. "Sansa Stark." The grin he gave her did funny things to her tummy despite the fact that she liked his father. She supposed that was just the effect such a handsome man had on every woman.

She swallowed hard. "Jaime Lannister." She gave him what she hoped was a less than encouraging a smile. Although maybe not the way he was looking at her.

He smiled and even though he wasn't the Lannister she wanted; she was a woman. She felt the slow role of desire thrum through her body. His smile should be illegal. "I am a lucky man. You look… well, damn. There aren't even words."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and thankfully, even though she felt something, it was nothing like what she felt for his father.

_Ah! His father. Oh my god_, Sansa thought. There was no way this could be more awkward as she thought about how she had connected with Tywin a few weeks ago — intimately connected.

"Shall we?" Jaime held out his arm, and Sansa glanced around her small apartment and having no other choice, linked arms with the Great Lion's son.

Jaime was observing the gorgeous Sansa Stark. He was eleven years older than her twenty-four years, and although he'd been a notorious womanizer and rogue in his younger years, Marg had assured him that her friend was looking for a relationship. It was the only reason Jaime agreed to be set up on a blind date. He was tired of the endless parade of women through his bedroom. He was ready to be serious and to try with someone.

His father told him always that by the time he'd been his age, he'd been married, widowed, had three children and was president and CEO of Casterly Rock Enterprises. Jaime knew that in the Great Lion's eyes, he was a spectacular failure. He had been content to bum along, living off his good looks, his trust fund and odd jobs that came his way that caught his interest. He knew none of that would look that great next to the beautiful Ms. Stark. For once, Jaime felt completely outclassed and slightly ashamed of how he'd lived his twenties and half his thirties.

"So, Sansa, what do you do?"

She gave him a big smile. "I'm a photographer. Mostly landscapes and some wildlife. People occasionally and lots of new places. Anywhere I can get to, and there is something to be shot, I'm your girl."

Jaime gave her a nod, but inside was confused. He thought Margaery had said she wanted to settle down. Nothing that came out of Sansa's mouth sounded like she wanted to settle down. He confirmed that with his next question.

"Sounds like an exciting life. Very nomadic."

She nodded. "It is. It's half the reason I love it. I get itchy feet if I'm somewhere too long and the world is so big. So much to see and do and I love to travel; it’s the perfect career for me."

He could see how much she loved what she did and had no idea how his life might fit into hers.

She cocked her head at him. "What do you do, Jaime?"

His patented answer was usually some bullshit line about working for the family business, but he didn't want to use that with Sansa. She might be a bit more footloose and fancy-free than Marg had indicated, but she was gorgeous and seemed to be passionate about what she did. And if he had any chance with her, she deserved the truth.

He gave her a self-deprecating grin. "To be honest, not much more than live off my trust fund." He shrugged. "I envy people like you that have found their passion. You remind me a little bit of my father. I swear the man was born knowing exactly what he wanted out of life."

Jaime was too lost in his reflections to notice how Sansa has stiffened slightly at the mention of Tywin.

"Your father?"

He gave her a grim look. "Yeah, Tywin Lannister. Don't worry. I won't let him upset you."

Sansa frowned. "Why would he upset me?"

Jaime waved a hand. "He can be a difficult man, Sansa. Most people avoid him. My siblings and I do whenever possible. Trust me, a simple introduction and I'll keep you away from him."

Sansa wanted to dig more into that statement, but at that moment they pulled up to the Baratheon mansion. It was a monstrous thing and quite ugly in Sansa's opinion, but she supposed having money didn't automatically mean you had taste or class.

Sansa allowed Jaime to escort her from the car and felt his hand settle on her back. She tried not to let that bother her, but it felt wrong, another man touching her when the one she wanted must be somewhere inside. Still, Tywin hadn't made her any promises, and Sansa hadn't heard from him since their one night two weeks ago. For all she knew, he might have sent the dresses to be kind, although his note seemed to indicate not.

Sansa was at a bit of a loss. She knew that Tywin never dated exclusively and never more than three dates, so she wondered what this was. Did she have two more nights with him? Would he want to acknowledge that there was something between them? Or was this just a power play on his part to see if she would wear something he had picked out? He'd said that she was his, but then hadn't even come back to the hotel before he'd left. Her mind was in turmoil.

When they entered the vast central atrium that had been set up to accommodate the party, Sansa felt Jaime take her hand in his. He gave her a little grin and tugged her hand.

"Let's meet the family first; then I'll get us drinks."

Sansa felt the butterflies turn into bats as she scanned the room. She saw her parents, who were talking with Robert and Stannis Baratheon. Stannis's severe-looking wife was trying to speak to her mother, but Cat just looked bored. When Catelyn spotted them, she frowned. Sansa tried to imagine what her mother was thinking, her showing up on the arm of someone like Jaime Lannister. Even she knew his reputation. Imagine if she'd come with Tywin? That made Sansa smirk. She'd love to set these snooty people in their place with her on his arm. They’d probably all faint.

Luckily, Jaime moved them quickly through the crowd, to where Joff and Marg were essentially holding court so she could avoid her parents for now. All the Lannister's were there. Tyrion and his wife, Shae. Cersei. Myrcella and Tommen. And Tywin.

Sansa felt her breath catch when she saw him. He was a man that was built to wear a tuxedo. Her heart raced, and her palms got sweaty, and her lady parts stood up and did a little happy dance like they knew they were in for a treat.

Then she raised her eyes to his and saw the pure fury there, and all directed at her. She looked down and realized her hand was still in Jaime's.

"Sansa," Marg called and waved them over, hugging her a bit clumsily. "Oh my god, isn't he just delicious. Even if you only take him for a spin, you are so welcome."

Sansa did not feel like thanking her friend. An awkward situation just became so much worse. There was nowhere to speak with Tywin, no chance to explain. And Jaime still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Sansa, please meet my family. Cersei, my older sister. Tyrion my younger brother. And my niece and nephews. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen." Jaime was almost proud to show her off. For once, he'd snagged a worthy date.

Joff let out a harsh little laugh. "Sansa and I know one another." He gave a smug little look and Sansa want to punch him in the face. Jaime's eyebrows raised.

She shook her head. "We dated for about 10 minutes. It was nothing. Really."

Joff reddened and sneered. "Until I dumped you."

She barely refrained from rolling her eyes. Honestly, she didn't care how much money Joffrey might inherit; he was abhorrent. She had no idea how Marg could put up with him.

Sansa held out her hand to Tyrion, who shook hers eagerly and winked at Jaime. Sansa could tell the brothers were close.

When she turned to Cersei, the woman almost sneered at her. She shrugged, honestly not caring one whit what she thought.

"And last, but certainly not least," came Jaime's cutting voice, "the patriarch of our family. Tywin Lannister himself." There was no love lost between the two men, and it was clear for everyone to see. The tension was palpable.

Tywin gave her a slight nod and Sansa met his gaze, and then boldly held out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lannister."

She swore she saw him growl. She let a teasing light come into her eyes. G_ods, please trust me, I had no idea, she all but silently begged him_. He must have seen something there, for he pulled her hand to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Stark." The feel of his lips on her hand sent a shiver up her spine as well as a bolt of lust straight to her core. She was wet for him already. And she knew he knew. His eyes crinkled just a bit, and he stroked her hand, one that he'd yet to release.

Just then the band struck up a number, and with his hand still in hers, he gave a slight bow. "Perhaps a dance?"

"I'd be delighted," she all but purred as Tywin neatly separated her from Jaime.

"I'll have her back, shortly, son."

All three of the Great Lion's children stood there, shocked expressions on their faces as they watched Tywin take Sansa Stark into his arms.

"What the fuck just happened?" That was from Marg.

Jaime shook his head. He had no idea. Perhaps his father was seeing if Sansa was the right choice for him? Either way, there was nothing he could do until his father returned his date. He accepted a glass of champagne from his sister and turned to chat with his family.

Sansa felt like her heart might beat out of her chest; she was so nervous. And she was excited. Saying nothing, Tywin led them into the middle of the dance floor.

"I see you've decided to defy me at every turn," he said finally into her ear, once they were moving slowly around the dance floor.

She arched an eyebrow.

"The colour of your dress. It was a test."

She grinned. "Did I pass or fail?"

He let out a little growl. "Do you like to push me, Sansa?"

"Yes."

He looked a bit startled at her revelation and then his eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

She leaned in closer. "Perhaps because I'm excited to see how you might punish me."

He tightened his grip on her. "You are playing with fire, little one." The thought of ‘punishing’ Sansa made his dick hard.

She nodded. "I am." Tywin could see the need in her eyes and it settled him, confirming that what happened in the Vale would have a repeat performance.

He was silent for a time, enjoying having her in his arms again. He had been a fucking miserable bastard since the day she'd left his hotel room early. When Marg had said that she'd set Sansa up on a date with Jaime, he'd almost made contact with her then. But he was still uncertain if she wanted anything more. He knew that if she chose to wear one of the gowns he had selected for her, it was her way of saying she was interested.

"And Jaime?"

She let out a little sigh. "Marg's doing."

He leaned in a bit closer. "You are mine. I am not done with you, Sansa. And I don’t share.”

She raised her eyes to his. "Then why did you leave the Vale?"

"If I recall, you left me first."

"But just for the morning. I needed to get a shot. I came back to the hotel to find you gone."

He heard the hurt and the bewilderment in her voice and knew they needed to speak. Privately.

"Meet me in the Baratheon library in half an hour, and we will speak."

She nodded as the song came to an end. Before he took her back to Jaime, he whispered in her ear, "What are you wearing underneath that dress, Sansa?"

She turned slightly and licked her lips. "Nothing."

Then she left his side to go back to his son, and Tywin stalked off, convinced that if he had to watch another man paw at her, even Jaime, there would be blood spilled tonight.

When Sansa finally got back to Jaime, he pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. "You looked magnificent out there," he told her, and she nodded. He passed her a glass of champagne, which she willingly downed.

Suddenly, Robert and her parents were there, and more introductions or reintroductions happened. She knew that her father didn't like Jaime and had said so on more than one occasion. The glares her parents were giving him were enough to make even Sansa uncomfortable until Sansa looked at her watch and realized that Sansa needed to meet Tywin. She made some excuse and slipped away from the group, leaving the main ballroom area.

Jaime watched her go. His ego wasn't so massive that every woman he met fell at his feet. But Sansa was decidedly not interested in him, whereas she'd practically fallen into his father's arms. Something was going on. He couldn't imagine what it might be, but he had his suspicions. Now he just had to sit back and watch the fireworks that were sure to follow. While he might have lost out on Sansa, this would prove to be a most exciting wedding if he was correct in his assumptions.

Sansa opened the doors to the library door and slipped inside. The moment she was there, her eyes collided with Tywin's. She had no control, no sense of self-preservation, and no feeling of holding back. She all but flung herself into his arms, and he captured her, taking her lips in a searing kiss, moulding her body to his as they devoured one another.

"Gods, I missed you, Sansa," he murmured once he pulled away, stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I thought my note made it clear. I was coming back, Tywin."

"I got called away for an emergency meeting back in King's Landing and had no way to contact you."

She gave him a look.

He gave it right back. "I didn't know what you wanted. That night was intense Sansa. That is who I am. That and more. Many women have been scared off by my intensity."

She frowned. "I don't like hearing about other women. And I'm not them. I felt something that night. Something big. Powerful. Did you?"

Tywin startled a bit, unused to such directness and honestly. "Yes."

She smiled. "Good."

"Why didn't you wear my colours tonight?"

She shrugged. "How was I to know if I'd even see you again? Or what you wanted. I'm not sure if this is a secret or not. Everyone knows the Tywin Lannister dating rules. No commitments. Three dates. No relationship. I don't even know what you want from me."

He felt something sour in his stomach. Those were his rules. They had been since his wife died. He'd never even been tempted to break them except for one time that didn’t bear thinking about. But now, watching Sansa arrive on the arm of another man, Tywin knew he had to make a move or lose her. And he wasn't done with Sansa Stark. Not by a long shot.

"Perhaps I was just waiting for the right person."

"Am I that person, Tywin?" She didn't want games between them. She wanted to know exactly where she stood.

He captured her lips once more and moved his hand up her silkily thighs, stroking her and finding her wet and warm. She hadn’t been lying when she’d said she wasn’t wearing panties.

"Yes." A single word.

"I am in and out of King's Landing. No set schedule. Some men might hate that." She writhed on his hand, seeking more contact.

"I'm not most men." The arrogant tone to his words made her so hot, and she let out a breathy little moan. This man was her every desire come to life.

"No, you are not," she said, agreeing wholeheartedly, her eyes going wider as he brushed his thumb along her clit and made her moan.

"I am the only man in your life. From this moment. Whatever we have to do to make it work, we will." He stroked her again and again until she was shaking, capturing her cries in his mouth. He loved that he would be able to smell her on his hand the rest of the evening. She’d more than proven that she was his.

When she was breathing normally again, he cupped her cheek. He could hardly believe the words that were coming from his mouth. Since his wife had died, he'd never committed to a single woman he had been with. Ever. But Sansa was different, and he knew if he didn't stake his claim, she would undoubtedly fall into the arms of another man. Sansa was ripe for the right man to make her his. The thought of that being anyone but him made him extraordinarily jealous.

"Tonight is not the night for us to go public." He saw her frown, and it pleased him that he wanted to be with him so much that she didn't seem to care whether or not they upset an entire mansion full of people. "I need more time with just you."

She cocked her head. "Give me your phone." She held out her hand, and he grinned, entering his password.

She added her number and then her name.

He smirked and sent her a quick text. She looked down.

It was an address. She looked back at him.

"Tonight, after Jaime takes you home, I want you to come to my place. I will send a car for you. When is your next assignment?"

She furrowed her brow. "Wednesday."

"Good. Pack a bag for a few days. I want you all to myself."

"Alright." She leaned up and kissed him and then turned to leave. He tugged her back.

"I am a possessive and jealous man, Sansa. As of now, I view you as mine. Exclusively."

She nodded. "So not the typical Tywin Lannister dating rules?"

"No."

"When is the last time you broke those?"

"Never." That wasn’t quite true. There had been an unforgettable fourth date with a woman the year before. It had been the last woman he’d slept with, going on a self-imposed celibate streak after her, and it had been so awful he tended to not think about it or even count it.

Her smile was wide and almost predatory. "Good." With one last kiss, she left the room, leaving the Great Lion in a state of arousal, with his grimace on his face before he had to watch the woman he wanted on the arm of another man.

Sansa made her way back into the ballroom and immediately found Jaime who was entertaining Margaery's grandmother and brother. Pasting a smile on her face, Sansa drifted up to him and tried not to cringe as he wrapped an arm around her midsection. It got worse the moment that Tywin joined them. Olenna was eyeing him up, and although he was nothing but polite to her, it was clear he wasn’t interested in speaking with her.

Willas sent Sansa a soft, sad smile, and she felt awful. First that he even liked her when she was not the woman for him, and second that he might think this thing with her and Jaime was something real. The entire evening was ridiculous. She understood Tywin's position, and she was okay with it. But she needed to make clear to Jaime and Marg that she just wasn't interested.

She had lost the theme of the conversation when she heard Tywin's voice.

"Isn't that correct, Ms. Stark?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else." She held his gaze and saw his eyes heat.

"I just disagreed with the Tyrell's about their stance that every young woman desires nothing more than to be married."

Sansa let out a little laugh. "No, that's not what all of us are after."

"Nonsense," came Olenna's reply. "It might be 2019, but deep down, every woman needs a man to make her feel appreciated."

"Or a woman," Sansa responded and saw Tywin smirk. Jaime laughed and leaned down to speak closer to her ear.

"Well said." Then he turned to her. "A dance, Sansa?"

She couldn't very well say no, mainly because she'd danced with Tywin earlier, so she let Jaime lead her onto the dance floor. Once she was in his arms, he took a few moments to get them moving before he said, "You have no interest in me, do you?"

She blushed and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. You're quite handsome, and I'm sure very charming…"

He laughed. "No need to go on. Although I do sense, there is someone you are interested in that is not me. It must be early for you and this lucky man or woman if even your closest friend does not know."

She met Jaime's eyes. "It is. Early I mean. And we haven't quite decided what we are."

He nodded. "He is a lucky man, Sansa."

She grinned. "I'm a lucky woman. There is no one quite like him in all of Westeros."

"You sound smitten."

She laughed. "I suppose I am."

"While I am heartbroken, I have enjoyed our evening. A few more drinks and some small talk and I'm sure we can escape."

Sansa thanked him and then finally relaxed in his arms. He knew she wasn't available, and she felt infinitely better. Just as the song was ending, someone tapped Jaime on the shoulder, and they turned to see a good-looking blond-haired man standing there. Sansa stiffened immediately.

"Harry."

"Sansa." He grinned. She did not. "My turn."

Jaime took one look at Sansa and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We were just leaving."

Harry feigned looking hurt. "Sansa, don't be rude."

"Jaime, I want to get out of here," was all she said and he clasped her hand to his, as they made their way back to his family.

"It was a lovely evening, but I am exhausted. So much travel," Jaime said as if to take the blame for their early departure.

"Sansa was that Harry?" came Marg's slightly shocked voice.

"Yup. In the flesh."

Marg's brow furrowed. "I wonder what he's doing here? I certainly didn't invite him."

"Who is this, Harry?" asked Tyrion, clearly interested.

Sansa sighed and didn't make eye contact with Tywin. "My ex. He thinks he's smarter and more charming than he is. He's just an asshole. He cheated on me for a year and then blew up when I broke up with him in college."

Marg hugged Sansa. "I'm so sorry, Hun. I know how much you hate him."

Sansa shrugged. She didn't even hate him that much. He just made her feel like a loser. How did she not see that he was sleeping with literally everyone on campus? Once he'd taken her virginity, he'd lost interest in her. Thank gods she didn't have sex with him that much, and she always had insisted on a condom, because when she finally caught him, in the act, and found out just how many other women he'd slept with while he was supposed to be with her, she felt ill. She had been tested for everything, and when she'd gotten a clean bill of health, it was a huge relief.

It wasn't like he broke her heart; just her trust in men for a time.

"Sorry. I don't mean to be dramatic Marg. I'm just tired and like Jaime said, lots of travel."

"It's ok. I'm glad you came."

She finally let her gaze settle on Tywin as she said her goodbyes and he looked positively livid at what she had revealed. She just hoped it wasn't at her, although he didn't seem to be that kind of man. When Jaime put his hand on her back and found her wrap, she was grateful to exit into the warm spring night.

"Home?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Sorry about the complete disaster tonight," she said when they pulled up to her building.

He waved a hand. "Please, don't worry. I've had worse blind dates. Trust me." He gave her another one of those panty wetting grins, but she could see the loneliness in his eyes.

"You're a good guy, Jaime. I know the right one is out there for you."

"Have you found the right one?"

She cocked her head and looked at him and answered him thoughtfully. "I've found something. I'm not sure I believe in the right one. But whatever is happening to me… it's good. Exciting."

"I'm happy for you Sansa." He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and then she was out of the car and inside her building, already thinking about what she might pack for three days alone with Tywin Lannister.


	4. Chapter 4

Her phone buzzed the moment she entered her apartment.

**Tywin:** How long?

**Sansa:** Give me half an hour.

**Tywin:** The car will be waiting.

She hurried around her apartment. She was an expert packer by this time, and she quickly filled a bag with what she deemed were the essentials for a three-day stay with her new lover, including some very sexy lingerie, her camera and a variety of clothing. She was packing her toiletries when her phone buzzed. She hadn't even bothered to change from the silver dress, but considering it was Tywin that had chosen it, she figured she was okay.

**Tywin:** I am here

**Sansa:** On my way

Grabbing her phone charger and her laptop, she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and locked her apartment.

Tywin exited the elegant town car when she came out of her building, helping her with her belongings and then pulled her inside the dark interior. She could barely catch her breath when he had her on his lap. A rap on the partition and car slid smoothly away from the curb, and Tywin's hand slid gently up her legs.

"Mine," he rumbled out in the dark and sunk his fingers inside her. He kissed her as he stroked his hand inside her, and she mewed and squirmed on his lap.

"God, I've been hard since you ran away from me, little one," Tywin said finally gruffly, still upset at how she had just left him that morning. He kept her on the edge of a delightful orgasm. "I have half a mind to deny you this pleasure, being such a naughty girl, Sansa."

"Gods no. I'll be good," she promised and pushed against his hand. He rumbled out a low chuckle and resumed his ministrations until she peaked on his hand.

Before he could do anything else, Sansa slid off his lap and shimmied down to the floor of the car and looked up to his eyes.

"My turn," was all she said as she unzipped his pants and he was in her hand. He was as big as she remembered and she grinned before she lowered her head and licked.

"Gods Sansa," Tywin said, putting his hand on her head, guiding her gently. "Do you like this?”

"Only with you," she said eagerly and put her whole mouth on him, taking him deep, working him over. It was true; with both Harry and Pod she’d hardly been adventurous at all.

She sucked, drawing out more of his essence and moaned at the taste. Then she worked him deeper and deeper. He thrust back and forth in her mouth, going deep each time and Sansa took him all until Tywin felt the tell-tale sign he was about to finish.

"I'm going to finish. Don’t stop, Sansa," he said, his voice low and guttural. Since she had no plans to she continued until he roared out his own orgasm. After he was done, he dragged her up onto his lap.

"Let me kiss you," he told her, and she slanted her mouth to open it so he could.

"That was magnificent," he told her, and she grinned as she cuddled into his lap.

Soon enough, they drove back through the neighbourhood that they had been in earlier. Tywin's mansion was further down the road from Cersei's; he was on the sea, and he'd purchased the surrounding properties years ago. In doing so, he had ensured that in the heart of the most exclusive district in all of Westeros, he had ten prime and private acres. Tywin Lannister valued his privacy. The car slid through the gates which opened silently until they stopped in front of the largest house Sansa had ever seen.

She came from money; both sets of grandparents had been wealthy, and Winterfell Manor was no ordinary suburban dwelling. But even she was impressed.

"Nice house." She winked at him, and he threw back his head and laughed.

"You are the first woman I have ever brought here for personal reasons," he told her, and her eyes lit.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good." She was as possessive of him as he was of her.

He nodded and then they exited the car. She knew her belongings would be in whichever room he chose to give her. She wouldn't be picky. They were still figuring this all out.

"Come on. Let me give you the grand tour," Tywin said, holding his hand out for her. She willingly took it and smiled sweetly at him.

"Jaime knows I'm not interested," she said conversationally as they walked through the main doors.

"Good."

Sansa felt his words warm her all the way through. It was good. She wasn't interested in the younger Lannister.

The Lannister mansion was gorgeous. Glass panelled walls, soaring ceilings, and priceless art and antiques adorned the rooms. Tywin brought her first to the area he spent most of his time. The massive library and study that was at least one and a half times that of the one they'd been in early at Robert's and Cersei's.

It had a working fireplace, and before she could stop herself, Sansa imagined curled up reading a book or editing photos while Tywin worked from his massive desk. Tywin hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Tell me what you're thinking?"

She gave a slight twitch of her shoulders. She still had no idea what would happen with them, but Tywin seemed to see every thought that crossed her face. And he wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I just imagined myself curling up on the couch, on a cold day, while you worked at your desk." She gave a little shake of her head. "I know. Too much."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "No. It's not," which made Sansa's nerves calm down. Perhaps they were thinking along the same lines after all.

Saying nothing more, he continued the tour taking her through the state-of-the-art media room, games room, kitchens, formal dining room, ballroom and several others. It was all quite overwhelming. When they were finally back in the main lobby, he asked if she were hungry.

"Nope." She gave him a look. He could see exactly what she wanted. It had been too long since they had last been together.

"Come on little one, time for you to see my room."

Sansa was almost giddy with delight as they ascended the stairs together. There were two wings here, and Tywin headed east. "The other one is hardly ever used. The children were there when they were growing up." He led her down a long hallway until they reached the end and he opened two massive doors to the largest single bedroom that Sansa had ever seen.

It had to be three times the size of her apartment at least, and that was just the bedroom portion. There was a sitting area, an impressive desk, and another working fireplace. There was also a small area with a well-stocked bar and a small fridge and sink. _A person could live in this room alone_, Sansa thought.

The master bath adjoining the bedroom area was equally impressive; stone and tile and a massive shower with levels for god sakes. There was a considerably large clawfoot tub that Sansa guessed might fit three grown adults and three sinks as well as a separate area with two toilets. His walk-in closet was a masterpiece as far as Sansa was concerned and she could see that Tywin took his fashion seriously. She saw her meagre belongs had been unpacked and sat beside his.

When she had finished looking, she turned to him and arched an eyebrow.

"Is that all?"

He frowned and she threw her arms around him. He didn’t realize she was joking. She gentled her tone.

"It's amazing Tywin. Truly. Thank you for trusting me and for bringing me here." She kissed him then, and it was sweet and slow.

"I wanted you here. Since that first night, Sansa."

He let his hands rest along her bareback, remembering what it had been like to see his son with his hands on her. It had made his jealousy rage tonight to have her but not be able to claim her. He was still uncertain about how they should go about this. He'd never, in thirty-five years, felt anything like this for any of the women he had been with previous. They had, it was sad to say, meant almost nothing to him. He'd used them to scratch an itch.

Now he was almost positive that he would never be able to let Sansa go. It was like that for Lannister men. They loved deeply and thoroughly when they found the person they were meant to be with for the rest of their lives. Tywin had honestly thought he'd never find another person where the connection was as intense as it had been with Joanna. Then Sansa had walked into that bar in the Vale, and he had known almost immediately that she would change his entire world.

"I hated seeing him touch you," his tone low and almost pained.

"I know," Sansa said in a soothing tone. She understood. It was have made her ill had he shown up with a date.

His hands came to her shoulders where he tugged the dress off, where, like promised, Sansa was wearing nothing. He let his eyes roam, recalling their one previous night. They had come together that night in a spectacular way, but he wanted to savour her now. She stepped out of the dress and shoes, and sensing the mood was different said nothing as she started to help him from his tuxedo.

She slid his jacket off and then reached for his cufflinks. When she'd finished that task, she reached for his bowtie, undoing that and then the buttons on his shirt. He stood still, letting her complete her tasks until he stood in only his pants.

"Those too, Tywin," she whispered, and he nodded, slipping off his shoes and pants, until, like her, he was naked. They should feel exposed and vulnerable, but all Sansa felt was a sense of rightness settle over her. Tywin picked her up and placed her on his huge bed, loving what she looked like spread out before him.

"Oh, your jewelry," she said suddenly and reached for it as if to give it back.

He shook his head at her innocence. "It is yours, Sansa. The first of many that I will no doubt shower you with."

"Tywin," she all but sighed his name, unable to believe he’d just given her such an expensive gift.

"Hush. I want to, Sansa."

She nodded and kissed him, drawing his lips down to hers. She loved what he felt like when his weight was on her, and she giggled when he rubbed his whiskers along her sensitive neck and his hardened length along her entrance.

"Are you on birth control?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He surged into her. He knew he was clean and could show her the records should she demand it, just like he knew she'd been with almost no one and had herself tested. The feeling of being inside a woman, for the first time since his wife, with no barrier was unlike anything he could describe.

"Sansa," he all but chanted her name.

"Tywin," she said, holding onto his shoulders as he moved inside her. Their eyes met, and they maintained contact. They both knew, without words, that something had fundamentally shifted between them. When he brought her to her first peak, he willingly followed her over. It was late, and he had three days with her to make love to her slowly. She all but sobbed his name when they finished together and begged him not to move off for a time. Finally, after their breathing had returned to normal, he slid from her and gathered her in his arms.

"I'm sleeping here?" she asked, already halfway there.

He let out an incredulous sigh. Of course, she was. It was insane for her to think he'd let her out of his sight when he finally had her back in his arms and his bed.

"Yes. And no sneaking off in the morning. I've got the entire estate on lockdown."

She laughed into his chest. "Thank you, Tywin. For everything."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She had no idea that this was just the beginning.

What followed were three days of pure bliss for Tywin and Sansa.

On Sunday morning, after waking up late, he made love to her again and then ordered breakfast to his rooms. Last night it had been late, and he hadn't been able to show her the huge terrace that overlooked Blackwater Bay. She had been delighted and insisted they eat there, which he'd willingly indulged. She'd thrown on his shirt from last night, and insisted on teasing him through breakfast, running her bare leg up to his until her foot found his hardened length.

Wiggling her eyebrows, she dropped to her knees and once again took him in her mouth.

"I love to do this to you, Tywin," she told him, and he had no complaints. She took him easier, deeper this time, and he knew that she would only become more skilled. He felt no guilt when he roared out his released, and she swallowed every drop he had to offer down.

Like she knew he liked, she pressed her lips to his afterwards and let him taste.

"Delicious," she all but purred.

He'd hauled her over his shoulder and dropped her on the bed, where he made her come several times with his hands and tongue.

When they were sated, they used his shower. Tywin discovered for the first time since he'd installed the shower how much fun it was to have a wet, willing and naked woman in there with him, as he took her against the stone wall. He loved how she came apart, screaming his name as if she didn't care who might hear them.

Afterwards, she grabbed him and her camera and wanted to explore the grounds. He watched in utter fascination as she found the most interesting things to take pictures of, gushing about his home and how much she loved it. It warmed something deep inside him just how much she liked it here.

He had such a need for her that he only lasted a few hours before he took her back to his bedroom and kept her occupied all afternoon. She finally fell asleep after her fourth orgasm, and he held her, loving having her here.

They ate dinner in bed, feeding each other with their hands, making a mess, which made Sansa demand a bath. Together. She moaned and arched as he washed her glorious hair, and he had her once again before they finally fell into a contented but exhausted sleep that evening.

Monday morning came, and he was unsure how he might tell her he had to work. She must have read something on his face, because she asked if she could set up to edit in his study, and he gladly found her space.

His family, of course, thought he must be sick because Tywin seldom worked from home, but he ensured them he was fine and told them they'd be turned away if they tried to show up at his home.

He tried not to listen when Sansa took a call from Margaery, but apparently, she wanted all the details of Jaime and Sansa's date.

He watched in fascination as Sansa told Marg there was no chemistry and then begged her friend to not set her up on any more blind dates. Sansa hit the speaker button on her phone, so Marg's voice filled the study.

"You have someone," Joff's fiancé finally said. "Who?"

"It's early, Marg and I can't say anything."

"Can't, won't or don't want to?"

Sansa sighed. "It's…. I need some time. I promise you'll be the first to know when I'm ready to spill."

Marg pouted but eventually relented and promised not to set Sansa up on any more blind dates.

The following two days flew by until Sansa was sitting on the closet floor, packing her bag on Tuesday evening. He'd quit work early today to spend more time with her, knowing she was leaving.

"Where is this assignment?"

She flashed him a quick grin. "The West. An old ruin, called Castamere."

Tywin grunted. He knew of it, of course. "Where are you staying?"

She frowned. "I'm camping out on site. They want some photos of the place both at dusk and dawn. According to the client, they want to start to restore it or something."

His frown deepened. He'd ruined the family that had once owned Castamere Castle and wondered who might have made enough money to restore it.

He wondered what Sansa would say if he offered her to stay at his family's magnificent Castle, Casterly Rock that was in the Westerlands. If she thought that his mansion in King's Landing was impressive, the Rock would blow her mind. But it was too far away, and he had nothing but meetings for the next few days, and there was no way he wanted her to be at the Rock without him.

"And you'll be alone?"

She shook her head. "Nope. My friend Theon is coming with me. He's another awesome photographer, and we often get paired together on assignments. Especially if it's more rugged, like this one. The castle isn't easy to get to, and there are no amenities."

"When will you be back?"

She shrugged. "I've booked myself ten days, but it could be longer. I'm not sure. Of course, Marg's freaking out because of all the wedding stuff."

Tywin looked thoughtful at that statement.

"You have a problem with marriage?"

Tywin might have engaged in only the most casual of relationships in the past few decades, but he was fundamentally a man that believed you married the woman you loved. But he realized, looking at Sansa, she was a very modern woman. And he had no idea what she might or might not want, including marriage.

Sansa shook her head. "Not marriage necessarily, but a big wedding like that?" She all but shuddered. Then she flashed him a smile. "I'd be up for a drive-through chapel in Essos." She was happy to see a small smile. "Of course, my mother would freak and probably disown me, but, whatever. My wedding, my way, I say."

"So yes, to marriage, no to a wedding circus. Duly noted."

Sansa felt something warm in her at that statement. She rose and wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"A million times yes to marriage with the perfect man."

He snorted. "There's no such thing."

"Perfect man for me."

He pinched her ass. She gave a small squeak.

"I'll miss you," he said gruffly. He was unused to feeling such emotions.

"I'll miss you as well. I should have cell service. They have a small generator and some tents set up there as well as satellite internet. We should be able to chat like that at least. If you'd like to."

"I would."

"And when I'm back…" Sansa let the sentence trail off. She bit her bottom lip, unsure if she'd just used up her three dates even though he said he'd wanted more.

"When you are back, you will come here. To be with me." His eyes were an intense green, a colour she'd never seen before. He held her tighter.

She felt relief flood through her body. She nodded. "I'll come here and be with you."

He kissed her hard and long and then helped her bring her things down to the foyer, where the car was waiting. She was just about to the door when she turned and ran back into his arms.

"I already miss you," she said into his neck as he stroked her back.

"I'll be waiting. I promise Sansa." It was something he'd never promised anyone in his life. Ever. The Great Lion waited for no one.

With one last kiss, she left, and Tywin felt the entire energy of the house change. For three days, it was like there had been sunshine in his life again, and now she was gone, and he felt more alone than ever. He had no idea how he was going to survive the next ten days without her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was four days before her first text message arrived.

**Sansa:** Hey, lover. Things are great. This place is super cool. Miss you.

That was it. His phone had buzzed as he was reviewing the Baelish contract at his study in his home on Saturday morning. He stared at his phone for a time before responding.

**Tywin:** I am happy to hear from you. Glad you are doing well.

He hit send even as he shook his head. He sounded old and not for the first time since she'd left, did he wonder what on earth she was doing with him. When they were together, it seemed to make all the sense in the world. But now? He didn't know if he could keep her interest and Tywin knew he never wanted to clip her wings. His phone buzzed again, and he saw she was sending him pictures.

The first was Sansa, and she was grinning as she had the ruined Castle in the background. The next was her again, but this time she was making a kissing face. He supposed that was for him and he grunted at how adorable she looked. Then the third picture came. It was a group shot. Immediately he realized she was the only female with them. There were what looked like a couple of fit men; clearly, their guides and another young man that he guessed was the aforementioned ‘friend' Theon.

Tywin's jaw tightened. He knew it was ridiculous to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. She was alone, in the wilds of the Westerlands, with three men much more suited to her in age and lifestyle. He was lost in his negative thoughts when his phone buzzed again.

**Sansa:** I miss your bathroom, Tywin. And you and me in it together. I'll try to text later when I'm alone in my tent. Might be kind of late. Is that ok?

**Tywin:** Yes, that will be fine.

He hesitated for a moment. Then he added:

**Tywin:** I miss you as well, Sansa

He received a thumbs up, a smiling emoji and a heart that he assumed were all good things. Somewhat appeased, he returned to his work and tried not to count the hours until he heard from her again.

He was settled in his bed, watching something uninteresting on television, when his phone rang. Startled he picked it up and barked out a hello.

"Hello, lover," came Sansa's voice.

He immediately felt calmer, hearing from her.

"Hello, little one. How's the trip?"

She sighed. "Good. A little rougher than I like. I miss the amenities of the hotel in the Vale. But I'm getting some amazing shots. And the guys finally got the sat phone and internet rigged up so I can make phone calls. How are things in K town?"

He let out a little laugh. "Good. The same. Boring."

She laughed. "And more wedding drama?"

He sighed and let his body relax. "Cersei and Olenna are fighting about the venue. Marg wanted some botanical garden, but Cersei claims she's allergic to the plants. My daughter insists it takes place at the Baratheon Mansion. Neither one is willing to budge."

"God that sounds awful, babe."

Tywin liked how she called him babe.

Tywin grunted. "I've avoided adding my opinion."

Sansa laughed again. "Sneaky man. I like it."

"Other than roughing it, things are good?"

Sansa hesitated, and Tywin's heart almost stopped. He had a sinking feeling that she was about to tell him things were over. That she'd connected with one of the men on her trip and that he was just too old for her.

"I miss you. Like… a lot Tywin. I'm sorry if that's too needy."

She finished her sentence in a rush, and Tywin, still stunned by her words, didn't respond immediately.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go. I freaked you out, and now you want nothing to do with me…"

"Sansa stop," Tywin's commanding voice rang in her ear. "I miss you as well. Desperately one might say."

He heard her sigh of relief. "One might or you might?"

"Me. I said that."

"Thank god."

"Hmmm, yes. It appears we are in this together."

"It's never been like this, Tywin. I could always leave, and it never bothered me. I wish you were here."

He let out a little laugh. "Yes, me with four twenty-somethings. I'm sure you do."

"I do. You are way more interesting than them. They mostly sit around at night and smoke pot and talk about stupid shit."

"Lovely," he said dryly indicating exactly what he thought, and she laughed a bit. "When do you think you will be finished?"

"Well, it's going well, and we're slightly ahead of schedule. Maybe five more days."

"That is acceptable."

Sansa laughed. "Gods, I do miss you. Ok, I've got to go. This sat phone costs so much money, but it was so worth it." Tywin was stunned by what she just said.

"Sansa, you do realize who I am correct?"

"Yes."

"Baby, I bought a ten-thousand-dollar bottle of scotch so I could drink it off your body. What part of you doesn't think I won't spend the same amount of money to speak with you each evening."

There was complete silence at the end of the phone.

"Huh. The thought didn't even cross my mind."

Tywin chuckled softly. "And that is why you are perfect for me."

She was silent for a minute. "This is something more, isn't it, Tywin."

He didn't even hesitate. "Yes, I believe so, Sansa."

"Alright. I do have to go. I'm up before sunrise tomorrow. But I miss you. More than I've missed anyone."

"I won't lie. Part of me is glad, Sansa."

She laughed. "Alright. I'll phone again tomorrow. But be prepared for a huge bill."

"Sansa," he said, his tone dry, "You have no idea the lengths I would go to just to see you."

"Night, Tywin."

"Goodnight Sansa."

After he hung up, he thought about his last sentence to her. What would he do to see her? It would be nothing to fly to the Westerlands and charter a helicopter to visit her; even for a single evening. It wasn't the expense or the travel that was holding him back. It was that they were still very much a secret. That would have to change. He'd heard talk about brunch for the bride and groom and with the wedding approaching in June, he knew that they would be forced to attend more events. He wanted to do so together. He wanted her on his arm. He wanted everyone to know she was his. But until they figured it out together, he would wait until she returned.

The following five days were not quite as hideously long as the previous four; mostly because they were able to text each morning and speak in the evenings. It almost reminded Tywin of him and Joanna and how much time they'd spent apart when the children were young. The difference was, he knew Sansa was coming home in a few days. She texted him Thursday morning when her plane was leaving Lannisport.

**Sansa**: 2-hour plane ride and I'll be back in KL. See you soon!!!!!!! xoxxoxoxoxo

Tywin grinned. He phoned and made arrangements for his driver to pick her up, so when he left the office that morning before lunch, he told everyone he would not be back. Both Tyrion and Cersei were suspicious about what had changed in his life. Since his Vale trip, his moods had either been very good or more mercurial than ever. Most often it depended on when he'd last seen or spoken with Sansa. Neither of them could remember a time when Tywin left work early or worked from home, but both knew they wouldn't discover his secrets until he wanted them to.

He was seated in his car, waiting for Sansa, when his phone buzzed.

**Sansa:** Seriously, you didn't have to send the car. That's so sweet, Tywin.

He had texted her earlier that Damon would be waiting for her. When he spotted her, his heart almost stopped. She was so gorgeous she took his breath away. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had on ripped jeans and sturdy looking boots, a white tank top and a green military-style jacket. With her backpack and her camera, she looked so effortlessly young and carefree, he wondered for a single moment if he was stealing something from her with his interest and then ruthlessly pushed that thought aside.

She greeted Damon with a hug and helped him with her bags and then opened the door to find him. Her jaw dropped, and she squealed and all but launched herself into his arms. She sat on his lap, her slim thighs on either side of him, carded her hands through his hair and kissed him for all she was worth.

"I missed you so damn much," she finally said, coming up for air and keeping their lips close together. Tywin had wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move away.

"Good surprise then?"

"The absolute best."

"Ready to go home, baby?"

She nodded. "Can we stop by my apartment? I need to grab a few things. Then I'm all yours Tywin."

"How long?"

She grinned. "At least two weeks. The next assignment is up North. Way up North, like by the old wall. There is a resurgence of dire wolves."

All he heard was two weeks. He had two weeks at home with her.

"You'll stay with me the whole time."

She nodded. "I will."

True to her word, she packed quickly. She'd brought Tywin along with her to her apartment, and while it was cute and met her basic needs, even he could see that it was a temporary spot for her. She was much better suited to staying with him, and he wondered how long it might take to convince her to give it up altogether. But he bit his tongue for now. She packed more, and when they finally got back to his master suite, and she was unpacking, he casually mentioned that she might want to keep some things here. She could see the space he had cleared for her.

"Are you sure?" He nodded, watching her move her clothes to hangers and arrange her shoes. He had half a mind to have her entire apartment packed and moved to his house when she'd been away, but even he knew that would be overstepping.

"That would be amazing. I love it here," Sansa said, thanking him again. When she was done putting her things away, she looked at him.

"No work today?"

"I took the afternoon off."

She grinned and then began to strip. "I need a shower. You should join me."

She giggled as he tried to grab her, quickly getting naked and sprinting into the master bathroom. He joined her a few moments later and just stood, drinking in the sight of her. She was gorgeous. She had all the shower heads going, with steam filling the room and she looked like some goddess.

"I missed this shower," she told him, cracking an eye open and spotting him there. He'd made sure to stock his bathroom with all the products she had previously brought with her. "Get in here, Tywin. I want you."

He smirked and stepped into the stone enclosure and drew close, tipping her head back and kissing her. He let his hand roam over her body, stroking and touching her, cupping her breasts and pulling a taut nipple into his mouth. When he swiped through her core and found her soaking wet, he lifted her by her butt and moaned as she sunk on him.

"Gods, what you do to me, baby," Tywin growled into her ear, overcome by sensation. He had to have her. Now. "Hold on, Sansa."

She did as he pounded away, both of them too needy to be careful. This was about reconnecting in the most primal way two people could. She hung on and jerked her hips as he had his way with her. Neither one lasted long, and as Tywin pinched her little bundle of nerves, she screamed his name and tightened on him in a way that had him spilling inside her almost instantaneously.

Sansa drifted back, almost boneless in Tywin's arms as he washed her hair and body. When he worked the conditioner into her long her, she turned to captured his lips.

"Mine," she said, and he nodded.

"Only yours, Sansa."

Tywin brought her downstairs to eat the dinner that his staff had prepared for them. They sat close together at the massive dining room table, allowing Tywin's staff to serve them.

She gave him a wry smile. "So, brunch this weekend." She’d brought it up once their meal had finished in case she didn’t get the answer she was hoping for.

He picked up her hand and stroked it. "Yes. Brunch." 

"What do we do?" She didn't look worried, but she needed an answer. They both did.

Tywin pushed back from the table. "Come, let's go to the library."

Sansa let herself be led, wondering what she might do if he said he still wanted their relationship to be a secret. She knew that being away these past days, and she wanted to be with him. She wanted to try. To see if this really might work.

When they settled on the couch in front of the fire, he let his hand play with her hair. She knew he was stalling, and she got a bad feeling.

"It's ok," she said softly. "I knew exactly who you were, Tywin when we started this. Your dating rules are legendary."

His eyes widened. He had been stalling, but not for the reason she thought.

"It has nothing to do with my rules Sansa, and everything to do with you. I want you to be sure."

"I am."

He held her chin. "I am possessive, demanding and jealous. And three decades older than you. There will be blowback and anger. I need you to be sure because I won't give you up, Sansa and I don't want you to have any doubts. You are young," he started to say.

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I want to try like any real relationship. We can't know the future, Tywin, but I've never felt like this. So yes, I want to try, and I want people to know that we are together."

He nipped at her finger. "Alright. This Sunday we will arrive together. We will be together, Sansa.”

She happily cuddled up in his arms, and soon was fast asleep, the past couple of weeks had taken their toll. He held her, content that she was here, in his arms and his home. And that she was his.


	6. Chapter 6

They'd woken at daybreak, after falling asleep early last night, wrapped in each other’s arms. Both of them had such gruelling schedules and were eager for one another since this was all still so new. They'd barely been awake when Sansa had shimmied her way on top of him. She leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking on it a bit and then drew his earlobe into her mouth. "Let me play, Tywin."

He grunted his acceptance, even as he went rock hard. He loved to be in charge in the bedroom, but he was finding that an adventurous Sansa was almost as much fun. She'd gripped him, lined him up with her core and sunk on him and was now happily grinding herself against him, making him growl and her pant.

"So good," she muttered, eyes half-closed and lost in the feeling. She looked ethereal, like some otherworldly goddess on him as she brought them both to their first orgasm of the day. She collapsed bonelessly on top of him afterward and huffed out a small series of breaths as she recovered.

Eventually, she titled her head, and Tywin wondered for a moment what she was thinking. Thought it was only Friday, they had the whole weekend in front of them, and he had no idea what she wanted to do. It had been an age since he’d spent any time with a woman beyond simply sleeping with her and leaving.

"So, I was wondering. Can I use your pool?"

He arched an eyebrow. There wasn't a single part of his house that was off-limits to her, including the Olympic sized indoor pool. When he told her as much, she grinned. She pressed a kiss to his lips and then popped into the bathroom, emerging in a sleek black Speedo suit, goggles and holding a swim cap.

When she'd asked to use the pool, he'd assumed, like most women, she'd grab a book and lounge. Obviously, there was more to Sansa that he still had to learn which delighted him to no end.

When he gave her a low whistle, she grinned. "I've been swimming competitively since I was eight. Of course, not so much since I graduated from University, but I try to keep it up as much as possible."

"Were you any good?"

She laughed. "Not too bad. A couple seconds better on a few of my strokes, and I'd have made the national team. Of course, I didn't quite want it as bad as some of the other girls, which was why they got the spot and I didn't."

He was utterly fascinated by this side of her. He swung his long, lean body out of bed to dress. He swam almost daily as well, although he was sure he had nothing on her. She was stretching now, and he couldn't help but admire her lean and muscular body.

"What stroke is your favourite?"

She cocked her head as she did those arm circles he'd seen every swimmer do.

"Breast is good because you can breathe. I don't mind freestyle. Back I could take it or leave it. But fly. That's my baby."

Tywin knew that the butterfly stroke was challenging to master and required extreme strength and skill.

Tywin didn't think he could be more turned on by her, but hearing her talk about her sport, he felt his cock twitch. "Can I watch you?"

She grinned. "Of course. Meet you down there." She pressed a kiss to his lips, grabbed a couple of towels, her flipflops and waved a hand. Tywin scrambled to finish dressing so he could see her in the water.

Ten minutes later, he walked into the pool room. Like everything else in his life, he'd had it built to the highest standard, which meant it was a 50m pool with proper lane ropes, a clock and starter blocks on two of the lanes. The other six lanes did not have them, and Tywin wondered for a moment if they'd ever been used.

She was standing on the small starter block and whipping her arms back and forth, again like he'd seen competitive swimmers do. That's when he knew she was better than good; this had been her sport for years. When she saw him there, she adjusted her goggles, checked the time, and then dove in, dolphin kicking for 15m before rising into her butterfly.

Tywin watched, utterly captivated by her strength, grace and beauty. It was clear she had been a premier athlete. He could tell simply by watching her. She quickly ate up the lane, turned and came back again and again, seemingly never tiring. He was fascinated as she did length after length of the pool. 

She switched stokes, going into freestyle where she pounded out 800m, before another 400m of breaststroke and then finally finishing off with four lengths of backstroke. When she finally stopped, she came to rest at the side of the pool, Tywin had never been more turned on, nor more in awe of someone. She pulled off her goggles and swim cap and kicked lightly as she spoke with him.

"You are incredible."

She shrugged. "I was decent, for sure. But without a true passion for it, I wasn't going to the Olympics."

He shook his head. "Tell me honestly, how close were you?"

"My final year? Third best in Westeros in free, first in fly and fourth in breast. Don't ask about back."

It was an incredible accomplishment, but she'd known she'd disappointed her Dad when the national team had passed her over. She'd still gone to University on a swimming scholarship and had competed for four years at that level, but Ned Stark was a man that took sports seriously and Sansa's failure to be the best of the best was a sore spot between them. Sansa had felt pulled in two directions; swimming or photography and the camera had won.

"Sansa, regardless, you are amazing," Tywin said again.

It had been a while since someone had been so effusive in their praise for her skill in the pool. She'd all but forgotten what that felt like and remembered the countless ribbons and medals in a forgotten tote back in Winterfell. She hauled herself out of the water.

"I have a video of when I won the fly race," she told him. It was the highlight of her career, and she still held the club record at the Winterfell WhiteFins swim club.

"I'd love to see it." She could see he meant it. She grinned at him.

"So it's not a problem if I use the pool each day?"

He snorted. "Had I known it was such a part of you, I would have insisted on it earlier. I am reluctant to admit, I normally start my day with some laps, but I cannot hope to keep up with you."

She waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry about that. Swimming is an individual sport. Mostly you're competing against yourself. Either time or endurance. I cut it short today. And if you'd like, I could give you some pointers. So much of swimming is technique."

His eyes narrowed. "How long can you swim?"

She shrugged. "Normally I can do an hour in the morning, and an hour and a half in the afternoon or evening. Most times, I was doing between three to four thousand meters a practice."

Tywin did the math. That was upwards of 60 to 80 lengths of the pool. No wonder her body was sleek and well-muscled. She had wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and was making her way to the elevator that would take them back to his room.

"Working today?" she asked when he joined her.

"Yes, for a few hours, at least."

"Care if I join you in the library?"

He said nothing as they exited and followed her into the bathroom.

"Sansa we need to get one thing clear," he said, his tone serious. She turned, wondering if she'd overstepped. "While you are here, you are to treat this as your home. Nowhere is off-limits. You do not need my permission to use the facilities. Ever. I want you to be comfortable here, and as I've demonstrated, although not well if you are still questioning me, I want you with me."

She grinned and nodded. "Ok. I'll try it. I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Before Tywin could reply to that statement, she slipped into the shower. Tywin frowned. It seemed she had no idea what he felt for her, clearly, and he knew it was past time that he made a grand gesture. So far, their time had been spent in hotels, his bed and chatting on the phone. Even though he’d assured her she was not one of his throw-away flings, he sensed she was still unsure about his commitment to her.

He'd originally thought brunch would be the perfect time to reveal their relationship, but he knew he could do better than that. He took out his phone and made a reservation at the hottest new restaurant in King's Landing. She was not a secret. She was his well, he wasn't sure exactly what she was. Committed lover? Part-time live-in girlfriend? Whatever she was, she was extraordinary. And it was high time he treated her that way and let the entire world know they were together.

When she emerged from the shower, he told her about dinner plans the next evening. and then asked if she needed to go shopping. Her eyes lit. Sansa loved to shop and took any excuse to indulge.

"Why don't you phone Margaery, explain things to her about us, so she's not shocked, and get what you need for the weekend. I have treated this thing between us as if you don't matter, Sansa, when the exact opposite is true. Tomorrow night, everyone in Westeros will know that we are together." He'd pulled her into his arms and was stroking her back.

"Tywin, that's not necessary." Her protest was weak, at best, and he could see the idea appealed to her. He’d been correct; she was still unsure of him.

He snorted. "It's not only necessary, but I've been remiss in my treatment of you. That ends now, Sansa. You are important to me. It is time everyone knew it."

"You're important to me as well."

He kissed her. "Phone Marg. Go shopping. Buy something to dazzle them, Sansa. They'll never leave us alone after this weekend, but it'll be worth it. When we need privacy, we can come back here."

Sansa had to admit; there was a massive part of her that was curious to experience a date with Tywin Lannister. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman that he'd wanted for more than just a night or two, and it had her intrigued.

It was slightly intimidating because he had often been seen in public with a different beautiful woman on his arm and never the same one twice.

Sansa wanted everyone to know that he was hers now and off the market, but she couldn't help but feel nervous by the reputation he'd cultivated over the years. She had to wonder why now did he want something more? And why with her? He had said all the right words, but a man of his wealth and power, changing overnight? It was still hard to believe.

She shrugged off the negative thought, and once she'd done her hair, she texted Marg to see if she had time for an emergency shopping trip and secret gossip session. She would have to hope that he wasn’t playing a game with her.

**Marg**: Of course, best bitch!

Sansa laughed.

**Sansa**: Pick you up in thirty. Be alone, Marg. I've got BIG news.

When Sansa found Tywin in his office, he was on a call. He held up a hand, told whomever he was speaking with he'd call them back and got up from his desk to walk over to her.

"All set?"

"Yup."

"And you'll take Damon?"

"Yes, Tywin." She reached up to draw his head down to hers. "Prepare to be stunned."

"You always do. I'd be more stunned if Marg can keep this between her and you until Sunday," he said dryly.

Sansa cocked her head. "Having second thoughts?"

"Not even one, Sansa. Go."

She planted one more searing kiss on his lips and then turned and was out the door, calling over her shoulder she'd buy something special just for him. He had to grin at her. She lit up his life as no woman had done in years. He had no doubts that both families would practically shun them once they came out, but she didn't seem to care or mind. Shaking his head, Tywin forced himself back to his work, secretly wondering what might come when Sansa revealed just who her lover was to Margaery Tyrell.

In the car, Sansa fidgeted nervously, as she waited for Marg to come downstairs. When the door opened, Marg's eyebrows rose as she took Sansa in. She could tell this was big.

"Ok, girl, I need all the freaking details. Since when did you start sleeping with someone rich enough to have a driver?" Marg said immediately.

Sansa laughed. She had no idea how it had happened, but somehow she and Margaery worked as best friends. Marg was loud, brash and unapologetic in her exuberance for life and Sansa loved that about her. She'd been urging Sansa for years to find an older lover that could teach her things in the bedroom. Sansa had long bemoaned her lack of interest in men her own age. Marg herself had a lover from Dorne for about a year, an older man and while she'd never told Sansa his name, she proclaimed it was well worth it.

"First, you have to promise not to say anything. Not even to Joff."

Marg frowned. "I promise." She held up a hand. "Wait, I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Sansa shrugged. "Honestly, hun, I'm not sure. He's so good to me, single and very attentive. But yeah, you might not like it."

Marg's eyes narrowed as she flicked who the concise list of eligible men that might require such secrecy from Sansa. "Seven hells, Sansa. Tywin freaking Lannister?"

Sansa's mouth dropped open. "How did you guess?"

Marg shrugged. "Honestly, there is no one that is his equal. I can't imagine anyone else that you'd be so secretive about. Your age gap alone makes it quite the scandal." Then Marg squealed and hugged Sansa. "Tell me everything."

"You're not angry? Upset at me?"

Marg frowned. "No. Why should I be? You're both adults. Single. Attractive. Healthy." She sighed. "Is he as good in bed as I've imagined?"

Sansa's mouth dropped wider. "You've imagined him in bed?"

"Oh, gods, yes. His reputation is legendary. The way women talk about him…" Marg trailed off as Sansa's eyes narrowed. She reached out and squeezed her friend's hand. "San, he's been a bachelor forever. You can't have expected him to remain celibate for that whole time. And I mean, everyone knows his reputation. It's legendary."

Sansa sighed. "I know. I don't like thinking about it. Or talking about it."

Marg nodded. She understood, but men like Tywin only got that type of reputation by earning it. "So are you guys like a couple, or is this just his infamous three dates and done?"

"We're a couple." Sansa bit her lip. “At least I think so.”

It was Marg's turn to look stunned. Everyone knew that Tywin Lannister did not do relationships. He hadn't been part of a couple since his wife died. "Really?"

Sansa nodded and smiled, but it wobbled a bit. "When I'm in town, between assignments, he moves me into his house."

Marg had no words. She'd never heard of the Great Lion taking such an interest in a woman before.

"San, that's… I mean… wow. Wow." Marg had nothing else to add. She shook her head, thinking about the fallout. Joff and Cersei would freak, along with her grandmother. She cocked her head. "No wonder you weren't interested in Jaime."

Sansa gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I told you I didn't need a date."

"When did this all happen?"

Sansa told her about the Vale, the hot hookup, and the scotch. Marg fanned herself at that. "Some men just get it, you know."

"Oh, I know. He's very well endowed and knows exactly what to do."

Marg hummed appreciatively. She remembered her yearlong fling with Oberyn Martell. The man was a magician in bed. Older men were so sexy, and Tywin was one of the hottest ones she'd ever seen. There was something about his absolute control, his intensity and his refusal to bow to anyone's demands that made him that much hotter. And the wealth and style. Gods, Sansa was practically living with the wealthiest guy in the world. He could do anything for her, buy her anything, create anything. _Tywin could, quite literally, give Sansa the world_, Margaery thought.

Still, Marg had known her fling with Oberyn was temporary, and while Sansa might say she wanted nothing more than hot sex and a great hookup, Marg knew her friend. She was, at heart, a romantic. And could be easily hurt. Marg was determined that she'd have to have a word with Tywin and make sure he knew just how sensitive her friend was at brunch on Sunday.

“Just be careful, San. I’d hate for you to get hurt.”

When Sansa frowned, Marg cursed herself for planting even a seed of doubt. Determined not to rain on Sansa’s parade, Marg grabbed her friend’s hand.

"So what are we shopping for?" Marg asked, changing the subject.

"I have a date tomorrow night with Tywin, in addition to someone's brunch on Sunday, and something tells me, I need to bring my A-game to both," Sansa told her. She wiggled her eyebrows, trying hard to push away the doubts that had crept back in.

Marg smiled. "Well then, darling, I'm your girl." Both women laughed, fully prepared to enjoy themselves and the secret now between them, even if Sansa’s smile wasn’t quite as bright as it should have been.

When Sansa finally dropped Marg off, hours later, she was lost in her thoughts as Damon drove her home. She hadn't realized just how much she'd missed her friend, and they'd had a great afternoon, even if Sansa’s thoughts had been preoccupied. It helped that Marg had rolled with the Tywin revelation, although Sansa knew her friend was worried. Sansa wasn't an idiot. She knew exactly who Tywin was, and she worried a bit as well. But so far, it seemed like this was more than just a hookup.

But that thought brought Sansa right back to the uncomfortable realization of his reputation and the sheer number of women he had been with. That is when her brain betrayed her, and the doubts came rushing in. How on earth could she possibly compete with that? More to the point, why her? And how could she trust that he wouldn't be done with her the next time she had to go out of town on assignment?

She was lost in thought when she wandered back into the house. Damon assured her that her purchases would be put away and she just stood, somewhat forlornly in the entranceway to Tywin's large house. _What on earth was she doing here?_ She thought suddenly, almost panicking.

It was at that moment that Tywin found her, and she was pale and breathing way too fast. Misunderstanding, thinking that Marg had upset her, he went to pull her into his arms, which she resisted. Shocked, he let her go and then watched in horror as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why me, Tywin? Of all the women you've slept with, and god knows, there's been plenty, why me?"

His eyes narrowed. He had no idea what had happened on her trip this afternoon, but something had upset her. He wanted to make things right with her, but he also wouldn't apologize for his past, and the tone in which she'd used had immediately put him on the defensive. He'd been careful and discreet and searching for something, he now realized. That was why there had been several different women in and out of his life. What he'd been searching for was what he thought he'd found with her. Before he could say anything, she spun around and was out the front door. He chased after her, almost bumping into her when she came to a halt.

"I can't even leave here when I want. It's like a jail cell," she cried.

His eyes narrowed.

"If you are going to act irrational, Sansa, I will send you home." He was done with her dramatics, especially when she wouldn't even look at him or speak with him.

She let out a harsh laugh. "Please do."

He turned and stalked back into the house, stunned by how upset he was at her outburst and unwillingness to talk and found Damon. He ordered him to drive Ms. Stark home and then slammed the door to his study, lost in his rage.

Sansa crumpled into the back of the car, refusing the meet Damon's eyes. She held it together until she stumbled into her apartment, and then flung herself on her bed, clutching at her stuffed wolf and crying, unsure how things had gone so wrong. This morning it had seemed like she had everything she'd ever wanted, and now it was all gone.

She finally fell asleep, eyes red and puffy, heartbroken and sure she'd have to endure the worst wedding in the history of weddings, given the fact that she and Tywin had just broken up before they'd even really dated and now had to be in each other's presence for the next month. She missed him, aching for something that would never be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that everything seemed to be smooth sailing for these two.... but in this story Tywin had quite the reputation and Sansa got in her own head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know Sansa got in her own head, but Tywin does have a reputation. And he is very alpha male in this story!

Hours later, after night had fallen, there was a pounding on her door. Sansa shot awake, stumbled to her feet and without looking, opened the door to find an infuriated Tywin standing on the other side.

He had given her five hours to contact him, to apologize for her behaviour and ask to come back to his home. When she had not, he'd been unable to stay away and now found himself standing outside her apartment, banging on the door like some commoner, begging for forgiveness. This was not how this would go, of that he was sure. Tywin was not a man to beg or humble himself in front of anyone.

When Sansa opened the door, he could see she had been crying. Her beautiful face was red and splotchy, and she looked as miserable as he felt. She hadn't even changed from what she had been wearing earlier and had clearly been sleeping.

"Invite me in, Sansa," his low, angry voice demanded. His emotions were a riot, and he had no idea how this next conversation might go.

She stepped back and gestured for him to come in. When he did, he closed the door and turned back to her.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain to me what that was earlier," Tywin all but spat at her.

He watched as she cringed slightly and hated himself. He was only ever this way with someone he cared about. He'd ended countless numbers of liaisons and felt nothing more than an annoyance that he even had to still speak with the woman he was breaking things off with. But now, the thought of losing Sansa made his heart clench and his anger rise. He would not be out of her life without some type of explanation, of that he was certain.

She shrugged and said nothing, avoiding his eyes, and he felt panicked seeing her like this, uncommunicative and listless.

"Sansa," he growled. He wanted to grab her. To kiss her. To hug her and comfort her. But he didn't quite know how to offer her comfort. He was angry, yes, but also worried, upset and hurt that she had run away from him and hadn't stayed to explain herself or talk to him.

He took a calming breath and closed his eyes. He needed to figure this out, immediately, or whatever was developing between them would be over before it had even started. With one last breath, he sunk into a kitchen chair. He gestured to the other one, which she took, eventually.

He made his voice calm. "Sansa, please explain what happened today. When you left with Margaery, things seemed fine between us. Then, when you returned, and you were upset." He paused. "Was it something Marg said? Did she react poorly to us?"

Sansa shook her head. She picked at a nail and sighed. She finally raised her eyes to look at him. "No, not exactly."

"Well then what, exactly, happened?" Tywin kept his voice low.

She felt her eyes fill with tears. "She just reminded me about who you are. All the women you've been with." Before he could say anything, she waved a hand. "I know. I have no right to judge you. Hell, I knew your reputation before I even slept with you that night in the Vale."

"Then what is the problem?"

Sansa worried her bottom lip. "Why me?" she asked softly and then met his gaze again. He looked startled.

She coughed slightly. "I mean, you said this is a relationship, but as Marg told me today, this will be your first official one since your wife, Tywin. Why me?"

Tywin was stunned into silence. Their attraction had been instantaneous, and explosive, but he knew it was more than that. If he only wanted her in his bed, he’d never have made any attempt to spend time with her as he had. He thought she understood that.

"I don't know exactly. You're well aware that you are a beautiful woman. Funny, smart, vivacious. Outgoing and driven."

She nodded. He reached out for her hand, and she felt his warmth. She was chilled and had no idea when she might be warm again.

"I don't exactly know why two people feel something for each other Sansa, while it might not work with someone else. I suppose human beings have been trying to answer that question for thousands of years."

"So it's more than just a hookup?"

Once again, Tywin looked dumbfounded. He thought she understood how he felt or was coming to think about her. He'd told her as much this morning and the night before. He’d said she was his; that he was possessive and wanted a relationship. How could she doubt that? He tried to understand her perspective and knew he was battling his own ill-gotten reputation over the past few decades with his casual treatment of women. How was she to know it wasn’t just a line he used? He needed to prove to her that she was something more than all those other women.

Always a man of action, he dragged her onto his lap. "Sansa, I have never brought any woman to my home. I told you this. I’ve expressed what this means to me. What you mean to me. I'm ashamed to admit this to you, but I kept an apartment in the city for such encounters. I never wanted anything more from any of those women. And, before you go off on my history again, I do not think there were quite as many women as you and your friend think there were."

She gave him a look which he met.

He sighed. "I was lonely and searching for something Sansa. And I never found it. Not until you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He would not apologize for his past or his reputation. But he would do everything in his power to make her see that she was not one of those throw-away women. She was much more special to him than anyone had been in over three decades.

"I thought I wanted a hookup, Tywin. I thought it would be fun and mature and sexy and that I could do it. Have an older lover, flit in and out of his life. Have him teach me all sorts of things in the bedroom. I thought I could keep my emotions out of it." She stroked his whiskers and her eyes filled with tears. "I guess I'm just not built that way."

"Oh baby, of course, you're not. I knew that the moment I met you, Sansa. I was never planning on letting you go, little one."

She frowned. "You weren't?"

"Gods no. I was so angry at you, leaving the hotel room that morning. And then I got called away before I could see you again." He sighed. "Sansa, the moment we slept together, everything changed for me."

She looked in his eyes and saw the truth there. She took a shuddering breath and a chance. She either had to start to trust what he was saying or end things. This limbo had to stop; she’d never survive it. As it was, she already knew he had the power to completely shatter her heart.

"Me too, Tywin. Me too."

"Can I kiss you now?"

She nodded, and he leaned in, pressing his lips softly to hers. She titled her head so he could deepen the kiss, his hands holding her head steady. Gods, the man could kiss. He drove her wild with his lips alone. He never rushed it. Instead, he took as much time as he wanted to kiss her properly each time. He pulled away slightly.

"The other women meant nothing, Sansa. I know that you will have to face them at some point; it is almost impossible not to in a town this size. But you have to know; they meant nothing to me. Not like you."

"Alright. I'll try not to be so jealous," she said into his mouth, their faces still so close to one another. There was a small part of him that didn’t mind her jealousy; it meant she cared as much as he did.

"Please come home, now," he all but begged her, which was a first in his life.

She nodded, tearing slightly. She pressed herself closer. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

He stroked her back, holding her close. "Promise me you'll never run away like that again. You need to speak to me, Sansa. I won't ever lie to you."

He felt her nod into his shoulder. "I promise."

He knew he was partially to blame. He was the one with the reputation as a womanizer; he was the one who had made women disposable, and he was the one who never committed, to anyone.

She was still young, and he'd known all along that she would want more. He thanked the gods that he did as well and vowed to do better by her. He'd worship her, make her feel like she was the only woman in the world that mattered to him. Because for the first time since Joanna, she was. Tywin Lannister was a man, that when he loved, loved well.

He'd been so negligent in his treatment of her and that all changed now. He rose and held her hand. "Do you need anything else from here, love?" He let the endearment slip out, noting how right it felt. She smiled at it and shook her head.

"Just you."

Tywin's chest swelled. He was determined to do better by her; to prove just how much he wanted her in his life.

"Come on, let's get you fed and then home.” He would bet considerable money she hadn't even bothered with supper, having been so upset. "Any preferences?"

"Can we stop for sushi?" Her eyes had lit up.

He nodded. "We can," and as they settled into the car, he rattled off an address to Damon. He was happy that she snuggled into him and let his arm wrap around her to hold her close. "You are so precious to me Sansa. Do not, for one second, doubt that, little one. Not ever."

She nodded into his side, warmed by his words. Tywin was not a man who said things to hear himself speak. She had to trust him and what he was saying to her.

When they arrived at the restaurant, he held her hand as they exited the car and entered the resturant. It was a busy Friday night, and Tywin snagged a take-out menu and then sat at the little bar where you ordered, placing Sansa between his legs. It was a very intimate pose which he’d done purposefully. Every single person in Westeros would know she was his; there would be no doubts.

"What do you like?"

She draped an arm around his shoulders, wondering if this might be too much. She knew that someone had to recognize him in here; the place was packed, and it was a popular restaurant, but he didn't seem to care, absently kissing her hand and pulling her closer.

Pleased with this very public display, she pointed to several things she liked and watched as the owner hurried over to take their order. While they waited, Sansa leaned against Tywin, as he held her close.

"Everyone will know within an hour, love. Be prepared," he told her and then stunned her by kissing her in public. She leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, and holding him close. He let his hands settle on her butt, and squeezed, eliciting a moan from her.

"I don't care. As long as we're in this together," she finally said when they came up for air.

He grinned, and it was a sight to behold. "Baby, if you think I'm ever letting you go, you have no idea."

"Even after my little freak-out?"

"Jealous little wolf," he said, nipping at her. "I like it."

Her eyes narrowed, and she ran a hand down his chest and then squeezed his hard dick. "You are mine, Tywin. I don't share. Ever."

He rumbled out a laugh, squeezing her amazing ass again. "Careful, Sansa. I'll have that sad little apartment packed up so fast, and you moved into my house you won't know what hit you."

He saw her eyes light at that. Before either one could respond to that statement, the owner was back with their order. Tywin paid, leaving a generous tip and then grabbed the food in one hand and her in the other.

"Ready to go home, love?" His voice carried, and there was no mistaking his intentions with her. Tywin Lannister had laid claim to Sansa Stark.

"Ready." Sansa grinned and squeezed his hand as they exited the restaurant. Back in the car, she all but crawled on his lap.

"That was hot," she said, kissing him hard. She worked her tongue into his mouth and ground down on him. "Gods, I want you," she moaned, and he felt his blood heat. She was everything, this wild little wolf on his lap.

"God baby, what you do to me," Tywin said, carding his hands through her hair, keeping her mouth close to his. "Never again. You don't run away, Sansa."

"I won't. I promise."

He held her head still for a moment. "You have to know how much you mean to me."

"I do."

She cuddled closer into him, and in no time, they were back at his mansion. Tywin pulled her directly upstairs to his bedroom and laid their small sushi feast out on the table on the terrace while Sansa grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Just as they sat down, both their phones rang. They looked at each other and then down at the phones.

"Now or later?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"Who's calling you?" she asked.

"Cersei. You?"

"My parents."

They sighed and picked up the phones, both treated to a lecture on how they had no business being with one another; their ages were ridiculous and that they were embarrassing their families. Both listened, told them to mind their own business and then hung up.

Sansa snagged a piece of sushi and popped it in her mouth, moaning at how good it was.

"You're not upset?" Tywin asked.

She shook her head. "I seriously doubt there is anyone my parents would approve of unless my mother picked him out for me." She lowered her eyes and then looked at him. "You're worth it."

She humbled him.

"And you? Don't you care? I'm sure they all think I'm after your money," Sansa said, smiling.

"Ahhh yes, I do believe the word gold digger might have been used."

Sansa laughed. She didn't want Tywin's money, just him. And they both knew it, even if the world thought differently.

"What is between you and me is our business, Sansa. Not anyone else's."

She squeezed his hand and then rose to come and sit on his lap. "I agree." She kissed him, then whispered, "Now feed me because we'll need our strength tonight."

They both turned their ringers off and set their phones aside. All the perceived problems their relationship would cause could be dealt with in the morning.

This was everything he'd been missing in his life, and he'd never let Sansa go not now that he had finally found her.

"Eat then," was all he said, his eyes darkening as he hand-fed her dinner. He was rock hard each time she sucked at his fingers, and he had to use all his control to forgo food and not just feast on her.

When they were done, Tywin pulled Sansa to her feet, holding her in the warm spring night. She wrapped her arms around him, savouring the feeling of togetherness that had come out of such an awful afternoon.

"I'm glad you came for me."

Tywin squeezed her. "Always." It was a vow they both knew he'd keep.

Sansa tugged at Tywin's hand, drawing him inside. She pulled her sweater over her head and kicked off her boots, reaching to help him.

"You're always so perfectly dressed," she murmured, her hands busy with his tie and then the buttons on his shirt. When he was shirtless, she just sucked in a breath as she let her hands touch him.

So lost in her own explorations, she finally risked a glance up and saw the expression on Tywin's face. It was filled with what she could only perceive as devotion.

"Tywin," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him again. He picked her up, his hands on her butt as she wound her long legs around him like a vine. He left her lips to suck at her neck, and she let out a sound of pure pleasure.

"Never again. From now on, when you are in King's Landing, you are here, in my home, Sansa. Am I clear?"

"Yes. Make love to me," she told him.

He laid her down on the bed, peeling away the last of her clothing until she was gloriously naked in front of him. He ran his hands up her long legs, massaging her calf muscles, eliciting little groans, watching as her breath came out in short little pants. He leaned down and took a peek into his mouth, his hands now on her thighs, and tugged on her with his mouth.

Sansa gripped his forearms, unable to keep herself from seeking him.

"Is this what you need, little one?" Tywin stroked his fingers inside her, making Sansa groan.

"Yes."

He kept his talented fingers and mouth working in tandem until she flew apart, and then quickly undressed, fitting his naked form over her body.

She expected him to sink into her, to ease this need, they were both feeling, but he once again leaned down and kissed her. She let his mouth explore hers, thrilled at this deep connection he was establishing between them. He would not be rushed, not even by her whimpers. When he'd satisfied himself with kissing her senseless, he stroked a cheek.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he slowly thrust into her, loving how she canted her hips to seek more contact from him.

"So handsome," she countered, her smile soft and filled with unnamed emotions.

Tywin was overwhelmed with everything that was Sansa. This entire afternoon and evening had been one revelation after another; the most startling being that he never wanted her to leave his home.

He made love to her reverently, until both of them were slicked with sweat and quivering with need. Only then did he reach down and find her nub, thumbing it exactly how she liked, so she clenched, vice-like around him, pulling his climax out of him with a loud roar.

Utterly spent, he had enough presence of mind to roll off her slightly and draw her into his arms.

"Welcome home baby," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and cuddled deeper into his embrace, knowing no more words needed to spoken. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments- keep them coming!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the love this story has received has blown me away! 
> 
> I think this might be my favourite chapter so far, so I hope you all enjoy it.

As predicted, the issue of Tywin Lannister dating Sansa Stark did not go away overnight. Having not answered any more phone calls or text messages last evening, they awoke to dozens of them the next day.

Sansa's parents seemed to be the most upset. Her older brother Robb just asked if she was happy. She figured it had a lot to do with the fact that Robb was newly married and his wife pregnant, so he was busy. And he knew her shitty dating history, so he didn't give her too hard a time.

Her sister thought it was hilarious since she herself was dating an older guy named Jaquen. He was only eleven years older than Arya, and their parents knew nothing about it.

**Arya**: welcome to the older man club sissy!

**Sansa**: thanks! Guess we can freak mom and dad out together

**Arya**: on San, yours is way worse than mine! Lol

Arya and Jaquen were currently living together in Braavos. He owned some martial arts studio and did weapons training for big movie stars. Arya had met him when she went to train there, and somehow they'd fallen in love. Sansa had met him a couple of times, and he seemed very devoted to Arya, who at 22 was having the time of her life living there.

**Sansa**: why is mine worse?

**Arya**:🙄seriously!?!?! He's super-rich, powerful and way older than you. And he has a reputation. Even I've heard of the legendary Tywin Lannister -all those women!

Sansa frowned. All of that was true. Then she shrugged her shoulders. For now, Tywin was hers, and she couldn't worry anymore about his past. It was in the past for a reason.

**Sansa**: well, then you're welcome!

**Arya**: seriously, though- does he make you happy?

**Sansa**: very

**Arya**: that's all that matters. Gotta run. Love ya San

**Sansa**: thanks, Arya! Love you too

Tywin saw the smile on her face.

"Good news?"

"Yup. Well mostly. My parents are still upset and quite disappointed in, and I quote ‘my latest desperate attempt to rebel against them.'" She shook her head as if it didn't matter that much. She'd long ago discovered that she would not make her mother happy with her choices. And she didn't want to waste any more time thinking about them.

"What about you?"

He grunted and said little. Jaime was smug, having guessed after their date. Tyrion thought it was a mid-life crisis and Cersei was having a complete meltdown. Tywin couldn't care less.

"Annoying," was all he said.

"Up for a swim?" She said, changing the subject. She had numerous comments over someone's grainy photo that had been posted to a gossip site but was unconcerned. People would talk about them, and there was nothing they could do. She imagined that now their lives would be open for scrutiny, which made Tywin's house that much more of a refuge.

"Yes," Tywin said, and they changed quickly, walking hand in hand to the pool room.

Tywin was a man that had rarely found himself self-conscious in his whole life. He tackled any situation that was put before him with tenacity and determination. But after watching Sansa swim yesterday, he was slightly nervous today. As if sensing that, she squeezed his hand.

"I promise that it doesn't matter to me if you doggie paddle the whole way."

He snorted. He might not be at her level, but he was still a competent swimmer.

Still, he let her dive in first and get going. He could admit, she was a thing of beauty to watch in the water. When he started his own laps, he lost himself in his rhythm and forgot about worrying about his form, enjoying the burn in his muscles as he ate up length after length. He knew that his daily routine kept his body lean and well-muscled. An hour later, he paused to see Sansa treading water, smiling as she watched him.

"You're a great swimmer, Tywin."

"But?"

She grinned. "A couple of tweaks and you'd be better." He swam only freestyle. He grunted but nodded, and she demonstrated. It all had to do with hand placement, proper breathing and a slight adjustment with his knees when he kicked.

"Try now," she ordered, and he did so, immediately sensing the difference. He was faster and smoother through the water.

When he finally stopped, she looked eager for his feedback. He swam over and hung on the lane rope. Then he kissed her. "Thank you. I could tell the difference immediately."

Sansa beamed. "Come on, lover, I want you to take me to the farmers market today."

As they towelled off, he asked why. She shrugged and looked at him.

"I like to cook and was going to make us dinner tomorrow night." When he didn't say anything, slightly stunned, and at a loss for words, she rushed to fill the silence. "I mean, you said this was my house too when I was here, and I just thought it'd be fun…" she was still speaking when he silenced her with his lips.

"I'd love that, Sansa."

"Oh, good."

Once they were dressed, Tywin held her hand as they walked downstairs. He felt that he needed to do more to make her feel welcome here. He found some of his most trusted staff having tea in the kitchen. They rose when he and Sansa entered. He glanced at her and saw the slight worry on her face. He squeezed her hand.

"Ms. Stark is to be given full access whenever she is here; even if I am not. Martha, please provide Sansa with the weekly menu. Ms. Stark will let you know if there are any changes. Tomorrow night we will require the use of the kitchen area. Damon can show you the garage where any vehicle is yours to use. And Nile's, please give Sansa all the security codes for the house and her own access." His staff nodded and gave her warm smiles.

Sansa pressed closer to Tywin. It was an incredible show of support for their new relationship. Tywin then led her out to the connected garage, where Sansa stopped, stunned at the vehicles there.

She laughed and looked at him. Tywin shrugged.

"I don't always use a driver. I like to be in my own space sometimes," he said by way of explanation. Tywin grabbed a set of keys and led her to a vintage cherry red 1962 Ferrari GTO Berlinetta.

"Tywin, it's gorgeous," Sansa said as he opened the door for her.

He grinned. When the GTO had come for sale two years ago, he'd moved heaven and earth the buy it. The final price: 38 million dollars. When he mentioned it to Sansa, her jaw dropped. Tywin's grin widened.

"What's the point of being the richest man in Westeros if I can't buy what I want."

She laughed and appreciated that he was a man that lived well. His wealth was part of him, and he wasn't embarrassed or shy about it. She loved that about him.

She watched as he shifted the throaty engine into reverse and then cruised out of his mansion, a sense of happiness and contentment settling over them. They drove through the very exclusive neighbourhood where he lived, Sansa realizing that his house was more massive and statelier than any other. When they got into the city, only a ten-minute drive, Sansa gave him directions to her favourite market. He parked and then grabbed her hand, looking effortlessly wealthy in his aviator sunglasses, leather jacket and scarf. Tywin was a well-dressed man.

Sansa happily picked through produce, deciding on making something delicious but straightforward for them; free-range chicken, a fresh green salad and baby potatoes. She picked up some flowers and watched in amusement as vendors gaped at them. There was fresh bread, as well as a local wine and cheese stall, where she also purchased some of their offerings, having filled three bags. They grabbed a coffee and ate their fresh croissants while sitting on a bench. Sansa made him laugh by making up stories about couples or families walking by. When they were finished, he paid a delivery company to take their purchases back to his home.

When she gave him a questioning look, he told her he wanted to go for a drive. She smiled eagerly, and they were soon in the car, making their way further south, through a beautifully wooded area where Sansa made him stop several times to take pictures. She was smiling and chatting the entire time, and he was enthralled with her and her joy at life.

When they cruised into a tiny village on the outskirts of the Stormlands, her stomach rumbled, and Tywin pulled the car into a little Inn with a restaurant.

"Come on, love, let's get you fed." Sansa’s heart warmed at the endearment. He had been so attentive and loving with her since their argument.

The little Inn boasted traditional, home-cooked meals, both of which Sansa and Tywin remarked were exceptionally delicious. They drove back to King's Landing on different roads, the late April sun making it a perfect Saturday.

Sansa reached over to grasp Tywin's hand that rested on the gear shifter. He glanced at her with such a look of contentment that it stole her breath.

"Thank you for the perfect day, Tywin."

He smiled. "It's not over yet, my love. Dinner tonight."

She nodded, feeling the riot of emotions for the man threaten to overwhelm her. She was almost sure she was in love with him; if not there quite yet, falling fast. She could imagine a life with him. It would be fun, exciting and unconventional, and yet rooted in their love for one another. It would be the type of life she'd dreamed of and could imagine him slipping away from work to join her on her trips or even just coming with her from time to time. She'd always come home, and recharge in his beautiful home, knowing that she had the perfect home base. As if he knew what she was thinking, he spoke quietly.

"I never imagined I'd have this ever again, Sansa."

She saw the truth in his eyes. "I never thought I'd have anything like this. My dating history hasn't exactly been great."

"They were fools."

She laughed at his arrogantly dismissive tone.

"Be glad they were, Tywin."

He grunted at that statement as they turned the corner and approached his home.

"Does it ever get old?" She asked. She loved his mansion.

"What?"

"Coming home to such a fantastic home." He reached for her hand, which she willingly gave him.

"No. I have been lonely for a long time. I won't say that I was the best husband, because frankly, when I think back to that time with Joanna, we were young and our children were as well. I worked long, hard hours and was driven to earn back what my father had lost over the years. I'd loved her since we were teenagers, but we only had a handful of years as husband and wife. Jaime and Cersei were only four, and Tyrion, a baby when we lost her."

He paused, thoughtful as he pulled through the gates. "I've lived most of my life alone, really. And while I love this home, it has been lonely over the years. I can admit that to you." She felt for him. It must have been so jarring to lose his wife so young and with three children to raise.

She stroked her hands over his. "I'm glad you invited me here to be with you. I love it."

He said nothing but kissed their joined fingers. He loved having her here as well.

When they entered the foyer, Sansa asked for time and a room to get ready for their date tonight. When Tywin's eyebrow arched, she blushed. "I want it to feel like a real date. And that means you can't see me before you come to pick me up." She glanced around. "From here."

He nodded. "How about I take my things to a spare room, and you use the master bedroom, Sansa."

She would have protested, but it made sense. She nodded, kissed him and then darted off to the kitchen to see that their groceries had been delivered. After a quick chat with Martha, who was lovely and showed Sansa all around the kitchen, the women spent a few minutes going over Tywin's schedule and his preferences. Niles entered and added his observations, handing Sansa a small paper with her security and access codes to the property. All three of Tywin's primary staff lived on site, although Damon had a separate little house at the back of the property.

"We are always a phone call away," they told her, pleased that their boss had finally found a worthy companion. They'd observed her, and she was singularly devoted to Tywin and seemed to not care one bit about his wealth. She thanked them and then hurried up the back stairs to the master bedroom, where she began to get ready for their date. She'd found the perfect dress with Marg, and matching undergarments.

Sansa sunk into the delightful ritual of preparing for a date with a man she cared about deeply. When she was finally ready, she slipped into her high heels and gave herself a once over. She grinned. She was going to knock Tywin's socks off. Her phone buzzed.

Tywin: I'm ready when you are, little one

Sansa: On my way

She grabbed a wrap and her clutch and then was out of the room, soon coming down the stairs to see Tywin standing in the entranceway, wearing a dark navy coloured suit, white shirt and matching tie. He looked delicious and held a large square jewellers box in his hands.

He heard her before he saw, but when she came into view, his heart almost stopped. She was stunningly beautiful. Sansa had chosen a copper colour dress, with tiny little straps and an a-symmetrical line that came up to mid-thigh, leaving miles of creamy legs on display. It hugged her figure, pushing her breasts high and showing off her tiny waist. Her hair was done in gentle waves that cascaded half-way down her back, and she had on nude stiletto sandals, further elongating her legs and making her a solid six feet in height. She caught his look and grinned, walking right up to him.

"Like it?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes." Then he pulled her closer. "Fuck, Sansa. I'm going to be the envy of every man in the restaurant tonight."

Sansa giggled, but he was deadly serious. She was exquisite. He handed her the box, and she noted the distinctive turquoise blue colour. Eyebrows raised, she opened it and gasped. Inside was a necklace unlike any she'd ever seen. The necklace itself was a series of diamonds, some large, some small, all of which lead down to a brilliant yellow garnet as big as a toddle's fist. It was breathtaking.

"Allow me?" Tywin asked, and Sansa turned so he could secure the necklace.

"It's too much," she protested, weakly.

"It is not. Nothing is too much." Tywin leaned down and pressed a kiss against her neck, and she leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer so that he could whisper in his ear. "You have to know that I would give you the world Sansa. Nothing is out of my reach or my influence if it will make you smile."

She should protest, tell him no, that she didn't need a necklace that had to be over a million dollars. But it was part of him as she had come to learn. She titled her head. "I love it," she told him, honestly.

He smiled, and she knew she'd read him correctly. It would be an insult to protest too much. Being the lover of Tywin Lannister meant extravagant gifts and living a lifestyle that few could ever hope to attain. She was leaning he was a generous man when it came to her.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Come on, love, before we are late."

He helped her with her wrap and then escorted her to the waiting car. He explained he wanted to indulge tonight and didn't want to worry about driving. When they finally pulled up to the restaurant, Sansa wasn't surprised to find it was the hottest new place to eat. The paparazzi were there; they'd learned to stake out such sites looking for movie stars and socialites. Tonight they'd hit the motherload with Sansa and Tywin. He escorted her from the car and tucked her close, knowing they would get pictures of them together, and not caring in the least. Once inside, the maître d hurried over, taking Sansa's wrap and Tywin's jacket and then motioned for them to follow him. Tywin let his hand rest on the small of her back, showing everyone that she was his.

All eyes were on them as they made their way to the best table in the whole place, and Tywin sighed, knowing this would be nothing more than them on display for all of Westeros to gawk. As if sensing his mood, she reached for his hand.

"Is it always like this?"

He shook his head. "No."

Even though he was a public figure, the knowledge that Tywin didn't have long relationships meant the media had mostly lost interest in him. All that had changed last night with his very public and loving display with Sansa. Suddenly the consummate bachelor was off the market, and interest in his love life had skyrocketed.

They arrived at their table, and Tywin held the chair for Sansa and then tucked her in. Before he took his own seat, he leaned down and brushed a kiss over her lips. "It is because I have never been seen with the same woman twice in a weekend, and I've never indulged in such public displays of affection." He saw her eyes light. He should move away. The one kiss was enough for the press, but he couldn't help it. He went for another one, letting his hand trace the slim column of her neck. "You are everything, Sansa. Remember that." Before he could leave, she tugged him back and kissed him. He felt his ego soar.

"As you are to me. Don't you forget that, Tywin." He couldn't help but let the grin he felt broaden over his face. He knew at that moment he was utterly in love with her. If he had his way, he'd never have to worry about attending another social function by himself, because she'd be his wife and even if she were on some assignment, everyone in Westeros would know that he belonged to her. With one last kiss, sure that they would be the talk of Westeros for days, he finally took his seat.

What followed was a lesson in what it was like to date the richest and most powerful man in the country. Their server was there immediately, offering Tywin a wine list. She easily deferred to his superior knowledge on the subject. He asked what she liked, and what she didn't and what she might feel like for dinner. She enjoyed that he never made her feel young or inexperienced, but instead taught her new things. The red wine he finally selected was delicious, and she didn't even want to know what a bottle cost. This was the man that had spent over twenty grand on scotch for them; the wine would most likely be in the same category.

She ordered the fish, and he the chicken and then they settled in, happy to be with each other. She let him order appetizers, and they had just been delivered when an attractive older woman approached their table. Sansa took one look at Tywin and knew this had to be one of his previous women. She was in her mid-forties Sansa guessed and in great shape. If her make-up was a touch too heavy and her hair just slightly too toned, Sansa figured she was just feeling jealous. She let a soft smile settle over her face. Tywin didn't need her jealousy, and he'd assured her that she was special. He looked grim, and she knew he wanted nothing to do with this woman, which settled Sansa further.

"Pamela," he said, his voice low and clearly angry that she'd approached him. It had been over a year since Tywin had been with anyone, and Pamela Marbrand had been the woman before Sansa. Even though the attractive divorcee had known his rules going in, she'd been one of the hardest to break things off with. In fact, Tywin had almost cancelled their final date because of how possessive she was. He realized, too late, that she was on the prowl for husband number three, and he wouldn't be caught by her. Except, now he remembered, how lonely he'd been, and how he'd reluctantly agreed to date number four with her, before ending things. She was the only other woman he'd broken his iron-clad rules and only because he’d been so miserable.

"Tywin," she gushed. He stood to try to get rid of her; he didn't want her to cause a scene. It was the wrong choice, he knew immediately, as she leaned in to kiss him and he hugged her awkwardly, ending in a weird embrace that made them both uncomfortable. "It's so good to see you again," she said, ignoring Sansa completely.

"I wish I could say the same, Pam, but things ended poorly between us." His tone was ice and his voice whipped out, angry and frustrated.

She tried to pout, and to another man, they might have found it coquettish, but Tywin felt nothing by her display except growing anger that she was interrupting his time with Sansa. She placed a hand on his chest, which made him almost growl at her forwardness. The very thought of another woman touching him was almost repulsive.

"Tywin, please. We both know you felt something, even if you deny it." She batted her eyes at him.

He pinched his nose and tried not to let his anger show. This was why he'd dated fewer and fewer women over the past few years. They all wanted something more from him, and he'd felt nothing for them; nothing until he met Sansa.

"Pam, please do not make a fool of yourself. We both know I did not return your feelings."

Her eyes narrowed, and she suddenly turned and pasted a fake smile on her face. She thrust out her hand towards Sansa. "Hello, dear. I'm Pam. Perhaps Tywin's told you about me. I was you before he got bored and moved on."

Tywin felt his anger rise. No one had been anything close to Sansa since Joanna. And certainly, not this woman. Before he could deny her statement, Sansa stood as well. Tywin observed the jealousy in Pam's eyes as she took in Sansa, including the stunning necklace and dress.

"No, Tywin hasn't said anything about you," Sansa said, shaking her hand. Then she moved quickly, to come and wrap her arms around Tywin. "Tell me, Pam, exactly how were you like me?"

Pam sputtered and said nothing, watching Sansa wrap herself around the Great Lion and Tywin embrace her. They made a stunning couple.

"Because, and correct me if I'm wrong, but Tywin never brought you to his house, did he?" Sansa turned and stroked Tywin's chest, and he all but roared his approval. She was staking her claim as much as he had. Sansa looked back at Pam. "I mean, it's such a fabulous home, and living there, well..." Sansa let the sentence trail off. The entire restaurant had gone almost silent.

Pam's eyes narrowed. "She's living with you?" she practically screeched. The woman had angled for days to get an invite to Tywin's home. It had never come. Just like date number five hadn't either. She'd been so sure when she'd gotten him to number four that she was different from all the other women in his life.

Sansa smiled and it was a sight to behold. "I am."

"How long has this being going on?"

While it was none of her business, Sansa wanted this woman well and truly gone from their lives. She felt for the man who had his arms around her. She knew he'd been lonely, and she could see that Pam was nothing more than a gold digger and opportunist. She reached up and stroked Tywin's whiskers. "Not that it's any of your business, Pam, but quite some time."

She sputtered. "But no one has seen you two together."

Sansa laughed and then winked. "With a house as large as Tywin's we've been spending our time christening each and every room."

Tywin squeezed her closer and leaned down to whisper her ear. "My little wolf has claws." She turned, so they were even more intimately presented to those observing them. The entire restaurant was utterly captivated.

"And teeth, darling," she said, the endearment rolling off her tongue.

"Sansa, my love," Tywin said, his voice carrying to all those around, once again very publicly staking his claim. Then he leaned down and kissed her, passionately, not letting either one of them come up for air until their hearts were racing. "You are everything."

She nodded and kept her arms wrapped around him. When they finally turned back, Pam was almost as red as her dress and furious.

"This slut is who you fall in love with?"

Tywin's green eyes flashed, and he looked around for restaurant staff. He caught the eye of the owner, who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. Tywin leaned in closer to Pam, regret coursing through his veins that he had ever been involved with her.

"Be very careful of the next words that come out of your mouth. Say anything like that again about my date, and I will utterly destroy you and your family, Pam. Everything you own will be taken from you. Do not test me. I suggest you apologize to Sansa and leave."

Pam's face whitened, and she saw the truth in his eyes. She muttered something to Sansa and then turned and stormed out of the restaurant. Sansa slid from Tywin's arms and took her seat as if this were something that happened all the time. When the attention was finally off them, Tywin reached for her hand. He looked miserable.

"I'm sorry," he started to say when Sansa stopped him. She took a healthy sip of wine.

"No, don't apologize for her. She was hideous."

He grimaced.

"Tywin, no. I would have felt sorry for her if she cared about you. She didn't. She wanted your money, your name and your influence. She got exactly what she deserved."

He looked still looked upset. "Yes, but you shouldn't have to deal with that."

Sansa shrugged, then she smiled. She traced a finger over the back of his hand. "Can I tell you a secret?"

He grunted.

"I kind of liked it. Seeing that you've chosen me over all these other women. I say, bring it on." She was grinning, and he finally let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"So you like staking your claim?"

She grinned. "Oh yeah. I'm the woman that Tywin Lannister choose. Don't take that from me."

He squeezed her hand as their food was served. The first few bites were delicious, and Tywin relaxed again.

"Regarding your statement that we are living together, is that what you would like, Sansa?"

She put down her fork and sipped her wine. Then she met his gaze. "It has to be mutual Tywin. I wouldn't want to presume anything."

He nodded, then gave her a serious look. "Sansa, would you officially move in with me?"

She smiled. "I would love that, Tywin."

"Good."

They moved the conversation on to other topics. Tywin had discovered that Sansa was a well-read woman and could converse on almost any subject. After their plates had been cleared, he ordered them both scotch and asked if she wanted dessert.

She shook her head. She enjoyed the evening. Sure the incident with Pam had been unfortunate, but through that, they'd emerged even stronger. Tomorrow they'd have to face Tywin's family, which was bound to be unpleasant. But overall; Sansa had a fantastic day.

"I loved today," she told him. It wasn't the fancy dinner, although she did love to shop and dress up and it was delicious food. It was the whole being a couple that had been so wonderful.

"I did, as well." She could see he meant every word. He signaled for their bill, and then rose and offered her his arm. She loved these small intimate gestures; helping her with her wrap, escorting her to car and opening doors. Tywin opened all the doors. Sansa was a modern, independent woman, but damn was it sweet to have a man who just did those things with ease.

Once they were in the car, she shimmied up next to him and was happy when he immediately put his arm around her to bring her closer. She leaned her head against his shoulder, loving the solidness of him.

His hand traced a small pattern on her back, and he pressed a kiss to her head. "Happy?"

She murmured her agreement, so content in just being with him. Then she titled her head up, and he captured her lips in a kiss that started slow but built up the desire in her. The heat slammed through her body, pooling low in her belly and making her ache in the most delicious places.

She was lost in the sensation of Tywin's lips on hers, how his day-old whiskers brushed against her soft skin, what his tongue was doing inside her mouth and the way he tilted her head perfectly to either deepen the kiss or make it lighter. He was so damn talented with his mouth that she hardly wanted it to end. Soon enough, she squirmed a bit, needing more, and his other hand was there, sliding up her now parted thighs and stroking her over her sexy little thong.

He kept her on the edge of tumbling over, expertly working her until she was all but begging him. "Soon, baby."

Sansa finally looked up and saw they were pulling into the long driveway of the mansion.

"Thank god." Tywin chuckled.

Damon dropped them off, and she all but hauled him out of the car and up to his bedroom. Once there, she shut the door, locked it and slid the straps of the dress off her shoulders, so she stood there in her necklace and a sexy bra and thong that matched the burnt copper colour of the dress. She was just about to unhook the bra when Tywin was there.

"No, let me." He took a deep breath. "Just give me a moment to admire you, Sansa." Her heart just about exploded, and she stood still and let him trace his hands reverently over her body. "You have no idea what you do to me," he told her. She had a pretty good idea since she was pretty sure she was there herself. This thing with Tywin was huge.

"I need you," she whispered to him, and he nodded, discarding his clothes quickly and then helping her out of hers.

When he entered her, Sansa felt every inch of him. He kissed her again and then drew back.

"Do you feel it as well?" His eyes were almost gold, and they were filled with emotion.

She nodded. "I do."

He muttered something that sounded like thank god, and then finally, blessedly moved, working them both in such a way that Sansa was coming apart in his arms within minutes as he followed soon afterwards.

Like always, he couldn't get enough of her, and she cuddled into his steady embrace, this time with her face pressed up against his chest.

"You're mine, Sansa. You'll move in here. Tomorrow after brunch we'll make the arrangements."

She agreed sleepily and yawned. He felt her drift off and wondered what was next for them. They hadn't said those three little words yet, but it was more than apparent they felt that way about one another. He could imagine a life with her- rich, full and rewarding.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head and whispered: "I love you, Sansa."

Sansa, who wasn't quite asleep, smiled. She would tell him tomorrow because she was sure of her feelings. Her one night stand, her hook up, had somehow become her forever man. And she wanted everything he had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I realize that any collector who buys a $38 million dollar vintage car isn't driving it around. BUT... this is Tywin. 
> 
> If you'd like to see it... just google .... most expensive vintage cars. It's there.


	9. Chapter 9

Tywin looked at the elegant dress that Sansa had chosen for brunch today and approved. He knew, without a doubt, that she would be the most stunning woman in the room. The brunch was being held at a five-star Tyrell owned hotel in the heart of King's Landing, and all eyes would be on them today; as they always were.

The hot new love story of Tywin and Sansa was playing out across social media and traditional news as well. In addition to the Friday night sushi date, someone had snapped a picture of them shopping at the farmers market, and of course, more than one image had been sent to accounts all across Westeros of their very public date last evening. The pictures showed a very protective looking Tywin, and an equally fierce-looking Sansa wrapped around each other, along with an upset Pam Marbrand. Tywin still had plans to deal with her. He had been beyond angry that she had thought to challenge him.

Neither one was too bothered by what everyone thought, other than the fact that some in their family disapproved. Surprisingly enough, it was something they had decided that they didn't care about. Sansa’s siblings were alright with their relationship, and Jaime hadn’t said much, but Tywin hadn’t cared about the opinions of his children in years, and he wasn’t about to start now.

Sansa was reaching to fix Tywin's tie when she said, "I'd sign a paper saying I don't want your money if it makes things easier for you."

He stilled her hand and tilted her chin. "No." His face was set in a hard line that most women wouldn’t challenge.

She gave him a look. "You know I'm not here for that."

"I know. And it is my money, my legacy and my choice to do whatever I please with it, Sansa." He gave her a pointed look.

She looked almost horrified that it might all come to her.

Tywin chuckled. "You have to be the only woman that the thought of getting your hands on my fortune makes you scared."

She kissed him. "I'd rather have my hands on you."

He knew it was true and while he had no doubts about Sansa’s intentions with him, he knew they’d have to discuss it in greater detail at some point. His wretched family would most likely bring it up again and again, and he’d never let her be exposed to their vitriol for long.

“You look lovely,” he told her, securing the diamond necklace he’d just given her last night around her neck. She wore a flared Oscar de la Renta day dress in a deep green colour that hugged her curves.

“My dress matches your eyes,” she said, winking at him.

He stopped then for a moment. It had been so long since someone had cared about those little things. Even this morning, she’d hummed happily as she picked out his suit, laughing when she told him to let her dress him. He’d been so gobsmacked he’d let her. And he liked it. He enjoyed having a woman take care of him because they cared for him. It had been far too long since that had been a reality. He hoped someday she might love him as he loved her.

Since he still had her in the cradle of his arms, he kissed her, angling his head to explore her mouth leisurely. When they parted, she fiddled with his tie.

“I heard what you said last night,” she almost whispered. Then her eyes met his. “And I love you as well. I’ve never said that to a man that wasn’t my family before, Tywin.”

Tywin, for his part, thought his heart might just beat out of his chest. She loved him back. Over three decades of searching and he’d found someone to love and who loved him in return.

“Tell me again,” he commanded softly.

“I love you, Tywin Lannister.” His hand tightened on her waist as the words left her mouth.

“I love you, Sansa Stark.”

Their lips met, hands roaming over one another as they tried to be as close as possible.

He wanted nothing more than to strip her out of her lovely dress and spend the day in their bed, but as it was they were already running behind, and he had promised they would attend this event. There would be hell to pay if they skipped out.

“When we get home, you’re all mine,” he growled, annoyed at having to attend this function.

“I am. And we have the whole week, Ty. I don’t leave for the North until next Monday.”

He grunted out his acknowledgment of her statement, hating that she was leaving again, and yet proud that she had a career she was passionate about.

“Alright, love, let's go get this done with.” It helped that he knew she didn’t want to be at this event any more than he did. More, he had something to look forward to now; coming home with Sansa.

When they got to the garage, Tywin chose a newer model Jaguar and Sansa slid into the seat. She didn’t even want to know what he paid for this car, although it would be nowhere near the price of his vintage Ferrari.

“I’ll warn you now; this could be utterly miserable.”

She nodded; she’d figured as much.

“My brother Kevan and his wife Dorna will be there as well as my sister Genna. They should be fine although Genna is loud and rude and can be completely obnoxious.”

Sansa said nothing as he spoke, just content to hold his hand.

“You know my children. Cersei might take it upon herself to say something to you. If she is particularly bad, you will let me know immediately. Then there are the Baratheons. Robert, Stannis and Renley.”

Sansa knew Renley best; he was dating Marg’s youngest brother, Loras. She didn’t mind him. He seemed fun and friendly. She hardly knew Stannis and his wife Selyse and daughter Shireen. Robert, of course, was her Dad’s best friend. He was loud and brash, and Sansa generally tried to avoid him.

She worried a bit about Willas and told Tywin.

“Why?”

She explained that he had a small crush on her and that she’d avoided him like the plague when they’d been at Highgarden.

“A man like that, thinking he could have a woman like you?” Tywin snorted.

“Ty, that’s not nice.”

He grinned. “I am not a nice man, Sansa.” He shrugged. “And it’s the truth, and we both know it.”

She sighed, knowing it was true to a degree. He was a man with a very severe reputation- one that was most likely well deserved. But he was also a man, Sansa was discovering, that loved profoundly and fully when he committed to someone. She’d never known a man to be so attentive to her or her needs, to love her so deeply or to be as devoted to her as Tywin was.

When they pulled up to the elegant hotel, Tywin handed his keys to the valet and took her hand as she exited the car. Once again, they were greeted by a line of paparazzi which they ignored, holding on to one another.

“Vultures,” Tywin muttered darkly as he made his way into the hotel.

They were told where the Baratheon-Tyrell brunch was taking place, and Tywin snorted at the snobbery of it all. He knew the game Olenna and Cersei were playing; everything was about image, even if they all knew that this marriage had about as much chance at working as a snowball surviving in Dorne.

This was a business merger and nothing more as far as Tywin could tell. Joffrey was a loathsome, spoilt creature that Cersei still catered too, and Margaery Tyrell was a promiscuous social climber that had bigger ambitions than the Reach. Somehow, the Baratheon and Tyrell families believed this to be an excellent opportunity. Tywin did not. He would not allow the Tyrell’s or his grandson to get a single finger on his business or his fortune.

“What does she see in him?” Tywin muttered softly to himself as they made their way to the most opulent ballroom for this supposed ‘small brunch.’

Sansa sighed. “I don’t know. She claims she loves him, but, even I’m not that naïve.”

Tywin squeezed her hand. Even in this modern day and age, wealthy families frequently married one another for gain. He had been lucky with Joanna; he’d loved her and she him and they had married even though a better match might have been found. Now he had Sansa, and he was, once again, in a position in his life to be with someone he loved. For all his fearsome reputation, Tywin was a man that believed in love because he had experienced it first-hand.

“It is not naïve to want to marry because you love someone, Sansa.” He’d stopped them before they’d entered the room and cupped her cheeks. “In fact, I would dare say; it is the only reason I would marry again.”

She stroked a finger through his whiskers; she’d admitted she liked what they felt like on her skin and the marks they left. “It’s the only reason I’d marry as well.”

“Shall we go into the lion’s den?” She nodded, but there must have been something in her eyes that made him pause. “I promise you little one; nothing can come between us. Remember that Sansa.”

She nodded. “I know. I like it when it is just us.”

He stroked her soft cheek. What she did to him, how she made him feel was so foreign and yet welcome.

“I do, as well. And I will endeavour to ensure we have as much privacy as we can. But some things will be unavoidable.”

“I know.” She kissed him. “I’m ready.”

He grasped her hand, wondering if she had any idea what she did to him, and pushed the doors open. As predicted, they were late; more than fashionably as well. Tywin didn’t care. All conversations came to an abrupt halt as everyone in the room turned and looked at them. Tywin automatically drew her closer to his side, hating feeling like they were on display.

He saw the table where his family was seated and strode with his hand in Sansa’s across the elegantly appointed room. When they arrived, there were pinched and distasteful looks on some faces, amusement on others and a look of acceptance by Margaery.

Tywin scanned the table and realized that he and Sansa were seated apart from one another. He looked at everyone.

“Move.” His tone had them scrambling to obey, and he held Sansa’s chair. He levelled a hard glare at Cersei and Olenna. “Do not attempt to separate us again. My presence here is tenuous at best. Give me a single reason not to attend, and I will take it.”

Both women paled and nodded. Tywin felt Sansa’s hand on his thigh, stroking him and his rage cooled. A waiter appeared and took their order, and then Tywin let his hand rest on the back of Sansa, an apparent gesture of possession. The conversation started again; mostly wedding related nonsense and of no interest to either one of them.

Thankfully the food was served quickly, although there were some awkward moments to be sure. It was afterwards when Tywin realized that as Marg’s maid of honour, Sansa would have other duties besides being there as his date. She kissed him, on the lips, before she let Marg pull her to her feet.

He watched, glowering as Marg and her cousins whisked Sansa off to confer with the bridal party, which included several young men her age that were practically ogling her. Tywin was just about to rise and claim her back when Jaime dropped into her vacated seat.

Both Lannister men took a moment to observe her.

“You must have wanted to kill me that night,” Jaime said by way of opening the conversation. Tywin grunted. He had, but that was on him and his mistake at not telling Sansa sooner how he felt. He should have tracked her down the moment she was back in Kings Landing.

Jaime looked at him. “She had no interest in me. Hell on my ego.”

Tywin smirked and watched as she turned to face him, meeting his eyes across the room. He saw her smile and loved that he’d seen the same one earlier today, when they’d been in their bed, Tywin buried deep inside her.

“Holy hell, you love her,” Jaime said, incredulous.

Tywin’s customary scowl was back. He pinned Jaime with a look. “What I feel for her is not up for discussion.”

Jaime grinned and then slapped his father on the back as he rose. He leaned down. “I’m happy for you, even though you’re a miserable bastard.” They both watched as one of Joffrey’s friends went to pull Sansa aside. She looked as if she wanted nothing to do with the aggressive man. Tywin felt his ire and jealousy rise. Everyone knew she was his.

“Excuse me,” Tywin said, rising abruptly. No one would touch her without her permission. His long and powerful strides ate up the distance until he was suddenly there, amongst these young men and women of the bridal party.

“Sansa darling,” his raspy voice rumbled out. She turned away from the brutish looking man and smiled.

“Tywin!” She exclaimed and all but launched herself into his arms. “I don’t like him. He is Joff’s best friend, and he makes me nervous.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her, angling their faces so he could savour her taste. When they drew back, he was happy to see the slightly dazed look in her eyes that indicated she was turned on.

He heard someone whisper, that’s so hot, but he dismissed it, focused only on the woman in his arms.

“My love, perhaps you’d like to introduce me to your friends.” They both knew these were not her friends, but they would play the game and make sure that this Meryn Trant knew never to touch her again.

She wrapped herself tighter in his strong embrace. Talking with Marg and Joff’s friends for even twenty minutes has done everything to reaffirm just how much she loved Tywin. They both saw the judgement on the faces of Joffrey's friends. Some saw it as nothing more than a hook up while others appeared to be angry that Sansa was taken.

She rattled off names that Tywin would forget almost instantly; not a single person in this group mattered to him beyond Sansa, Joff and Marg. He saw the men looking at her and pulled her closer, ensuring everyone knew she was his. He felt Sansa squeeze him and knew she did not object to his overt display of their relationship, which pleased him greatly.

Marg cocked her head and leaned in to speak quietly with him when Sansa turned to talk with Myrcella.

“I was going to warn you to be careful with her. She’s a free spirit but good and kind.” Before Tywin could protest, Marg held up a hand. “I thought it was just sex, but even I can see how much you care for her.”

Tywin’s green eyes narrowed. “I don’t merely care for her- I love her.”

Marg’s eyes widened. “Holy shit,” she whispered, stunned. Sansa Stark had somehow tamed the Great Lion- it was stunning really. Sansa turned and smiled up at Tywin, and Marg saw that her friend was equally in love with Tywin as he was with her.

When Sansa’s eyes finally met Marg’s, the outspoken bride to be could see just how happy her friend was. She held out her hand, pulling Sansa in for a hug.

“I’m so happy for you,” Marg said, whispering in Sansa’s ear. Sansa grinned and hugged her friend tightly.

“He’s so good to me, Marg.”

Tywin smiled slightly, enjoying hearing this conversation. Sansa made no apologies for her love for him, and his ego swelled.

Before they left the group, Tywin stopped the brutish looking man from earlier and leaned in. “If you ever touch Sansa Stark again, I’ll make sure you lose your hand.” Meryn went to scoff, and then saw the look in Tywin’s eyes. The Great Lion leaned in closer. “I should destroy you for even thinking of taking what is mine. You will never even look at her, or you’ll find yourself in utter ruin.”

Meryn paled and nodded, stuttered something and scuttled away. Joff’s grandfather was a scary man. No chick was worth that. When Sansa turned back to Tywin, a smile gracing her face, and he forced his heart rate to calm, taking her back in his arms.

“Everything ok?”

“Perfect, my love,” he said, kissing her. She didn’t need to know his plans for Meryn Trant. That being said, he also needed to look into her ex, that Harry Hardyng. He’d do everything in his power to protect her from anyone who wanted to harm her.

They stayed for a few more hours, mingling and chatting with the very elite in Westeros and King’s Landing. This entire wedding was turning into the social event of the season, and now had the bonus of launching Tywin and Sansa’s relationship. As much as it might gall Cersei and Olenna, the presence of Tywin assured that no one would forget the wedding for a very long time.

Cersei barely said two words to them, her mouth pinched and tight. She glared daggers at Sansa. He pulled her aside at one point.

“What is your problem?” Tywin hissed at her.

“You are ridiculous with your mid-life crisis slut,” Cersei hissed at him.

He tightened his grip on her arm. “Careful daughter.” His eyes had narrowed, and he looked dangerous. Cersei swallowed hard and turned and stalked away. Tywin had no idea what he was going to do with her, but he would not allow her to ruin this relationship. Sansa was by his side in a second and rubbed his back, soothing him immediately. 

When they finally exited into the waiting car, Sansa all but collapsed against him.

“Thank god that’s over,” she said, kicking her shoes off and delighting him all in one breath. She rolled her shoulders to deal with the dull ache that had settled there. Tywin’s hand was suddenly there, massaging the tense muscles.

She moaned, low and sweet, and Tywin felt the lust pool in his groin. “God that feels good.” She arched back into his hand as he pulled her onto his lap, pressing an open kiss to her neck, just below her ear.

“Relax baby; I’ve got you.” He wondered what had made her so tense, but before he could even ask, she offered it up.

“I’m sorry, I know they are your family but god they are pretentious,” she muttered, turning her head slightly to catch Tywin’s smirk. They were all quite full of themselves and mostly useless, doing nothing with their lives, content to live off of their family money and name. It had frustrated Tywin to no end for years, and as much as it pained him when Sansa went away on her shoots, he admired her work ethic and passion for her craft. “I much prefer us.”

He was hardly in a position to argue; he had no problems with keeping her locked away with him forever. He much preferred them as well.

“I’m sorry, but I still don’t get what Marg sees in Joffrey. I know he’s your grandson, but he’s an ass. And so are his friends.” Since Tywin agreed he hummed his approval.

“Cersei and Robert have done him no favours,” was all Tywin said. In truth, he had very little use for his grandson. Sansa had been distracted, so it was with a slight shock that she realized they were at her building. She turned and met her lover's eyes.

“I was serious about you moving in with me. Are you?”

She nodded. “I am.” She felt the excitement thrumming through her body. She’d never lived with a man before, and now she was moving in with her lover.

“Then let’s get you moved.” She caught the contentment in Tywin’s eyes and kissed him on the lips.

Of course, Tywin and Sansa wouldn’t be doing the hard work themselves; he had people for that. But he did help her categorize what she wanted to be moved into his house, what was staying and what was to be donated. It was late afternoon by the time they were finished, but it would be done by tonight. Sansa Stark would be moved into Tywin Lannister’s mansion in King’s Landing, and the Great Lion couldn’t be happier.

The next eight days were pure bliss for Tywin and Sansa. True to her word, she made dinner for them that evening, enjoying herself thoroughly in the well-appointed kitchen. She laughed and smiled and stole kisses from Tywin who sat, drinking wine, watching her.

They made love all night, both revelling in the idea of being a couple and all that entailed including now living together. Tywin’s closet was now filled with her clothes and shoes, jackets and jewelry. He offered Sansa her own office space, but she declined, saying she loved being near him. When she did her final edit of the Castamere photos, Tywin was stunned. She was impressively talented, and he wanted the same for Casterly Rock.

When he told her, she blushed but agreed. She wanted to see his home in the West but wondered if he would think she was too forward inviting herself there. She saw a glimmer in his eye and knew he had a plan, and was content to let it lie until they could go there together.

Of course, her time in King’s Landing also included time with Margaery. Now that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, about her and Tywin, Marg wanted all the details. Plus, they had loads of wedding shopping to do, including a very tense and awkward afternoon spent looking for Marg’s wedding dress and bridesmaid’s dresses. It was clear that Marg’s grandmother did not approve of Sansa and Tywin’s relationship, and Sansa was having a hard time figuring out why not. 

The most she could come up with, after discussing it with Tywin that evening over dinner, was that Olenna hated the spotlight being stolen from Marg and had also bet on the fact that Marg was young and therefore in line, as Joff’s husband, to inherit the Lannister fortune.

Tywin snorted at that. “Over my dead body will that lazy sponge inherit a single dime from me.”

Sansa’s eyebrows arched. “Then, who?”

It was a testament to their relationship that Tywin knew she was asking because she was curious and not because she had any designs on his fortune. He gave a heavy sigh and laid down his fork.

“I had hoped it would be Jaime. I shudder to think what Cersei might do with it, and while Tyrion has proven himself adept in some areas, he lacks vision.”

Sansa felt for him in some ways; she knew he wasn’t close with his children. Tywin had explained that losing Joanna right after Tyrion had been born had sent him spiralling into deep grief, the likes of which he hadn’t recovered from in time to parent his children. A chasm existed between them, and he had no idea or desire to fix it at this point in his life.

In some ways, she understood; she felt very separate from her family ever since she’d gotten bit by the photography bug. She knew her father wanted her to be an executive and her mother would have been pleased if she’d made a good marriage and provided them with grandchildren. She wasn’t precisely fulfilling either one of her parents’ desires for her, although she thought her father might be proud of her photos. He’d said as much at Christmas last year, but before she could probe further, her mother was there, a pinched look on her face and her Dad’s mouth had slammed shut.

Sansa couldn’t quite figure out why there weren’t happy that Robb had at least taken up the mantle of the Stark name; he’d married well and had a baby on the way and that should be enough for her parents. Of course, now both her and Arya were dating older men; it would drive her mother insane, which meant the next family gathering was sure to be intense and awkward. Sansa would have to convince Arya to bring her boyfriend from Essos with her if she had to bring Tywin. That thought stopped Sansa in her tracks. Would he even want to come to Winterfell with her? Maybe he would think it would be stupid. She had no idea. Tywin, who had been observing her, wondered just where her mind went.

She explained what she had been thinking, and he let out a soft chuckle. “Of course I’ll come with you if you invite me. You have to be comfortable having me there, though, Sansa. I admit I am mostly alone for holidays, and it has been years since the Lannister’s all gathered in one place.”

“Hmm,” was all she would say. She wasn’t a miracle worker, and quite frankly, she wasn’t interested in fixing Tywin’s relationships with his children when he had no desire to do so. That was on him. She wouldn’t stand in his way if that was what he wanted, but it wasn’t her job. She told him that and was delighted when he threw back his head and laughed.

“Gods, I love you,” he told her, and she saw the truth in his eyes.

“I want you with me for holidays though,” she said, eyes narrowed. He reached out and dragged her from her chair and onto his lap.

“Of course, little one. I can’t imagine not being with the woman I love on the holidays.”

“Good.” She squirmed a bit and then sighed happily as he began to stroke her back, leaning into his warmth and strength. They were quiet for a time, enjoying the ambiance of the room, and each other.

“I leave in two days, and while I’m excited to finally get a chance to photograph the direwolves in their natural habitat, I’m going to miss you,” she told him.

She felt his grip tighten. “I’ll miss you as well.” He would. Immensely, but he would never stand in her way. She said she’d be gone for approximately three weeks, which had put Marg into a panic, as the wedding was six weeks out, but as Sansa explained, all she had left to plan was the bachelorette party. She turned her head to capture Tywin’s lips with hers.

“Still think I’m a good bet, even with my insane travel schedule?”

Tywin could hear the slight vulnerability in her voice. “Darling, you are the best bet. Please, Sansa, you have nothing to worry about. I’ve searched for you for years, and three weeks, or less, apart, will do nothing to dim my feelings for you. I’ll be so starved for you when you arrive back home, that I’d suggest you make no plans for at least a few days.”

She grinned and then rose, graceful and so beautiful she made his heart ache and pulled him up the stairs to their bedroom. Tywin knew they’d spend the next few days wrapped up in each other, allowing no outside influences to steal time from one another.

When she finally was packed, she had tears shimmering in her eyes, and Tywin couldn’t help but climb in the car with her to see her off at the airport. He’d never done something like that before; he’d always been the one leaving Joanna and the children at Casterly Rock, and he’d never cared enough about another woman to do so in his dating history.

Sansa checked her luggage and got her boarding pass, and then wrapped herself around him. She promised there would be better phone service; she was staying at a lodge in the far North, her cousin, a biologist and doctoral candidate was there to be her guide. He felt the shudder run through her slim frame and leaned down.

“I love you, little one. Believe in me and trust in us, Sansa.”

She nodded into his chest and then kissed him, pouring all her love and need into it. “I miss you already,” she said weepily until finally, she knew she had to get through security and board the plane.

“I’ll be here, Sansa. Waiting in our home, for you to come back.” She knew it to be true, knew his feeling to be genuine and knew that she was just an emotional mess because this was the first time she’d been capital L in LOVE with a man. With one last kiss, she finally forced herself through security and then deeper into the airport, wondering how on earth she was going to make it three long weeks without the man who had become as vital as air to her, by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually think Tywin can stay away for three weeks???
> 
> I have the next chapter written and honestly it’s just everything!!!!!!!
> 
> Thoughts on this one welcome!
> 
> T


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin heads North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I love this chapter and I hope you do as well. 
> 
> Again, I've written quite a bit modern AU Tywin/Sansa and I hate repeating myself, and I think this is something really different. 
> 
> Also, I realize that some may view 'The North" in a modern AU as Scotland... while others, mostly in North America, most likely view it as Alaska or the Yukon. For the purposes of this story, we are much more in Alaska/Yukon territory than the Scottish highlands. 
> 
> I like to think of Castle Black as a tiny little village in the far North- full of miners, and cowboys and generally awesome people that might be a bit rough around the edges but are good people.

** _ A week later _ **

Sansa grinned wildly as she looked over her shoulder to where her cousin sat behind her, protectively cradling a rifle in his arms, just in case something went wrong out here in the wild. They had come across the pack of direwolves that Jon was studying, this alpha of this group a large silver female. Being spring, there were pups with the group, and Sansa was overjoyed at the chance to photograph them in the wild.

Arriving in the North, Sansa had bypassed stopping at her parent's house, instead going straight to Robb’s. There her brother and his pregnant wife, Talisa, welcomed her with open arms. She spent an enjoyable evening with them, telling them about Tywin and her work, her and Robb sharing a bottle of wine, while Talisa plied her with delicious food.

“I’ll admit, San, I had some concerns,” Robb said, sipping his wine and looking at his wife with adoration. Sansa loved that both her brother and her cousin had found amazing women to share their lives with.

Sansa went to protest, but he gave her a look. “I know you are an adult, and I know you are more than capable of making your own decisions. But the man has a reputation- and you’re my little sister.”

Sansa saw the love and concern and nodded. “I know. I had them as well. But he’s a good man.”

Robb nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I just want you to be happy. And if Tywin Lannister makes you happy, that makes me happy.”

Sansa felt the tears come. She wanted to be happy as well, and she knew that Tywin made her feel that way. They avoided talking about their parents; Catelyn was still furious at Sansa, and they’d solve nothing by hashing it out here and now. Sansa didn’t want her brother to fight her battles for her; she was more than capable of defending her choice of lover to her parents.

The day after her visit with Robb, Sansa flew further North to a small town named Castle Black. Her cousin Jon and his wife Ygritte were wildlife biologists who were there doing fieldwork. They met her at the small airport and enveloped her in warm hugs. Sansa and Ygritte were particularly close, and the women settled into a comfortable conversation as Jon drove the SUV to the small camp where they would be staying. It was 20 kilometres past the tiny outpost of Castle Black but completely self-sufficient and had cell phone reception. There was a cluster of twenty or so cabins, along with the main lodge that would serve breakfast and dinner. Sansa sighed happily as she puttered around her little cabin that would be home for the next three weeks.

She sent a quick text message to Tywin, letting her know that she’d arrived safely and smiled when he answered immediately.

**Tywin**: Thank you for letting me know. I miss you.

Her heart warmed at his message.

**Sansa**: I miss you as well. Especially because I have a decent-sized bed and no you in it.

She sent him a quick picture of the bed.

**Sansa**: Wish you were here 😢

**Tywin**: Gods, how am I going to last three weeks without you, little one?

**Sansa**: Think of the good memories my love 😘

Tywin sighed and texted her that he loved her. He missed her fiercely, but he wouldn’t make it worse on her by complaining. She was young and had a flourishing career, and he’d known that going into this relationship. He had more than enough work to occupy him while she was away.

For Sansa, her days were long and exciting. She hiked for miles with Jon and Ygritte to find the wolves that they were tracking; they’d even spent a few nights in a tent to push further into the wilderness. While Sansa had never been a woman that liked to camp, being with her cousin and his wife, and on the trail of the elusive predator, she allowed herself to enjoy these moments. She’d learned long ago that she would do almost anything to get a great shot, including braving the wilds of the North and mosquitoes the size of bumblebees.

For Tywin, the time apart was lonely and frustrating. More women from his past had seemingly crawled out from the woodwork, claiming to have a piece of him since his romance with Sansa had become public knowledge. Not even the very public put down of Pamela Marbrand had slowed the gold diggers. One also went so far as to claim a ten-year-old child was his. Tywin knew he was not the father, but it angered him greatly that his personal life was such public fodder now.

He’d reluctantly told Sansa about the woman’s claims, fearing what might happen should she read it on some gossip site, but she laughed and told him not to worry. Her unwavering belief in him made him feel immensely better, although it did nothing to ease the ache of not having her in his arms each night.

Sansa had been in the North for twelve days when the second weekend was approaching. It was late Thursday evening, and they were chatting when Tywin asked what she was doing with her spare time. Jon had told her that they needed a break and this weekend was it. She mentioned a local country bar that Jon and Ygritte, along with some of their fellow scientists were taking her to that Saturday night in the adjacent little village.

“County music?” Tywin asked, his voice almost incredulous. Somehow he couldn’t picture Sansa anywhere near such a place.

“Yup. It’s the only bar in the little village of Castle Black. Beers, cowboy boots and line dancing,” she said with a smile on her face. She tried to picture Tywin there and just… couldn’t. There were a lot of places she could see Tywin, but a country bar in the far North with cowboys and rednecks was just not a place she could see him being comfortable in under any circumstances. Sansa had lived in the North long enough to roll with it, and was looking forward to having a few drinks and some good company. So far, this trip had been all work.

“Who is going?”

Sansa rattled off some names, and Tywin tried not to let his irrational jealousy overwhelm him when there were more males than females in the group. The only females were Sansa and Ygritte, and Tywin did not doubt that his beautiful girlfriend would be the object of every man in the bar that night, except for her cousin, Jon of course.

Long after they had hung up, Tywin scowled at his reflection in the mirror as he was readying himself for bed. They’d never discussed him coming along with her on her photo shoots, although Sansa had indicated she would welcome him. When he got back to bed, he opened his laptop to look at his schedule for next week. It was filled with appointments and meetings, but as he scrolled through them, he realized most could be deferred or cancelled.

The next morning he strode into the office and demanded both Kevan and his executive assistant. From his assistant, he ordered her to get his jet ready to take him North tomorrow and to purchase him the appropriate clothing for a foray into the wilderness. She scurried to comply.

From Kevan, he asked him to get him a contact number for Jon Snow along with rearranging his appointments for the next week. Kevan nodded and then asked where in the hell he was going.

“She’s got a week left in the North, so I’m joining her.”

“In the woods?” Kevan had an astonished look on his face.

“Yes.”

“Like, roughing it?”

“Yes.”

“For a week?”

Tywin slammed a fist down on his desk. “Yes, brother. I am joining my girlfriend in the woods, for a week. I’ll happily tromp through whatever hellish landscape necessary to spend time with her.”

“Holy shit,” Kevan whispered and then grinned. Tywin’s glower didn’t lessen in the least, but Kevan was still smiling when he left the Old Lion’s office. It was about time someone spun Tywin the way that Sansa Stark had. Kevan couldn’t wait to watch his brother fall.

** _ Saturday Night _ **

Sansa was three beers in her evening at the country bar, tapping her toes to the twang of Luke Bryan crooning out that boots needed knockin’ when the first guy approached her. She’d dressed modestly; skinny blue jeans, Blundstones, a white t-shirt and a plaid shirt, her long red hair falling in waves down her back, hoping she’d give off the vibe that she wasn’t here looking for a one-night stand. Jon had plunked a soft brown cowboy-style hat on her head, and Sansa smiled at him. If possible, it made her even more beautiful.

The group she’d come with, a whole bunch of guys from the lodge, were super friendly. Edd, Sam, Grenn and Tormund had been awesome with her this week. They all knew she was in love with her rich, older boyfriend, and Jon had laid down the law about his cousin, meaning they now all viewed her as their little sister. She rolled her eyes at his overprotective instincts, but still, it was nice not to have to fend off male attention continually. That was, until tonight.

They’d driven into town to have one night out since they’d been working like dogs the past two weeks, and this was the only establishment in town that sold alcohol. Being from the North, Sansa didn’t mind the cowboys and roughnecks, nor the music. She just wished that they’d leave her alone, and after she politely, but firmly turned the third man down for a twirl on the dance floor, Sansa heaved out a sigh, picking at the label on the beer she held in her hands.

She missed Tywin. She’d sent him a text earlier but hadn’t heard back from him. She wondered if he was busy; he’d mentioned, vaguely, that he had plans for Saturday night, and then redirected the conversation to her work, and she’d never gotten around to asking him what those plans might be. She worried briefly if it was some big event that he’d like her there for, and then shook her head. She had to trust that he would have said something if that were the case.

She thought she’d held it together pretty well over the past couple weeks being away from him, but tonight, she wanted to be in his arms. She knew this wasn’t his scene; she could hardly imagine a place that was less Tywin Lannister than the _Rusty Spur Saloon_, but still. She wanted him here. The voice of whoever was working the music came over the speakers.

“Alight all you lovers out there, let’s take it down a notch with some Chase Rice, and _Eyes on You_. Grab your girl, or guy, and get out there.”

Sansa sighed, again, feeling slightly sorry for herself. She loved this song, and it reminded her so much of Tywin. He always had his eyes on her, and she loved it, no matter where they were.

Jon held his hand to Ygritte, who smiled widely and all but floated into his arms. Sam’s girlfriend Gilly was visiting, and she managed to haul him to his feet for a dance as well.

Jon’s friend, Tormund, was pining over his own woman, a park ranger named Brienne who wouldn’t give him the time of day. He was sharing in Sansa’s gloom, having invited Brienne out tonight but was turned down. As they said, misery loved company. Sansa usually wasn’t so melancholy; she just missed Tywin so damn much.

Tormund shot her a look and was just about to ask her to dance when suddenly a shadow fell over their table. Sansa was just about to tell off whoever approached her when she looked up and saw Tywin standing there.

He was dressed completely wrong for their current location; beautiful charcoal grey pants, a dark blue button-up and a cashmere sweater, but he was the best damn thing she’d seen in two weeks, including the wolves.

“Little one, will you dance with me?” His voice was low and raspy and sent a bolt of pure lust shooting through her body.

Sansa felt the tears come, happy ones, before she leapt to her feet and threw her arms around him, all but crawling on him to get close.

“Tywin you’re here,” she cried and wrapped herself around him, hugging him tightly.

“Hush, baby. Yes, I’m here. Come with me my love,” he said, pulling her onto the dance floor, where they’d dimmed the lights slightly. Soon he was holding her in his arms, and his entire world righted itself again. Jon caught sight of them and grinned, happy to see Sansa looking radiant.

Sansa just gazed up at Tywin, unable to believe that he was in front of her, caught up in the romance of the moment and the effort he had made to be with her.

_No matter where we go, no matter what we do, _

_If you’re there, girl I’ve got my eyes on you._

_Don’t matter where we’ve been, no there ain't no better view, _

_Than you in my arms and my eyes on you_

_With my eyes on you._

Sansa leaned up and kissed him, fitting her lips to his as the words washed over them. She felt her heart hammer in her chest; sure she’d never been happier in her entire life.

“Good surprise?” Tywin’s low, growly voice asked into her ear, and her smile lit her entire face, his warm breath tickling her ear and making her shiver in delight.

“The best, darling. The absolute best.” They were wrapped tightly around each other, having eyes for only each other.

“This is an interesting place,” Tywin said dryly, noting the distinct higher ratio of males to females in the bar along with the number of cowboy hats, boots and tough-looking men; men who were looking at him as if he’d stolen the best looking woman out from under them.

Sansa threw her head back and laughed, and Tywin was captivated by her. He would swear he’d forgotten just how much she stole his breath with her effortless beauty.

Sansa reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her. “Well, it’s a good thing you showed up when you did. I was getting tired of explaining I was taken.”

Tywin let out a growl at that thought and then just stopped in the middle of the dance floor, taking off her hat and carding his hands through her long hair and pinning his lips to hers, kissing her with all the pent-up passion and desire that had accumulated over the past two weeks. When he finally let her breath, Sansa’s eyes had almost glazed over in lust and the song was done. There was no one in the bar that doubted Sansa’s availability after that display.

She had enough presence of mind to grasp his hand and bring him back to their table. The night was still young, only just 10 pm, and now that her boyfriend was here, Sansa felt a happiness and lightness about her that had been missing previously.

When they got back to their table, Sansa immediately noticed that Tormund had a large blond woman sitting beside him, while Edd and Grenn were still single, nursing beers and eyeing up a few newcomers that had just entered.

“So this is the Great Lion?” Tormund’s voice boomed above the music as Tywin gave the big red-headed man a look.

Sansa just grinned at the slightly horrified look on Tywin’s face. Her lover took a seat and pulled Sansa onto his lap. He’d seen the looks the men in this bar were giving her, and he was still feeling very protective and possessive. Sansa happily wiggled and settled in his lap.

As soon as the others made it back, introductions were made, and then another round of drinks was ordered. Tywin ordered a whiskey, while Sansa stuck with beer.

“I’m sure it won’t be up to your usual high standard,” Sansa said, purring into his ear and nibbling at him. Tywin’s arm tightened on her, and he nipped her lip.

“Behave,” he growled, and she smirked.

“Or else?”

“Or else,” Tywin said, kissing her again, “I’ll take you out to the car and sink into your sweet heat, not caring that all your friends would know exactly what we are doing.”

Sansa’s eyes widened, and Tywin saw the need flare in her pretty blue eyes. He felt a certain sense of satisfaction that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

“God I miss you, baby,” Sansa said, kissing him again, tilting her head to get the best angle possible.

A cough from Jon was the only thing that stopped their make-out session from becoming x rated. Sansa blushed, but Tywin just smirked at their passion for one another. She wiggled in his lap, and he swatted her butt and then she giggled. All her friend's mouths dropped open. They’d never seen Sansa act like this; ever.

“Jesus, San,” Jon said, turning a bit red. He’d never seen his cousin this mad for a guy.

Tywin Lannister looked every inch the billionaire he was, as out of place in such a bar as Tormund would have been at a formal black-tie affair.

Still, Jon had to give him credit- he’d marched in here and staked his claim on Sansa in front of everyone, and his cousin was eating it up. The man had a steel spine and steady nerves given the number of men in the bar that had viewed Sansa as available. Tywin hadn’t backed down an inch. There was more than one jealous cowboy that was giving him the side-eye, thinking that the Great Lion had stolen the prettiest girl in the bar out from under them. None of them understood that they’d never stood a chance.

Ygritte smiled at them, shaking her head at Jon and opening up to talk with Tywin. She could see that Sansa was in love with him, and she was determined to make him feel welcome.

“How did you guys meet?” she asked, sipping on another beer and making sure Sansa had a drink in her hand as well.

Sansa did not attempt to reclaim her own seat, more than content to drink her beer while sitting in the cradle of Tywin’s arms. She was happily drunk, and everything felt warm and lovely. She kept nuzzling his neck, nipping at his ear, as he spoke with her cousin and his wife and her new friends.

“Sansa, love,” he said when her hand wandered down and gripped his hard dick. He’d been ready for her the moment he’d caught sight of her, and having a warm, willing Sansa on his lap was doing nothing to dim his hunger for her.

“Tywin,” she all but panted into his ear.

“If you weren’t wearing jeans, love, I’d ease that ache you’re feeling,” he whispered into her ear, and her eyes widened and then went liquid blue with desire.

“I know. Stupid jeans.” She pouted, and he nipped at her lip. “I wore them to be less sexy. I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Tywin growled but appreciated the thought, even if her choice of garment was preventing him from access to her.

“I like you, lion,” Tormund said at one point. He’d started drinking whiskey with Tywin and rattled his glass at him. “You’re a real man. Come in, take the woman, don’t let her leave your side. Pound your chest, announcing that she is yours for all those fuckers to see. I like that.”

Sansa rolled her eyes at Tormund, but Tywin sent the man a smirk. Tormund, taking it as a challenge, leaned in and kissed Brienne, shocking everyone. Brienne’s eyes widened before she moaned and kissed him back. Sansa threw back her head and laughed, shaking her head at her friends and their antics.

Three beers and two tequila shots later, Gretchen Wilson’s voice started belting out Redneck Woman, and Ygritte dragged Sansa off Tywin’s lap.

“Come on, girl, let’s dance,” Ygritte yelled, and Sansa smiled, having the best night.

They worked their way into the dance floor and shook their bodies, by far the most beautiful women in the room, all eyes drawn to the two red-headed women entertaining the whole bar.

“You love her,” came Jon’s voice. He’d taken a seat next to Tywin, content to watch the two women dance.

Tywin turned and looked at Sansa’s cousin, meeting his gaze. He was a serious man and being one himself, Tywin could appreciate that.

“Yes.”

They were silent for a time, one nursing his beer, the other drinking inferior whiskey. Tywin was enthralled watching the love of his life shake her butt and yell out the lyrics to a song that Tywin had never even heard of before tonight.

“She’s special,” Jon said, striking up the conversation again.

Tywin turned once more and looked at Jon. “I know. She is the most important thing in the world to me.” Jon saw the truth in his eyes.

Satisfied, Jon leaned back in his chair. The song ended and the first chords of “Save a Horse, Ride a cowboy,” drifted over the speakers. A huge cheer went up from the rowdy crowd. Sansa’s eyes lit up, and she ran over and to drag Tywin back onto the dance floor as Ygritte did the same with Jon.

“Sansa this is hardly appropriate,” Tywin muttered, getting the gist of the song instantly. He was neither a horse nor a cowboy.

She grinned, and it was wild and free. “Lover just pretend. You don’t want me to dance with a real cowboy now do you?” She winked at him and had her arms above head. She was moving her hips in a way that made Tywin want to take her right here and now.

Tywin growled and pulled her closer. The last thing he wanted was another man dancing with her. Tywin gave up trying to fight her, and instead admired how she gyrated her body against him. He’d been hard since the moment he spotted her hours ago, and this was sorely testing his patience not to just haul her over his shoulder and out to the SUV he had waiting.

When the last lines faded, and a new song came on, a dreamy look came on Sansa’s face.

“I love this song. Listen to the words, Tywin.”

She moved into his arms, Kenny Chesney’s smooth voice filled the bar.

_I love the dimples on the small of your back, the way they’re speaking to me just like that_

_Red wine made my imagination run, oh I can taste it on the tip of my tongue_

_Let it run, let it roll_

_Baby, I am under your control_

_Love me fast, kiss me slow_

_Hang on to anything you can hold_

_It’s a long way down to where I want to go_

_It’s a long way down to the centre of your soul_

_It’s a long way down, and I’m a loaded gun_

_But I love your salt and sugar on the tip of my tongue_

Sansa sighed and snuggled in close to Tywin. She loved how he smelled, how solid he was and how he was hers. His arms tightened around her, and pleasantly buzzed, Sansa let the song wash over the, moving slowly wrapped up in Tywin’s embrace.

_Girl believe me when I say it’s true,_

_Nobody makes me feel the way you do_

_Well I love you from the morning till the setting sun, yeah_

_I can taste the ocean on the tip of my tongue_

_Let it run, let it roll_

_Baby, I am under your control_

_Love me fast, kiss me slow_

_Hang on to anything you can hold_

_I wanna love you till my days are done_

_I want to tell you that I think that you’re the one_

_Oh girl you know when it’s all said and done_

_Everything about you’s on the tip of my tongue_

When it ended, she titled her head up, and he kissed her. Tywin’s arms tightened around her further, so there was hardly space between them.

“I love you so freaking much,” she said, eyes sparkling. He felt the lyrics into his soul, knowing that she was it for him. He’d love her until he died, never having thought he’d find something so special again. There would be no one else for him. Sansa Stark was his second great love.

“I love you, as well. Now can we please leave? I’m dying for you baby.” He needed to be alone with her, preferably in her bed and deep inside her. For hours. He felt he’d been a good sport about her choice of establishment.

She nodded and went to gather her things, saying goodnight to her friends. Everyone else was staying, but they knew that Tywin and Sansa had been apart for a while and were dying for one another. Sansa had talked nonstop about Tywin the entire time she’d been in the North.

When they exited into the chilly spring night, Sansa took a massive breath of fresh air and grinned at Tywin.

“I can’t believe you’re here. How long?” she demanded, a happy alcoholic buzz making her words a bit louder than they needed to be.

He stroked her cheek as he approached their vehicle. “All week, if you’ll have me.”

Her smile got bigger. “Seriously?”

He nodded, and she threw her arms around him. She’d dreamed of this; a man that would love and support her unconditionally and here he was.

“Yes, love. If you don’t mind a complete amateur tagging along.”

_Mind_? She was overjoyed and told him that, watching as he chuckled at her enthusiastic response. _This beat the hell out of another week of monotonous meetings in King’s Landing_, Tywin thought. Life with Sansa was exciting and fresh; new and adventurous. And Tywin craved it, and her.

They made it to the SUV when Sansa realized Damon was there waiting. She turned and frowned. “He’s not just your driver is he?”

Tywin shook his head. “No, he’s not. He’s also my security.”

Her eyes got a bit wider at that.

“I spoke with Jon. There is a place for him where you are staying.”

“Ok.” Sansa let the idea that she was in love with a man that needed a bodyguard roll through her mind, and found it wasn't that shocking and in some ways, made her feel even safer having Damon around. Once inside the vehicle, Tywin settled in beside her and Sansa snuggled in closer, needing to touch him. 

“Thank you for coming all this way.”

“Always.”

They were quiet as they sped towards the lodge, pulling in twenty minutes later. Once there, Damon bid them goodnight and went to find his cabin. Sansa thanked him for driving them, and the big man blushed. All of Tywin’s staff loved Sansa.

Sansa gasped as she looked up as they walked to her little cabin. The sky was lit with brilliant greens and blues. She’d been waiting for two weeks for the Northern Lights to make an appearance and as much as she wanted Tywin, she didn’t want to miss this opportunity to get some great pictures of this rare occurrence.

He patted her butt.

“Go grab your camera love,” he told her, and she nodded, racing into her little cabin and fitting the proper lens on it.

Tywin was seated in a chair on the little porch, his legs crossed as he watched her work. While it was true, his desire for her was humming through his blood, just being beside her again was like a balm on his heart. Sansa was his happiness, and he realized at that moment that he’d happily follow her around the world, supporting and encouraging her work.

He let his eyes drift to the dancing sky, alight with colours he’d only seen in photographs. The Northern Lights were a treat that few got to experience first hand, and Tywin counted himself blessed to have this fantastic evening with the woman he loved.

Approximately an hour later. She sunk back down onto his lap and nuzzled his neck.

“Thank you.” It was more than just letting her take pictures; it was his understanding that this was her passion.

He captured her lips in his. “My whole life being the best in business has driven me, Sansa. I’ve missed birthdays and holidays. I have no real relationship with my children.” He paused and gazed at her. “I want something more with you. To travel and support you. To have time together. To live.”

Sansa’s heart almost exploded out of her chest. It was everything she wanted, as well. “I had this dream, where I’d meet a man who would understand me and love me for me. We’d create this incredible life together.” She kissed him, and looked him directly in the eyes. “And even if we had a child, they would come with us on our adventures.”

He wove his hand through her hair, letting his fingers massage her neck. “I’m not ready to give it all up, but I want more of this. With you, Sansa, if you want me here with you, wherever you are.”

She let her lips settle on his. “I want that. All of that. Now take me inside and make love to me, Tywin.”

He grinned and pulled them both to their feet, leading them inside the little cabin, where they undressed each other, nipping and sucking, stroking and moaning as they rediscovered one another. He worshiped her body, kissing every part of her he could find, making sure she was utterly sated before he finally was willing to make love with her.

When he sunk into her, it felt like home; it had been like that since that first night in the Vale.

“I love you, Sansa.”

“I love you, Tywin.”

Afterwards, they wrapped themselves up in each other, unable to be apart even in sleep, happy that they were once again together.

Playlist

_Chase Rice – Eyes on You _

_Kenny Chesney – Tip of my tongue _

_Gretchen Wilson – Redneck Woman_

_Luke Bryan – Knockin’ Boots_

_Big and Rich – Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I put Tywin Lannister in a country bar and I will own that decision all day long.
> 
> Honestly, even if you hate country music, this whole chapter was inspired by the song Tip of my Tongue by Kenny Chesney and do yourself a favour and listen to it just once if you really want my mindset for this chapter. 
> 
> Next up-- Tywin joining Sansa on her last week in the woods!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Tywin in the North

Sansa was laying, spread out on the bed in her little cabin, trying to catch her breath after her third orgasm of the morning. Tywin had been relentless since the moment they had woken, making her peak again and again, first with his fingers and then his tongue and then both together.

“Gods, I love to watch you come apart on me,” he growled from between her legs, his green eyes pinning hers and letting her see the raw desire there. He never wanted her to doubt just how much he wanted her. No matter how many times he had her, he always needed more.

She heaved out a shaky breath. “I need you in me. Now.” She let her legs fall apart, her invitation clear. He hardened at the sweet picture she presented. 

Smirking he rose up, all leonine grace and muscle, his lean body a welcome weight on top of her. Equally needy, Sansa bit and nipped at him, uncaring that her marks would be visible for everyone to see when they finally dragged themselves away from their bed for breakfast. She wanted people to see how they couldn’t keep their hands off one another. This need for Tywin was a driving force inside her, and she welcomed it, feeling for the first time in her life that she belonged to someone.

He sunk slowly inside her, and Tywin groaned, the feeling of her welcoming him into her body was one that he still hadn’t fully gotten used to. He hoped that it will always feel this incredible.

He stilled for a moment, making sure her eyes were locked on his, needing to have this connection with her, knowing that the emotion of the moment would make what they felt that much more powerful in their coupling. 

“Love you, little one,” he grunted.

“I love you, Ty,” she all but panted out and then arched her hips upward, seeking him, wanting more, and knowing only he could ease this ache inside her. “Please.”

Helpless against her plea, Tywin began to move, slow and sure in his strokes, determined to have her screaming his name again and again before he’d allow himself to find his release. Her pleasure would always come first.

What could have been mere minutes or an hour, Sansa screamed his name for the second time with him inside her, and finally unable to hold back, Tywin stroked twice more, deeply, before he let himself spill, filling her.

Sweaty and sated, Tywin pulled Sansa into his arms, pressed a kiss to her forehead and sniffed at her hair, needing a moment to compose himself from the sheer overwhelming love he had for her. Even now, knowing that he’d wrung moment after moment of pleasure from her, he still wanted her.

“What I feel for you, Sansa. You have no idea.” His eyes were closed so that he could savour this moment; his woman in his arms, her scent all over him, his seed deep inside her. It was primitive and possessive, and he couldn't help but revel in it.

Sansa waited until those brilliant eyes opened again, before she moved, pinning his arms to his side and nipping at his lip. “Tywin, I feel the same way. This love, and want… it threatens to overwhelm me. I’ve never felt like this before. Is this how it is supposed to be when you've found the love of your life?”

Sansa knew it was a delicate subject- asking to be compared to his beloved first wife, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to know if she was in the same league as Joanna. Tywin stroked her cheek.

“Little one, there is no comparison. I loved her, but she has been gone from my life for so long. You consume me, Sansa. Utterly and completely. And I dare say, the depth of my feelings for you, the sheer insatiable need I have for you, is something completely new.” Tywin spoke the truth. He’d loved Joanna profoundly and well, and as much as a young man in his twenties could. But what he felt for Sansa was deeper and broader. He thought it might have to do with the fact that he knew what it was like to love someone and lose them, and how rare finding someone to love was.

Tywin saw that his words pleased her, and she leaned down to capture his lips in hers softly.

“You are everything to me, Tywin.”

There was a part of Tywin, a large part, that roared approval at her statement. He’d known forever that he was a better man when he was in love with a woman, and when that woman loved him back. It is just how he was built. It was why Joanna’s death devastated him so thoroughly, and why he’d searched for love again.

“Marry me.”

Sansa’s eyes widened, and Tywin cursed himself for his impulsiveness, unable to believe the words had just slipped out. He had no ring, no flowers. He had nothing with him to make this special. It was the least romantic proposal he could conceive; both of them covered in each other, naked in a borrowed bed.

And yet, it had been impossible to keep the words at bay. He knew that she deserved so much more when being asked to be his wife, but she has all of him, and he would spend the rest of his life giving her everything within his power; which is considerable given who he is. He opened his mouth, to qualify his offer, willing to beg her to see how good they could be together when she answered without hesitation.

“Yes.”

He was hard again, and Sansa rose up, grasped him and sunk onto him, riding him, her glorious hair a cascade of red down her back, her beauty unmatched in that moment. She was his entire world, and she would be his wife.

When she finally brought them both to another orgasm, she collapsed on top of him, licking at his sweaty skin. Tywin tilted her head, so their eyes can meet.

“Yes?”

She nods. “Heck yes, lover. I can’t wait to be your wife, Tywin.” Sansa frowned. “But no crazy wedding. I don’t want any of that.”

“What about a beach on the Sunset Sea?” he asked, feeling how right this was deep in his soul.

“Perfect.” Sansa giggled as Tywin’s hand cupped her lower butt, his long fingers drawing patterns on her back.

“I will get you a ring, Sansa,” Tywin said, still upset at himself that he’d rushed into proposing to her.

Her lips brushed over his again. “Whatever you need to do, Tywin. I only need you.” There was nothing but the truth in her blue eyes, and his heart thumped wildly, unable to believe she was going to be his. There would be no prenup, no division of assets and no separation of their lives. They would be married, man and wife, Tywin and Sansa Lannister and damn anyone who dared stand in their way, Tywin thought fiercely. 

“I love you, Tywin.”

“I love you, Sansa.”

Finally, they left their rumpled bed, showering and dressing before Sansa clasped his hand and brought him to the main lodge for breakfast. There were more than a few heavy heads this morning, and Jon just grunted as they grabbed plates of food and sat down at a table with him and Ygritte.

“How long did you stay?” Sansa could practically smell the booze oozing off his body.

Jon groaned. “Too fucking long.”

Ygritte laughed, sipping coffee and looking perky and chipper. She flashed Sansa a quick grin. “Good morning?”

Sansa had the grace to blush and watched as Tywin smirked. He was unashamed in how much he wanted her and who might have heard them. Tormund let a heavy hand come down on Tywin’s back as he joined their table.

“Good job, lion,” the red-headed man said, grinning. “You’ve got stamina and power, making her scream like that.”

“Oh gods,” Sansa said, her face red. She buried her face in Tywin’s shoulder. Her lion just chuckled, pleased these younger men knew he could satisfy his fiancé.

“Let there be no doubts, Tormund, that I am more than up for the job.”

Tormund howled in laughter, along with Ygritte, while Jon scowled.

“How is your woman?” Tywin asked, in the mood to be magnanimous since Sansa had agreed to be his wife.

Tormund frowned. “Stubborn.” He shook his head. “I’ll wear her down, eventually.”

Talk turned to their upcoming trip. They were planning on hiking deeper up the mountain and camping for two days. With Tywin here, they’d bring two smaller tents, and they spent the rest of the day readying their packs and preparing for their three days in the woods.

“I can’t see us needing more time than that San,” Jon said later, eyeing their packs critically.

Sansa agreed.

“Will it be a problem with your flights?” Jon knew she’d initially planned on leaving on Saturday morning, but they’d be done by Thursday.

Sansa frowned. “I didn’t even think about that, Jon. Damn. Well, I guess I can hang out for a few more days,” she said.

Tywin gave her an incredulous look.

“What?”

“Sansa, how do you think I got here?”

She shrugged. “I mean, I guess you flew.”

“I did.” He gave her a look as if to say, _figure it out_.

Jon, Ygritte, Tormund and Edd were all fascinated by this conversation.

“So when is your flight booked?” she asked, completely missing his pointed look and question.

“Baby, I brought my jet,” Tywin said, and saw all of their eyes widen. He couldn’t help the boost to his ego that came with that little revelation.

Sansa swallowed. “Like a private jet?”

He nodded.

“Did you charter it?”

He shook his head. “No little one. I own it.”

She just looked at him. “Wow.” He pulled her closer and leaned down.

“I imagine it will become as much yours as mine now, taking you to wherever you need to go.”

Her eyes filled with tears. It would be amazing to have such a luxury at her fingertips; to never have to travel in coach on a commercial flight again, never be subject to the whims of other travellers and to have the ability to come and go as she pleased. It was a priceless gift.

“You would do that for me?”

“Sansa, love, I would give you the world, and anything you want. And luckily for me, that means almost anything you can think of.”

She threw her arms around him and kissed him, moaning into his mouth. “We are going to have the best life,” she said, her face beaming in happiness.

“Yes, baby, we are.” They kissed again. “Come home with me to Casterly Rock. Let me show it to you before we go to King’s Landing.”

She nodded, thrilled that she would get to see the heart of the Great Lion. 

The others looked on in slight awe; they knew Tywin was rich, but his own private jet rich? That was something beyond most of their comprehension. 

Once Jon had deemed their packs sufficient, the group broke into pairs and singles. Sansa and Tywin disappeared into their small cabin, needing to be with one another. They hadn’t said anything about their engagement, because Tywin was adamant there were would be a ring on her finger before she announced it. Sansa thought he was silly, but indulged him and his request.

The next morning, Tormund dropped them off at the trailhead and wished them luck. Within the hour, Tywin’s respect for those that did this for a living grew. He was a fit man, and he kept up with the other three, but his muscles sang to him along the trail that wound in its deceptive laziness up the mountain.

This would never be his choice of recreational activity, but he could admire the sheer beauty as they pushed deeper into the wilderness, and his soon to be wife’s determination to capture the perfect picture, no matter the physical cost.

When they finally broke for lunch, Jon gave Tywin a look of admiration. “I admit, I pushed you. I wanted to see if you could keep up.”

Tywin frowned. “And?”

“You did great.”

Sansa beamed at him, and then the cousins talked about their family camping trips, how many hikes their parents had dragged them on when they’d been kids, and how Sansa had always complained bitterly. Tywin arched his eyebrow at that news.

“You don’t like this?”

She adorably wrinkled her nose. “No, not really. I’m much more a city girl. Or a spa. Or glamping. I like my amenities.”

“Then, why?”

“I’ll do anything for the perfect shot.”

“Anything?”

“Well, almost anything. I hate spiders. I’m not so fond of heights. But other than that, there isn’t much I wouldn’t put up with if it means I get what I’m after.”

Tywin shook his head, admiration for her evident in his face. He’d been the same with his business; focused, dedicated and ruthless and he liked that Sansa had similar qualities when it came to her career. 

Midday the came across some of the wolves; not the pack that Jon was studying, but a smaller group. Tywin was awed by their size and power and watched in fascination as Sansa spent an hour taking their pictures. When they finally made camp, he gratefully allowed Sansa and Jon to help set up their tent, while Ygritte busied herself with the fire and getting dinner started.

It was the oddest meal that Tywin had ever had; cooked beef stew over an open fire in a lightweight bowl with a fork that felt like air in his fingertips. Sansa snuggled up against his side, and he felt contentment was over him on the day he’d just experienced. He would have never guessed he’d been cut out to hack it in the woods, but he’d conducted himself admirably and hadn’t embarrassed her. Jon made it easy, willingly doing extra tasks and not giving Tywin a hard time when he didn’t know the basics about camping.

They talked for a time around the fire until Sansa yawned and pulled Tywin into their tent. It was small and lightweight, and when they laid down, being tall people, they filled the whole floor. Sansa stripped down, naked and crawled into the dual sleeping bag, and Tywin quickly followed suit, discovering for the first time in his fifty-nine years the challenge it was to make love to a woman in a sleeping bag with another couple mere meters away from them.

“Hush, little one. You can’t scream tonight,” he whispered in her ear, delighted that she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He chuckled softly into her ear, dragging out her pleasure, denying her a quick orgasm, determined to make her wild.

When he finally felt his orgasm tingle down his spine, he reached around and rubbed her, and commanded her to come. She bit her lips so hard she tasted blood as her core clamped down on him, wringing a fantastic orgasm from the both of them. Afterwards, she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

“You were amazing today, Tywin,” she told him.

“Thank you for having me, Sansa.” He pressed one last kiss to her lips and then let sleep claim him.

The following two days were much the same as the first one; Tywin’s muscles did indeed groan at him each morning, but the steady pace and the quest to find the pack Jon was studying, along with his inherent comparative nature would not allow Tywin to slow the group down. They finally found the pack on Tuesday afternoon, and Sansa spent the rest of the afternoon taking her photos.

That night there was a joyous feeling around the little camp, each person knowing they’d gotten what they needed. Tywin eagerly followed Sansa into the tent that night, knowing that he’d be able to make love with her again.

He thought about what he might have missed out on had he stayed in King’s Landing; miserable meetings, endless reports and the loneliness of not having Sansa in his arms at his home there each evening. When she was around, it was easier to navigate all of that, but with her gone, he now realized he craved being with her and the adventures they would go on.

“Where is your next assignment?” Tywin asked, licking her neck, feeling her pulse flutter there.

“Dorne,” she said, moaning as his magic tongue heated her blood again.

“When?”

“After the wedding.”

“So you’re home for a month?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

It was, Sansa realized, good. Better than good. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and having Tywin with her on this hike had crystalized that vague longing she’d had for her future.

They could do this; have a home base in King’s Landing and then dart off for her to do her job. He could come with her and then they’d either go to the Rock or back to King’s Landing when her job was done. They’d see the world and discover new places together. _It was_, she thought, _her perfect life_. She felt the tears come and twisted to tell him.

“Hush, little one. It is nothing to cry about. It sounds perfect.”

“You’re sure? You want this?”

“Sansa, I crave this.”

“I never thought I’d find anyone who would let me be this free, Tywin. Who would understand me as you do.” He felt the sobs wrack her body and wondered who had made her question her desires.

“Where is this coming from?” he asked her softly, a worried tone to his voice.

“I just always felt like a bit of an odd duck. I mean, most women my age want the big wedding and the house in the burbs and 2.5 kids. And I just knew that would never fit me.”

“You are extraordinary, my love. And therefore you need an extraordinary life. What you described is too mundane for the likes of you.” He kissed her. “And I am the man to give you extraordinary.”

She gave him a watery laugh. She loved his arrogance, his supreme confidence and the ego that was Tywin Lannister.

“Take me again,” she said, kissing him hard and thrusting her hips against his. She’d felt him harden again, and knew he needed to be in her.

“Hold on,” he whispered and then had her, hard and fast, both of them savage in their need for one another. He captured her cry, even as he grunted out his release, wanting to howl out his pure satisfaction of his ownership of her body and her heart.

They rested their heads against one another, breathing heavily, connected intimately.

The next morning they hiked back to the access road, calling Tormund to pick them up.

Back at camp, knowing that Sansa and Tywin were leaving the next day, there was a small celebration for them in the main lodge. Sansa thanked the group profusely for welcoming her, and then Tywin.

She knew this would be a special spot; the place where the love of her life had proposed to her. She knew that it bothered Tywin that it had been so off the cuff, but she secretly loved it. It made her feel warm that he couldn’t keep himself composed around her and that he had such a need to have her belong to him.

The next morning, Jon and Ygritte bid a tearful farewell to Tywin and Sansa as Tywin’s private jet waited for them on the small runway.

“He’s a good man, San,” Jon whispered into her ear, and her eyes filled with tears.

“I know Jon. I love him so much. I’m going to marry him.”

Jon pulled back and looked in her eyes, and then a grin spread over his face. “I think that’s great San.”

He shook Tywin’s hand and clapped him on the back. “You’re good for her.”

Tywin grunted and thanked Jon for his hospitality and then invited Sansa’s cousin and his lovely wife to either the Rock or his mansion in King’s Landing whenever they were in town.

Jon laughed. “What about in three weeks for this silly wedding?”

Sansa’s eyes lit. “Tywin, can Robb and Jon stay with us?”

Jon had been half-joking, but he could see the eagerness in Sansa’s face. “Of course, my love. I’ll be in touch with details, but consider it done.” The men shook hands one last time, Sansa and Ygritte hugged, and then Sansa and Tywin boarded the plane. Once she was settled in her seat, Tywin let his hand rest over hers.

“Ready to see Casterly Rock, little one?”

Sansa grinned. “So ready, my love.” He brushed his lips across hers, excited to have her all to himself for four straight days.

“Love you, baby.”

“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Tywin being unable to resist staking his claim, so to speak, and asking Sansa to marry him in the heat of the moment. 
> 
> We will get back to the glitterati of King's Landing and the wedding... which will be the next main arc in this story with a lot of different interactions and fall out. Probably several chapters- I need the Starks there, Cersei, Joff, Olenna... then Robb and Jon coming. Willas, Harry... maybe even an appearance by the Boltons.... more of Tywin's ex-lovers????? AHHHHH the potential! 
> 
> All the major players are coming to town for the wedding of Joff and Marg..... 
> 
> Claws out people, designer clothing on, and catty comebacks ready! The Great Lion is determined to protect the woman he loves- from her family, his family and everyone else that may mean her harm!


	12. Chapter 12

When they landed at the Rock, another fabulous car was waiting for them. Sansa didn’t even question it, knowing by now that Tywin took his toys seriously. She simply slid into the soft, buttery seat, laughing as he smiled, and sat back to enjoy herself. Life with Tywin was much more comfortable if she stopped trying to control everything around her, and went along with him- especially when they were operating in his world.

The closer they came to the coast, the more relaxed she could see him become. He had reached over to grasp her hand and was giving her a look she couldn’t quite decipher.

“What?”

“I am looking forward to your reaction to my home,” he told her, and she nodded. She’d heard of Casterly Rock. Almost everyone had. It was, without a doubt, the grandest single residence in all of Westeros. While many would have long ago turned it into a historical attraction, or at least made part of it open to the public, Tywin Lannister had not. It remained his; private, exclusive and off-limits to all but a select few that he allowed inside.

Sansa remembered studying pictures of it in University, hoping that one day she might somehow get a chance to photograph it. Some places were more than just mere dwellings; that was Casterly Rock.

When they approached the long, winding driveway, the gates slid silently open, and Tywin slowed the car down. There was, he knew, only one first impression of the Rock, and since Sansa was set to become its new mistress, he wanted his future wife to fall in love with his home.

She gasped in delight as it came into view and then squeezed his hand. She could hardly believe that this was the man that had slept in a tent for two days with her, looking at the grand mansion before her. It was more castle than home, straight from medieval times, with massive archways, enormous wings and turrets of all things. She was in complete awe. The grounds themselves rivalled the house; lush, green and vibrant, spilling with colourful flower gardens and acres of treed area to give the estate complete privacy. It was unlike anything Sansa had ever seen.

“Like it?” Tywin asked, voice slightly gruff as if he opinion mattered to him.

“Tywin, I love it.”

He felt the tension leave his body. Sansa was many things, but a skilled liar was not one of them. She wore her heart and her emotions on her sleeve, and if she said something, she meant it. He parked the car out front, knowing it would be taken to the huge garage that could house up to ten vehicles, and eagerly took her hand, excited to show her all the Rock had to offer.

They were met at the main entrance by his man Gerald who ran the Rock for Tywin. Sansa blushed furiously when Tywin introduced her as his fiancé, and then like a small child eager for Christmas; he brought her inside. Sansa’s head spun. It was almost like a museum; the art and antiques so priceless she couldn’t even begin to imagine their worth. Room after room was a showstopper- library, study, offices, more than one dining room, kitchens, a games room, a media room and on and on it went. The outdoor pool was a custom-designed masterpiece, with waterfalls, a swim-up bar, a death-defying infinity edge that overlooked the cliff in which the Rock was perched on, and more than one spa area. Sansa’s head spun with the sheer size and opulence of the house.

When they finally made their way to Tywin’s private quartets, she’d become reticent, wondering how on earth he expected her to fit in here. As if sensing she was slightly overwhelmed, Tywin rubbed his hand softly against the back of hers. They entered a series of rooms that Sansa realized were all his; sitting room, dressing room, and an entire room dedicated to his wardrobe. There was the most massive master bathroom she’d ever seen, along with an enormous bedroom and a vast terrace that overlooked the sea. She was almost speechless when he finally drew her into his arms.

“Little one, speak to me,” he murmured into his ear.

“Why me?”

He chuckled softly. “Stop my love. You know why. I’m in love with you Sansa. And before you spout any more nonsense, remember I’ve been searching for this for years. Do not doubt my feelings for you.”

“Are you sure? About me, I mean. I’m not used to all this Tywin. What if I embarrass you?” Her voice was soft.

Tywin took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. “You won’t. And I don’t care. Embarrass me all you’d like, love. You are never getting rid of me.”

She took the time to gaze into his eyes. She saw nothing but the truth there; he loved her and wanted her to be his wife. She let out a little giggle. “It’s so much, baby.”

He grinned. “It is. I won’t lie- I love it.” He pulled her towards the room that held his clothing and watched as her jaw dropped. On one side, there was an entire designer wardrobe of women’s clothing. Sansa’s eyes narrowed, and her jealously flared. Delighted, Tywin laughed.

“They are for you, love. No other woman since Joanna has been here.”

Her jaw dropped, and she turned to look at him. “For me?”

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her neck. What she didn’t know, is that he’d arranged a similar wardrobe for her back in King’s Landing as well. She was to be his wife, and she would want for nothing.

“And while you are here, don’t wear panties. I’ll simply rip them off your body. You might also want to wear skirts. I plan on having you, Sansa. Whenever I’d like,” he whispered into her ear.

She felt the heat bolt through her body and then grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his.

“I need you now,” she panted into his mouth. They tore at each other’s clothes until they were naked and Tywin placed her on the bed. He had enough presence of mind to reach down and swipe through her core to see if she was ready for him. She was, and he thrust into her, seating himself deeply as her legs came around his core to keep him as close as possible.

“Gods I love you, Sansa,” he breathed into her ear, overcome by his need for her.

“Tywin,” she moaned his name, and he felt his dick get harder. He could never get enough of hearing him speak to him in that tone of voice. Eventually, he gathered himself, slowing down and making love to her, instead of just rutting inside her, making her come once before he allowed himself to find his own released, dragging her over again, pleased with the stunned look on her face.

When they’d recovered, they washed each other in the stone shower that was even larger than the one in King’s Landing. Of course, Sansa sunk to her knees, taking him deep in her mouth, working him over until he spilled down her throat. Not one to leave her wanting, Tywin stroked his fingers insider her as he feasted on her breasts and she screamed his name in the shower. Finally, hours after they’d come up the bedroom, they dressed. Tywin was pleased that Sansa pulled on a sundress and took his suggestion to heart, wearing no underwear.

He clasped her hand to hers; tomorrow, his jeweller was set to come to the Rock to help them pick out a ring for her. For now, his staff had prepared a lovely meal for them, and then Tywin thought they might swim and lounge in the pool.

“It’s so perfect here,” Sansa sighed, happily sipping on wine and looking out at the Sunset Sea on the huge terrace that adjoined the pool area. They’d been served a fantastic dinner made by Tywin’s chef, and Sansa was bursting with joy.

“It’s perfect because you are here,” Tywin amended. Like this home in King’s Landing, Sansa brought warmth and light.

“Can we swim?”

He nodded, finishing his wine and rising to grab her hand. “We can go upstairs and change…” he started to say when she slid the straps of her dress off and let it pool at her feet. She unhooked the bra, and then naked and glorious, dove into the warm water.

Tywin let out a growl before he quickly joined her. His staff was trained to not interfere in his life, and he knew that no one would come out to interrupt them.

When he caught up to her in the water, he pulled her against his long, lean body, nipping at her lips. “Little tease,” he purred into her ear.

She sucked on his earlobe. “Yup.”

He lifted her butt and guided her core so that she could sink onto him, letting her and the water do the work while she rode them both to another blistering orgasm. Spent, he cradled her in his arms and brought her into the spa area, keeping her close and pressing soft kisses to her mouth, her neck and her shoulders.

“I can’t get enough of you,” he murmured at one point, and Sansa muttered her agreement. Much later, both thoroughly waterlogged and exhausted, they gathered their things and made their way back to their bedroom. That night, Tywin held her close as the sea crashed into the Rock below, contentment unlike any he’d ever felt, washing over him.

Sansa had been exploring the mansion, camera in hand, when her phone buzzed and Tywin asked her to meet him in his main office/study/library area. She finally, after a few wrong turns, entered the large room, to see a small man seated with a large velvet case on the desk. She went immediately to Tywin, who held her hand.

“I want you to have something spectacular on your ring finger, Sansa, and while I trust my taste, I thought perhaps you might take some joy in picking out your ring.” She looked at him, and he just nodded. “What one do you like?”

They were beautiful rings- some of the most expensive in the world. Sansa knew it would be a point of pride for Tywin for her to have something priceless on her finger, even if it didn’t matter as much to her. She let her hands run over all of them until she settled on a diamond that looked almost blue.

“Ahhh, this one was designed by Neil Lane. A flawless 5-carat light blue diamond, square shape with four additional diamonds of each side, bringing the total carats to almost 9. Set in a platinum band, it is a one of a kind ring,” the little man said and slipped it one Sansa’s finger.

She fell in love instantly, even though it was too much. Tywin had been observing her closing and knew immediately that was the one.

“Perfect choice, my love,” he told her, running a finger over the ring, loving what it looked like there.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. She didn’t need to know the price; it was enough that she loved it, and everyone would know that she belonged to him. The small man slipped out of the room, taking the rest of his expensive merchandise with him, and leaving Tywin and Sansa alone. His need for her was so great, that he laid her out his desk and dove into her, feasting on her sweetness until she begged him to be inside her.

Later, when she was rummaging around for a bikini, she held up some scraps of fabric.

“Really?” She had a huge smile on her face.

Tywin shrugged. “Here you are mine, and no one else will see you. I like having access to you.”

She laughed and put the tiny bikini on, watching his eyes heat. She wiggled her butt and asked if he was joining her. Initially, he’d been planning on working, knowing he had things to catch up on. But she was too tempting, and he had no willpower, so he donned his swimsuit and followed her down to the pool, drinking and eating the afternoon away, making love to her in the covered cabana and again in the pool.

Tywin caught Sansa gazing at her ring more than once; she always had such an incredulous look on her face, as if she couldn’t believe that this was happening. He’d asked her again if she was happy.

“Beyond happy,” she told him, her eyes dancing. “I love the Rock, Tywin. I could live here.”

He cocked his head at that statement seeing the truth in her eyes. Sansa didn’t need the ‘scene’ in King’s Landing the way other women seemed to. Her contentment in his home further solidified his desire to marry her. They were so perfectly matched.

“Perhaps this might be our home base, one day,” he told her, and she nodded.

“That would be amazing.” What Sansa didn’t say, was she could see a child of theirs here; running on the sandy beach, swimming in the pool, playing on the lawns. They hadn’t said much about children, and she cocked her head.

“And children, Ty? Could you see them here?”

He rose then, sure and swift from his chair and leaned over her.

“Absolutely.”

She swallowed hard and then raised her eyes to his. “You want children?”

“Yes.” His tone was serious, and there was no doubt he meant it.

He saw the relief flood her face.

“Little one, of course, I want children with you. I want everything with you, Sansa.”

She threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. “Thank god,” she whispered. Sansa knew she might not be as traditional as some women, but she wanted a family, and she wanted that with Tywin.

“Baby, you have to know I’d give you anything you want,” Tywin told her, gently scolding her.

“I know, but you’ve had this whole other family already, and I didn’t want to presume.”

“My love, I want it all with you, never doubt that.”

She nodded as he began to kiss her flesh, starting with her shoulders, then her breasts, pulling the strings of her tiny bikini until he could take the tips of her nipples into his mouth. When he released those, she was panting, and he made his way down her body and pressed a large hand to her stomach.

“One day, you will have our baby here, Sansa, and I cannot wait to see you, pregnant with our child.”

“Ty,” she begged. “Please, I need you.”

Unable to deny her anything, he pulled the tiny bottoms of her and sunk inside, swamped with love and need.

“I love you,” she cried when she peaked, bringing him over with her. He kissed her. “And I love you little one. Never forget that.”

Saturday was much the same as Friday, and they couldn’t get enough of one another. They were just sitting down for the evening meal on the terrace when Sansa’s phone rang. It was Margaery, and she was in tears.

“The bridesmaid's dresses are ruined,” she cried, and Sansa tried to calm her down and get the whole story. The woman who had been responsible for ordering them completely messed up the order, and now there were seven putrid green coloured gowns in Marg’s apartment.

“Maybe it’s not that bad,” Sansa said, hope in her voice.

Marg sent a picture, and even Tywin looked horrified at the colour. Sansa sighed and grasped his hand.

“When are you back San? I need you,” Marg all but wailed. Sansa looked at Tywin, who sighed.

“We will fly home tomorrow, Margaery. Leave it with me; I will make appropriate arrangements for the dresses. Have all your bridesmaids at our home on Monday morning.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much,” Margaery gushed, her face instantly happy. When Sansa hung up with her, she rose and came over to kiss Tywin.

“You’re a good man, lover,” she said, fitting her lips against his. He grunted. He was not, but he’d do whatever he could to make Sansa’s life easier. The thought of her spending all her time with Marg finding new dresses bothered him, so he simply made arrangements so that wouldn’t be the case. He was greedy for his fiancé and wanted her around as much as possible.

They flew home, as promised the next morning. When they got on the plane, Sansa had a melancholy look on her face.

“What’s wrong, little one?”

Sansa huffed out a breath and held Tywin’s hand. “Being in the North, and here, it was amazing. Just us, Tywin. And now we’re back in the snake pit of King’s Landing. Cersei. Olenna. My mother. God, they are all going to freak when they find out we are engaged.”

He could only grunt at her assessment. It was accurate, especially when his family discovered there would be no prenup between them. That might appease her mother, slightly, but it would drive Cersei and Tyrion insane.

Tywin reflected on the week he’d been away from King’s Landing. A cowboy bar, Northern Lights, a hike through the wilderness, wolves and making love in a tent. Proposing without a ring or a plan, just an insatiable need to make Sansa his, and now the most perfect three days at the Rock. His entire life had been a whirlwind since he’d met her that night in the Vale, and he’d have it no other way. It had been the best few months of his life. Sansa was full of adventure and fun and love, and he hadn't felt this alive in years. 

“We will figure it out, Sansa. They can only do damage if we let them,” he told her, and she nodded.

“This week was perfect, Ty. Thank you.”

He smiled softly at her, a look so few had ever seen, but one that Sansa had come to associate with him. “It was my love.” Then he brought her onto his lap, content to hold her as they made their way back to King’s Landing, and the chaos that was their family and the wedding of Joff and Marg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a crazy busy work week, and I want to finish my Season 8 Jaimsa rewrite and I'm editing the Second Lady Lannister so not sure when I'll update this story.
> 
> But have no fears, I'm not abandoning it! 
> 
> Up Next... King's Landing and wedding stuff.... hit me up if you want to see something :)


	13. Chapter 13

Tywin felt his phone buzz and glanced down. It was Niles, letting him know that Margaery and several women had arrived. He showed the message to Sansa who frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

She gave him a look. “I love my best friend, but I swear to god, I will be so happy when this wedding is done.”

He grunted his agreement and opened his arms to her. She immediately snuggled in and let out a happy little sound.

“Promise me ours will be simple, Ty.”

“I promise,” he said, voice low and serious. He titled her chin so she could see the promise in his eyes.

“Thank goodness.”

He pressed his lips to hers, delighted when her lips parted, their tongues dancing. Tywin felt himself harden, even though he’d already made love to her this morning. He was headed to his office this morning, sure that a pile of work was waiting for him, and leaving Sansa in their home with the Tyrell’s and the designer he’d arranged to be here.

Eventually drawing apart, Sansa fit her hand into Tywin’s as they descended the stairs to find the group that was in their home. As funny as it sounded, Sansa felt like their privacy had been breeched in a way and she wasn’t keen on the feeling. This was their home; and having the judgmental Olenna Tyrell here was not a welcome feeling. As if knowing she wanted his support, Tywin led her to the elegant formal sitting room where the designer had set up shop so to speak.

They entered the room together, unaware of what a force they were; hands clasped, tall and beautiful. Before they could get a word in Marg was there, throwing her arms around Sansa and hugging Tywin.

Sansa tried to suppress a small smile when her finance stiffened. He hated to be touched by anyone but her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Marg cried enthusiastically. Tywin pulled back and gave her a regal nod. Marg’s face reddened as if she knew she’d overstepped. “Sorry, it’s just you are saving my wedding.”

“Yes, well, you are welcome.” Dismissing Margaery, Tywin drew Sansa into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips, titling his head to deepen the connection, lingering longer than proper. Sansa pressed a hand to his chest and moaned.

“Be good, little one,” he whispered to her. Sansa tugged his tie and kissed him again, smacking her lips against his.

“Love you, baby.”

He grinned and kissed her nose and then was gone. Sansa watched him leave; loving his strong and sure stride and the way his bespoke suit fit him perfectly.

“Jesus you two are hot.” Marg wiggled her eyebrows at Sansa and then her eagle eyes spotted the huge engagement ring.

“No fucking way, San!” She exclaimed, reaching for Sansa’s hand.

Sansa blushed.

“Seriously??? You two are engaged? You’ve been dating for like two minutes. Holy fuck.” Marg’s eyes widened and her voice dropped. “Does Cersei know?”

“No, I imagine Ty will tell her today.”

Marg dragged Sansa over to the couch, where she handed Sansa a glass of champagne. The designer was measuring the six other bridesmaids- cousins and one other friend, which freed Sansa and Marg to chat and Olenna was keep an eye on the woman. She hated that the Great Lion was the one to come to the rescue of this fiasco. 

“Tell me everything, girl,” Marg happily demanded.

Sansa grinned and then spent the next half an hour talking about Tywin coming North, the bar, the hiking and their time at the Rock.

“Gods, he loves you so much. Tywin Lannister in a country bar.” Marg shook her head, trying to picture it. It was true that she’d had her doubts when they’d first hooked up, but the Great Lion had more than proven his love for her best friend.

“He’s so amazing. I mean, he just showed up, in the North. He was totally out of his element, but he owned it. Jon likes him, which is almost unheard of. He just gets me. And he loves me so much.”

Marg hugged Sansa. “I’m so happy for you both!”

Sansa sipped some champagne and looked around the room, wonder in her eyes at what Tywin had done for her friend.

“And the wedding?”

Sansa shrugged and laughed. “No offence but it won’t be anything like yours.”

Marg pretended to be offended. “What? You don’t want to go crazy before your big day?”

Sansa shook her head and shuddered. “Gods no. This wedding crap is my nightmare.”

Marg looked at her cousins who were laughing, her grandmother admonishing them for drinking champagne. She let out a tired breath. “It was expected and I guess I didn’t have the heart to say no.”

Sansa reached out and grasped her friend’s hand. “Are you happy?”

Marg gave her a funny little smile. “I’m not unhappy San. I’m not sure that we all get the fairy tale.”

As if sensing she’d said too much, Marg plastered a big grin on her face. “Come on, San. Let’s get you measured up!” Sansa let Marg lead her to the little dressmaker, but she felt a heaviness settle in her heart. She knew at that moment, that her best friend didn’t love Joffrey, and perhaps she never had. Sansa thought back to Marg’s concerns over Tywin; that he might be using her, that her heart might get broken and that older men, while fun to fool around with, didn’t propose marriage.

Except, Tywin had. He did love her. He wanted her in his life; he’d moved her into his home, followed her up North and made a point of giving her what she wanted and needed from this relationship. Sansa had a moment of clarity; Marg loved her secret lover from Dorne; not Joff.

Saying nothing, Sansa allowed herself to be pinned and prodded, her eyes never straying far from Margaery Tyrell, seeing everything differently now. How hard her friend kept up the silly feminine chatter, the smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and the forced laughter. It was like when you knew how the magician did the magic trick; suddenly you saw the trap door, the hidden wire or the extra mirror. Sansa wanted to push, to ask why she would be willing to marry a man she didn’t love, but Marg never gave her a chance. Hours later, the dressmakers left and promised the newly designed gowns would be ready in a week. Sansa had a brief thought about just how much this had cost Tywin, and then dismissed it. He could afford it, and it was his grandson getting married. Sansa hugged Marg and whispered she’d always be there for her, before she closed the door on the whole gaggle of females.

Restless, she wandered up to their bedroom, stripped down and pulled down her bathing suit. She glanced at her phone and then picked it up.

**Sansa**: I miss you. I hope your day is better than mine.

Tywin responded immediately.

**Tywin:** Little one, is everything ok?

Sansa sighed and brushed away a tear. How could she be so happy for herself and so upset for her best friend?

**Sansa**: We’ll talk when you’re home. Nothing to do with us. Marg stuff. Love you. Going for a swim.

**Tywin**: I’m leaving the office soon. Love you, Sansa.

She smiled and felt her heart clutch. He was so good to her. Then knowing her mood would be improved with a swim, Sansa made her way down to the pool. 

Tywin’s day had hardly been any better than Sansa’s, and when her text came through, he knew he needed to be with her. He had a large suspicion what this was about.

Within half an hour of being back in his office, inundated with emails, contracts and reports that needed to be read, his daughter had all but slinked into his office and parked herself across from him, unwilling to leave until they had spoken.

“What?”

Tywin suspected this had something to do with Sansa, his company, his fortune and Cersei’s future. He was half right.

“I want to speak with you about when you are bringing Joffrey into the family business, Father.”

He snorted at that thought and gave her an incredulous look. Never, was the first thought that came to his mind. He had barely managed to graduate with his business degree, and Tywin was sure if he probed deeper, he’d find that Robert and Cersei had paid for others to take his exams and write his papers. He was utterly useless; vain, stupid and lazy. He'd be damned if he allowed the young man anywhere near his company. Beyond all those legitimate reasons, Joff was simply uninterested.

Tywin had established trust funds for his three grandchildren upon each of their birthdays, much as he had done with his own children. His ego was large enough that he never wanted anyone in his family to live like a pauper but pragmatic enough to know he would never force anyone into the family business. It was why he’d allowed Jaime to act like a fool for years; flitting from bed to bed, job to job and taking nothing in life seriously. Tywin would never force anyone, family included, into working for him that didn’t want to be here. It simply didn’t work. They would cause more damage to his business than good, and he’d protected Lannister Corporation over anything.

That didn’t mean that Tywin didn’t judge them all, and harshly at that. Cersei, while showing some signs of true business acumen, was too petty and spiteful to be useful. Tyrion was afraid of his own shadow, constantly second-guessing himself and never willing to take a stand. And Jaime, well, Tywin had high hopes for his first-born son. While he’d struggled academically, Jaime had good instincts. Tywin often thought that if Jaime had been truly interested, he could have taught him everything he needed to know to become the next CEO of his company. But Jaime had chosen a different path, and Tywin had done nothing to bring him back into the fold. He would not beg or plead for someone to live up to their potential; it had to come from within.

Joffrey had no interest in ever working for Tywin. Or the Baratheon’s. Tywin suspected the only thing Joffrey wanted to work on was the number of different women he was juggling, his increasing drug habit and his partying ways. Tywin was not an idiot; he knew exactly what his grandson was involved in.

“Never,” Tywin finally answered and watched as Cersei’s green eyes narrowed in anger. Tywin held up a hand and picked up his phone, demanding both Tyrion, Jaime if he were around, and Kevan meet in his office. He’d best do this all at once, so they would all hear it from the lion’s mouth, so to speak.

Within moments they were assembled; his disappointing family, save his brother Kevan.

“While it will become common knowledge within hours, I’m sure, I felt it imperative my family hear it first.” Tywin watched as his children struggled to determine what he might tell them. “Sansa Stark and I are engaged. She has moved into my home in King’s Landing, as well as Casterly Rock.” Stunned looks met this announcement. “And before anyone can ask, no there will not be a prenuptial agreement. Anyone who attempts to undermine my relationship with her, either publicly or privately, will be immediately disinherited. Anyone who goes behind my back will also be disinherited. If I hear a single negative word, I will cut you, and your children off. Immediately.”

Tywin’s green eyes had narrowed on Cersei.

“You have five minutes to express your displeasure, and then I will hear nothing more of it.”

Tywin leaned back in his chair and steepled his hands.

No surprise, Kevan offered his heartfelt congratulations. Jaime shook his head, and then a slow, lazy grin came over his features.

“She’s too good for you, I can say that.” Before Tywin could snarl, Jaime held up a hand. “But she loves you, and I’m happy for the both of you.”

Tyrion shook his head, only able to wonder what this might mean for him. He actually had very little concern about his father’s private life, or who he chose to marry.

“Please offer our congratulations to her. I’m sure you will be very happy.”

Tywin nodded a both his sons, pleasantly surprised at their reactions.

“This is fucking insane,” Cersei hissed, standing and looming over his desk. “Utterly insane. She’s three decades younger than you. Gods, why can’t you just fuck her and be done with her?”

Tywin rose, his impressive height dwarfing Cersei. “Careful daughter. We all know what your son is.”

Cersei’s face reddened. “You deny your own flesh and blood his legacy, for her?”

Tywin threw his head back and laughed. “Sansa wants nothing to do with my company, Cersei. She has her own money and is quite comfortable.”

“We promised the Tyrell’s that Joffrey would be…” Cersei’s mouth suddenly clamped shut, while Tywin’s eyes narrowed.

“What? What did you promise that wasn’t yours to promise, daughter?”

Cersei looked around the room frantically, but neither brothers would meet her eyes. She fidgeted nervously.

“What?” Tywin roared, smashing his fist on the desk. “I will take everything away Cersei.” Still, she said nothing, picking at her nail. Tywin picked up the phone, determined to follow through on his threat.

“Wait,” she cried, pressing down the little button to disconnect the call. “We promised the Tyrell’s that Joff would one day be the CEO of Lannister Corporation.”

Tywin would have laughed if the idea hadn’t been so insanely ludicrous. “You promised the Tyrell’s that your cocaine and alcoholic addicted son would run my company? My fucking company? That wasn’t yours to promise, daughter.”

She shuffled her feet. “I know. But we had to.”

“Why?”

She said nothing.

“Why? Answer me now, Cersei.”

Her face paled, and she swallowed nervously.

“Robert’s made a ton of bad investments. He knew you and Stannis wouldn’t bail him out, so he went to Mace Tyrell and promised Joffrey and Lannister Corp if they married.” She heaved out a sigh. “Then Robert dragged Mace into some bad investments as well. It's all a big mess. Stannis doesn’t know anything.”

Tywin’s brilliant mind absorbed this shocking bit of news; things falling instantly into place.

“And does Marg know about this?” Tywin knew that she was Sansa’s best friend, and neither one of them had been able to figure out why she would marry Joffrey. Cersei shrugged. "She might know something."

“How much do they owe?”

Cersei swallowed hard. “A hundred million. Give or take.”

Even that number staggered Tywin. A hundred million dollars? Lost by Robert Baratheon and Mace Tyrell? Jesus Christ, Tywin thought. This was a complete cluster fuck. And the worst was they were relying on his fortune, his company, to bail them out, and using two people to do so.

“Do they know?”

“Who?”

“Joff and Marg? Do they know why they must get married?” Tywin felt sick for them, even knowing Joffrey’s nature and behaviour.

Cersei shrugged. “Not how bad it is. Just that both families need this marriage. Joff is fine with it, and so is Marg. It’s mostly for appearances anyway.” Cersei waved a hand, dismissing any feelings or fallout that might come from such a cold and callous coupling. Seeing that her father was still processing everything, she pushed on. “We’ll lose everything if you don’t bring Joffrey into the fold, father. Think of the lives that would be ruined.”

The look Tywin gave Cersei was one of pure loathing. “Get out. I need to think.”

Cersei paled. “Father, you can’t do this. You have to bring Joff in.”

Tywin loomed over her. “I don’t have to do anything, Cersei. This is not my mess and I will not ever allow a single part of my company to be touched by Joffrey, Mace or Robert. Not today, not a week from now, and not in any future.”

“No, you can’t.” Cersei was shaking.

“Go home and talk with your husband. My money will not bail him out of this mess.”

When no one moved, Tywin roared at them, beyond disgusted with his daughter and this mess that had been laid at his feet. Hours later, when he was alone, his phone buzzed and he saw Sansa’s text messages. He’d been holed up in his office for the whole day, trying to figure a way out of this mess.

He had no answers, not yet, but he just knew he needed to be with her. Grabbing his jacket, he strode from the office, not even stopping to tell anyone he was leaving. His gut was churning at the betrayal from his daughter; her audacity and assumption that he would hand over a company he’d painstakingly built for forty years to her incompetent offspring was staggering. That she even dared promise something of this magnitude. He felt sick and he wanted Sansa.

He found his fiancé swimming laps and it immediately calmed him to be in her presence. He didn’t interrupt her, happy to watch her, lost in the rhythm she created. When she finally realized he was there, she stopped and smiled softly at him.

“Bad day?”

He could only nod. Then uncaring about his expensive suit, he slipped off his leather shoes and strode into the pool, pulling her wet body against his, carding his hands through her hair and kissing her deeply. Every stroke of his tongue, every little moan from her and each press of their lips, he felt the tension and the stress drain from his body. This was home; trust and love and complete acceptance.

“Love you, little one.”

“I love you, Ty.”

Eventually, they made their soggy way back to their bedroom, where they stripped down and hurried into the large shower.

“Need you,” Tywin panted into her ear, hoisting her butt up and lining her up with him so he could thrust inside her.

“I’m yours,” was all she said and he knew those words were true. Sansa was his; today, tomorrow and always. He had no ability to be gentle, taking her hard against the stone wall, but when she screamed his name as she peaked, he knew she was right there with him and let himself follow her over.

Afterwards, warm and dry, he pulled he into his arms in their massive bed.

She tilted her head up to his. “Who goes first?”

He huffed out a breath, sure that they were going to be talking about the same thing. But just in case, he told her she should.

“I don’t think Marg loves Joffrey. In fact, I don’t even know if she likes him. She made some cryptic comment about not everyone gets to marry for love.” Sansa frowned. “But that’s stupid. Why else would you marry, if not for love? Gods, she sounded like it was some necessary thing her family was forcing her to do.”

Tywin felt his stomach roil. This was a huge mess; and all his daughter, her husband and the awful Tyrell’s doing.

“Sansa, my love, what I have to tell you is confidential,” Tywin said, his voice low and raspy as if he never wanted to speak of this to anyone. Sensing his discomfort, Sansa hugged him tighter.

“Whatever it is, it’s best if we can deal with it together,” she said, kissing him softly. It was the one aspect of this new relationship that Tywin hadn’t given much thought too. It was nice having her here, in his corner and in his arms to be there for him only. It had been forever since he’d had this. Then he told her the whole awful situation. 

“I love you,” he told her, eyes deep green and locked into hers.

Sansa kissed him again. “It’s such a mess. I feel so bad for Margaery, and I can’t even believe that Cersei thinks you’d just hand Joff your company.” Sansa paused and bit her lip.

“What happens if you don’t?”

Tywin scrubbed a hand down his tired face. “Honestly? Nothing good. Mace and Robert are in it deep and I can’t see Stannis bailing his brother out. And I won’t, that’s for certain.”

“Do you think they’ll call off the wedding if they know all this?”

Tywin shrugged. He had no idea and honestly, he thought it was probably best. He knew that Joff was sleeping around on Marg and he knew that Marg didn’t love Joff. How this didn’t end in total disaster was beyond him.

“Enough about them,” he said, rolling over and sinking inside her body. He’d already spent more time than he wanted thinking about his daughter and the mess she and her husband created.

“I’m so glad we love each other,” Sansa said, blue eyes glittering.

“Me too, little one.”

Later they had a relaxing dinner outside on their bedroom terrace. Sansa was happily buzzed on a few glasses of wine when Tywin told her he’d let his children know about their engagement.

She gave a slight frown, and he wondered what was on her mind. With a slightly dramatic sigh, she picked up her phone.

“Great. Now I have to tell my family.” She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

Tywin gave up trying to resist her and pulled her into his lap. She snapped a selfie of them, flashing her ring and a group text to Jon, Robb, Talisa, Ygritte and Arya.

**Sansa**: He asked! I said YES! 💍

Tywin could help but smile and nuzzled at her neck as her phone buzzed.

**Jon**: Congratulations, San. He’s a good man. I wish you two nothing but happiness

**Robb**: Jon says he’s a good guy and I’m happy if you’re happy sister

**Talisa**: OMG!!!!! That’s amazing!!!!! Congrats San!!! We have to talk wedding!!!!!!

Sansa rolled her eyes at Tali’s text. Like hell, she’d go through the misery of planning a huge wedding.

**Ygritte**: You two were made for each other! Love you, girl!

**Arya**: Holy shit, San. Seriously?????? Mom is going to freak!!!! (But hey, if you’re happy, I’m happy)!

Sansa sighed happily and cuddled closer to Tywin. God, she loved this man and didn’t want to talk with her parents. She knew that they would be unimpressed, and perhaps even angry at her. They’d barely spoken with her since they had found out about them, not even trying to understand her feelings.

“Come on, love; it can’t be that bad.”

She gave Tywin **THE LOOK**. “Well, perhaps you’d like to listen in.” 

"That would be fine, Sansa."

She felt something warm through her body, and it wasn’t just the wine. Tywin would never leave her on her own to face her family.

Sansa dialled their number and put it on speakerphone, happy to feel Tywin’s hand stroking her back in a comforting manner. She knew no matter what, she’d always have his support. It was complete and unwavering, just like his love for her.

“Sansa?” Came Ned Stark’s voice.

Sansa knew her parents would be busy. Bran, her second youngest brother, was still at home because he was going to University in the North, and Ric, the baby of the family, played a zillion sports. They still doted on the two of them, driving the three older Stark's nuts with how protective they were about them. 

“Hi, Dad. Is Mom around?”

“No, she’s out with Ric.” Ned’s voice wasn’t welcoming in the least.

“Ok.” Sansa paused and felt Tywin give her a reassuring squeeze. “Ummm I have something to tell you. I’m engaged. I mean, we’re engaged. Tywin and I. To be married.”

Tywin let out a small chuckle at the pure awkwardness of her statements and she groaned into his chest.

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone.

Finally, Ned cleared his throat. “You’re an adult Sansa, and you will make your own decisions. But for the record, I think you are making a mistake.”

“Dad,” she started to protest when Ned interrupted.

“He is too old and his reputation is horrible, both business and personal. You cannot expect me to support your decision, Sansa.”

“Not even if I love him?”

“That hardly matters. I cannot talk to you about this anymore.” Then her father hung up.

Sansa stared at her phone in shock before she felt the tears come. Tywin gathered her close.

“I love you enough to make up for them, Sansa.”

“I know,” she sobbed and pressed closer to him.

Tywin swallowed hard and looked at her. “Are you sure you want this? Even with their disapproval?” It was his greatest fear- Sansa leaving him in order to not upset her family.

Her eyes all but glittered, and she held his face close to hers. “You are mine, Tywin. I love you.” She nipped at him. “Sure, you still want me?”

Tywin rose from the chair, Sansa in his arms. He walked back to their bed and placed her on it, divesting them both of their clothes within moments. He surged inside her.

“Never, ever doubt my love for you, Sansa.” Their eyes locked, and they saw the absolute love and trust there. “You are everything to me.”

“You as well, Ty. You are

The next week brought all the ugly business that Robert had gotten himself involved in, into the light, but surprisingly, no announcement that the wedding had been postponed. Tywin was absolute in his commitment to give Joffrey nothing, and refused to waiver, no matter how much pleading and cajoling Cersei did. The final battle she stormed out of this office, calling him all matter of vile names, hurling insult after insult his way.

“If you think I’ll let that little slut get her dirty hands on one dime of your money, you are sorely mistaken, father,” was her last parting shot.

Tywin glowered at her, wondering just how far he was willing to go to protect his fortune from Cersei. There was a gleam in her eyes that he didn’t trust and she’d crossed a line. No one insulted Sansa. Tywin turned and strode back into his office, calling in Kevan, to figure out how to make Cersei pay. It was well past time she understood the power he wielded and that she was not able to get away with the things she had been.

Of course, the other big news was their engagement. No one knew if it had been one of Tywin’s children or one of the Tyrell’s but Sansa and Tywin had awoken the Tuesday after they’d told their friends and family about their upcoming nuptials to have it spread all across gossip sites and news headlines. Sansa knew it was sort of a big deal; Tywin was extremely wealthy, but it still felt odd that people seemed to care so freaking much.

They hadn’t heard back from her parents, other than a terse text message from Cat that ‘begged Sansa to reconsider.’

Robb had been a godsend, running interference up North and trying to get their parents to come around to at least talking with Sansa about her engagement, but they stubbornly refused to do so.

**Robb**: Sorry, San. They hate him.

**Sansa**: It’s ok. Thanks for trying.

**Robb**: It’s going to be a tense wedding if this keeps up. Sure we’re still good to stay with you guys?

**Sansa**: Please, the only thing that is keeping me sane about this upcoming wedding is the thought of you and Jon here.

**Robb**: Awesome San. Love you.

Sansa had barely any time with Margaery these days, her friend deep in last-minute wedding details. They’d gotten together briefly two days after the dress fitting to discuss the upcoming bachelorette party that was scheduled for this weekend and then the following weekend was the bridal shower and then the wedding itself.

For the bachelorette party, Sansa had been fretting about what to do. She did not feel like dressing up just to get plastered in bars across King’s Landing. It seemed to cliché.

“Well, what do you want it to be then?” Tywin asked her one night at dinner.

She grinned. “Spectacular. Amazing. Something she’ll remember forever. Special I guess. That sounds silly, but..”

Tywin nodded and stroked his hand over hers. “Take the jet and fly everyone to the Rock for the weekend.”

Sansa’s mouth dropped open. “You can’t be serious,” she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Tywin laughed, full and rich. She was so adorable. “I am. My staff is there full time; you know how large it is. You can arrange for whatever spa-like day you had planned and if you need nightlife you ladies could always head into Lannisport for Saturday evening.”

“Holy crap,” Sansa said, her mind racing at the possibility. “Man, she’d die. She wouldn’t even see it coming. Are you sure?”

He nodded. Suddenly, Sansa launched herself at him, kissing him soundly. “This is amazing. She won’t even know what hit her!”

He grunted at the lap full of happy fiancé and kissed her back. After an intense make-out session, she grabbed her phone and began to make plans. Tywin felt something warm deep inside him at the idea of his soon to be wife willing to use his homes and his resources to impress their friends and family. He knew that Sansa wasn’t with him for his wealth, but it felt good to be able to share it with her; especially because she seemed to be so unaccustomed to it.

A few hours later, Sansa found Tywin sipping scotch and reading in his study. She happily snuggled up to him, feeling him press a kiss to her forehead. “Plans all set?”

“Yup. We leave Friday, back Sunday. I’ve spoken to your people at the Rock and they know we are coming and so do all the people we invited. It’s going to be epic, Tywin.”

She tilted her head for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Anything, my love.”

Sansa was starting to realize that when Tywin Lannister said he’d do anything for her, he really did mean anything. She took his glace of scotch and had a tiny sip and then let the glass tilt further until a bit spilled out and ran down the valley between her breasts. She had on shorts and a tank top. Tywin growled, and Sansa let out a shriek, before she darted out of the room, rushing up the stairs, Tywin hot on her heels.

He got to their bedroom only moments after her, but she was somehow naked on the bed, waiting for him, and the sight just stopped him in his tracks. He was so in love with her that she stole his breath and he took a moment to just appreciate the turn his life had taken. He’d been so fucking lonely and miserable before her and now, now she was everything.

Later, after having been thorough ravished, she pressed a kiss to his chest.

“Love you, Ty.”

“Love you, Sansa.”

He’d miss her this weekend, but it had been more than worth it to see her happy with the new bridal shower, and it made him feel even better that she’d be using the Rock for their festivities. He wanted her to be as comfortable there as she was in the King’s Landing mansion, and he knew this was the perfect opportunity for Sansa to get a glimpse of what it would be like to be the next Mrs. Tywin Lannister.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. I love this story. And I love Elsa Perettii!!!
> 
> Happy Friday the 13th!
> 
> Enjoy

Sansa spent the next few days getting ready for Marg's party at the Rock. When she and Tywin sat down for breakfast the following day, he asked what she needed to get done. She'd discovered that her soon to be husband was swoon-worthy when it came to helping her.

Exhibit one had been arranging for the new bridesmaid's dresses.

Exhibit two had been offering his plane and the Rock for the party.

Exhibit three was the black credit card he slid across the dining room table to her.

Before she could even protest, he made his case.

"I love and trust you, Sansa and being married to me; you require access to my money."

"Tywin," she started to say, but he shook his head, reaching for her hand.

"Love I've waited for a long time to spoil my wife. Please."

"You're sure?"

He nodded. It had an unlimited balance, and he'd already established a joint account for the two of them. Tywin loved the idea of Sansa being able to purchase whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. He was an old-fashioned man, and taking care of his soon to be wife, made him happy. Especially because she didn't expect it or ask for it. 

"Use it to make this weekend perfect for your friend, Sansa." His eyes had softened and Sansa all but melted.

She bit her lip. "I was thinking of getting a bunch of designer clothes delivered to the Rock so the girls could pick their outfits on Saturday night."

Tywin loved that idea. As crass as it was to say, his wealth required a certain amount of image to be maintained. He knew that it wasn't crucial to Sansa, but it was something he hoped she'd embrace from time to time, especially when it came to their friends and family. It was, after all, part of being the richest man in the country and a part of him that she would have to get used too. 

And speaking of friends and family, he told her what he'd arranged.

"Talisa, Ygritte and Arya will also meet you at the Rock, Sansa."

Her blue eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Your sister-in-laws seem happy, and I thought it would be beneficial for Margaery to not just have her vapid cousins around her."

Sansa threw herself into his arms. "Why are you so good to me?"

He grunted, knowing the question was rhetorical. He was so good to her beacuse he loved her beyond reason. 

"I love you so much, baby," she whispered into his ear, kissing his neck and tugging on his tie. He glanced at his watch, knowing he'd be late and then spread her out on the table.

"Need you," was all he said. Sansa nodded.

"Now babe," she agreed, spreading her legs and pulling him closer, moaning in delight as he thrust inside her.

"You always feel so good," he muttered into her ear. It didn't matter how often he made love to her, being with Sansa like this always felt like home. At least somewhat aware of the fact that they were in the open, Tywin worked them both quickly to orgasm, making sure his fiancé shuddered in his arms before he emptied himself inside her.

Once he was presentable, Sansa kissed him again and promised to use Damon for all her errands.

Striding into his building, Tywin pushed aside all thoughts of his soon to be wife, and instead refocused on the problem in front of him.

First, he called his lawyers in, along with Kevan to witness the changes to his will. Cersei's threat had sent a chill down his spine, and he would protect Sansa at all costs.

"Are you sure about this Ty?" Kevan asked, scratching his head.

Tywin nodded. He'd barely slept, trying to think of a way out of this mess.

His next appointment was with Stannis Baratheon, and rather than have the man come to him, Tywin had arranged to meet at the Baratheon offices. Always punctual, Tywin appreciated when he wasn't kept waiting and escorted directly into the Stannis's large corner office.

Stannis Baratheon was the complete antithesis of Robert. Smart, composed, ruthless and almost cold, Tywin held a grudging respect for the man. Once seated, Tywin wasted no time and divulged the problem Robert and Cersei had created.

Stannis blanched his fist clenching, jaw ticking. "A hundred million dollars?"

Tywin nodded.

"Fuck sakes," Stannis muttered, gazing off in the distance, trying to come to terms with what this might mean for their company, his brother and if this could destroy them. After a few minutes of silence, Stannis turned back to Tywin.

"What is your plan?"

The Great Lion sighed and leaned back in his chair. He knew he wasn't alone, and he knew that they were both committed to protecting their companies and their families.

"First, we need to know who Robert and Mace owe money to. Second, what have they been promised? We have no idea what we are dealing with here. Is it bad contracts, access to ports, resources? I have no idea, and clearly, you don't either. Next, I think we need to be prepared that this so-called farce of a wedding might not happen. Third, and this is non-negotiable, once we fix this, neither Cersei, nor Joff, nor Robert will have any more access to my company. Ever."

"Nor mine," said Stannis, and for once the lion and the stag were in perfect agreement.

Tywin let out a heavy sigh. "I need to disclose that I've changed my will. I'm engaged to Sansa Stark, and Cersei made threats against her yesterday, which I cannot allow to stand."

Stannis nodded.

"I'm giving each of my sons the option; a one-time buyout of $50 million and they walk away from my company, or nothing and they stay and work. Both will receive 20% shares of my company. My brother Kevan will also receive 20% leaving the final 40% in my control, which will ultimately pass to Sansa. Cersei and Robert and their children get nothing except the one-time buyout of $50 million. Any attempt to challenge my new will, to challenge me, or to undermine myself or my company and she receives nothing. Of course, I need to know what Robert promised to these so-called investors, but it's the only way I can see salvaging anything out of this fiasco."

Stannis hardly reacted, but inside he thought the offer was more than generous and began to calculate what it would cost him to buy out Robert.

He nodded slowly when his brain did the math. "If I buy Robert's shares, they would have enough to cover his debt." Stannis paused and then added, "But I'd want the same stipulations. Nothing more would ever come to any of them."

Tywin nodded, and for once, appeared relieved. "Fools," he all but muttered.

Then Stannis leaned forward. "I wonder, though, if there is an opportunity here. We've solved the Robert issue, potentially, but what did Mace get himself into? The Reach is rich in resources, and I have a port, along with you."

The slow grin that spread across Tywin Lannister's face was a fearsome thing to behold, but for once, it didn't intimidate Stannis Baratheon. Instead, the ordinarily stoic man felt his blood heat at the possibility before them.

"Partners?"

Stannis rose and held out his hand, and Tywin took it, shaking on their new deal. It was ruthless and cutthroat, but both men had made more than one type of transaction like this. Tywin was practically whistling when he made his way back inside his building. They had agreed to confront Robert and Mace when they had more information on who they owed the money too, and when they'd both had a week or so to investigate the possible benefits to their companies. For now, Tywin felt he had things in hand, and called his two sons into his office, along with Kevan to deliver the news.

Tywin knew that it was long past time that his sons took a more active role in his company, and now with Sansa in his life, Tywin wanted to step back. He wanted to be free to come and go with his wife. He wanted to travel with her, and spend time at the Rock, and he wanted at least one child with her. In short, he was ready to dedicate more of his life to Sansa rather than his company, but he needed the right people in place before he could step back. This was the first step.

When the Great Lion had explained his proposal, he looked at his offspring. "You have a choice. I can give you twenty-four hours to think about it, but I want an answer by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. And it goes without saying, this is confidential. Any word to your sister and this deal is off the table."

Tyrion, always the smarter of his sons, knew immediately that the 20% shares and working for his father were a much more lucrative deal. He didn't even hesitate to pick up the pen and sign his name.

Jaime hesitated. He had always been closer to his sister than his brother, but he felt terrible that she was being cut out of their father's company. She had loved it more than he ever had, and now she was losing out on any chance to be part of it in the future.

Tywin gave a disappointed sigh. "Take your time and think about it, Jaime."

His oldest son nodded and left the office, and look of extreme concentration on his face.

That evening when Tywin came home, Sansa was sitting in his study surrounded by more little blue boxes from Tiffany's than he'd ever seen. She also had piles of glittery fake tattoos, small magnums of champagne, makeup, chocolate, nail polish and acrylic wine tumblers. When she glanced up at him helplessly, he let out a slight rumble of laughter.

"I just want it to be perfect for her," she said by way of explanation.

Tywin leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "And what did my wife buy at Tiffany's?"

Sansa's eyes lit. "Matching bracelets designed by Elsa Petretti!" She held up a pretty piece of jewelry proudly for him to inspect.

He grinned. "You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen." He kissed her lips, and she hummed happily.

"Damon was a godsend, although I don't think he liked it when I dragged him into La Perla to buy Marg some new lingerie." She watched as Tywin's eyes narrowed.

"And did you happen to buy something for yourself?"

Her blue eyes danced. "Oh, ya, babe. Gold and glittery." She winked at him, and Tywin almost groaned at the thought. He hoped that was on the menu tonight because he might die if she made him wait until after this weekend to show off her new sexy lingerie. Putting him out of his misery, she winked and told him he could inspect it after dinner, which he did. Thoroughly.

To get an unsuspecting Margaery to the airport, Sansa had all the thirty women invited to the party come to their mansion on Friday morning under the guise that they'd be having a full spa day. Sansa had told Marg that her bachelorette party was all weekend long, and even though Marg had complained, loudly, about not knowing what was happening, she was practically bouncing when she came into the Lannister mansion.

All the luggage had been secretly sent to the airport ahead of time, and Marg's cousin had packed her bags. When all the women, save Sansa were in the huge SUV limousine that Tywin had ordered, drinking champagne and giggling, Sansa pulled her soon to be husband close to her.

"Thank you for this," she said once more, kissing him on the lips.

"Be good little one," he told her, and she grinned.

"I will."

In truth, they were too in love with each other to ever worry that someone else might come between them. Tywin had to physically restrain himself from not hopping on the plane with Sansa- there was more than enough space for him to stay away from the gaggle of women that would be at the Rock and still sleep beside Sansa each night. But he knew that she needed this time with her friend and perhaps, Marg would come to her senses and call this whole ridiculous wedding off.

With one last kiss, Sansa was out the door and into the limo, watching Tywin standing at the door as the driver pulled away.

Marg was too occupied with being the center of attention to realize that they weren't headed into downtown King's Landing. When her eyes finally found Sansa's, they narrowed.

"Best bitch, what did you do?"

They were pulling into the private airport and up to Tywin's bigger jet when Sansa let out an evil laugh. "Consider yourself bride-napped Marg."

For once, the unflappable Margaery Tyrell had no words. Then there were shrieks and happy tears.

"What did you do?" she said, launching herself into Sansa's arms.

"We're going to the Rock for your Bachelorette party, girl. And if you still want the nightlife, we can head into Lannisport tomorrow evening. But for now, it'll be three days of drinks, good food, spa service, and suntanning by the pool."

"San, this is incredible," Marg said, holding onto her friend. "I don't deserve this."

Sansa tucked a piece of hair behind Marg's ear. "You do. Just enjoy it, ok?"

Marg nodded, and they walked into the plane to find the other women gaping at the luxurious interior and staring excitedly at the gift bags Sansa had put together. Standing at the front of the aircraft with Marg, Sansa addressed their friends and explained where they were going, and the weekend plans. The biggest cheer came from when she told them about the designer clothing being delivered tomorrow before they'd head out into Lannisport, and then she told them to dive into their gift bags.

Sansa sat Marg down and gave her a bigger one than all the rest, and her friend started crying again. "San, this is too much."

Sansa snorted. "No, this is Tywin."

Marg's eyes widened, and she nodded. "He loves you so much, Sansa. I'm so happy for you."

"Hush. This weekend is about you."

Margaery nodded and then opened her gifts, squealing in delight at the pretty cuff bracelet Sansa had picked out from her from Tiffany's, and wiggling her eyebrows at the sexy lingerie. Once the presents had been opened, the two flight attendants got the women settled, and they taxied down the runway, ready for three days of female bonding.

Soon the plane was in the air, and thirty women were happily drinking champagne and chatting about everything. When they landed in the Westerlands, a procession of SUVs was there to escort the women to the Rock, and Marg's mouth dropped open when they pulled up to the Castle.

"Jesus Christ, San."

Sansa smirked. There was nothing more to say. When they exited the car, Arya, Ygritte and Talisa were waiting, and they all hugged Marg and wished her a happy wedding. Soon Marg was enveloped by the other women and swept into the house, Tywin's staff making sure each woman had their own room and knew where all the amenities were. Left with only her sister and sisters-in-law, Sansa smiled at them.

"Well, what do you think of the Rock?"

"Umm it's totally ridiculous," Arya said, "But only in the best sort of way. I've already been lost. Twice." She had a massive grin on her face. Sansa knew that her sister loved anything from the time of knights and the medieval time, so the Rock was likely a highlight for her.

Sansa laughed and hugged them. "Thanks for coming."

Talisa gave her a soft smile. "It's a beautiful home, Sansa. Really. I can imagine it filled with your children one day." That made Sansa's grin widen. She had loved being here with Tywin and now, being back again, she wondered just how difficult it might be to make this their full-time home. She'd have to talk with him about it when she was back in King's Landing. For now, her focus was Margaery and her no good, terrible marriage that was fast approaching.

She then filled them in on her suspicions that Marg wasn't really in love with Joff, keeping out the whole Robert-Mace disaster. Both Ygritte and Talisa had sad faces.

"Nobody should marry unless they are in love." Of course, both women were madly in love with their husbands, so it was an easy point of view for them.

Sansa nodded, agreeing and vowing to get to the bottom of it this weekend.

Within hours they were set up by the pool; the vast space transformed into a high-end spa. Tywin had arranged for wait staff to serve the women all weekend, bringing a steady supply of drinks and food to them, along with local estheticians from Lannisport to wax, massage, and pamper the women with anything they'd like.

"He's a baller," Arya said, happily drunk and lounging beside Sansa and Marg, all three women in tiny bikinis and on their third Bellini.

"Who?"

"Your soon to be husband," Arya said, gesturing around the space. "I mean, look at this. No one else could pull this off. And it's not even tacky. It's classy as fuck."

Both Marg and Sansa giggled at Arya's statement, but neither could deny it. It was classy as fuck. There were women in the pool, others set up at the pedicure stations, some getting their nails done, while three men that looked like Greek gods were giving massages to an endless line of women that seemed to line up at their tables. Sansa sincerely hoped that Tywin tipped them well. She sent him a picture and his response had been to order her to stay away and that he was sure he'd ordered only female masseurs. She'd laughed and told him not to worry.

"He's so amazing," Sansa said dreamily.

"Must have a big dick," Arya said and winked at her sister.

"Arya, I am not discussing the size of his junk," Sansa said primly. Then she grinned. "But yes, he does. And man, does he know how to use it."

Marg let out a little sigh. "I used to have one of those."

It was the opening that Sansa had been waiting for, and she winked at Arya and nodded. They had discussed Marg's mystery older lover; neither one had ever received a good explanation for why things ended.

"So why did you two break up?" Sansa asked, trying to keep her voice neutral. Marg had always played it off that it had 'been their time' and that he hadn't wanted a relationship.

Marg shrugged, but Sansa was tenacious. "Marg, spill the beans."

She huffed out a sigh and squirmed a little bit. "I fucked up," she all but whispered.

Arya and Sansa looked at each other. "How'd you mess it up, sweetie?" Sansa asked gently.

Marg's eyes filled with tears. "He had this on-again, off-again relationship with his ex. We met during an off period, but O was very sexual. He made no excuses that they often took long breaks from one another, but they always seemed to come back to one another." Marg sighed. "They have five children together, and I knew she'd always be in his life. When he was with me, I demanded absolute monogamy, and he was faithful, but as the year wore on, I began to doubt his commitment. He'd never even married E, and she'd had five of his kids, and I knew it would kill me if I stayed, and he eventually dumped me and went back to her."

"So you what, torpedoed it before he could dump you?" Arya said, her typical blunt approach helpful in this situation.

Marg nodded. "I just got in my head, and I knew that if I stayed any longer, I'd either become some shrewish woman demanding marriage, which he made clear he'd never offer, or he'd break my heart when he went back to her. So I just wrote him a short note and left."

"You just left? You didn't speak to him? Give him an ultimatum? Demand something more? Even give him a chance to offer you what you wanted?" Sansa's voice rose, shocked at how her friend had ended things.

Marg nodded miserably. "Yup. I packed my shit and left. I guess I thought if he loved me as he said, he'd find me. Follow me. I don't know. I was all fucked up. Then when I got back to Highgarden, I convinced myself that he didn't love me, even though he said he did, and that it had just been a fling." Marg looked at the Stark sister. "But it wasn't."

"Marg, sweetie, do you still love him?"

Marg nodded once again. "So much. Like with my whole heart."

"Did he ever get back with Skanky?" Arya asked.

Marg shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't bear to look."

Arya whipped out her phone. "Name."

Marg blushed. "No, please. I can't know."

Arya gave her a look. "Let me look, Marg."

Finally, Marg huffed out a breath. "Oberyn Martell."

Both Stark sister's eyebrows raised. They'd heard of Oberyn Martell. Everyone had. Legendary playboy. Billionaire. And serious good looking. Panty dropping good looking. No wonder Marg had fallen hard.

"How old were you when you were with him?" Sansa asked. Marg was twenty-six now, and she needed to know how far in the past this relationship was.

"Two years ago, San. But I'm sure he's moved on by now. I mean, he knew who I was. Why wouldn't he?"

"Nope," came Arya's voice and a wide smile. "Still single and ready to mingle." She showed Marg his Instagram and Facebook accounts. There, in full social media glory, was his status. Single.

Marg's heart tripped and then she snatched Arya's phone, scrolling through photo after photo of him, each more delicious than the last one. "Jesus, he's still so good looking."

Arya smirked. "Yeah, I have to hand it to you; he's a man worth losing your heart over."

Marg handed the phone back to Arya and then looked at her engagement ring. "It's too late, guys. I'm engaged, and I have to go through with this wedding."

Before Sansa could argue, Marg rose and leaned down. "Look, I appreciate what you two are trying to do, but Joff and I need to go through with this wedding. It's too late for Oberyn and me." Then she hugged them both, plastered a smile on her face and joined the crowd of women there celebrating her upcoming wedding. To Joffrey. A man she could barely stand to touch.

Arya and Sansa watched her; both women were sad for their friend.

"I need to talk with Tywin," Sansa said quietly and slipped away from the party, dialling him immediately as she found some privacy in his study.

"Hello, little one," came his voice over the phone, and Sansa's heart clutched. Gods, she loved him.

"Hey, love."

"Why are you sad?" he asked immediately, knowing all her moods.

Sansa told him the whole Marg and Oberyn story, finishing with, "She still loves him. And I'm sorry, but it will be a disaster if she marries Joff, but she doesn't see any way out, Ty."

Her soon to be husband was quiet for a few moments. "Do you trust me, Sansa?"

"Yes."

"I am working on dealing with the Robert and Mace situation. I need more time, love because the mess they created is quite large. But I believe we can, at the very least, put a stop to this wedding."

Sansa began to thank him when he interrupted. "That does not mean that she will win Oberyn Martell back. Or that he wants to be won back. For all we know, Sansa, he cannot offer her what she wants. He never came after her, and he never fought for her."

Sansa's eyes filled with tears when she remembered Tywin pounding on her apartment door. "I love you so much, Tywin," she told him then, and she could almost hear him smile through the phone.

"I will never let you go, little one. I love you too much for that. But I think we can stop this wedding from happening. Perhaps not this weekend, but we have time. Now go back and be with them, and call me later. In bed. Naked."

Sansa grinned and promised she would.

That evening, the pool area cleared from the spa equipment, Tywin's staff served the women a delicious sushi feast, before they all piled into the media room, suntanned and drunk on champagne to watch chick flicks. The following Saturday, the women spent on the private beach below the Rock, before the racks of designer clothing showed up.

There were squeals of feminine delight as they poured over outfits, adorning them with sky-high stilettos and pretty jewelry, before going into Lannisport for dinner at a hot new restaurant and then out dancing. Marg drunkenly kept kissing Sansa, telling her this had been the best weekend. Ever. In this history of weekends. Sansa had spent considerable time with Ygritte, Talisa and Arya, and all four of them had bonded. They so rarely had time away from the alpha males in their lives, and they giggled and drank their way through the weekend, happy and comfortable in their time together.

When it turned to talk about Sansa's wedding, she promised a small, intimate affair at the Rock and all three women sighed, knowing it would suit Sansa and Tywin perfectly.

"I can't believe how quickly you fell in love," Talisa commented, dying to meet Tywin.

Ygritte winked. "You should have seen him at Castle Black. He strode into that bar and just swept Sansa into his arms."

Sansa grinned. "He's so amazing. I can't get over how much attention he pays me like I'm his whole world."

"That's the way it's supposed to be, San," Arya commented happily. Her boyfriend was very affectionate with her and went out of his way to ensure every crazy whim or wish she had, they did. Skydiving, mountain biking, sword fighting- you name it, and Jaquen had made it happen.

Finally, when Marg was slurring her words, they rounded them, women, up and made their way back to the Rock. That night Sansa sent Tywin a late-night text message.

Sansa: Still up?

Tywin: Yes

She sent the Facetime request, and he answered immediately.

"Hi baby, I missed you tonight," Sansa said, grinning at him.

He snorted, thinking that was highly unlikely, but he enjoyed hearing it none the less. Then Sansa pouted, and his dick went hard. Jesus, what this woman did to him.

"I did, Tywin. You're the only man I like to dance with," she said.

"I am glad to hear that. Did you have a good time?"

She nodded. "Marg won't speak to me about Operation Oberyn, and she's lying through her perfect teeth to everyone else about how perfect her wedding and marriage will be, but other than that, it was a good night."

"I'm glad, little one."

"And I've decided we're getting married here. At the Rock. And we might live here." Her eyes widened when those words slipped out. Tywin's eyebrows had arched.

"Oh, might we?" Inside he was secretly pleased with how much Sansa loved the Rock.

She blushed. "I know your work is in King's Landing, but it feels like home when I'm here. That's all. We don't have to make any decisions right now."

Tywin gentled his voice. "I love Casterly Rock Sansa and the thought of you and I making our life there makes me happy. We can have two home bases, my love."

Sansa felt that warm feeling of contentment that always came when she realized that Tywin got her more than anyone else on the planet. "You are swoon-worthy, Tywin."

He smiled. "Don't you know, Sansa. I will do anything to make you happy."

"I can't wait to be home, Tywin," she said, feeling sleep fast coming to claim her.

"I can't wait, either. See you tomorrow, little one."

The next day, women stumbled from their rooms at various times. Their flight left at 1 pm, which meant that it was mostly a hungover filled breakfast buffet, followed by a mad dash to pack up their belongings and then piling into the vehicles to go back to the airport. Marg sat next to Sansa and squeezed her hand. "I know you don't get why I'm doing what I am, but I'm ok San. Thank you for the best girls' weekend. I needed it. You really are my best bitch."

Sansa pressed a kiss to Marg's forehead. "I'm always here for you. No matter what, Marg. Always. Whatever decision you make, I'll back you. Just remember that sweetie."

Marg's eyes filled with tears, and she nodded. "I know."

Then they were on the plane and headed back to King's Landing. Once there, the women dispersed, quickly gathering luggage and arranging for transportation back to their homes. And standing on the runway, waiting for her, was Tywin, looking decadent in dark pants, a light shirt and his sunglasses, arms crossed as his eyes tracked her.

"Wow," Arya said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Double wow," Talisa agreed.

Sansa rolled her eyes. They were all leaving tomorrow, which gave her one more night with her family. And Tywin. "Come on, sisters, time to meet the Great Lion."

Sansa had a massive grin on her face as she walked up to Tywin, who held open his arms and pulled her close, kissing her soundly, uncaring that three women stood there, jaws open, watching them.

"Welcome home, little one," his voice rumbled into her ear.

"Hi, babe." Then she grasped his hand and introduced her to her sisters.

"Ladies," was all he said and they all grinned at him. Tywin Lannister had a way with women; of that, there was no doubt. Then laughing, they piled into the limousine he had waiting and prepared to learn all they could learn about the Great Lion, the man who had stolen Sansa's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I shamelessly stole things from Crazy Rich Asians


	15. Chapter 15

Once seated inside the limousine, Sansa tucked herself up against Tywin, happiness coursing through her body at being near him again. She had enjoyed her time with her sisters and her girlfriends, but their relationship was still so new, and she had missed him. She inhaled his familiar smell and felt a small ball of heat roll through her. As if knowing what she was thinking, Tywin reached for her hand and squeezed and brushed his lips against her forehead.

He made small talk with the three other women in the car. Ygritte was most comfortable with him, and he inquired about her work in the North and the people he had just met. She eagerly filled him in, including the fact that Tormund had succeeded in securing a date with Brienne. Tywin let a low rumble out as he pictured the large man trying to woo the reluctant woman. Still, Tywin had to give the man his due; he was tenacious.

Arya, uncharacteristically quiet for the first half of the car ride, just observed Sansa and Tywin, until finally, she blurted out, "Holy fuck you two have it bad for one another."

Tywin arched an elegant eyebrow at her, and while many had withered under such a stare, Arya smirked at him. "I'm not wrong."

Tywin let out a little breath. "You are not, although perhaps we could refrain from using such language. We aren't from the backwater you call home these days."

Arya snorted. "Shit San, is he this proper in bed? Position yourself thusly, My Lady," Arya said, laughing as if she were the funniest person in the world.

Sansa wanted to die and turned red. "Arya, jeez. Enough." Her sister winked at her, and the two were locked in a heated non-verbal exchange. In truth, it made Sansa happy that Arya was bugging Tywin. When she didn't like someone or didn't care, she froze them out, ignoring them entirely and treating them like they were worse than dog poo that had got stuck on her shoe. The fact that she'd taken to joking with Tywin immediately meant that she at least liked him a little bit.

Meanwhile, Talisa offered Tywin her hand and politely introduced herself. The Great Lion took it and kissed the back of it, charming Robb's wife and making her giggle and blush with his manners.

When they finally pulled up the mansion, the three women just gave Sansa a look. She shrugged. "I know it's not the Rock, but it's a great place." Sansa had missed their point entirely. It was wild to think that their nomadic sister, had settled so comfortably into this very affluent lifestyle. Even more impressive was the fact that the man she was in love with, clearly accepted her exactly as she was.

Entering the mansion, Niles took over, directing the women to their rooms and then giving them the guided tour of the enormous home. Before Tywin and Sansa left, he announced they'd be going for dinner at one of the newest restaurants in King's Landing, and they'd be leaving at 7 pm. Then he pulled Sansa away from her family, desperate to have a few hours alone with her before he'd have to entertain her family this evening.

Sansa was laughing at his obvious need, as he hurried them out of the main room and up the stairs. Once in their bedroom, he all but slammed the door shut, dragged her into his arms and smashed his lips to hers. They tugged at one another, clothing gone in an instant until his mouth was on her; wet and needy, pulling at her breasts and making her moan and arch into him.

"Missed you so much," he muttered into her smooth flesh, stroking her through her curls and finding her wet and needy. Not wasting an instant, Tywin quickly lifted her into his arms and sunk her down on him, needing the connection again. When she was fully seated on him, their eyes met.

"Love you, baby," Sansa said and then kissed him again as he walked them, still joined back to the bed, laying her down and thrusting inside her at the same moment.

"Need you," he grunted and surged inside her, again and again.

"Harder," Sansa cried at one point, knowing she'd feel the delicious ache of their coupling throughout dinner and delighted at such a thought.

"I won't last," he told her, and she couldn't even care, because at that moment she was overcome with sensation and arched into him, tightening and digging her nails into his flesh. Undone by her passion, Tywin grunted and finished deep inside her, muttering how much he loved her into her ear as they came back down together.

"I can't get enough of you."

Sansa smiled as Tywin's sweet words. They always sounded as if they came from such a deep place within his soul; she knew he loved her, but he'd been alone for so long, that he sometimes sounded like he was in awe that she was here with him.

She looked at him, seeing the gold in his eyes. She reached out a hand and stroked his cheek, feeling the stubble that was there, and watched as he leaned into her touch.

"I love you," she told him again and saw his eyes deepen in colour. Sansa had been thinking of Margaery and what she'd done with Oberyn, and she was infinitely grateful that Tywin had come for her those weeks back after her meltdown. She felt her eyes fill with tears. "Thank you for coming for me, Tywin. When I was in my head and had doubts."

He held her gaze and nodded solemnly. "Little one, there was no doubt. I will always fight for you." Sansa thought her heart couldn't love him more, but knowing how deeply he loved her, she felt herself fall more in love with him than ever before.

Cuddled together, their burning desire for one another sated for the moment, Tywin lazily stroked her back and trailed soft kisses over her body as Sansa told him all about the weekend and the little things they'd missed discussing during their short phone calls.

Later, after Tywin had banked their desire again, Sansa straddled him and rode them both to another earth-shattering orgasm, before they finally stumbled into the shower and washed one another.

"Where are we going tonight for dinner?" Sansa asked, standing in only the skimpiest lingerie looking at her closet. She had no idea what to wear tonight, and while she was always comfortable in jeans and a top, she knew the game. When she and Tywin went out to eat, they'd be photographed. She was vain enough to want to look her best.

Tywin wandered over, having started to dress in one of his designer suits. He thumbed through some of her new wardrobe and pulled out a short black dress that had a daring back and a short hemline. He dropped a kiss on her lips.

"It's a brand-new place called Solei," he told her. "Classy and impossible to get a reservation.” Sansa smirked. Impossible unless you were Tywin Lannister. She took the dress from his hand and looked at it critically and then put it back and reached for a red one.

"I think it's past time that everyone knew I'm going to be a Lannister, don't you?" She winked at him and saw the heat and love flare again in his eyes.

"Sansa," he all but growled, and she laughed and kissed his lips. They'd rarely been out in public since their engagement, and she knew that the red dress would make a statement. Tywin helped her fasten the diamond necklace she'd worn the night of Marg and Joff's party and then, hand in hand, they went downstairs to find her sisters.

They were a stunningly beautiful group of people that left the Lannister mansion that night. Talisa was resplendent in a white dress that hugged her baby bump and tanned skin, her long brown hair shiny and wavy down her back. Ygritte had chosen green and had all but squealed at Sansa's choice, which she was even more grateful she'd made, as even Arya had put on a short black gown.

Tywin complimented them all, and then happily escorted the four women to the limo, pouring champagne and toasting to the Stark women. His already considerable ego loved the beauty that surrounded him, but more importantly, he loved giving Sansa's family a chance to get to know him. He willingly answered their questions, was open with their inquiries and showered Sansa with his love whenever he got the opportunity, which was often.

"Not shy about the PDA, I see," said Arya, winking at him.

He huffed out a breath, realizing she was correct. He had rarely been this affection with other women in his past, preferring to keep his relationships almost business-like in their expectation and execution. He'd never had the desire to claim a woman such as he did with Sansa publicly.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the paparazzi were waiting, and they were quickly escorted inside. Talisa gave then both a sympathetic look. "I honestly don't know how you two put up with all of that."

They shrugged, knowing there was nothing they could do about it. "That's why the mansion is such an oasis," Sansa said, earning a smile from Tywin, who had kept his hand on her back as they approached the maître d.

Before he could even say his name, the man smiled and escorted them inside, their table waiting. Tywin knew immediately it was the best one in the house, and he wondered if his plan would work. If nothing else, they would have a lovely dinner with Sansa's family.

The conversation was light and easy, and much as he had in the North, Tywin loved getting to see this other side of his fiancé. Arya's mouth was sharp, and she was intelligent; she knew how far she could go in teasing her sisters and when to retreat.

Tywin had enjoyed Jon's wife Ygritte in the North, and she was equally warm and affection tonight.

Talisa Stark was a lovely woman, with a demanding career as a highly-skilled ER nurse and Tywin found her intelligent and compassionate.

At one point, he leaned over to Sansa and whispered in her ear that she had delightful sisters, and so happy that everyone was getting along, Sansa kissed him. Uncaring that they were in public, Tywin leaned into it and let himself enjoy the taste of her lips on his, and the acceptance of her family with them as a couple. He could admit, to himself, that he'd been worried.

A slight cough had them parting, and Tywin turned, seeing a dark-haired man in his mid-forties standing there at their table, an arrogant smirk on his handsome face.

"Tywin Lannister, in my restaurant. And with a stunning group," he said. All four women just stared at him, as Tywin rose and shook his hand.

"Oberyn Martell. Back in King's Landing after hiding out in Dorne for years," Tywin said, and the men embraced in such a way that had Sansa's eyebrows raising.

Arya sent her a look as if to say,_WTF is this_? Sansa shook her head.

Soon enough, Tywin was pulling her to her feet and introducing her to Marg's lost love. She gave her soon to be husband a look that said, they would be discussing this later. Tywin laughed and brushed a kiss along her lips.

"Trust me, love," he told her and put a hand on her back. She nipped at him.

"You are in so much trouble, Tywin," she all but growled at him.

"Promises, promises, little one."

Sansa couldn't help but grin and kissed him again, lost in each other. Another slight cough drew her attention back to the handsome man standing before them. Tywin had a relaxed grin on his face; it had been an age since a woman had all but ignored Oberyn, and he loved that Sansa had eyes for only him.

"Oberyn, please let me introduce you to my beautiful, talented and delightful fiancé, Sansa Stark."

Sansa held out her hand and was a bit surprised when Oberyn took it and then pressed a quick kiss to each of her cheeks.

"The pleasure is all mine. I have imagined for years a woman who could tame the Old Lion, and I am pleased you have exceeded my expectations," he said charmingly and Sansa grinned at him. He was smooth; she had to give him credit. And handsome. Sansa could see why Marg had fallen hard for him. He looked like the type of man that could provide you with earth-shattering orgasms and then leave you broken-hearted. And while Sansa wasn't blind to his beauty, she felt nothing more for him than what a person might when viewing a particularly beautiful piece of art.

She slid a touch closer to Tywin, happy when he tucked her beside him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Your restaurant is amazing."

He smiled and thanked her and then was introduced to her sisters.

"So what is it you do, Sansa Stark?" Oberyn asked after a time. He had joined their table at Tywin's instance, and Sansa knew her lion was up to something.

Tywin smirked and leaned forward, resting his hand on Sansa's. "She is a photographer. And I heard you fired your latest PR person."

Oberyn's eyes narrowed. He'd forgotten how the Great Lion knew everything that happened in King's Landing, and it was an important lesson to remember. Nothing happened in King's Landing without Tywin's knowledge.

It had been years since he'd been back here, preferring to stay in Dorne. Not for the first time did he wonder what the hell he was doing back, in this snake pit of superficial people and schemers. He'd been happy in Dorne for a time, and then she'd come, and he'd thought he'd found his forever. Margaery Tyrell. The woman that the notorious playboy Oberyn Martell had fallen hard and fast for. But he'd never told her that he'd loved her; spouted some nonsense about never marrying and he knew she'd been uncomfortable with her place in his life. They'd had a year before he'd woken up one morning to her gone. His ego had been too bruised and too hurt to chase after her, even though his brother had urged him to do so.

Instead, he'd thrown himself into his passion; opening the first Solei in Sunspear, before this opportunity came up. His family thought he was a fool to come here; now, when she was less than two weeks from getting married. Even Ellaria knew his love for the rose of Highgarden but had cautioned him against chasing after her after all this time. She'd been blunt when she told him he'd missed his opportunity when his pride had kept him in Dorne two years ago.

And now he was sitting at a table with Tywin Lannister, who was engaged to Sansa Stark, Marg's best friend. Oberyn never thought he'd see the day when someone had captured the Old Lion's heart. They weren't the only men that had reputations, but Oberyn's had rivalled Tywin's some days. Neither man committing to a woman, neither man wanting to be tied down, and neither man willing to offer a woman marriage. Until now.

Oberyn watched in amusement as the great Tywin Lannister couldn't keep his hands off his soon to be wife, nor the love out of his eyes. He was clearly head over heels for the beautiful woman and she for him. The surge of jealousy that coursed through his body was unwelcome and uncomfortable. He knew he had no right to ruin Marg's life; not now that she was so close to being married and happy, but Oberyn couldn't help what he was feeling. He tried to focus on what Tywin was saying.

"You and Sansa should meet to discuss her doing your photos to promote your new restaurant. Trust me when I tell you, she is the best."

Oberyn eyed the Great Lion and nodded and then turned the charm onto the man's fiancé. "What do you say, Ms. Stark? Would you be willing to meet with me to discuss this further?"

Even if Sansa wanted nothing to do with helping him to promote his restaurant, she would have said yes to the invite to have a chance to speak with the man privately about Marg. She knew Tywin had set this whole thing up, and she squeezed his thigh underneath the table.

"I'd love to meet with you. I have so many ideas and having eaten here tonight; I can say the food is amazing."

Nodding, he slid a card across the table with his contact information on it. "Contact me tomorrow, and we will set up a time." He rose and shook hands with Tywin again.

He wanted to ask what the hell Marg was doing with that little bastard Joffrey Baratheon, a man not even worthy of licking her shoes, let alone warming her bed, but he didn't. He wanted to ask the beautiful Sansa Stark if her friend still loved him, but he held his tongue. He wanted to leave his restaurant and go and find Marg, begging her to give him another chance. But he didn't. Instead, he gave them all a self-deprecating smile and turned and left their table.

"Jesus Christ, he's hot," Arya said.

Talisa cocked her head. "I think he has sad eyes."

Ygritte agreed. "He's a beautiful man, but lonely, I think."

Tywin leaned in and nuzzled Sansa's ear. "Now you have your chance, little one. And know how much I love you, pushing you into the path of such a man." Sansa smiled and kissed him, knowing the statement was true, but also knowing that Oberyn Martell had no interest in her.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile. "He still loves her, Ty."

Tywin nodded. He couldn't imagine the pain he would be in if he had not chased Sansa and then had to watch her marry another man.

"Am I wrong to meddle? This wedding is happening so soon, and if it's called off, so many families would be affected."

Tywin cupped her cheek. "Little one, there is more than just Oberyn and Marg that may derail this wedding. And you, my love, believe in your heart they are meant for each other. Trust yourself." Sansa nodded and kissed him again.

The conversation was subdued after that, and tired from their weekend, they soon called for their bill, which Tywin settled and left Solei. Just before the exited the doors, Sansa turned back and saw such a look of naked longing on Oberyn's face as he watched Tywin and her, that she knew her meddling would be worth it. She just hoped the two of them could figure it out because as far as she could see, Oberyn Martell and Margaery Tyrell still loved one another deeply.

The next morning Sansa accompanied her sisters to the airport, hugging them goodbye until she'd see them in a few weeks. Everyone would be back for Marg's wedding, and all three, along with their significant others, were staying at the Lannister mansion. On her way back into King's Landing, Sansa took out her phone and placed a call to Oberyn. She didn't want to waste a single moment, and she knew time was running out. Already Marg had sent her three text messages; one about the DJ, one about the wine selection and the third one about one type of flower that she now hated that was in her bouquet. Sansa almost shuddered at the sheer work this wedding was.

When Oberyn answered, he flirted lightly with Sansa and asked her to bring some of her work to a lunch meeting on Wednesday.

"I'll be there," Sansa said brightly.

"And you can bring your lion if you'd like," he added, a smirk in his voice.

Sansa laughed. "He is possessive."

"You sound like you don't mind. If I may be so bold, Ms. Stark, it is quite an age gap."

Sansa nodded, even though he couldn't see her on the phone. "It is. But as my best friend told me, older men can be the best types of lovers and partners. Attentive, demanding, knowledgeable." She paused. "Their love is like them; mature and intense."

Sansa knew it was a risk bringing Marg up, but she had no time. She'd spent hours talking to Tywin about it last evening and knew they were meant to be together.

"She sounds like a smart woman."

"She is."

There was a pregnant pause. "I will see you on Wednesday, Ms. Stark," and then he was gone.

Sansa sighed and looked at her phone. Then she looked at Damon. "Can you take me to Tywin's office?"

He nodded and smiled, and Sansa settled back in the car until they pulled up to a sleek and modern building in the heart of downtown King's Landing. She quickly exited the car and glanced down at herself. She had one a black t-shirt that claimed photographer's clicked it best!, some dark skinny jeans, her faux green army jacket and her Blundstone boots. She felt impossibly underdressed in the heart of the business district, as women and men scurried around her wearing impossibly expensive suits and then shrugged. This was her, and she strode confidently into Tywin's building. He'd never objected to her clothes before.

She glanced at the directory and saw that Lannister Corp occupied the top three floors; knowing Tywin, he was on the top one, and she pressed the button. When the doors of the elevator slid open, she was greeted to a beautifully appointed office space and a dragon-looking lady guarding the entrance to the castle. Swallowing hard, Sansa approached and asked if Tywin Lannister was available.

The woman, in her mid-thirties, a pretty blond, glared at her. "He's busy. Do you have an appointment?"

Sansa shook her head.

"Then please make one and come back another time," the woman told her, dismissing her. Sansa looked at her and saw the glee in her eyes that she took telling Sansa to leave.

Sansa sighed and took out her phone, hesitating briefly, wondering if he was busy and if she should interrupt him. But she wanted to see him, and she was here. She took out her phone and sent him a message.

**Sansa**: Hey, lover.

**Tywin**: Hello, little one. Did your sisters getaway on time?

**Sansa**: Yup.

**Tywin**: I'm glad. What can I do for you, Sansa?

**Sansa**: Well….

Then nothing. She felt stupid. She should have called.

**Sansa**: It's nothing. I'll see you later.

She turned and pressed the button and saw the small smirk on the evil blond woman's face. Her phone chimed.

**Tywin**: Little one, tell me.

Sansasighed and looked at her phone.

**Sansa**: I'm at your office, but your dragon-lady bitch of a secretary won't let me through to see you.

Sansa heard the elevator doors open, and she glanced at them and then back to the office. She let them slide close and saw the secretary frown. Then there was a slight commotion, and Tywin was there, striding through the office and into the reception area.

Sansa felt the desire hum through her body at the picture he made; male, alpha and hers. She shot a triumphant smile to the little blond woman and smiled at her fiancé.

When he reached reception, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, not hesitating for a second to demonstrate his love for her, even here in his kingdom.

"Hello, little one. What a lovely surprise."

Sansa smiled at him and grinned. "I missed you, which is silly, but I was close, so I decided to come by."

"I love that, Sansa," he said, grasping her hand and then turning back to talk with his receptionist.

"Heather, what is going on?" he all but barked at the woman, who blushed and sat straighter.

"She doesn't have an appointment, Mr. Lannister."

"She is my fiancé, you twit. I sent a memo weeks ago, giving Sansa access to my building. I was to be informed the moment she arrived."

Heather's mouth tightened. "I didn't get it."

Tywin's eyes narrowed. "You didn't get it? Or you didn't follow it?"

The woman swallowed hard. "I forgot. About her."

Tywin all but snarled at her, told her they'd deal with her insubordination later. Sansa wanted to feel bad, but the woman had treated her like crap, so she didn't care what happened to her. Tywin glared at her one last time as they made their way through the warren of office space and cubicles until they reached his massive corner office. There, another secretary, but this one older and smarter, smiled and greeted Sansa warmly.

Tywin told Elenore what had happened in reception and told her to schedule a meeting with the woman for later today, and to have HR there. Used to Tywin's demands, Elenore nodded and said it would be done and then told Tywin she'd hold his calls.

"I'll push your 10:30 appointment back as well," she told him, already anticipating the Great Lion would want some time with his fiancé.

"Good."

Then Tywin brought Sansa into his office, and she gasped at the view. "Tywin, this is amazing." It was. A person could see all of King's Landing from this high. Soon though, a feeling of unease came back over Sansa. She turned, worrying her lip. "I'm sorry if I caused problems. I should have called," she started to say, and Tywin stepped in and kissed her, effectively cutting her off.

"Sansa stop. You are more than welcome here. Anytime."

"But what about your appointment at 10:30?"

Tywin frowned. "it's with Jaime, and quite frankly, given that he's made me wait the entire weekend for his answer, I have no issues letting him cool his heels for an additional half an hour."

Sansa giggled, loving when Tywin was growly. He arched an eyebrow and pulled her onto his lap. "What is so funny, little one?"

"I love it when you are all growly and annoyed."

It was a constant wonder to Tywin that his mercurial moods delighted Sansa and didn't scare her away. He would never be able to understand why the universe had decided to give her to him, but he was thankful each and every day. Settling in, Sansa told him about her call with Oberyn and his invitation for Tywin to come along. Tywin appreciated what the man was trying to do, but shook his head.

"I think you need to meet with him alone, love. You're there to do this for Marg, and despite my feelings on the matter, I remain Joff's grandfather."

She sighed, playing with his tie.

"I know. I'm not a bad friend; intervening am I?" She asked him again, and Tywin shook his head. Her heart was so big; he was always amazed by her capacity to think of others.

"No, my love, you are the best friend she could have." She kissed him again and then chatted about a few other issues before she finally rose to go back home. She had hours of editing in front of her, and she needed to help Marg with some of the newest wedding problems.

She told Tywin she could find her way out, knowing that Jaime was waiting. She spotted Tywin's son, flirting with Elenore when she came out of Tywin's office and gave him an encouraging smile.

Jaime pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Congratulations on your engagement, Sansa."

She heard the sincerity in his voice and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Jaime." She turned and waved goodbye to the two of them and then made her way back to reception, where the little blond receptionist was shooing her venomous looks as they waited for the elevator. Right before it came, Sansa turned and flashed her ring.

"He's mine, and he'll always be mine. Better women than you have tried to tame him, but it's me he loves," Sansa said and then glided into the elevator. Turning, she shook her head. "Good luck finding a new job." She took more satisfaction than she probably should of when she saw the woman's mouth drop open and then a look of panic come into her eyes. Then Sansa pushed it from her mind, knowing she'd done nothing wrong, and concentrating on the problem of Marg and Oberyn, more convinced than ever, that they were perfect for one another.

Sansa just had to figure out how to stop the wedding of the year, get them in the same room and not have either one refuse to admit their feelings for one another. She chuckled to herself, happy that she at least had Tywin on her side, and knowing that no matter what, she'd found the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Oberyn is a supremely cocky and ego-driven Alpha male... but I'm operating on the premise that he thinks he's lost the love of his life and isn't quite at FULL SMOULDER yet!!!!
> 
> Also... those of you who comment... so many thanks I hardly have words. Know it is much appreciated!
> 
> And I took down my big canon piece to work offline- it works better for me so don’t get upset


	16. Chapter 16

Tywin watched in amusement as his fiancé debated what to wear to her lunch with Oberyn Martell. _She was adorable_, he thought, watching her reject outfit after outfit. Desperate to know what was going on in her mind, he asked her after another dress got hung back up.

"What is the problem, Sansa?" He kept his voice stern but inside he was delighted with her antics.

She frowned and then huffed out a breath and turned and looked at him. Her breath hitched at the picture he made, sprawled out on their large bed, his tie loose and a fantastic suit on that long, lean body she loved. How could one man convey so much power and wealth with a single pose? She wondered. Then she felt the lust roll through her, at the thought that he was all hers. It was a heady feeling and one she hoped didn’t go away anytime soon. She absolutely loved the fact that Tywin Lannister had fallen in love with her.

She brushed back her hair. "I don't want to look too sexy, but I can't be too casual. And I want him to take me seriously, but I don't want to embarrass you."

Tywin rose quickly and came to kiss her, warmed by her words. He’d so rarely had anyone who cared about him the way that she did. "Be you, my love. Always be you. You will never embarrass me."

Tywin knew he'd said the right thing when she beamed at him. “Tywin,” she all but melted into his embrace, seeking his lips again, and moaning happily when he kissed her again and again, stealing her breath and making her wet.

"Jeans and your green jacket, love," Tywin told her, when he finally let her go. She wiggled her butt just a bit, heard him groan and laughed. Then she turned and gave him gave him a wink and said, "Thank you!"

She dove into the closet and then emerged a few minutes dressed in what Tywin deemed her "photographer uniform." Then he grinned when he saw she'd grabbed the diamond and garnet necklace and asked him to fasten it. She winked at him.

"Can't have him thinking you aren't my king," she told Tywin who barked out an amused laugh. He pressed a kiss to her neck and grasped her hand as she grabbed her portfolio and tablet to show Oberyn her work.

“And you, my love, will always be my queen.”

Sansa grabbed him again and pulled him closer. “If I didn’t love Marg so much, I’d keep you here in bed all day, lover,” she told him. Tywin groaned at his dick hardened, but knew they had to get going. There would be time for that later, and he smacked her butt lightly as they left their room, telling her she was the worst type of tease, but they both knew they loved it.

Tywin and Sansa slid into his town car as if they’d been doing this for years, chatting easily with one another. Damon would drop her off first and then Tywin and come back for her later. When they finally arrived at Solei, Tywin kissed her goodbye and wished her luck and then watched her disappear into the restaurant.

As if waiting for her, Oberyn was there to greet her, and pressed a soft kiss to each of her cheeks. He led her to a different table, one that was more private and then delighted her with small talk as they placed their orders. Even though Sansa knew Marg loved him, she was happy that he was making an effort to get to know her. He was a charming and well-travelled man, and they spoke easily about the places they had been, and where they had yet to travel.

Once there food was ordered, Oberyn folded his hands and gave her a cryptic look.

She held his gaze, not intimidated in the least after living with Tywin. No one was as intimidating as her future husband; not even Oberyn Martell.

"Do you even want to see my work?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I do, but I will confess, I looked on your website, and it's impressive. You're hired."

Sansa smiled and thanked him and Oberyn cocked his head.

"Tell me, how does a woman like you, sunshine and light, fall for a man like Tywin Lannister? Surely you know his reputation?"

Sansa contemplated being offended but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and knew he was wondering if there was a chance for him with Margaery. Taking a deep breath, Sansa told him an abbreviated version of how they'd met, and how Sansa had almost messed it all up.

Oberyn's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Tywin Lannister came after you?" His voice held all the skepticism in the world at such an occurrence.

Sansa sipped her wine and nodded. Then she grinned. "Yup. Then he made this big deal at this sushi restaurant and told me he was moving me into his mansion. It was all over social media.”

Oberyn sighed and ran a hand down his handsome face. He looked so distraught that Sansa reached out and grasped his hand.

"She still loves you," Sansa told him, and he gave her a disbelieving look. "She does." Sansa’s voice held a determined note, and Oberyn let himself have a sliver of hope.

"Then why is she engaged? And to that little bastard?"

Oberyn knew he had no right to his jealousy and anger, but the thought of Margaery with Joffrey Baratheon turned his stomach. He'd always known that by not telling her how much he loved her, and by not being willing to bend on being married, he'd lose her, but the idea that she'd replaced him with Joffrey turned his stomach.

"She's made her choice," was all he said, not even giving Sansa a chance to reply.

Sansa sighed and shook her head at stubborn alpha men. "It's not what you think."

For the first time, Oberyn's eyes held a glimmer of hope. "What do you mean?"

Sansa shook her head and bit her lip. "I can't say much, but she's not in love with him. Trust me on that," she almost pleaded. His eyes narrowed.

"What has her family gotten her into?" He almost growled at Sansa, and she would have smiled at how much he reminded her of Tywin at that moment if the whole situation wasn’t so serious.

"Tell me, do you love her? Are you prepared to fight for her? She wants it all, Oberyn. Husband, children… a family. If you can't or won't give that to her, let her be. Even if you love her."

He snatched his hand back from Sansa as if burned and breathed heavily through his nose, at once offended and embarrassed by the questions she asked. Then he thought of Margaery and how awful the past two years had been without her.

"Not even right now, but in the future. She deserves that," came Sansa's soft voice, interrupting his thoughts.

"I know," was all he could say. Feeling exposed and vulnerable, he nodded towards her iPad and portfolio. "Show me your work," he softly commanded her and Sansa took the change of subject with ease. She knew she'd pushed him enough today, and while there was hardly time to dally, the wedding was only ten days away, much like Tywin, Oberyn Martell was not a man to be manipulated if he didn’t want to be.

They spent the next hour eating and looking at Sansa's work. Oberyn admitted to himself that the Great Lion has been correct when he'd assured him that Sansa's work was outstanding; it wasn't just love talking. She was talented, and her talent would help his restaurant. She named her fee, which he happily agreed to, and they were shaking on it when a shadow fell over the table.

Cersei Lannister stood there, a twisted look of pleasure on her face.

Her smile was one of cruelty and when she finally spoke the words matched the blackness of her heart.

"Well, what do we have here?" Quick as a snake, she had her phone out and was taking a picture. "I'm sure my father would love to know that you're meeting with him," Cersei sneered and sent a quick text to Tywin.

Oberyn was just about to protest when Sansa shook her head slightly. She had no fears that Tywin would see it for what it was; a desperate attempt by Cersei to undermine her. Sansa flicked on her phone and started taping the conversation.

"I think Tywin would be pleased that Oberyn and I have agreed for me to help promote his new venture here in King’s Landing, Cersei." Sansa smiled at the bitter woman. "After all, he's the one who suggested it."

Cersei's smirk faltered for a moment until it was suddenly back. She shrugged. "Perhaps but will the press see it that way? As they say, a picture is worth a thousand words." Her fingers went to her phone when Sansa held up hers.

"And what is a video worth?"

Her face blanched, and she turned and marched out of the restaurant.

Oberyn shook his head. "That woman hates you," he said, worry in his voice. He’d come to appreciate Sansa Stark in the short time he’d had with her, and would hate to see anyone hurt her.

Sansa nodded and shot Tywin a quick message letting him know what happened. He responded that he was five minutes away and asked her to remain there. She wondered what he was up too.

She made small talk with her companion until, almost as if sensing him, she looked up to see her soon to be husband striding across the restaurant towards them. Her breath always caught when she saw him again; he commanded a room wherever he went, and today was no exception. Then a fierce sense of pride and possession overtook her- he was hers. When he got there, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Hello, little one," he murmured and felt the joy when she smiled and tugged him closer.

"Hello, lover," she all but purred, nipping at him and extending their greeting. Tywin’s green eyes flared wide in pleasure and he gave in to her silent request, delighted at her.

When he finally broke their kiss, he took a seat next to her, and as a couple they faced Oberyn. Tywin had slung his arm around Sansa, and she cuddled in closer to him, and suddenly all of Oberyn's doubts evaporated. He wanted exactly what these two in front of him had; that seamless ease that came when you were with your other half. It was more than clear that Tywin and Sansa were madly in love with each other; soulmates if you will, and Oberyn could see Marg in his arms and life the way that Sansa fit into Tywin's.

Sansa wondered briefly if he was here to talk about Cersei, but clearly, he had other things on his mind, and she fell in love with him, even more, when he began to speak.

"By now Sansa has most likely told you that Margaery Tyrell is in love with you. What you are unaware of is that Robert and Mace got themselves into trouble with some investors. In their infinite wisdom," came Tywin's sarcastic remark, "Both men attempted to solve their problems by marrying their children to one another in an attempt to gain control of mine and Stannis Baratheon's companies."

Tywin was pleased to see the rage at Marg being used in such a way in Oberyn's eyes. Tywin leaned forward.

"I don't know how much she knows; from all my encounters with her, she is a high spirited woman, but one with a good heart. I'm telling you this for several reasons- even if she loves you, she might be pressured by her family to go ahead with the wedding to my grandson. Additionally, you were an utter fool not to fight for her, and she might be reluctant to trust you. And finally, there is no way in hell Stannis and I will allow this idiotic plot to continue. It is quite possible the fallout from our confronting them will be quite public, and she might need a place to escape to take the heat off of her."

Tywin held Oberyn's gaze. "What are you willing to do to be with her? Will you stand by her if this all blows up in her face?"

Sansa's heart just about exploded with love at how fierce Tywin was right now. She squeezed his hand and practically beamed at him.

Oberyn met both their eyes. "She is mine and even if she doesn't know it yet, she will. I will do whatever is necessary to protect her. Get her out of this, Tywin."

The Great Lion nodded, pleased with his friend's statement.

"When?" Oberyn asked, almost desperate now to see and speak with Margaery.

Tywin shrugged and looked at Sansa. "We have a few more things to work out, but most likely next week. Be ready."

Oberyn swallowed. "And in the meantime? Do I do nothing? Stay away?" He sounded almost frantic.

Sansa and Tywin shared a look, neither knowing what to say. In some ways, it would be easier if Marg called the wedding off herself. But would she even listen to what he had to say?

"What do you say, little one? Prepared to play matchmaker?" Tywin asked Sansa. He nuzzled her ear and then whispered, “I think we could help them, love.” She pressed a kiss to Tywin’s lips and then nodded and turned back to Oberyn.

"Come to our house on Friday evening. You two at least need to talk, and it's private. The less exposure, the better," Sansa said, both men in complete agreement.

With that settled, Oberyn looked at Tywin. "And what are your plans for your daughter? She is crazy, Tywin and hates Sansa."

Tywin looked momentarily puzzled until he pulled out his phone and his face deepened in rage at the text Cersei had sent him. He'd ignore his phone since his meeting with Stannis earlier. Jaime had finally signed the paperwork, but now, seeing that Cersei was threatening Sansa, again, he saw nothing but red. It enraged him that Oberyn was questioning his ability to keep Sansa safe and happy.

"She will be dealt with." Tywin’s jaw was tight and his eyes pinched, and she knew her lion was in a mood.

Sansa knew that the meeting was over. She'd never seen Tywin so angry, and when they got into the car, he was closed off and silent. She let it lie until they were home and then followed him into their bedroom, locking the door. His eyebrow arched at that.

"Do you think I would ever put her above you?" He all but ground out, his heartbreaking at the thought.

She shook her head and walked towards him, pressing her lips to his. "Never my love. Not for a single moment." She opened her phone and showed him the video, including her staunch defence of him.

"Sansa," he said, the word almost a plea at how much she loved him. "Christ what is wrong with her?" He asked, genuinely baffled at what his daughter had become and running his hands through his whiskers.

"She's a bitter, jealous woman, Tywin that is out to hurt anyone she can."

Tywin carded his hands through her hair. "I swear I will cut her off with nothing, Sansa. She was warned."

Sansa nodded. "That is your choice, Tywin." She paused and then looked at him. "But if she knows that you plan to cut her out, be prepared for the fallout. I can't imagine she won't go to the press to try and spin this into something it's not."

Tywin grimaced at that thought. He'd promised he would do everything to protect Sansa and now his daughter was a threat to her. It made him beyond angry.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he murmured into her ear, holding her close. Sansa knew that Tywin would do everything in his power to protect her from Cersei; right now, if she wanted Marg and Oberyn to have any shot at all, they’d have to wait, even though she knew it upset Tywin to let Cersei get away with her antics.

It was all going to come down to timing. He and Stannis were so close to having things in place to not only eliminate the threat to them but spin it to their advantage. They were planning on meeting with Robert and Cersei next Monday and making their "offer" which wasn't an offer but their only option. As for Mace, they'd let Olenna bail her son out.

Tywin hoped that his daughter wouldn't do anything stupid between now and then, because if it came down to choosing between her or Sansa, Sansa would win every time.

Their lovemaking was intense that night, both of them acknowledging just how special and lucky they were to have found one another.

Afterwards, Ty held her close, unable to have any space between them and fell asleep with her body twined in his.

_ Friday evening  _

"So you didn't tell her?" Tywin asked as he watched Sansa inspect the table she had set a couple of hours ago.

Sansa shook her head and avoided Tywin's gaze.

"Little one," his deep voice tumbled out. "Why not?"

Sansa stopped and faced him. "Because then she might not come. And she needs to see him again, Ty."

He nodded. "Alright love. We will do this your way. But Sansa, please don't get your hopes up, my love."

She nodded and then felt her eyes tear. She wanted things to work out so severely between Marg and Oberyn, but she was a realist. She knew that there must be enormous pressure on Marg from her family.

Sansa bit her lip and looked at her lion. "Is everything on schedule for Robert?"

Tywin drew Sansa into his arms. "Yes. On Monday we will confront them and make our offer. The Tyrell's will be there as well, and will finally understand that Joff won't inherit either company."

"That's good," Sansa said, breathing a sigh of relief just as Niles announced the arrival of Margaery. As always, with Margaery, her entrance was loud and grand like her, and she all but threw herself into Sansa's arms, kissing her friend on the cheek.

She winked at Tywin. "I know you hate it when anyone but Sansa touches you, so I'll just wiggle my eyebrows at you instead."

Tywin threw back his head and laughed. Margaery Tyrell would never be the woman for him, but he appreciated her voracious appetite for life and sincerely hoped that Oberyn was up to the task of loving this woman. Tywin guided both women to his study, where he knew they will all be more comfortable as they waited for their final guest.

Glasses of wine in hand, the two women began to discuss the bridal shower taking place tomorrow when Niles coughed discreetly.

"A Mr. Oberyn Martell," he announced and then stepped back, leaving the handsome Dornish man in the doorway.

Marg's face went white, and she looked to Tywin and Sansa.

"What is this?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, as her eyes darted back and forth between her friends and the man she loved forever.

Sansa reached out and grasped her hand. "Don't be mad. He wants to talk to you, Marg." Her blue eyes pleaded with Marg and her friend nodded, at which time Sansa let out a small, relieved breath. This was all she wanted; for them to at least talk.

Margaery sat there, stunned. Then her heart started to ache, and her eyes filled with tears. He looked so good, and he was right there- the man she loved and is still in love with. The man she had hoped would marry her, be the father to her children. The man she had dreamed about having a forever with — the man who had shattered her heart.

Tywin sensed immediately that they needed privacy, and he pulled Sansa from the room. "Give them space, my love." Sansa nodded at Tywin and lets him lead her from the room, praying these two could get it right.

Marg shot one more look to Sansa before she was gone and then she was left with her past that she had never gotten over.

"Why?" One question with a thousand possible answers.

For his part, Oberyn was stunned by the depth of feeling that he had as he looked at the woman he had loved for the past few years. He was a fool ever to let her leave, and even more of one to not come after her and he cursed himself again, seeing her in the flesh. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, and he remembered everything about Margaery Tyrell. He could see how stunned she was by his presence, and he cannot even imagine what Margaery was going through.

"Why what Bella?" He asked, his voice rough with emotion, slipping in her nickname as he came into the room and drew her into his arms.

"Why was I a fool who let you escape?" He stroked her cheek, her skin as soft and as smooth as he remembered.

"Why did I not tell you I loved you?" Oberyn let one hand rest on her back pulling her closer, where he caught her scent; roses. It was always roses with Margaery.

"Why am I here now, a mere week before you are set to wed another man?" He leaned down and kissed her and Margaery melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her.

"Yes to all of the questions," she said when they finally parted, both breathing heavily.

Oberyn gave her a sad smile. "I was a fool, who thought you knew how much I loved you. Then I was a fool who had my pride and ego stung." He gave a slight shrug. "I was a man unwilling to compromise before, to give. To be the man you deserved, Bella."

"And now?" Marg's eyes held his. "What do you want now?"

"Everything," he said and once again captured her lips. Marg's heart was hammering in her chest as she let herself get lost in him; his taste, his scent, his hunger. It was all so familiar and everything she had so desperately wanted. Until she opened her eyes and saw her engagement ring, she pushed back at him, shocked at her behaviour.

Then her eyes willed with tears. "It's too late," she whispered, distraught. She immediately thought about the tens of thousands of dollars that have been spent on her wedding, the spectacle of it all, and the utter humiliation she would put everyone through should she cancel. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

Oberyn grabbed her. "Answer me this, and I will leave. Are you marrying him because you love him, or because your family requires it of you?"

Marg swallowed and shook her head, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "It doesn't matter."

Oberyn ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Tell me that you love him, Bella and I will walk away."

She could see the stubborn set of his jaw, and where once she might have backed down, she had grown up since she left him. She'd matured and grown a backbone. She loved him, and always would, but she won't be a doormat, and she wouldn't let him walk all over her. She deserved more. Maybe she had agreed to marry Joffrey for the wrong reasons, and at that moment, she knew that even if nothing more happened between her and Oberyn, she couldn't marry him for her family.

But she can't tell him that. She had left Oberyn because she wanted more, and he was unwilling to give it to her.

Marg's chin jutted out. "Even if I don't love him, he wants me. He was willing to marry me- to give me a family. You weren't."

The truth of that statement stings, but Oberyn had come too far to let her think he wasn't willing to give her everything. He'd have her married and pregnant with his child and on a plane back to Dorne by the end of the weekend if she just said yes that she still loved him. The thought of his ring on her finger and his baby in her belly had him all but growling in his need to possess her.

He hauled her against him and kissed her roughly. "Tell me you don't still love me, Bella. Tell me now."

Marg sobbed and shook her head and pounded her fists against his chest. "Of course, I still love you. I always have and always will. It has always been you."

Oberyn let out the breath he'd been holding with her confession. He'd been so afraid her feelings were the same as his. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You are mine, Bella. Mine. And I will gladly marry you and give you all the babies you want. As many as you want."

She sobbed into his chest. "How? The wedding is so soon, and I'm not an idiot. I know my father is in trouble."

"Hush now. We will figure this out, Bella. All that matters is that we love one another. It is enough for right now. Tell me you are mine."

She kissed him again. "I'm yours."

The weight he had been carrying for the past two years finally lifted off his chest and Oberyn felt like he could breathe again. He grinned, and then kissed her again, swinging her around in his arms. When he set her down, she tilted her head and looked at him, still stunned he was here, in Tywin and Sansa's home.

"How did this happen?"

Oberyn threw his head back and laughed and then told her all about Tywin and Sansa's secret plans. She grasped his hand and dragged him to the dining room where their friends were waiting. They'd been speaking quietly with one another, and rose when Oberyn and Marg came in hand in hand.

Tywin and Sansa knew that they had settled things, and they grinned. Tywin clapped his old friend on the back, and the women squealed and hugged one another. There were endless things to work out. How and when to cancel the wedding being the most pressing, and Tywin, never one to shy away from hard topics, broached it during dinner.

He finally felt comfortable telling Margaery about the trouble her father and Robert were in, and she looked heartbroken and sad but not shocked.

"I knew something had to have happened," she murmured.

She hadn't told anyone, but she had never even slept with Joffrey. From the beginning, he'd treated this as nothing more than a business merger, and she'd gone along willingly, humiliated that she'd lost Oberyn and then her only option for saving her father was to marry Joff. She'd been the world's best actress for the past few months and told the three stunned people at the table everything.

Oberyn all but growled and hauled her against him, relief coursing through his body that she hadn't been intimate with him, and whispered that there had been no one since her. "My dick won't even get hard around another woman, Bella. You have truly ruined him." Marg giggled as she sat on his lap, kissing him soundly.

"When can we call this off?" Oberyn demanded, his stomach clenching at the thought of her having to pretend any longer.

"Monday," Tywin said and frowned when Oberyn looked ready to argue. "I'm sorry. We will have to keep up this charade this weekend, through the bridal shower, I'm afraid," Tywin said, and everyone grimaced but knew that was the reality they were faced with.

Still, it was a million times better than it had been, now that they were together and they both had finally told each other their feelings.

After dinner, Tywin moved their small party out to the back terrace, a beautifully appointed space where Sansa curled up beside Tywin and Marg did the same with Oberyn. They heard all about his adventures in Dorne, and Sansa excitedly told him she had her next assignment there. Oberyn invited all three of them to come to his home in Sunspear, and they eagerly agreed. Tywin was more convinced than ever that spending time with Sansa was more important than being slavishly devoted to his company, and the smile she sent him confirmed he'd made the right choice when he said he'd go south with her.

Oberyn watched as Tywin lazily touched Sansa and how she instinctively turned into his touch. They were a stunning couple, and he'd never seen the Old Lion quite so taken with a woman. It was clear that he was in love with her, and she with him, and she drew him out of his ordinarily stoic and severe personality, so much so, that Tywin even laughed and joked with them.

He wanted this with Marg; that effortless way that came to couples that were completely in love and happy with one another, and he gave her a small smile, still unable to believe how well tonight had gone. She cuddled closer to him, needing to be closer and he let his armrest around her shoulders, playing with her hair and just drinking her in.

Eventually, Oberyn pulled Margaery to her feet, telling her that he had to leave. Both agreed that starting anything before she was officially single was too great a risk, so she was spending the night at the Lannister mansion, while Oberyn went back to his lonely flat.

Tywin and Sansa slipped away to give them privacy, both pleased with how the evening turned out. At last glance, Marg had all but wrapped herself around Oberyn, and he had his lips glued to Marg's face. Sansa beamed as they made their way to their bedroom, so happy for her friend.

Once in their private quarters, Sansa launched herself at Tywin, kissing him soundly. "You are the best man in all of Westeros, Tywin Lannister," she said happily. She knew the role he had played to get Marg and Oberyn together, and she'd never forget what he'd done for her friend.

Tywin stroked Sansa's cheek. "They have a long road ahead of them, my love, but yes, it is lovely to see," he admitted. It was odd to have done something so selfless and something that might ultimately hurt his family, but even he knew it had been the correct course of action. And Sansa's love and gratitude confirmed it. Sansa captured his lips again and pulled at his clothing until they were finally undressed and could be with one another.

"This is my favourite feeling in the entire world," Sansa murmured to him as he moved inside her. "In your arms, Tywin. I love you so much."

He kissed her again and whispered just how much she meant to him as he made love to her. It was always so intense with them; their passion, their needs and their love for one another, pushing them higher and higher until they were utterly spent and could do nothing more by collapse into each other.

Later, when Sansa was cuddle in his arms, he leaned down and spoke softly to her. "I don't want to wait a long time to get married, Sansa. I want to start our life together."

She titled her head and met his green-gold eyes. "I want that as well, Tywin. Let's get through this disaster, and then we'll plan ours. I'm sure we can pull it off, Tywin."

He pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her softly, angling his mouth in such a way that she felt everything he was feeling.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you, Ty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could have gone for more drama now... but I'm thinking that plays better in the upcoming week!
> 
> Also, Oberyn is an interesting character because here he is so in love w/ Marg
> 
> Comments always welcome


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just.... I don't even know. Sorry I guess?
> 
> All I can say, is I mostly write these stories for fun. And this just came to me. 
> 
> Anyways... enjoy!

Tywin was busy making Sansa moan, having settled himself between her thighs, delighting in the sounds that were coming from her mouth, when her phone chirped. They tried to ignore it, but the first one was followed by three subsequent notifications, breaking both their concentration. Sansa reached over, grabbed her phone and flicked a switch to turn the sound off.

“Keep going,” she all but panted, and Tywin smirked, diving back down to continue what he had started. Then the god damn phone rang, and he snarled, snatching it up. Tywin hated anything or anyone that interfered with his time with Sansa. He jealously guarded it and would continue to do so throughout their marriage.

“Fuck off,” he growled and turned the damn thing off, all but hurling it across the room. His face was contorted in a controlled rage at being interrupted, and he looked at Sansa. Her eyes were just as needy. “Up on your knees, love,” he said, knowing they both needed this.

She scrambled to comply, wiggling her delightful little arse in his face, which he smacked lightly before sinking inside her fully, smirking when he heard her let out a breathy moan.

“Hold on,” was all he said, as he concentrated entirely on bringing them both up and over, until finally, completely spent, they collapsed on the bed, twined in one another. He gave them a few moments to recover before he dragged Sansa out of bed and to the shower. There he watched in delight as the warm water cascaded over her body, and knelt before her, spreading her legs and getting back to his previous task. When she peaked again, he was hard, and he settled her on him and pounded into her until finally she all but begged him to let her come again.

“You are mine, Sansa,” he growled into her ear, needing to her to say the words back to him.

“Yours, Ty, always yours,” she sobbed, and he finally grunted and pulled them both to another crashing finished. Wrung out, they clung to each other, until they’d eventually recovered and washed, and they headed back to their bedroom to dress for what Sansa had started to call, the _Bridal Shower From Hell_.

Tywin had discovered that his daughter had deemed this event too complementary for Margaery, so she’d decided to hold a grooms’ shower at the same time. It was an utterly ridiculous idea, but it meant that Tywin now had to attend this function as well. The level of Cersei’s pettiness was truly staggering, and Tywin knew it would be a small miracle if they could somehow get through today without some major catastrophe. Not only would Tywin be there, so would Robert, Stannis and Mace.

Sansa went and picked up her phone, her face going paler when she saw who had been calling. “It was my mother,” she said, shooting a look at Tywin. He growled, uncaring that the woman hadn’t gotten the message. He had no issues going head to head with Catelyn Stark.

Sighing, Sansa sat down on one of the chairs in their dressing room, still wrapped in her robe and dialled her mother. Immediately Cat’s high-pitched voice filled the room, making Sansa cringe and Tywin snarl.

“Sansa, what on earth was that? I tried phoning you only to be rudely dismissed.”

Sansa let out a nervous giggle. “Ummm, that was Tywin. You interrupted us.”

Deafening silence met that statement, and Tywin all but strutted over to start to pick out his suit for today. He thought a dark blue Tom Ford one would go nicely with the light summer dress that Sansa had chosen.

“Sansa,” Catelyn said, her voice a horrified whisper. “I never thought I’d see the day when my daughter behaved in such a manner.”

“Mom, we’re engaged to be married, and we live together. Not exactly scandalous.”

“Oh Sansa, if only you could see what I see. I am so disappointed in you and the choices you have made. You’ve let this man utterly corrupt you. Living together without being married, fornicating.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and saw Tywin’s eyebrows raise. He hated when her mother put her through these guilt-trips, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he stepped in. He would cut Catelyn Stark to ribbons if she continued to make Sansa feel bad about the choices she was making.

Tywin understood with perfect clarity that their age difference made this relationship unconventional, but that was all. Everything else was above board. They were both single, unattached adults, free to love and make their own choices in their lives, and it galled him that Catelyn would try to make it somehow tawdry. He’d marry Sansa today if she wanted and love her until the day he died. She had everything from him; his heart, his impressive fortune, his loyalty and his utter devotion.

“Mom, I’m not doing this with you, not again. I know how you feel about Tywin, but I love him, and I’ve made my choice,” Sansa started to say when Cat interrupted her again.

“And if it wasn’t enough that you’ve made these choices, you’re now corrupting your sister, along with Robb and Jon’s wives.”

Sansa rolled her eyes at her mother’s dramatics. First, Cat had never been able to control Arya and never would. Arya had given up on having any relationship with their mother years ago and hadn’t looked back once. Second, Catelyn could barely stand Jon, always bitter and resentful at the ‘poor choices’ his mother had made which had lead Ned to taking Jon into their home. While all the Stark siblings loved their cousin, Cat has always felt that Jon had ‘stolen’ some of the spotlight from Robb. As for Talisa, Cat could barely stand the ‘foreign woman’- that was honestly what she called Robb’s wife, and was only now starting to come around to her because she was pregnant with her first grandchild, and Robb hadn’t back down.

“Mom, enough. Is there anything more than a lecture about my poor choices for this call?” Sansa had placed her phone on a dresser and was rubbing lotion on her legs, watching as Tywin’s eyes tracked her movements. She sent him a wicked grin, and he smirked back at her, both of them losing track of the conversation until Cat said that she and Ned refused to attend any wedding of Sansa’s to Tywin.

Sansa felt her heartbreak a little bit at that statement. She’d always known they would object, but she’d assumed they’d come around. She knew it was a power-play by her mom to get her to step back from this man before her, but she refused to give into her.

“I’m sorry that you guys feel that way. But I love him, and I’m marrying him.” Sansa hung up on her mom and sat there, a bit stunned by what had just happened.

Tywin was there in an instant, pulling her into his arms as she shook, the rage and frustration and hurt coursing through her body.

“Shhh, baby, I’m here, my love,” he was crooning to her, wanting to rip Catelyn Stark’s heart out with his bare hands. He couldn’t understand how she could do this to Sansa; make her choose between her parents and the man she loved. Sansa sobbed into his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her.

“She’s so horrible, and she’s my mother, Ty,” she cried, wondering what she had done to deserve such a woman in her life. She wasn’t always like this, or at least not this bad, but since her children had become adults, she’d become more and more judgmental and cold.

“I’m so sorry, Sansa. I promise I’ll be your family, love,” he told her, meaning every word. She was everything to him, and he’d try to make up for what her parents were putting you through.

“You can never leave me,” she said, eyes suddenly fierce and intense. “Not ever.”

He gave a soft chuckle. “Baby, I’m yours for life. I was since that first moment I saw you in the Vale, love. You know this Sansa. Nothing could prevent me from being with you.” She saw the truth in his eyes and crushed her lips to his.

“I love you so much,” she told him, her voice full of emotion.

“The feeling is more than mutual, I assure you.”

Reluctant to part, and hating that they had to perform today for the masses, Sansa and Tywin got dressed, slowly. She gave Tywin her most favorite necklace with the diamonds and garnet to fasten around her neck, looking down at the engagement ring on her finger. She wondered again how vital the wedding part was; she just wanted to be married, but would she regret not making the day at least a little bit special? Part of her wanted nothing more than to run down to the courthouse today and get hitched, but she worried that she would hate that she rushed it.

“Sansa, we will get married and soon. With my wealth and connections, we can have everyone at the Rock whenever we choose,” Tywin said as if reading her mind.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. “In fact, little one, seeing as everyone is supposedly coming to King’s Landing in a few days’ time for Marg and Joff’s wedding, we could easily re-route them to the Rock, if next weekend isn’t too soon,” he told her and watched as her blue eyes danced with excitement at that idea.

“Oh, that might work,” she said, grinning at him. The idea of being married to him was so fantastic.

“It’s important your family is there, Sansa. Jon and Ygritte, Arya and her significant other, Robb and Talisa. They love you, my dear,” Tywin said, meaning every word. It mattered less to him, and he briefly wondered if he’d even invite his sons, and then decided he’d give them and Kevan the option to attend at the very least.

“Thank you,” she said, sincerity lacing her words. She loved how this man just got her.

“Come, love, let’s go find Marg and get through this hell show,” he said, grabbing her hand and finally making their way downstairs to find Margaery Tyrell pacing the grand entrance.

Seeing them, hand in hand, she shot them a grateful look. She looked nervous and more than a little reluctant to attend her own bridal shower. Once they were in the limo, she confessed that she was worried she might not be able to pull this off.

“How long did you text with him last night?” Sansa asked.

Marg blushed. “All night. I’m exhausted, and he’s worried about me being there, with Joffrey. I mean, I can’t blame him, but really, he’s partially to blame for this whole mess in the first place.”

Sansa hummed her agreement, while Tywin held his tongue. They needed to get through today; he wasn’t sure he and Stannis were prepared if everything went sideways. Sansa gave him a silent, pleading look and he shook his head. He wished he could do something to save Marg from this last fake show, but it was out of his hands unless he was forced to act.

When they pulled up to the Tyrell mansion, the three of them exited the car and made there way inside. Olenna practically snatched Marg up, shooting daggers at Sansa for keeping her up late and making her look like hell.

“Gee, thanks Grandmother for the vote of confidence,” Marg angrily whispered as Olenna dragged her away. Tywin rolled his eyes and tucked his arm in Sansa’s. For the first time, he was glad she wasn’t here on her own.

The entire event was an excuse by both Olenna and Cersei to prove how affluent their families were. Servers circulated through the first floor, holding trays of champagne and hor 'd'oeuvres, while tasteful classical music pumped through hidden speakers. It was much the same crowd as the evening of the engagement party when Sansa had shown up on the arm of Jaime, only this time it was an afternoon affair. Still, the very elite of King’s Landing were present, and Sansa had a feeling deep in her gut that despite all their hopes, things today wouldn’t be smooth sailing.

She took some time to look around the current home they were in. While the Tyrell mansion wasn’t quite as gauche as the Baratheon one, Sansa much preferred Tywin’s and told him so.

“That’s because I have taste, darling,” he whispered into her ear, and she smiled at him. Sansa realized that this was Tywin’s world, by and large, and had been for the past several decades, but he’d never made her feel like she had to be this type of uninteresting, society wife. She fell just a little bit more in love with him.

“What are you thinking, love?” he asked, truly curious when he saw the expression on her face. When she told him, he almost looked startled. “Why on earth would I want you to be something you are not?”

“Tywin,” she said, practically moaning his name. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, uncaring that they were most likely on display, and that several people in the room probably disapproved of their relationship and their love for one another.

As if knowing it couldn’t last, a discreet cough sounded and they parted, to find a trio of women standing there glaring at Tywin. Sansa barely suppressed a giggle at the murderous looks on their faces, knowing immediately that Tywin had to have been involved with them at some point. The Great Lion tightened his hold on Sansa, his feelings for his fiancé more than evident on his face.

“What?” he barked out, and watched as the three of them, Brittney, Catherine and Pippa all startled to be talked to in such a tone. He was beyond frustrated that his past kept popping up at the most inopportune times and that these women thought he might have anything to say to them.

“We wanted to meet the woman who finally tamed you, Tywin,” Pippa said, dark brown eyes flashing in hurt. Tywin resisted the urge to snarl at her; he’d barely made it through two evenings with the vapid woman, and settled for a glare.

Sansa, bless her, smiled benevolently at the women. “Hello, I’m Sansa,” she said and extended her hand, which all three women shook, reluctantly.

“You have to understand, Sansa, what a surprise it was for us to learn that Tywin was willing to settle down. He’s been a bachelor for so long,” Brittany said.

Sansa tilted her head, letting her hand with her ring rest on Tywin’s chest. “Oh, I do understand. I guess he just never found anyone worthy,” Sansa said, and Tywin let out a little rumble of approval.

“Careful darling. It’s not their fault they weren’t you.” Tywin looked at her with such love that Sansa’s breath caught, and she forgot about their audience.

“Ty,” she all but breathed his name into the space between them.

“Yes, my love?”

She stood on her tiptoes and dragged his face down to her. “God, I love you so much,” she whispered against his lips.

“And I love you.”

Another cough, this one much less subtle and angrier, broke them apart again. Together they turned, to see the rage and jealousy on their faces.

“I can’t believe you’d let yourself settle for such a woman,” Catherine spat at them.

Tywin’s eyes narrowed. “One more word about Sansa, and I’ll make sure you all suffer immeasurably.”

Tywin’s threat hung in the air, the women he’d been previously involved with were angry and embarrassed. “If you know what’s good for you, all of you will leave this party now. You are no longer welcome.”

They paled and with one last look of loathing, scurried to leave before they felt the Great Lion’s wrath. Tywin pulled Sansa even closer, shame and regret, making him tense.

“I’m sorry, Sansa.”

“Shh, Ty. I know what you were searching for. They can’t hurt us.”

Tywin inhaled her sweet scent; lemons and lavender and felt his rage cool. This woman in his arms was everything, and he’d do whatever necessary to prove to her he was worthy of her love and acceptance. They reluctantly parted in time to see a very troubled Margaery walking towards them quickly.

“Uh oh,” Sansa said, the feeling of dread coming back full force. This entire place was littered with people that could hurt them and judging by Marg’s face, something catastrophic had happened.

“He’s here,” she hissed at Tywin and Sansa, taking a moment to note how adorable they were, all wrapped up in each other. There were no doubts at all about how Tywin Lannister felt about his fiancé.

“Who?”

“Oberyn.”

“Why? How?” Both Tywin and Sansa were thoroughly confused.

“My Grandmother wanted the hottest new restaurant owner here to cater this event.” Marg looked distraught. “Only the best for her granddaughter, you know.”

Marg glanced around as if she were expecting to see Olenna pop out from behind one of the antiques in the room.

“And to make matters worse, Joff seems to think it's his mission today to touch and kiss me as much as possible. Oberyn saw, and I swear it took everything in him to stop from pounding Joff’s face in.”

Tywin got a sinking feeling in his gut. This had the potential to be bad; very, very bad.

“Ty?” Sansa said, her blue eyes worried.

“I’ll find him. Stay with Marg.” He pressed a kiss to her lips and then was gone, leaving Sansa feeling slightly alone and vulnerable. To distract Marg from the impending disaster, Sansa told her about the three women who’d just confronted them.

Marg rolled her eyes. “Gods, they are idiots. Anyone can see that he’s so gone for you. It isn’t even funny San. I mean honestly, it’s all anyone can talk about.”

“About us?” Sansa looked confused.

Marg grinned and linked their arms. “Of course, my dear, sweet naïve friend. You have tamed the great Tywin Lannister. He’s the richest and most powerful man in the world, and he positively dotes on you. It’s a story for the ages, and has made both Grandmother and Cersei livid.”

“Why?”

Marg just goggled at her. “Why? Because absolutely no one can compete. No one. He’s Tywin Lannister; a man without equal and he’s in love.”

It was still hard for Sansa to understand just how influential the man she loved was. She only saw him; the person who loved her and accepted her. His wealth was part of him, for sure, but it wasn’t the main reason she was attracted to him, and it certainly wasn’t why she loved him. She told Marg this and her friend tipped her head back and laughed.

“And that is why all these bitches hate you, and why his worships you, San. Because you love him.”

Meanwhile, Tywin stalked through the mansion, trying to find the kitchen so he could impart to Oberyn the seriousness of the situation. If he couldn’t contain his jealousy, and everything blew up today, Tywin and Stannis would be forced to confront Robert and Mace before everything was in place. It wouldn’t be catastrophic, but they would lose millions.

Thankfully on his way through the endless rooms, he saw Stannis and immediately grabbed the man. “We may have a problem.”

Stannis’s stern face morphed into one of shock when Tywin explained everything that was happening; the fake wedding, Oberyn and Marg and now the fact that Joff seemed determined to touch and grope Marg here today.

“Christ, what a clusterfuck,” Stannis muttered darkly. Tywin agreed wholeheartedly.

“Worst case, if we can’t contain this, and Oberyn and Marg’s relationship comes out, the wedding is called off, and we need to move up our offer to Robert and Cersei today.”

Stannis glowered; they’d lose out on potentially millions of dollars, having cut a second deal with Robert and Mace’s investors. The paperwork was set to be signed on Monday morning.

“Can he be reasoned with?” Stannis asked, and Ty shrugged.

“Honestly, if it were Sansa in this situation, I’d probably say fuck it and take her out of here, consequences be damned,” Tywin said, and Stannis saw the truth on the man’s face. Stannis gave him a small grin.

“I can’t say as I’d blame you.” He glanced around the room as if to try and see where all the major players were. “Let’s go talk with Oberyn and see if we can make hold off.”

As they walked towards the kitchen, they spotted Joff surrounded by his friends and a group of gaggling females, fawning over him. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Joff was drinking already, and by the flush of his cheeks, he was well into his liquor. Tywin knew from experience this would only make him more distasteful to be around, and even harder to control.

“What do they see in him?” Stannis asked, genuinely baffled. His nephew was a vapid and cruel man, unable to commit to anything, lazy and insolent at the best of times.

Tywin snorted. “They think he’s set to inherit two companies worth over a billion dollars. I doubt he’ll have a single companion when words leaks out that he is set to inherit nothing.”

Unfortunately, Stannis knew this was the cold hard truth of the world they lived in. Men were viewed as a good catch if their portfolio was large enough, even if their personality left everyone scratching their heads. Moving on from Joff, they finally entered the industrial kitchen to see Oberyn Martell fuming, barking out orders at his staff. He swung around and pinned Tywin with a look, and the Great Lion knew the man was holding on by a thread.

He and Stannis each grabbed an arm and all but dragged him out into the back garden.

“What on earth were you thinking?” Tywin said immediately and pinned him with a hard look.

Oberyn ran a hand through his hair and looked away. When his gaze finally met Tywin’s, he looked beyond frustrated. “I didn’t know that I’d see her before I accepted this assignment. I had thought it might be my only chance, and then you came into my restaurant, and it was too late to cancel.”

“Dear God, man, you should have told me,” Tywin said, voice low and taunt.

Oberyn ran a hand through his hair. “I know. I fucked up. And now, seeing him pawing at her…” His jaw tightened, and he made a fist with his hand. “Fuck.”

“Two days,” Stannis piped up. “That’s all we need. Can you give us that?”

Oberyn nodded. “I’ll try.” Then he met both of their eyes. “But if he does anything to hurt her or make her uncomfortable, I won’t make any promises.”

Tywin sighed, wondering just how much of a disaster today would be. It wasn’t a matter of if, only how large. Oberyn turned back and went into the kitchen, determined to get through this hellish day somehow. He just had to focus on the fact that come Monday, Marg would be free, and he could take her away from King’s Landing and this utter nonsense.

Tywin and Stannis looked at one another and sighed again. “Well, we had a plan,” Stannis said somewhat morosely. Interestingly enough, Tywin had enjoyed working with the Baratheon man. He gave Stannis a sharp look.

“Even if this does not work out, I’ve thought our work together to be exemplary.”

Stannis grunted. He’d enjoyed matching wits with Tywin Lannister. “Yes. We shouldn’t let this newfound partnership languish. Our businesses complement one another. Once Robert and Cersei are removed as threats, we should talk again about the future.”

Both men gave slight smirks and shook on it, and then Tywin turned to go and find Sansa. He had no idea what other ex-lovers of his might be waiting to crawl out of the woodwork and try to sink their claws into her. He found his fiancé with Marg, where he’d left her, although now his sons were by her side, along with a blond man that Tywin recalled from the engagement party. Jaime gave him a look, as if to say, get the f over here, and Tywin lengthened his stride, pulling Sansa close to him, and pressing his lips to her.

He’d interrupted whatever conversation had been taking place and couldn’t care less. Finally releasing her lips, he stroked her cheek. “Hello love,” he all but purred to her, and she preened.

“Hello, my soon to be husband.” She gave him a brilliant smile and then turned to introduce him to Petyr and Lysa Baelish, along with her ex, Harry Harding.

“Darling, Harry here was telling us that he feels the contract you negotiated with my Aunt and Uncle was unfair,” Sansa said, and Tywin saw a victorious light in her eyes.

He stiffened and looked at the impetuous young man, who began to stutter under his glare. “Sansa, Jesus, I didn’t say that,” Harry all but whined. Everyone knew that you didn’t anger the Great Lion.

Sansa’s eyes narrowed. “Harry, I’m sure that’s exactly what you said. In fact, didn’t you ask me how I could want to be married to such a cold and calculating man?”

Harry paled further and took a long pull on the scotch that he was holding.

“Sansa, dear, I think what Harry was expressing, as have your mother and father, is that we are concerned with your choice of husband,” Petyr’s raspy voice filled the silence. He turned to face Tywin and smirked. “I am close to Sansa’s mother, and she is most distraught. A better man might find a way to reassure Catelyn.”

Tywin snorted and tightened his grip on Sansa. “I’ll do no such thing. That woman is deranged, and if you think I’ll bow to her or her asinine wishes for her daughter, you don’t know me well enough Baelish.” Petyr’s face contorted in rage. Then Tywin turned to Harry. “As for you, you should have left well enough alone. I am aware of what you did to Sansa, and I promise you this, I will make it a goal of mine to ensure your life is as difficult as possible if you continue to upset her in any way.”

Harry swallowed hard and looked at the two of them. “Are you sure San? Last chance,” he said, and she threw her head back and laughed.

“Gods Harry, you were a terrible boyfriend, a worse lover and an awful human. I’d never speak to you again if I had my way,” she told him and watched his face contort in rage. “That doesn’t even cover the cheating on me and the way you have no idea how to even get a woman off. No wonder you hop from bed to bed; I’m sure I’m the only person dumb enough to sleep with you more than once.”

Sansa grinned and looked at Tywin. “As for my choice of husband, I am one thousand percent certain with him,” Tywin growled and pulled her closer, kissing her lips again. When his head rose, he looked at Harry and snarled, “Leave now.”

Harry scrambled to complied, shooting daggers at Sansa and Tywin as he exited the room, Petyr and Lysa following hot on his heels.

Tywin let his head rest against Sansa. “What next?”

She giggled softly and clasped her hands around his waist. Jaime and Tyrion took a moment to observe the two of them. It had been an age since they’d seen their father happy, and while they’d caught some of their romance on the social media posts, they’d had very little interaction with Sansa. She was clearly in love with Tywin, that much was more than evident to both men, but it was Tywin’s reaction to her that was most telling. He was softer in her presence; still an intimidating man, but more than just his fearsome reputation. He was warmer and more approachable.

They spent several minutes conversing when Cersei appeared to call everyone into the grand dining hall for a late lunch. Walking with Sansa and one side and Margaery on the other, Tywin saw the moment everything began to unravel.

They had just entered the vast dining hall when Joff moved towards Marg. He grasped at her roughly, dragging her to his side, where he pressed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “My beautiful wife, who soon won’t be able to tell me no when I want to come to her bed,” he said, loudly. Those around had horrified looks on their faces, and unfortunately, Oberyn had taken that moment to come and check on the food. His eyes narrowed as he watched Joff paw Marg, who was trying in vain to make him stop.

“Joff, darling, now isn’t the time,” she said, a plea in her voice.

Joff’s eyes narrowed. “It’s never the time, sweet Margaery.” His grip was tight on her arm, his eyes glittering. Tywin was just about to intervene when Marg cried out.

“You’re hurting me. Let me go.”

Joff didn’t, leaning in. By this time, Oberyn had begun to stalk towards them.

“You’re mine, Marg. Your family sold you to me. Mine to do whatever I want with. One week, darling,” he said cruelly, madness glinting in his eyes.

Tywin met Stannis’s eyes, and they came to an understanding. This could not be allowed to go on, but before either man could move, Oberyn was there. He pulled Marg into his arms, whirled and smashed his fist into Joff’s nose, which exploded into an impressive cloud of blood.

“What the fuck!” Joff screamed, clutching at his broken face. He looked at his bloody hands. “You filthy bastard. Get your hands off my wife.”

“She’s not your wife. She’ll never be your wife,” Oberyn spat, holding Marg close to him. He turned to look at her. “Bella, are you hurt?”

She shook her head, and then looked up to see Joff coming towards them with a knife. Granted, it was a steak knife and would almost be comical; if the gleam in his eyes didn’t convey his intent to do as much damage as possible. “Oberyn,” Marg cried.

Tywin stepped in, grabbing Joffrey and bending his wrist, so the knife dropped harmlessly to the floor. His grandson whirled and went to strike out, when both Jaime and Stannis appeared, wrestling the man to the floor, covering all four of them in blood.

Marg was crying softly in Oberyn’s arms, who was murmuring in her ear, and the rest of the guests looked on in shocked horror.

Then Cersei started to shriek and hurled a wine glass as Marg, missing but hitting Sansa, who staggered as she was covered in red wine from head to toe. Sputtering, Sansa looked around and saw Marg’s eyes narrow.

“How dare you, you bitch!” Marg yelled and picked up a basket of buns that had been placed on the table and heaved the entire thing at Cersei.

“You slut!” Cersei shouted, looking around for something new to throw. Robert jumped to her defence, and like a child started hurling things across to room towards Sansa and Marg. Mace bellowed his outrage, followed quickly by Loras and Willas, and the fight was well and truly on.

“For fuck sakes,” Tywin muttered, having got to his feet in time to see the most expensive food fight in the history of King’s Landing break out in Olenna Tyrell’s elegantly appointed dining room. Tywin reacted in time to save Sansa from some potato dish that had been heaved towards her, taking the brunt of the impact on his back. “This is insane,” he bellowed into the room.

Guests who had no stake in the fight, scrambled to find cover, while the Tyrell’s and Baratheon’s descended into a heated battle with Oberyn’s food the primary weapons of choice. Of course, the Lannister’s were not immune, and ten minutes later, Tywin finally got control of the room, ordering all those who weren’t part of the three families from the mansion. Covered in gravy, potatoes and what he hoped to god was blood pudding, he stalked back into the dining room.

Stannis, Renly, Jaime and Oberyn had managed to keep everyone subdued, and the Great Lion sent daggers to all those involved. His priority was, as always, Sansa.

“Are you alright love?” Like him, she was covered in food. She nodded and sniffed.

“I’m fine.” Taking one last glance at her, he turned back to the people involved.

“This ends now,” Tywin said, his voice low and full of anger. Stannis came and stood beside him.

“The wedding is off,” Tywin said. Marg let out a relieved breath. Both Cersei and Olenna went to protest, and Tywin held up his hand. “It should never have happened in the first place, and both of you know it.” Tywin’s eyes swung to Joff, who was in a chair, Jaime looming over him.

“Tell me, Olenna, if you knew that Joffrey would never inherit a single share of either mine or Stannis Baratheon’s company, would you still be so eager to sell your granddaughter out?”

Olenna’s eyes narrowed. “You can’t do that.”

Tywin barked out a harsh laugh. “It is my company. I have no idea what my daughter might have told you, what promises she made that weren’t hers to make, but I am in control of my company. Not her. And never her son.”

Olenna shot a look of pure rage towards Cersei.

“Nor will he ever have a single share in the Baratheon business,” Stannis said. Robert stood.

“You can’t do that, Stannis. I own a third of that company, and if I want my son to inherit my shares, he will.”

Stannis gave Robert a withering look. “You will not own any shares once you sell them to me.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Because you need the money to pay off your creditors.”

Robert paled, and Cersei looked like she was going to throw up.

“Father?”

He glared at her. “It’s my only offer. A one-time payout of 50 million dollars and you sign away your shares and any claim to Lannister Corp.”

“No, you can’t,” she said, shaking her head.

“It is my only offer. Between Stannis and I, you will have enough money to save your husband.” Somehow, the papers were produced, and amongst the remnants of the carnages that had been one of the most elegant meals ever served, Stannis and Tywin stood there, scowls firmly in place.

“I won’t,” Cersei screeched, unable to believe what had just happened. “It is my birthright, and you have no right to take it from me.”

Tywin scoffed at her. “Trust me, daughter, this is your best and only chance.”

“Cersei, sign the papers,” came Robert’s tired voice. He scrubbed a weary hand over his face. He’d messed up; hugely. He knew that the offers from Tywin and Stannis were more than generous. His wife glared at him, and he knew his marriage was all but over.

He leaned down and sighed the papers from Stannis, embarrassed that he’d lost everything.

“No, it can’t end like this,” Cersei whispered, horrified at what it all meant. Tywin pushed the pen towards her.

“Do not try my patience, daughter. Sign them.”

She snatched up the pen and scribbled her name. She rose and glared at Marg and Sansa. “I hope you are happy. You’ve ruined my family.” She swept from the room, and Joff jumped from his seat to follow. Before he left, he turned back and looked at Oberyn.

“She’s an ice bitch. Good luck getting anything out of her,” he sneered and was gone, trailing after Cersei. Robert joined them. When they were gone, a collective sigh was let out.

“Bella,” Oberyn said, delighted with how things had turned out. She let out a laugh and threw herself into his arms. He growled and took off the ring Joff had put on her finger, laying it down on the messy table. Then he pressed his lips to her, picking her up easily as she wound her legs around his body.

“Oh, seven hells,” Olenna muttered. Mace looked stunned. “What about him?” She jerked a thumb towards her son.

“I suggest you deal with him yourself,” Tywin stated, his tone hard.

Then he reached out a hand for Sansa. They smelled, and the food was starting to harden. He was uncomfortable and sticky and wanted to be out of here.

“We are leaving. Marg and Oberyn, we wish you all the best. Please do not be strangers, and come visit before you leave,” Tywin said and then all but dragged Sansa out of the demolished room. When his limo pulled up, Tywin grimaced, until someone handed them towels.

Once they were on their way home, Sansa started to giggle. Tywin’s face did not crack a smile. She brushed her hand down his whiskers, wondering when he might find the humour in the entire situation.

“That was ridiculous,” he muttered darkly, unable to believe what had happened. She giggled again.

“We can get married next weekend, Ty,” she said softly.

His eyes met hers, and she saw the love there. “We can. And we will.” Then he frowned. “I’d kiss you, but honestly it’s taking all my control not to hurl right now.” She threw back her head and laughed.

When they got home, they used the outdoor shower in the pool room to strip out of their ruined clothing, and get clean. Finally feeling moderately better, Tywin dragged her into the elevator that would take them directly to their rooms, where she pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her neck.

“So you want to become my wife next weekend, Sansa?”

She turned and captured his lips. “Yes.”

He growled and kissed her. “Good.” That was the last word either one spoke for a long time that evening, content to wrap themselves up in each other and plan their future.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't quite get to the wedding, and to be honest, I'm trying to figure out how to do another Tysan wedding at the Rock and NOT make it like the Artist.
> 
> Also, I can't imagine that Cersei is going to let this die.

_ Sunday  _

The next morning Sansa and Tywin had come down to the pool room for Sansa to swim her laps and found their clothing. Tywin couldn’t help but look his suit, in a pile of filth and stink in the corner. Tywin scowled and was in a bit of mourning at his ruined Tom Ford suit. It wasn’t that he couldn’t afford to replace it, but hell, it wasn’t exactly off the rack, and it had been one of his favourites.

“Darling, we can buy you another,” Sansa said, a laugh to her voice as her arms wrapped around him from behind, pressing a kiss to his back.

He grunted but grasped her hands and turned his head. “It’s the principle of the matter.” Her eyes positively danced with mirth over how upset he was.

“So send a bill to Olenna for a new one,” Sansa responded, and his eyes narrowed and then gleamed at that thought. “And it’s not like you don’t have other ones,” Sansa continued. His eyebrows arched at that statement, and he pulled her to the front of him.

“Little one, it was Tom Ford,” Tywin said and watched as Sansa’s face scrunched up.

“I mean, I know he’s famous and everything, but Ty, you’ve got like two dozen suits.”

“And I like every one of them. A man of my stature is defined by the clothes he wears,” Tywin explained, his tone haughty. Tywin Lannister loved clothing; beautiful, designer clothing that fit his lean and muscular body, and he made no apologies for it. Never would a Lannister be caught dead in anything off the rack.

Sansa nodded solemnly, seeing how upset he was. “I’ll come with you, love. We can make an afternoon of it.” Her smiled widened. “Then maybe I can take advantage of you in one of the dressing rooms.”

His eyes narrowed as he tried to determine if she was mocking him, but the idea of sinking into Sansa while some tailor waited outside was too tempting to resist. He’d liked how adventurous she was and started to imagine all the places he might make love to her.

“Does that thought turn you on, little one? Being taken somewhere public?” Quick as could be, Tywin swiped a finger through her core, finding her wet and ready.

“I have to shop for a wedding dress, if you were serious about getting married this weekend, love,” she reminded him, panting as he worked two fingers inside her, and she held on to him, barely able to form a coherent thought as he worked her into a frenzy, knowing exactly how she loved to be touched. “I don’t even know what they’ll have for me.”

“We will go tomorrow, Sansa and they will have it ready in time. I am a Lannister, and if they know what is good for then, they will move heaven and earth to get it done,” Tywin said in a commanding tone. He twisted his fingers and brushed them against her clit, hearing her moan, as he bent down and sucked on her neck.

“Can we bring Marg and Oberyn?” she asked, panting, and he nodded. It would be less hellish if he had another man along, and he knew that Sansa would enjoy having Marg there, seeing as her mother would most likely never consent to come down to King’s Landing and doing anything for their wedding. Tywin’s eyes narrowed, and he saw that she was close.

“Come, love,” he whispered into her ear, and she broke apart on his hand, slumping against him. When she caught her breath, she looked at him, serious now.

“Are you sure about this next weekend, Ty? Getting married so soon?” Sansa asked, wanting to make sure he was on the same page as her. He still had his hand inside her, keeping them connected. Sansa wiggled a bit, loving how much she wanted this man, always, even after he’d just brought her to a fantastic orgasm.

“I am Sansa. Are you?” He held his breath, wondering if she had cold feet; not about him, but marriage in general.

She nodded. “I want to be married so much. I can’t wait to be your wife to have a life together. I just hated all the fuss and build-up to Marg’s. It’s alright if we have everyone stay at the Rock?”

Tywin pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, finally withdrawing his hand from her warm body. “Sansa, it would be lovely to have them there. Let’s swim, and then we’ll have a lovely brunch on the terrace and make our calls to our family.” He cupped her face. “And for the record, I cannot wait to be your husband. I cannot wait until you are mine in every way.”

Sansa smiled and pulled him closer for another lingering kiss. She was going to be Tywin’s wife in less than a week.

An hour and a half later, loose-limbed from swimming, relaxed from a rigorous round of shower sex, and sitting on their beautiful terrace eating a decadent brunch, Sansa finally pulled out her phone and dialled her sister. Tywin had ordered mimosa’s for them, and she was a bit loose from the champagne. Now was as good as time as any to speak with her family. She figured Arya would be the easiest sell.

Tywin had her feet in his lap and was stroking his hand over her legs while he observed her. She was so beautiful she took his breath away, and every so often, even though she was speaking with her sister, she’d smile, and he knew it was just for him.

She told Arya her plans, and as predicted, her sister was excited. She’d loved her time at the Rock, and could understand why Sansa wanted to avoid the whole wedding drama. Then Sansa told Arya all about what had happened yesterday, including the conversation with Catelyn and the utter chaos of Marg’s bridal shower.

“No way,” Arya said when Sansa explained about the food fight that had happened. “Good for Marg.” Both Stark sisters grinned at that. Then Arya turned solemn.

“Mom is serious out to lunch San. Don’t let her get to you. You’re not doing anything wrong. Sure he’s old, but he’s loaded and treats you like a queen. That man loves you, San.”

Sansa’s eyes filled with tears. “I know. I love him so much. I wish Mom and Dad weren’t so dead set against us.”

Arya sighed, feeling Jaquen’s arms circle her waist. She hadn’t told Sansa some of the nasty things Catelyn had said to her as well, not wanting to upset her sister, or burden her at the time, but it was long overdue. What followed was an emotionally draining conversation for both Stark sisters and the brutal realization that their mother was a hard woman that most likely would never come around to accepting their choices.

When Sansa hung up, Arya promised to be at the Rock early, eager to spend time with Sans and for her to meet Jaquen so they could bond. Sansa was still weepy, so Tywin pulled her into his arms. He’d heard the entire talk and was doing his best to hide how much he wanted to wring Catelyn Stark’s neck.

“Alright love, I’m here,” he crooned to her, holding her tightly as the tears kept coming.

“She’s so awful, Tywin.” She was quiet for a time, playing with his shirt, and he knew she had more on her mind. When she raised her eyes to him, he could see the hurt that her mother was treating her this way. “What happens when we have a child, Ty? Will she be awful to them? Will they hate me because my mother is estranged from us?”

Tywin was so angry at Sansa’s mother that she was putting her daughter through this emotional turmoil.

“Hush darling. Our child will know nothing but love, from the moment they are conceived. We will shower them with it, Sansa.”

She sobbed harder in his arms, nodding into his chest, knowing he spoke the truth. She wondered what on earth she had done to have a man love her the way that Tywin did.

When she finally calmed down, Sansa took her own seat again and she continued her phone calls. Jon was equally outraged and hurt by Cat’s words; not shocked at all. Catelyn had never accepted her nephew, and she’d cornered Jon the day before his wedding to tell him how much she despised him.

“I honestly only come back to Winterfell for you guys and Uncle Ned,” Jon told Sansa.

“Not anymore, Jon. We’ll do family holidays either down here in King’s Landing or at the Rock. There is more than enough room, and I’m sick of my mother dictating how everyone lives life.”

Tywin grinned at how fierce she was; and he wondered if she realized that she’d come to view his homes as hers, which he loved. He could so easily see their friends and family gathered at one of their houses to share holidays with, and that thought warmed him.

When she was done with Jon, who reassured her that they would come to the Rock next week for her wedding, she finally dialled Robb. It was a harder conversation. Her brother was a good man, and he worked for the family business as well as lived in the North. Still, he was suitably outraged and promised to come to her wedding; even if Ned and Cat were upset about it. He’d also get to get Bran there, but Ric was most likely out of the question since he was still a teenager.

Family time done, Sansa placed her phone on the table and crawled into Tywin’s lap, wiggling until she felt him harden. Since he was wearing only lounge pants, she soon had his dick in her hand as she stroked him, kissing him passionately. His hands, never idle, moved her skirt and panties off to the side so she could sink on him, groaning as he filled her. He loved how there was nothing between them; the feeling of Sansa’s flesh gripping him was one of the best feelings in the entire world.

“You always feel so good,” she murmured into his ear, nibbling at him.

“That, I believe, is my line,” Tywin muttered, undone by what she felt like as she rode him in the bright sunshine. His staff knew better than to interrupt them, but they both still felt daring of making love out in the open such as they were. It wasn’t like Casterly Rock, where they had almost total privacy. They were just about to find their peaks when a discreet cough sounded, and Sansa let out a frustrated moan.

“Not bloody now,” Tywin roared, grabbing Sansa’s hips and holding her to him as he thrust up into her, stroking her furiously so she would come apart in his arms.

“Sir,” came Niles’ voice as Sansa shuddered around him. Tywin growled and kept going until, a few strokes later he let out a triumphant bellow as Sansa giggled and collapsed against him. He pulled out and rearranged their clothing, but kept her cuddled on his lap, wondering who in their right mind would bother him today.

He swore softly when he saw his three children walk in. One look at their happy faces, the empty bottle of champagne and the remains of their brunch and at least his sons dared to look chagrinned at interrupting them. His daughter, not so much. And she’d brought his loathsome grandson with her, who, if Tywin wasn’t mistaken was checking out Sansa. Tywin wanted to punch Joffrey for daring to even look at Sansa in such a manner. 

“Public fornication, how very base, father,” came Cersei’s sneering voice. Sansa rolled her eyes and snuggled closer, making a point to kiss Tywin and draw it out for their audience. Then she turned her blue eyes to his daughter and smiled.

“We didn’t know you liked to watch, Cersei.”

Tywin rumbled out a laugh, drawing Sansa’s lips back to his. He was in his house with his fiancé and had done nothing wrong. They hadn’t been invited and indeed were interrupting him, not the other way around. His daughter could fuck off if she thought to shame him for loving Sansa in his own damn home.

Tyrion and Jaime tried not to laugh, but it was impossible given the colour of Cersei’s face as she watched her father love Sansa. When he was done kissing her, he finally turned his attention back to Cersei. 

“Hardly public when we are in our own home,” Tywin stated, glaring at her. When he’d texted his sons earlier today and said he needed to speak with them, he’d never expected them to arrive here- and not with their sister, which made Tywin suspicious. What were they all doing here?

As if sensing his sudden change in mood, Sansa stood and as eloquently as a woman who had just been ravished in a deck chair could be, took her seat. When she sat, she crossed her long legs and sipped a glass of water, a look of such utter satisfaction and devotion on her face, that no one could miss it; including that idiot Joffrey.

“Do hurry along dear, this is family business,” Cersei sneered at her, flapping hand.

Sansa waved her massive diamond and laughed. “Oh don’t you get it, yet Cersei? I am Ty’s family, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Tywin smirked, delighted with her. While he knew she didn’t care a whit about his money, she did care about him. And they were a unit; soon to be married and she would always stand by his side when he was attacked, even by his daughter.

“Really? You’d let her stay?” Cersei’s green eyes had whipped back to Tywin, and she looked shocked that Sansa would be a part of this impromptu family meeting. Tywin wondered, not for the first time, when Cersei might finally understand precisely what Sansa meant to him.

Tywin scrubbed a hand down his face, wondering how his delightful afternoon in which he had been planning on making love to his wife until they both couldn’t walk and fell asleep in each other’s arms, now looked like a massive family induced headache.

“What do you want?” He all but snarled at her. Then he looked to his grandson, who was practically salivating over Sansa’s long legs, and he snapped his fingers at him.

“Eyes off of her,” Tywin barked, enraged at him.

Joffrey smirked. “Perhaps she wants a younger man.” He shrugged, and Tywin wondered if he was that stupid.

Sansa made a retching sound and then narrowed her eyes. She rose again, and came and wrapped her arms around Tywin, pressing her lips to his, before she looked at Joffrey. “I will never want anyone but him, and anyone who tries to hurt either one of us will pay a steep price.”

Tywin all but roared his approval, clutching at her, and linking them together. “I suggest you four tell us what you want. Quickly. I had much more pleasant things planned for my afternoon than dealing with you lot.” Sansa stayed precisely where she was; she wouldn’t leave Tywin’s side for any reason.

Jaime and Tyrion just looked at one another. “We got your message, and we were headed out for lunch, and it was easier to stop by.”

Tywin nodded. “And do either one of you have any objections to my marriage or the offers your both signed?”

“Uhh no, not at all,” Jaime said. Hearing about the mess Cersei and Robert had gotten themselves in to, along with witnessing how much his father loved Sansa, Jaime had an epiphany yesterday. It was past time to grow up and take his place within his father’s company. He knew that for years, with a dead wife and grown children, Tywin had only had work, but all that had changed with Sansa. And Jaime wanted to give his father time to be with his new wife.

Tyrion also shook his head. He had no desire to go against his father. As far as he could tell, Sansa was the best thing to happen to their family. Tyrion had been waiting forever to have a more prominent role in the company and now, with a new wife and perhaps even another child soon; his father would finally step back. Tyrion was here to back Tywin full stop and told them both that, looks of satisfaction on their faces at his declaration.

Which brought them to Cersei. She slid into a seat, crossing her long legs, and sneering at their father.

“I refuse to accept your terms. I will not have myself be made a pauper so you can give your whore my inheritance.”

Tywin’s jaw hardened, and he ground his teeth together. Why Cersei insisted she had any say at how Tywin spent or distributed his money was beyond the Great Lion’s understanding, but before he could say a word to her, to debase her of that notion, Joff spoke.

“Grandfather it’s ridiculous, this marriage to her. She’s a nobody, and if you insist, I’ll make sure everyone knows I fucked her first.” His face was twisted into an ugly sneer, the lie rolling smoothly off his tongue. “And I’ll make sure they know she is a nasty, dirty woman.”

Tywin felt Sansa tense, and he gripped her tighter. “Easy my love. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

He rose then and loomed over Cersei and her son. “The only money you will ever see from me is the $50 million I promised to your husband.” He held up his hand when he saw her open her mouth. “Further, I will work to ensure you have nothing after this display today. Not a dime, Cersei from my company.” His green eyes flicked to Joff. “As for you and your pathetic attempts to blackmail Sansa, within the hour everyone in King’s Landing and indeed Westeros will know that you are a coke addict with a predilection for whores.”

Cersei surged to her feet. “You wouldn’t dare.” Tywin wondered if she was objecting to the fact that he was cutting her off from his money, or his threat about Joffrey. Either way, as the kids these days said, shit just got real for Tywin.

He picked up his phone and started typing furiously, and when he was done, he snarled at the two of them.

“Do not ever try to fuck with me again. As of now, you’d better hope I quickly forget your threats, because when this story breaks, and it will, if a single disparaging word is said about Sansa, you two will discover what is it like to anger me truly.”

Cersei went to open her mouth, and Tywin smashed his fist down. “Leave now.”

Her and Joff stalked out of his home, while Tywin fumed and their rudeness and sheer gal. He was enraged that they would threaten the woman he loved and was in such a state he barely registered her arms until he was forced to stop pacing and hold her. He buried his face against her neck, inhaling her scent and letting himself calm.

“Shh Ty, I’m here.”

“Little one I would destroy them before allowing them to hurt you,” he whispered into her ear.

“I know my love, I know.”

Tywin hated that it was his own flesh and blood that threatened her.

Jaime and Tyrion observed them, unnerved by Cersei and the depths she would sink too, while at the same time shocked at just how deeply their father loved the woman in his arms. Their sister was a fool to taunt their father in such a way.

When Tywin had finally calmed, he turned to his sons and glared. “If I discover either one of you has backed her or that loathsome creature she calls her son, I will do everything in my considerable power to destroy you along with her. As of now, once this deal is finalized tomorrow, Cersei is effectively cut off from the family.”

Both Jaime and Tyrion nodded, glad they had seen with the own eyes what Cersei was willing to do to try to hold on to the Lannister fortune. Sansa and Tywin eventually pulled apart, and Sansa, thrilled to have a chance to spend more time with Jaime and Tyrion, invited them to spend the afternoon with them. Staff cleared their brunch dishes and opened up the sliding doors to the pool to take advantage of the warm spring day. Tyrion quickly texted Shae, and soon Sansa had another female, one she discovered she liked, sitting poolside with her while they sipped extravagant drinks Tywin’s staff made for them.

Not to be outdone, Tywin picked up his phone, and invited Kevan and Dorna, recognizing the opportunity that was before him for the Lannister family to be together. Dorna was a lovely woman and had Sansa and Shae laughing loudly with tales of the boys during their more rambunctious youth.

The Great Lion, his brother, and his sons sat in comfortable chairs, smoking cigars and drinking scotch as they discussed the Lannister family business.

Drinks flowed, and after a time, Marg and Oberyn showed up, hand in hand, smiles on their faces, joining the others for a leisurely afternoon. Of course, Jaime decided to throw Sansa in the pool; which was quickly followed by Tyrion pushing Shae in and Oberyn happily chucking Marg in afterwards. 

Dripping wet, the women glowered at the men. Sansa caught Tywin’s eyes as he gazed at the wet blouse that was now stuck to her nearly naked form. He stalked up from his chair, dove into the pool and hauled her against him, realizing that everyone could see what was his, the longer she stood there all wet. Sansa threw her head back and laughed, wrapping her arms and legs around Tywin as he strode towards the elevator to get them both changed.

“My lion is jealous,” Sansa’s voice yelled out to hoots and cheers from their friends and family.

Once in the bedroom, they hurriedly undressed, kissing and touching one another until Sansa was moaning and pulled Tywin to the bed. “In me now,” she demanded, and he smirked before he surged inside her, hard and sure. She wrapped her legs around him as he pounded away, nipping at his neck and whispering dirty things in his ear until they both came together, collapsing into one another. 

"Seven fucking hells, Sansa, that was incredible," Tywin said, kissing her deeply. She murmured her agreement, contented like a cat in the sun as she nuzzled into him. This man who had every part of her; mind, body and soul. She'd had no idea that it was possible to love someone as much as she loved Tywin Lannister. 

They came back downstairs, hand in hand, to knowing smirks, and a beautiful dinner on the outside terrace. Before they ate, Tywin and Sansa stood, slightly drunk and happily in love before their family and friends and told them about their plans to be wed next weekend at the Rock, inviting everyone along. A great cheer came from the group, and a knowing smirk from Oberyn to Tywin, as they ate and drank well into the evening.

Eventually, everyone staggered off to find a bed, too drunk to find their way home when Tywin’s mansion contained a multitude of bedrooms. When they were in their room, Tywin wrapped Sansa in his arms, kissing her softly. Today had been a rollercoaster, but the afternoon and evening a most pleasant surprise.

“Love you, little one,” he whispered into her ear and heard her say she loved him back.

_ Monday _

The next morning saw Stannis and Tywin sitting in the Great Lion’s office waiting for the team that they were negotiating with from Essos. When they finally arrive, fifteen minutes later, Tywin was slightly started to find the head of the company, a small, silver-haired woman. A Targaryen, Tywin seethed, looking down at the document in his hand. She claimed her name was D. Drogo and it hadn’t clued into him that he would be staring at his old friend’s daughter. No wonder both Robert and Mace had been fooled; within moments of talking, Tywin had to give her credit for the tale she spun. Unfortunately for her, Tywin knew precisely how to make this deal worthwhile for his company, and he was a master.

Originally, negotiating from a superior position, Dany had the power. But now, faced with the likes of Stannis and Tywin, it became apparent that if she wanted anything salvageable about shipping her product to Westeros, she’d have to bow to the wishes of these two powerful men in front of her. It galled her, but after a morning of hard negotiations, a deal was struck. It turned out that even though the bridal shower from hell had happened, neither Robert nor Mace had told the foreign woman anything, allowing Stannis and Tywin to complete their deal. Both would easily reap the benefits of paying Robert off for his and Cersei’s portions of their company.

Before Stannis left, Tywin told him of his upcoming wedding and invited Stannis and his wife, along with Shireen, Renly and Loras to the Rock for the next weekend. Startled, but pleased, Stannis gave a rare smile and said they’d be there. It was odd to think about this friendship that was developing between himself and Tywin. Stannis had never had many friends, and now this new business adventure was perhaps the start of one.

Buoyed by such a successful morning, Tywin checked his phone and sent a quick message to Sansa.

**Tywin**: Are you coming into the office, little one, or should I come and pick you up?

**Sansa**: I’m on my way. I’ll be at your office in about 10 minutes. We’re meeting O and M for lunch at Solei and then shopping

Tywin smiled, pleased at the message. What Sansa didn’t know was that he’d called in some favours, and while he and Oberyn would indeed be ‘shopping,’ it was Sansa that would have the spotlight on her. Joined by Dorna and Shae, Tywin had arranged for one of the most exclusive wedding boutiques in the city to close just for her. He knew she would be stunned and that she would be able to find a gown suitable for their upcoming wedding.

Meanwhile, Tywin had a jeweller to see and was dragging Oberyn with him on his task. Lost in his musings, he was startled when his EA buzzed to tell him his fiancé was here. Tywin loved that word, although once Sansa was his wife, that would be even better. He opened his door to find Sansa charming his assistant, along with Jaime, Kevan and Tyrion. Still, the moment he appeared, she grinned broadly and came right over to him. He pulled her closer and kissed her, uncaring that they were in his building, nor that everyone could see this very public display.

“Hi baby,” she whispered, mouth wide and happy, eyes sparkling.

“Hello, little one,” Tywin rumbled back. Six days and this spectacular woman would be his wife, and he couldn’t wait. He grabbed her hand, and waved a quick goodbye and then hustled her out the door. Nothing would prevent Tywin from making her his; not even the lack of dress, and as he quickly moved them out of the building and into the waiting car, he realized once again how much he was a man that was built to be part of a pair, and thanked the gods for bringing Sansa Stark into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, given the shenanigans in this story already, I’m debating going full wedding crashers: the Starks, Cersei, drink fat bob, crazy Petyr and Harry....
> 
> Just a freaking calamity of errors and spectacle much to Tywin’s ever growing horror and ire!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I know! I'm back. 
> 
> So. I've been very focused on a Jaime/Sansa story (modern) and my massive canon rewrite!
> 
> But. I do want to finish this one off! 
> 
> So this one is just pure Ty/San- if that's not your cuppa tea... don't read! We'll do the wedding next chapter

Sansa loved how Tywin kept his hand in hers as they exited his office. She knew the massive ring on her third finger, along with the near-constant social media presence they were creating meant that everyone knew that Tywin Lannister belonged to Sansa Stark, but she still liked that Tywin was unashamed of claiming her publicly.

When they got to the car, Sansa noted that today, Tywin had his Range Rover, and she arched an elegant eyebrow. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "I might have wanted some space," was all he said, and she grinned, turning and wrapping her arms around him, loving how her tall form fit his so well.

She rubbed herself up against him and purred, "Oh, I can work with space." She heard the little growl he swore he didn’t make, let loose from his chest. It meant she’d gotten his attention and she felt the desire for this man race through her blood. It staggered her how much she wanted him; everywhere and all the time.

Sansa never failed to heat his blood and today was no different. Tywin let his hands roam down her body until he cupped her delightful ass and tilted his head, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

He nipped at her a lip, loving how she moaned at the slight hurt before he opened the car door, and they climbed in the back, giving the restaurant name to Damon. Tywin knew that Sansa was turned on by the slight discomfort he sometimes visited on her; a nip, a tap or a deep thrust. She responded to everything he did.

"Have you ever had a fantasy about being taken in public, little one?" Tywin whispered into her ear. He recalled yesterday when his sons had almost caught them mid-fuck beside the pool. Some women would have lost their concentration or been embarrassed and outraged, but Sansa had just kept on riding them both to orgasm. His little wolf was fast coming to understand all aspects of her sexuality and Tywin lived for it.

The delightful hitch in her breath told him everything he wanted to know about public displays of affection. She was sitting close to him, and he allowed his hand to wander under her skirt, up over her toned thighs and to core. To his utter satisfaction, he found her bare. He growled, and Sansa laughed.

"Surprised, lover?"

Tywin sunk a finger into her wet heat, loving how her legs parted, granting him access.

"Naughty girl," he crooned into her ear. Neither one was paying the least attention to their drive through King's Landing. "So wet and ready for me."

"Always, baby."

Sansa wiggled slightly and arched her back, before she whimpered as Ty kept a steady pace, stroking her as she liked but never allowing her to gain the friction she needed to finish.

"Naughty girls get punished, my little wolf," Tywin told her, speaking directly into her ear as his lips tugged on her lobe, giving him another long, low moan.

"I wonder if I should deny you this pleasure, to see how close to the edge I can keep you," he murmured to her. 

Tywin's eyes never left her face that was flushed with pleasure, a delightful blush staining her perfect cheeks as she tried not to moan too loudly.

"I'll be good, I promise."

Ty withdrew his fingers.

"Open your mouth," to which Sansa immediately complied. Ty watched as she willingly licked her essence from his hand, and he felt his cock grow and harden, painful and demanding to be inside her.

"Yum," Sansa said, licking her red lips, while her hand reached down to stroke Ty through his suit pants. "I love your suit, darling.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “See, I can be a good girl.”

Tywin rumbled out a laugh and began to stroke her again.

"You are sunshine, my love and I can deny you nothing."

He pressed the heel of his hand against her clit and stroked inside her, capturing her mewls and cries in his mouth as he watched her peak, holding her gently as she shuddered out a deep breath at the end. She all but collapsed into his arms and snuggled closer, tilting her head for a kiss.

"I love you," she told him, and despite his raging hard on, it was all that Tywin needed at that moment. Sansa and her love and acceptance of him.

They arrived at the restaurant, hand in hand, barely noticing the paparazzi anymore that still was obsessed with them. Marg and Oberyn were already seated, wrapped up in each other in an almost hidden corner booth, and the four of them chatted easily as plans were made for Sansa and Tywin's wedding.

Marg had taken over the organizational part of it, claiming she knew first-hand what needed to be done. She had spent the last few months in wedding preparation hell, (_her words_), and she would transfer any relevant knowledge to Sansa's big day.

It was shocking to witness how much happier Margaery was now that she was with the man she loved. The four of them drank too much wine and flirted shamelessly until finally, slightly drunk four beautiful, wealthy people exited Oberyn's restaurant to find the perfect wedding attire.

"What are you wearing, Ty?" Sansa asked, all but wrapped around him in the Rover as Damon sped them to the exclusive boutique of high-end shops that Tywin had arranged to be closed so that they could all shop without interference.

"A wedding at the Rock demands a tuxedo, my love," Ty said, nibbling at her ear, loving the little moans coming from her mouth.

"I love you in a tux," Sansa sighed happily. "I remember when I saw you at the Baratheon mansion in yours. I could have just eaten you up, right there!"

Sansa licked her lips and was looking at Tywin like he was her favourite lemon treat. Thankfully, neither Marg nor Oberyn was easily offended and they laughed, delighted by slightly drunk Sansa and the severe lack of filter on her mouth.

Of course, Sansa blushed but didn't stop speaking. "And then I did, right in your car. And you were absolutely delicious, Tywin. Poor Damon. He always has to listen to us having sexy times."

Marg was dying by this point, laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. Of course, Tywin looked nothing but pleased that Sansa couldn't get enough of him, and he winked at Margaery. His ego was at an all-time high around Sansa.

"Gods, I knew you'd be good for her from the moment she told me you two were doing it,” Margaery said, and Tywin heard the truth in her words. He liked that Sansa’s best friend approved of their relationship.

When they parted ways, Oberyn and Tywin off to Ty's best jeweller, and Sansa and Marg to the exclusive shop where Marg had found her dress, both couples were in a fabulous mood.

Tywin had arranged for privacy, and the owner of the boutique herself to be there. Marg and Sansa spent a delightful few hours trying on dresses, rejecting one after another until finally, Sansa found the perfect one.

Her blue eyes glowed as she turned to Marg, who clapped her hands and squealed in delight.

"That's it, San. It's perfect," Marg said, loving the way Sansa had gone soft when she had found THE dress.

“This is it. This is the dress I’m going to marry the man I love in,” Sansa said, positively glowing with happiness.

Nothing about this gown was traditional, from the colour to the style to the crazy amount of leg that it showed. The dress was a light pink blush, with a ruffled skirt that flowed down the back of Sansa's legs, while the front of the skirt stopped mid-thigh. The bodice was lace and silk and hugged Sansa's impressive chest and slim waist.

"Is it alright that it’s so modern?" Sansa asked a bit timidly. She knew how traditional Tywin was, and this dress was very cutting edge and couture.

"San, you love it, so that means Ty will love it. That man is gone for you, sweetie. He'd do anything for you. And he knows you. This dress is Sansa Stark. Soon to be Sansa Lannister.”

Sansa felt the tears come and let out a little sob. "I love him so much, Marg. I never knew it was possible to feel this much for someone."

Margaery smiled knowingly. She had known that this type of love was possible, and then she had thought she'd never find it again. Now she and her best friend were with the men that loved them fiercely and deeply. It was all-consuming, how Oberyn and Tywin operated, and both women knew their lives would be changed forever, agreeing to become their wives.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Marg said, wrapping her hands around Sansa's waist and pressing her lips to her cheek. "To have such unwavering support in your corner. To know that each day and every evening, the man who loves you more than any other is there, beside you in bed and life." Marg paused. "I can't wait to have children, San. Little dark-haired children that I know Ob will love."

"Oh gods, Marg, that’s amazing. I want children as well — at least one with Ty. I can just imagine him holding our daughter, with red hair and gazing at her with such love, as he does me," Sansa sobbed, both women a complete mess by the time the owner found them.

Luckily, she coaxed Sansa out of the gown, promised to have the few minor alterations done by Wednesday when they were leaving, and shuffled the women, weepy and needing their men, back into Ty's waiting Rover. Oberyn grabbed Margaery and told Tywin he would be in touch. Right now, he wanted alone time with Marg and could see that Tywin was exceedingly worried about Sansa.

"Love, what is going on?" Tywin whispered into her ear as she curled up in his lap.

"I want a baby Tywin," Sansa said, sobbing into his ear and felt him rumble out a laugh.

"At this exact moment? I promised you anything Sansa, but even that might be reaching for me," Tywin said gently, tilting her chin, so their eyes met.

"Funny, man." Sansa bit her bottom lip as Ty waited. "I never thought I'd want children, at least not how they've always been presented to me. I watched my mother give up everything to raise us, but I knew that wasn't for me. But then I met you, and all I can feel is this great need for us to have everything, including a family. And I don't think I want to wait that long into the future," Sansa told him as Tywin's heart all but soared with her admission.

"I would love to have a child or children with you, Sansa. As many as we'd like." Her eyes lit. "And given my age and our impending wedding, I see no reason to wait. Once you're done this month of pills, let's try."

Sansa grabbed his neck and smashed her lips on his, wiggling about until her knees were on either side of his legs and her core rubbed up against his hardening cock.

"I'll just stop taking them, and we'll see what happens," she said, between kisses that were getting more and more heated by the moment. "Take me home, Ty. I need you in me." Her eyes were liquid blue, filled with such a need for him that he all but growled at Damon to get them back to the mansion as quickly as possible.

When they were home, they barely made it inside, tugging at one another, when Sansa spied the door to Tywin's study.

"Your desk," she muttered to him between kisses as his talented hands made short work of her clothing, leaving it scattered in the entranceway. She was just as busy, tugging at his tie, shoving his arms out of his jacket and watching as he kicked off his shoes.

"Hold on," he rumbled into her ear, picking her up and striding quickly down the hallway until he opened the doors to the study and then locked them inside, depositing her on the desk that had been in the Lannister family for generations. It was a massive piece of furniture and one in which Tywin had single-handedly conquered the business world. But now, the most precious thing in his entire life was sitting on it, and she smiled at him and opened her legs, and Tywin swore all the blood rushed from his head down to his dick, making him almost stagger at the sight she presented.

Red mussed hair, cascading down her back. Lips swollen from kisses. Dress half off to reveal a scandalously low-cut black lace bra while the lower half of the dress was pulled up around Sansa's thighs, showing Tywin the wet entrance that was waiting for him, framed in those perfect red curls.

He couldn't help it; he sunk to his knees and held her knees apart.

"Don't move, except to fuck yourself on my face, little one," he told her before he flattened his tongue and swiped through her core. He gathered the taste that was Sansa, bathing himself in it, loving when she screamed and clutched at him, grinding herself on him as he made her come against his lips and tongue.

When he rose, he took off his pants and underwear and watched her chest heave with exertion. He didn't even give her a chance to undress, instead, surging inside her.

"Sansa, my love," he said on a groan, undone by what she felt like. She was tight and warm and grabbed his dick, pulling him back inside again and again.

"Tywin," she wailed, her nails finding purchase on his shoulders, digging into the flesh as he took her hard and sure against the wood.

The sound of their panting and grunts filled the room.

"Gods, I can't wait to see you ripe and full with my child," Tywin said at one point, and he felt her core get even wetter if that was possible.

"I want that, so badly," she told him, reaching up to stroke his face, making sure he saw the truth in her eyes. "So much, my love. Fill me up, Tywin, make me yours."

Those words spurred him on, and the great lion surged in and out of her, feeling her long legs wrap themselves around his middle as he gave her everything.

"Touch yourself little one," he commanded her, relieved when he felt her fingers rub at her clit. She clenched and then wailed out his name, shuddering and spent as he roared his release, spurt after spurt filling her until he dropped down to his elbows, bracing himself against the desk.

Ty felt Sansa nuzzle his neck. "I've been dreaming of this desk since the first night you brought me home."

His rumbled laughter told her he had as well. When he finally caught his breath, he sank into his chair, shirt still on, tie askew and pulled Sansa onto his lap. Somehow the dress had pooled around her midsection, leaving the creamy pale mounds of her breasts still encased in lace. Tywin couldn’t help himself, as he reached out and stroked a finger over one, watching the nipple harden. He flicked open the clasp, happy it was in the front, and her perfect breasts were bare right there, waiting for his lips.

"It seems I've been neglectful," he muttered, loving how she hardened under his gaze, the little berry tips just begging for his mouth.

He swooped down and suckled, drawing the tip into his mouth as fresh pleasure raced through Sansa.

_Gods, he was going to kill me tonight_, Sansa thought, moaning and arching up, so she practically offered herself up to that extraordinary talented mouth that belonged to her fiancé.

Her hands of their own volition cupped his head to her chest as her hips, once again, danced to a tune that only Tywin Lannister seemed to know. Her entire mind, body and soul belonged to this man.

"I could suck on you for hours. Your taste is intoxicating," Ty murmured, feeling his cock stir. It was always like this with Sansa; the need to pleasure her so great and overwhelming. Now, coupled with the thought of her not only being his wife but pregnant with his child, Tywin knew it was impossible to stem the tide of desire that coursed through his body. He'd have her again on this chair and then take her to their shower, before he'd most likely have her again in this bed.

He listened to the cues of her body, knowing exactly when she was ready again. He flicked his emerald green eyes up to hers. And then she grinned.

Before Tywin knew what was happening, she was on her knees and had his hardened length on her mouth.

"I love your taste, but it's even better after you've been inside me," she told him when she finally had him glistening from her mouth.

"Sansa," Tywin growled are her, his control hanging on by a thread.

"Mmmmmm," was her only reply, going back to working him deeper and deeper.

Tywin felt the telltale tingle in his lower back and balls, and in one smooth motion rose, turning her, so her hands were braced against the desk, and her perfect ass was in front of him.

"Spread your legs little one and hold on," he snarled into her ear, eyes almost crossed with need.

Sansa did as he asked, looking back at him. "Take me, Ty," she all but begged, and he roared out an almost animalistic sound as he surged inside her, gripping her by the waist and coming to rest fully inside her, bumping up against her womb.

"Good baby?" He asked into her ear.

"So good," she replied, and he grinned and then moved, pounding into her again and again against the large, ornate desk. Her height only helped Tywin hit the perfect angle, and as he saw the small beads of sweat start to dot her back, he pulled her to her feet, still deep inside her.

"Arms up, baby. I need you naked," he told her, and she lifted her arms as he lifted it over her head, and she was only in her heels.

"Gods, YES," he roared, picking up the pace, sneaking a hand to her front to rub at her clit.

"Tywinnnnnnn," Sansa wailed, clamping down on him as he unleashed a maelstrom of emotion in her.

"Mine, mine, mine," he chanted, thankful when she tensed and then literally shook beneath him as her orgasm, deeper and longer than the first one, consumed her. He followed her quickly over, pumping so deep he swore he spent against her cervix and then lowered himself to her, his chest pressed against her back.

"My beautiful one," he said, kissing her neck softly. "My love." A gentle stroke down her side. "My heart."

Sansa sobbed and turned her head. "My lion and my entire life."

Tywin pulled out, unable to help the sheer masculine pleasure at seeing his seed coating her, the clear evidence of their love for one another leaking from her core. He gathered her in his arms, loving how she snuggled closer. Ty knew he'd encounter not a single soul the moment he stepped from the study; his staff was too well trained. He had the presence of mind to glance at the antique grandfather clock in the main hallway and saw it was just after 7 pm.

When he entered their main bedchamber, there was a light dinner laid out on the terrace for them, and when he brought Sansa to the bathroom, a warm bubble bath awaited her. He placed her gently down in the warm water and then knelt beside the tub. He trailed a hand up and down her arm and then handed her a washcloth, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Relax baby," before he went to shut down their phones for the evening, speak with his staff and make sure that no one could get to them tonight. This evening was for them alone.

When he walked back into the bathroom, Sansa smiled and laughed when she told him to strip, whistling loudly when he finally took off his shirt and then clapped when he was fully naked.

Before he came to the tub, he reached and grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses, bringing them to the edge of the bath where he set them down.

He splashed her when he entered the massive bathtub, unable to remember a time when he smiled so much. Then he poured them both a glass of scotch and they cheered each other, grinning like loons.

Both of them were spent, content to soak and talk, facing one another. Every so often, Sansa's foot would wander. Not to be outdone, he'd grab her ankle and drag her closer. Inevitably, that led to Sansa splashing herself with scotch, to which the Great Lion unabashedly licked it from her knee.

Tywin watched as Sansa's eyes went liquid blue and then she all but purred at that. She stood suddenly and tipped the glass so the scotch ran down, over the tips of her firm breasts and then down her slim stomach, into her red curls. She saw Ty's eyes go gold, and she bit her lip, then stepped from the tub and dashed into the bedroom, laughing and spraying water everywhere, gasping when Tywin caught her and began to lick, swinging her around.

"You are mine now, you naughty, naughty girl," he whispered into her ear, taking his time to find every spot that now tasted like Sansa and scotch. When he got to her core, he nuzzled at her until she clamped her legs shut, eyes going wide.

"Ty, you can't," she said, worry colouring her voice.

He huffed out an annoyed breath. "Why the hell not?"

"Because you…" she blushed scarlet and pointed to her vagina.

Tywin smirked. "Because I came inside you? Twice?"

She nodded, redder than he'd ever seen.

"If you think tasting me on you is going to stop me, Sansa, well, you're wrong." Then he pushed her legs gently apart and feasted, bringing her just to the edge before he sunk inside her once more.

Despite how turned on she was, Sansa groaned, the slight discomfort alerting Tywin to how sore she probably was. It was why he’d had her in the bath, to try to take away some of the sting.

He slowed and gentled each stroke, leaning down to kiss her softly as he almost rocked inside her, keeping the rhythm for an age until they finally, slowly peaked together and all but sunk into each other in their afterglow. 

They were curled up in the bed, utterly spent, when Tywin mentioned his staff had brought food.

Sansa's stomach rumbled, and she laughed. "I guess that means I need to eat."

She pulled on one of his undershirts and a baggy pair of shorts, and then settled happily on the terrace, the warm night scenting the air with the smell of fresh flowers and cut grass. The sun was slowly making its way across the horizon, and she gazed out to the sea, resting her head on her knees.

"I love my life with you," she said when he joined her at the table, never turning her face from his. "I love everything I am when I am with you, and I love everything I feel."

Tywin sat there, still and silent, letting her have this moment. Sansa raised her head, and her eyes were filled with so much emotion.

"I need you to know, in case things get crazy over the next few days. No matter what, we are getting married, Tywin. The whole 'wedding' matters little- all that matters is that I'm yours," she said, passionate in her plea.

Tywin rose and then dropped to his knees in front of her, tracing a finger over her cheek. "I vow to you, Sansa, that we will be married. No one will stop us, not your parents, not Cersei and not Joffrey. We belong to one another."

"Good," she said nodding. "We do. Belong to one another."

"Eat, baby. I wore you out. Afterwards, we can put on some awful show you like, and I'll even pretend to pay attention," he told her, rising to take his place at the table, pleased when his little joke elicited the laugh he'd wanted it to.

After she'd all but devoured several bowls of soup and her favourite grilled cheese sandwiches with prosciutto and smoked gouda cheese, she sent him a guilty look. Tywin paused.

"What?"

"I want to show you my dress, but I know I shouldn't," she told him, biting her lip.

Tywin threw back his head and laughed. "Gods, can you keep any secrets?" he asked her, an amused glint in his eyes and she shook her head.

"What are you like at Christmas?" he wondered out loud, delighted by her.

Sansa waved a hand and took another healthy swig of her drink. "The worst. I almost always give presents early, which leads me to buy more presents. It's a vicious cycle."

"I can't wait," Ty said, and Sansa's eyes lit, imagining the joy of shopping for Tywin. Sansa had a feeling that he had been quite lonely these past few years during the holidays, but never again. They would always have each other.

"Oh my gods, I bet this place looks amazing at Christmas, Ty. We'll have to have a huge party here, with all our friends and family." Her eyes widened. "Oh, we can finally use that gorgeous ballroom of yours. And the trees I can put up in this place?" She clapped her hands in glee. "My Pinterest boards are going to explode."

Tywin frowned.

"What is a Pinterest Board?"

Sansa's mouth dropped open, and she shook her head. "You don't know what Pinterest is?"

Tywin shook his head, and before he knew it, Sansa had darted back inside their bedroom to emerge with her laptop and a slightly crazy grin on her face. She held her computer to her chest before she schooled her features into a stern look.

"I'm going to give you the Holy Grail to understanding your woman, Tywin. Men have killed for this type of information, but few are smart enough or savvy enough to use it."

Tywin snorted, and Sansa wagged a finger at him. He almost bit it, but she snatched it back. Tywin thought he did know his woman well. What on earth could she possibly have to show him that he didn’t already know?

"Be a good boy," she pouted, and he dragged her onto his lap.

"Show me this bloody Pinterest," he muttered, taking another sip of his drink. Sansa kissed him.

“Mmmm tastes good on you as well.”

“Careful darling or I won’t be responsible for my actions,” Tywin purred into her ear.

Sansa giggled and opened her laptop and loaded the app and then proceeded, as promised, to blow Tywin's mind as a board after board of all of Sansa's wants, desires, needs and dreams was laid out before him.

"I'm an avid pinner, so if you're wondering what I'm thinking about, it's most likely here," she told him, and he nodded, fascinated by the sheer information about her that was now at his fingertips. He only glanced at some of the topics as she scrolled by; Christmas décor, Christmas baking, Style and Fashion, Long Hairstyles, Photography, Artists I love, My Wedding, Cardio, Savory Recipes…

"Stop," Tywin said. "Go to My Wedding," he said, and she did, clicking it open as picture after picture filled the screen. Immediately Tywin saw that she had been very accurate when she said she did not want the traditional type of wedding.

The gowns were cutting edge and couture; the locations often exotic and beautiful and the guest list small. Scene after scene of beautiful beach weddings filled the screen, and then he saw a groom in a grey suit with a pink tie and he knew. Tywin Lannister would not be wearing a tux to marry Sansa Stark on the beach at Casterly Rock.

“Thank you, little one, for sharing this with me,” Tywin said softly to her.

“I can put the app on your phone and you can follow me,” she said back to him and he grunted his pleasure at that idea.

That night when they were in bed, wrapped up in each other, Tywin allowed himself the pleasure of imagining holding her as his wife. He felt her relax, knowing she was worn out and brushed his lips against the crown of her head, still thanking whatever entity put Sansa Stark into his orbit in the Vale.

[Picset](https://tmwritesromance.tumblr.com/post/188975007932/show-chapter-archive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next- Wedding! I promise. 
> 
> And I promise it won't take me quite so long!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been so negligent in this story.
> 
> So my goal this holiday is to get this one finished. I am thinking 3-4 more chapters and then this little fic will be wrapped.

[Picset](https://tmwritesromance.tumblr.com/post/189884782020/show-chapter-archive)

The first indication that Tywin had that his wedding to Sansa might not go as smoothly as they had planned, or wanted, was when they woke up to forty-three messages from her mother.

Forty-three.

Sansa felt the headache start even though she had barely woken up, and Tywin reached for her, pulling her closer and holding her tightly. Tywin knew this was exactly what Sansa had wanted to avoid - a ‘traditional’ type wedding with all the typical family drama. They had spoken at length about it and she had never hidden her desires for something unique. 

Wife and marriage yes, wedding hell no. Sansa had been clear about that since the moment they had met, and Tywin had vowed to do anything within his considerable power to make her happy. Right now, he could tell, she was decidedly unhappy. 

Somehow, Sansa shopping for a wedding dress had gone viral. There was a picture of her and Marg, arm in arm, entering the little wedding boutique, and another with Sansa exiting into Range Rover and in Tywin's arms. Sansa had to wonder at the paps persistence with them and their utter fascination with mundane tasks.

Weren't they old news by now?

Of course, that wasn’t the only headline that morning. It seemed that the Starks, Lannisters, Tyrells and Baratheons were busy making headlines all over King’s Landing these days.

_"Is it wedding bells for the beautiful Sansa Stark and Tywin Lannister?" _

_"Has the lion finally laid down with the wolf for good this time?"_

_"Is the longest standing and most eligible bachelor in Westeros history finally ready to say I DO?"_

_"Sources say wedding to take place as Joff and Marg are done!"_

_"Food fight at the Tyrell mansion led to the breakup of King's Landing golden couple!"_

_“Oberyn Martell steals Marg Tyrell’s heart, leaves Joff B heartbroken and alone!”_

Or course the 'articles' went on to quote sources that described the food fight at Margaery's bridal shower, as well as a very racy picture of Oberyn and Marg in a serious lip lock. Somehow, someone had snapped one of all four of them dining at O's restaurant just yesterday and that had sent people into another frenzy.

Sansa had learned not to read the comments. Those were even worse, as the first few felt sorry for Joffrey – everything from the fact that Marg had apparently dumped him, to his grandfather ‘stealing’ his spotlight. It was enough to turn Sansa’s stomach.

The only good news was that in each and every picture, they looked like they were in love. Some more cynical people might say this was nothing more than a stunt, but they’d be wrong and there was photographic proof.

Tywin Lannister loved Sansa Stark and it was clear she more than returned his feelings.

While Tywin hated that they'd been photographed at all, he had to agree with Sansa that the pictures of them were terrific.

For most of his life, Tywin had paid very little attention to what the media printed about him or his choice of partner. He was never with one woman long enough for it to matter.

But with Sansa, Tywin wanted her protected as much as he could and he hated that they felt like they had such access to her. It made him think about their life after the wedding, and the steps he would take to make sure she was protected from the worst of their prying ways. No one would be allowed to upset his wife; not even the press.

All of the attention over the past few days had led to a social media shit storm, with King's Landing and indeed all of Westeros entirely on board. Including the North if the insane messages from Catelyn Stark were any indication.

The messages from Sansa's mother ran the gamut.

_Sansa, be serious about this wedding. You can't throw your life away like this by marrying this man._

_Come home. We'll find you a nice Northern man to marry if marriage is what you want. Not this lion from the south. He’s too old for you. And too different. What could you possibly have in common with someone like… him?_

They got progressively more demanding and in Tywin's opinion, condescending- as if Sansa wasn't a woman in her mid-twenties who knew both her heart and mind.

_You are too young to know what true love is and what is required to make a marriage work. _

At one point, it seemed like Cat's most significant issue was the fact that Sansa had gone shopping without her.

_Sansa, can you imagine my hurt and my humiliation at seeing a picture of you shopping for your wedding dress- without me? What type of daughter does that? Are you trying to hurt me? Is this purposeful? What have I ever done to you?_

The worst was the last few, in which Catelyn claimed that both her and Ned were coming to Casterly Rock.

_"There is no way in hell that they would be missing the wedding of our eldest daughter, even if it is to him!!!!!! We WILL be there, Sansa.”_

The woman had then added,

_"I can't imagine how I would ever show my face anywhere again if I did not attend your wedding. We may never like your choice, but I will NOT have people think I am a bad mother by not attending your wedding."_

Sansa sighed in frustration, tucked up against Tywin, stalling getting her day started because she did not want to deal with her mother. Her heart hurt reading through these messages. The pure selfishness of her mother stunned Sansa, who had a hand resting on her stomach, thinking about her own future children.

As promised, she'd stopped taking her birth control pill last evening. While she knew there was no way in the world she was pregnant already, the very idea that she would ever say something to her daughter the way her mother was speaking to her was impossible for Sansa to reconcile.

If Sansa was ever blessed to have a daughter, she would do everything in her power to support and love her. Not make her felt awful for marrying a man she loved and one that clearly loved her back.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell her, no?" Sansa huffed in frustration.

Of course, Sansa wanted her family at her wedding- they were her family.

Robb and Jon were going to be there, Bran and Arya as well. And if having her mother there meant that Ric could come, then Sansa would put up with Catelyn Tully Stark and her vitriol.

But she worried what Tywin might do. He was not the type of man to put up with her mother's antics for very long. Sansa had admired how he'd dealt with Cersei the other day and knew he'd do the same with her mother.

Tywin kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her long hair, loving the colour and feel of it. He hoped they had a daughter with her hair, one who looked like Sansa.

"Little one, I cannot answer that for you. If it means your youngest brother can be there, then we'll deal with her."

She tilted her head to lock her eyes with his. "You're sure?"

He nodded, uneasy, but willing to try for Sansa. “I’ll deal with her, Sansa. Your happiness is what is most important.”

"And your family? Jaime and Tyrion and Kevan? Will they be there Ty?”

While Sansa had been fielding messages from her family (mostly her mother) and her family, Tywin had been attempting to get his public relations people to get a handle on things.

He rarely saw things as obstacles; instead, almost anything could be turned into an opportunity.

In this case, if he and Sansa could control the narrative of their upcoming marriage, then they could use it to their advantage. As much as Tywin knew that Sansa put up with the paparazzi for him, he also was aware of how much she hated how intrusive they were.

Tywin's public relations team, led by an incredibly tenacious woman Melisandre was all over it. Mel was an absolute pit bull when it came to protecting his reputation and that of his company.

Tywin hadn’t liked Mel when he first met her but they had worked through their differences and came to an agreement when she'd helped Jaime out of a sticky situation a few years ago in Essos. Now she was an invaluable member of Tywin’s team.

"They will all be there. Stannis and his family as well. I've yet to hear from Cersei and that fat Robert, but neither one was exactly invited, so if they come, it'll be as gate crashers." Tywin sneered at that last statement.

Sansa let out an inelegant snort at that visual, considering that Casterly Rock had literal gates. Somehow, she could see them being breached by Tywin’s daughter and grandson. She knew that both Cersei and Joff hated her and thought she had stolen Tywin from them. 

Sansa’s phone buzzed, and she glanced down and laughed, before showing Ty the picture.

He rolled his eyes but laughed, none-the-less.

Tormund Giantsbane was also coming. And he was modelling his 'northern tuxedo' for Tywin and Sansa, which was little more than a pair of black pants in which he'd cut the cheeks of the butt out, so his arse was hanging out.

"That man is a menace," Tywin grumbled but grabbed Sansa's phone.

**Sansa**: Giantsbane. It is the Great Lion. Tell me, have you been able to lock down a +1? Or will you be listening to me and my soon to be wife all week?

**Tormund**: Lion!!! The big woman has agreed, and she is coming with me. You'd best be giving us a room away from all the others or no one will get any sleep.

Tywin snorted at that, but Sansa thought he secretly liked how Tormund seemed to be a bit obsessed with him.

Tywin had begun to admit to Sansa that he wanted some of these friendships he appeared to be developing. The one with Stannis fed his business and intellectual side, while Oberyn allowed Tywin to act every inch the rich and influential man he was. Now Tormund made Tywin laugh, and Sansa thought that was a sweet sound and something rare in Tywin’s world.

Things had dramatically improved with both Tywin’s sons, to the point where Sansa had seen the small smile of satisfaction on her soon to be husband's face when he said that they'd be there. Of course, Kevan and Dorna were welcome guests and Sansa knew that Tywin wouldn’t want to get married without his brother by his side.

"What is on your agenda today, little one?" Tywin asked.

"Hair, nails, lingerie," she said, smiling at that last one when Tywin rumbled out an approved growl.

"Buy lots," he said to her, and she laughed at him.

"I will."

"I was thinking," Tywin began, loving how Sansa turned and focused on him, "that after our wedding and once our guests have buggered off, we can spend some time alone at the Rock, before going to Dorne for your photoshoot."

Sansa's eyes widened in surprised pleasure.

"That sounds perfect! You're coming with me to Dorne?"

Sansa knew he had mentioned it, but she hadn't been sure, especially considering the new deal he and Stannis had been working on and the fact that the wedding itself would take them out of King’s Landing for some time.

Tywin rolled over her, fitting it so that his long, lean body covered hers, sucking on her neck and feeling her arch up to him. He let his hands find her entrance, pleased when she was wet and warm, and surged inside her, eating up that little gasp she always made whenever they made love.

"Of course I'm coming with my wife to Dorne. My wife that I hope to make pregnant, very, very, very soon," Tywin said, articulating each very with a thrust of his hips, pumping deep inside her, dragging his cock across the sensitive bundle of nerves against the walls of her pussy.

"Ty," Sansa all but panted, wrapping her long legs around him and gripping him each time he pulsed inside her. "Don't be a tease."

Her lion laughed and bit at her neck, leaving a second mark beside the one he'd bestowed upon her last night.

"What does my baby want?"

Sansa felt her pussy clench when he called her his baby. She belonged to this man in a way she hadn't ever belonged to anyone in her entire life, and his possessiveness only heightened the pleasure she felt.

"To come!" Sansa practically growled at him and laughed until he bucked his hips in such a way that had her screaming, eyes rolling back as he fucked her to her first orgasm of the day.

When she gathered her breath, she leaned up to kiss him and then said, "Come inside me love,” Sansa commanded.

Sansa watched as his eyes deepened, going almost gold, and then he snarled and surged into her again and again until he pumped jet after jet of seed deep inside her, staying on top of her, his weight welcome on her frame.

When he finally pulled out of her, Sansa was sweaty and sated and no longer worried about her mother. She curled up in his arms, as Tywin traced patterns on her back.

"I'll invite her, but on one condition."

Tywin arched an eyebrow that sent another bolt of wicked lust through her body.

"You have to do your mean Tywin Lannister thing if she's too much a pain in the ass."

Tywin threw his head back and laughed. Then he glanced at the clock, missing when Sansa wiggled out from under him and shimmied down his body to take his rapidly hardening dick in her mouth. Crossing his hands behind his head, Tywin settled in to being pleasured by Sansa, delighted when she got him hard again and then climbed on top, sinking on him and riding them both to another blistering orgasm.

"Gods, we're dedicated to the baby-making," Sansa said, just as her phone chirped. She glanced at it and then swore.

"Shit. Marg's going to be here in half an hour."

When Sansa saw the gleam in Tywin's eyes, she wagged a finger. "No. I shower alone. We don’t have time, Ty.” Her protests were weak, even to her ears.

"Get going little wolf, before the big bad lion catches you," Tywin said in a sing-song voice, loving when Sansa shrieked and laughed and he chased after her, devouring her again in the shower.

She was forty minutes late in coming downstairs, and all Marg did was roll her eyes at Sansa and promise to have her back by dinner when Tywin stood there watching them depart.

When Sansa finally came through the doors of the mansion that night, she sent a look at Niles. "Where is he?"

"In the study, Ms. Stark." Niles smiled to himself, loving how Tywin’s fiancé couldn’t get enough of him.

Sansa grinned, her heels clipping on the tiled floor as she made her way to one of her favourite rooms in the entire mansion. She blushed when she thought how Tywin had taken her against his big desk last night, and given the sexy lingerie she had on right now, she was almost sure she could talk him into having her again there.

She pushed open the door, frowning slightly when she saw he wasn't alone. Stannis and Kevan were there, changing her plans. Still, Sansa put a smile on her face, dropping her purse into a chair as she walked over to Tywin.

Sansa saw his eyes warm, and she knew she was welcome here with him. It sent something warm deep inside her belly to know that even in the middle of business, he didn't mind her interruption.

"Hi baby," she said and took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply.

"Hello, little one," Tywin said, tugging her, so she sat on her lap and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "How are you? How was shopping?”

Sansa wondered if she should be embarrassed by such a display but then decided to hell with it. Stannis and Kevan were in her home, and she loved this man so much. And after the day she had, she just wanted to be near him. She snuggled down deeper into Tywin's lap. If they were alone, she'd ask him to make love to her right here, but unfortunately, they were not.

"Good, but exhausted. I'm looking forward to going to the Rock tomorrow," she told them truthfully.

"It's a stunning property, isn't it?" Kevan said, leaning forward. All Lannister's love their family home and took a great deal of pride in it.

Sansa took a healthy sip of Tywin's scotch, humming in appreciation as it burned warm down her throat and nodded at Keven.

"It's amazing," Sansa said, smiling at Tywin's brother.

She loved the Rock and wondered, not for the first time, how often they could escape there.

Sansa knew she wasn't cut out for life in the spotlight, even if Tywin had dealt with it his entire life. She sagged against him, loving when his strong arms tightened on her. It was as if he knew that all of this was wearing her down.

"You'll be free from the press there, Sansa. I promise you," he murmured into her ear, uncaring that she was making a scene in front of Stannis and Kevan.

Both men had indulgent looks on their faces as they looked at her and then to Tywin Lannister. No one in all of Westeros could have ever seen this coming, and they gave the soon to be newlyweds their privacy, both promising to see Sansa and Tywin at Casterly Rock in a few days.

When Tywin rose to say goodbye, Sansa kissed him and then darted up the stairs, stripping clothes off and letting them drop in their bedroom as she made her way to the enormous bath and ran a tub full of bubbles. A few candles, some low romantic music and dim lights and Sansa was in heaven, eyes closed as she soaked away the day that had begun with her mother’s angry text messages.

Truthfully, she cared little for the 'wedding,' only wanting to be a wife.

Tywin's wife.

That was what mattered to her, and now with the drama of her parents coming to the Rock, she felt her stomach ache. This was everything she wanted to avoid.

As if her body knew when Tywin was close, Sansa smiled and opened her eyes to see Tywin sitting on a small bench, tie and cuffs loose. The picture he made warmed her all the way through and she moaned a bit.

She arched an elegant leg and beckoned him closer, loving when his eyes narrowed in desire.

"Join me," she said, and he stood, saying nothing as he stripped down, also uncaring when his expensive clothes littered the bathroom floor.

Sansa sat up, so he could slide in behind her, the vast tub able to accommodate both their long frames and then settled happily back into his arms.

"How are you truly doing, Sansa?" he asked her quietly, picking up a soft cloth and running it over her porcelain skin, paying attention to her breasts, belly and pussy.

She sighed, loving the attention, but focused on responding to him.

"You know my feelings on weddings, Ty," she said.

"We could elope," he told her, and she turned in his arms, eyes bright.

"Seriously?"

Tywin shrugged.

"The wedding means little to me, beyond having those we care for hear us declare our love for one another. The most important thing is that we are wed, Sansa. That you are mine and I am yours. The rest is just a show for others."

Her eyes pricked with tears, and Sansa let her hands rub against the whiskers that graced her fiancé's face.

"I feel the same way, but now there are so many people come. Won't it be a disappointment to them if we don't go through with it?"

Even a small wedding was making Sansa's stomach clench.

Tywin snorted.

"Little one, you know me. Since when have I ever given a single fuck what anyone else thinks?"

He arched an elegant eyebrow and Sansa grinned, the love and lust rushing through her veins in a heady combination. She wiggled around until her perk, bubble covered breasts bobbed in front of Tywin. Her lion growled and tightened his grip on her hip, as Sansa's hand slid down to grip his hard cock.

"Sansa," Tywin said, a warning to his voice. He was so ready for her, that one more sexy little move, and he'd have his way with her right here.

She grinned and then took him inside her channel, pushing him so deep inside her that they were all but fused together, the root of his cock flush at her entrance.

She was so slick, so wet and needy for him, that the water did nothing to impede him from being inside her.

Sansa ground herself against him, feeling herself clench each time she moved. Tywin carded his wet hands through her hair, sucking at her neck, marking her again and again, needing everyone to know that she was his. 

"Fuck babe, ride me," he purred into her ear as she panted on him, moving up and down.

This was what mattered. Them. Nothing else but them. It was only Sansa and Tywin as the world and everyone’s expectations faded away.

This was the only thing in his entire world that Tywin cared about right now – Sansa. Tywin knew this wedding was driving her mental and he hated anything that caused her pain or stress.

"Ty," Sansa panted into his ear, biting at the lobe and drawing an almost feral growl from him as he bucked and surged inside her.

"Fuck Sansa, what you do to me," he grunted, feeling her hot velvet sheath tighten on him, fluttering and letting him know she was close. He knew every single movement her body made, could read her better than anyone, and he knew she was close.

"I could keep you here like this, on the edge of orgasm, that pussy clenching on my cock for hours, little one," Tywin whispered into her ear, and if possible, she went even more wild, bucking and grinding on him, desperate for release.

Sansa dug her nails into his shoulders, drawing little beads of blood and pricks of pain, which only made Tywin harder.

"Fucking hells, what are you doing to me?" Sansa cried, her head thrown back, breasts thrust forward. Tywin leaned down and drew a peak into his mouth, biting at the rosy peaks, making them harder and needier.

"Tell me what you want, Sansa. Do you want to come? Soak me with your juices, baby?" Tywin asked, loving it when all Sansa could do wail on him, thrashing about.

He put his hands on her ass, pulling her closer, digging into the soft flesh as she rode him ruthlessly, mindless to find her release as he urged her on, keeping her on that edge for an impossibly long time.

When her blue eyes finally met his, Tywin saw such love, such desire, such depth of feeling; he was helpless to deny her release anymore.

He reached down, found her hard clit and rubbed at her, his own release rushing over him like a freight train as she wailed and screamed his name, soaking him with her climax as he spurted his hot seed deep inside her.

He hoped to god his seed took root in her. Tywin wanted nothing more than to see Sansa swell with their child, and he grunted as she sucked him dry.

Sansa collapsed on his chest, panting and trying to catch her breath as her heart raced. She felt Tywin's hands, gentle now, on her back, stroking her as he murmured sweetly in her ear how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, and how he hoped they were pregnant soon.

When he finally dried them and took them to bed, Tywin held her tightly. Before his eyes closed he promised himself he’d ask her once more tomorrow about the wedding. Would they be wed at the Rock, or did she want him to spirit her away for an elopement? It would be her choice, as the only thing that mattered to Tywin was that she was his, in name and in heart, for all their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is any interest in me finishing this.
> 
> Also- wedding at the Rock or an elopement??


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding at the Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying a huge, massive thank you. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, kudo'd and stuck by me through the ups and downs of me figuring out this fanfic world. It was a bit (understatement) of a bumpy ride, and for those who are still here, thank you. 
> 
> Truly, deeply, thank you. 
> 
> I hope 2020 is good and brings you happiness and joy! 
> 
> Please enjoy a lovely chapter from this pair that I just can't get enough of. 
> 
> T

[Picset](https://tmwritesromance.tumblr.com/post/189987023540)

Sansa sighed happily as she and Tywin cruised into Casterly Rock. Her lion was holding her hand and grinning at his fiancé. Sansa knew he lived to drive his fast cars, and she grinned at the picture he made. He was dressed casually, expensive aviator sunglasses on his face and his entire body relaxed.

Tywin grinned at Sansa, loving how she soaked in her time in the West. He couldn't get over how much she loved his home on the west coast, and it boded well for their future that she seemed happier here.

Tywin could almost picture a child of theirs, running through the halls of Casterly Rock, chased after, off course by Sansa. And him. He vowed to do things differently if they were to be so blessed and he and Sansa had spoken of it extensively. It helped that things were better with his two sons, and that family was so important to Sansa.

The image of a child of theirs was so crisp, so bright, that Tywin could almost taste it he wanted it so badly.

As he drove towards the Rick, Tywin wondered if the surprise he had arranged for Sansa would be welcomed or rejected.

The moment that Tywin had seen her eyes light at the word elopement last night in the bathtub, he'd moved heaven and earth to set things in motion.

Unknown to Sansa, and thanks for both her sister, his brother and her Pinterest boards, which continued to be incredibly fascinating to Tywin, Sansa Stark would be walking into an impromptu surprise wedding ceremony when they strolled through the front doors of the Rock.

Half an hour later they pulled through the gates and Sansa let out a breathless sigh as the magnificent house came into view once more.

“I love this place,” she murmured, unaware she’d spoken out loud. But Tywin heard, and it made him preen that his house could bring her so much joy. For too long, the Rock had been without a proper mistress, and now, there was Sansa.

Hand in hand they walked through the front doors, and straight into Tywin’s surprise for his beloved.

"Arya?" Sansa said, seeing her sister standing in the grand entrance hall of Casterly Rock beside a handsome man with long hair that had a prominent white streak in it.

"Surprise San!" Arya cried and rushed forward to hug her sister.

"I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow," Sansa said, happiness coursing through her, still trying to figure out what it meant that her sister was here. Now. A day early.

Arya glanced at Tywin, who arched an eyebrow back at her.

"Ty, what's going on?" Sansa asked, turning to look at the man she loved. He cupped her cheek.

"Well, little one, I know how much you despise traditional weddings. And as you know, I care little about the ceremony, short of it being what you want. I simply want to be your husband, Sansa. So, I brought your sister and my brother here early.”

"For?"

"For our wedding. Today. The six of us Sansa. Quiet, peaceful. Perfect."

Sansa's eyes filled with tears as the pressure of getting married in three days with all the drama of their families melted away with this one gesture. She could avoid everything she hated about weddings, and still have one she loved.

"Are you sure?" Sansa asked him, cupping his face, caressing his cheeks softly, looking directly into his eyes. This was her dream day, but she would be devastated if she was taking something away from him.

"Nevermore sure of anything in my life. You can still wear your dress on Saturday, and I'll wear my suit, and we can still have a party with our friends and family. But I want a marriage, Sansa. Not a wedding. I don't care about any of that, beyond declaring that you are mine." Tywin leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "So, what say you, Ms. Stark? Are you willing to become Mrs. Sansa Lannister today?"

Sansa was heaving in great big sobs, trying to form words as she wrapped her arms around Tywin's neck. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" she cried and then smashed her lips to his.

When they finally stopped, Arya was grinning at them.

She clapped her hands. "Alright, sister. Let's get you married."

A soft cough from the man standing there had Arya spinning back to him.

"Oh, seven hells. Sorry babe, I forgot. Sansa, Tywin, I'd like you to meet Jaqen, my boyfriend."

Both Tywin and Sansa shook the man's hand and made small talk for a short time before Arya grabbed Sansa.

“I promise to have her ready in a few hours, Tywin!” Arya called and then took Sansa up to their room where the dress, she had just picked was waiting for her, along with the lingerie and shoes.

"This man," Sansa said, shaking her head at what Tywin had done. Dorna was also waiting in the room, and she gave Sansa a huge hug.

"He loves you, Sansa," Dorna whispered. "Wait until you see where you are going to be married."

Sansa sobbed again before she finally got a hold of herself. She took a long bath, loving the bubble bath that Tywin had stocked for her. It was her favourite brand.

The man paid attention to details, and Sansa knew that every drawer, every nook, would be filled with things she loved and used.

She took care as she dried herself, applying lotions and creams until her skin was smooth. Sansa shivered a bit when she imagined her husband's lips and hands on her body tonight.

_Her husband_, Sansa thought and glanced down at the ring on her finger. The next time he touched her, they would be married. She would be married!

She would be married, and to a man, she would have never imagined for herself, but one who suited her perfectly. She could see their life - travelling throughout the world as she chased the perfect picture, with Tywin by her side and a child or two to share in the adventure. Because that was what this life would be. One adventure after another, and she couldn’t wait.

When Sansa emerged from the bathroom, there was a woman from Lannisport waiting to do Sansa's hair and makeup. Sansa wanted it loose and soft, with soft pink and white flowers woven in the half braid at the center of her head. She wanted Tywin to be able to touch it, for it to be welcoming and the woman grinned at her choice.

“I love a bride that knows what she wants.”

Sansa beamed. She was a bride!

When she stood, and Arya and Dorna helped her slip the pink couture wedding gown over her head, both women gasped.

"Sansa," Arya whispered, eyes wide at how gorgeous her sister was. The gown was utter perfection on her, and Sansa knew it.

Sansa was struggling not to ruin her makeup, but she was so overcome with emotion as she gazed at herself in the floor-length mirror. The dress was everything that Sansa wanted it to be, and as she fingered it, she felt like a bride.

Dorna approached, with a green velvet box. "Here, my dear, Tywin wanted you to have this."

Sansa gasped when she opened the box and saw a beautiful strand of pearls.

"Help me, sister?" Sansa asked Dorna, and the woman sniffled but took the necklace and fastened it gently around Sansa's neck.

"You're perfect," she said, and Arya concurred. “And we are family,” Dorna said, grasping Sansa’s hand and hugging her close.

"One pic, San," Arya said, and Sansa nodded.

She didn't even want to think about how upset her mother would be, to arrive at Casterly Rock in a few days to find she'd missed the wedding, but Sansa knew, she just knew if her mother were here, she would find some way to ruin it, to twist it so that the day was about Catelyn Stark. There was a pang that her father was missing, and her brothers and cousin. But it was a small price to pay to have this day be what she wanted. And she had Arya.

"Let's get you married, Sansa," Arya said, grinning broadly and taking Sansa's hand.

"Let's."

As they left the bedroom, Sansa couldn’t help but give one last glance back. Soon she would be mistress of this room and all the places in this magnificent home.

She would be married to Tywin.

She would be a Lannister!

"Has my soon to be husband indicated where we are getting married?"

Arya just gave Sansa a look.

"Go with it. I promise you; it's perfect."

"When did you get here?" Sansa asked, frowning, trying to puzzle out how Ty had pulled this all off.

"Late last night. Your old man called in a favour and Jaq and I responded."

"Us as well, dear," Dorna said, winking at her. "I've never seen Ty so animated about anything. We could hardly say no when he explained what he wanted.”

Sansa grinned. "Yes, he's quite the force when he gets something in his mind." Arya snorted at that understatement and muttered something about the man being _stubborn beyond words_.

As they exited the great house and made their way across the grounds, Sansa couldn't help but let the sunshine and warmth wash over her. Today was perfect, and it was her wedding.

They finally came to the edge of the grounds, to a beautiful point that overlooked the sea. Dorna hurried away to find her seat, leaving Arya and Sansa a moment alone.

“Ready sister?”

Sansa sniffed and nodded. “I am, Arya. I love him so much.”

Arya hugged her. “I know. And he loves you.” That was good enough in Arya’s books. Tywin Lannister was mad for her sister.

Then someone handed Sansa a bouquet and she knew the moment had come.

Sansa took in the arched trellis, endless flowers, and beautiful greenery. The entire scene was straight from her dreams, her Pinterest dreams, with rose golds, pinks, silvers, and whites creating one of the most exquisite wedding venues Sansa had ever seen. The backdrop of the Sunset Sea was equally stunning and Sansa couldn’t believe this was where she was getting married.

Then her eyes found Tywin, who was standing there, handsome as sin in his grey suit, white shirt and pink tie that matched her dress. She almost sobbed out his name.

But what truly blew her away, what had her almost stagger and lose it, were the faces that turned in the white chairs to face her as the music started.

He had brought her family!

But with none of the drama, somehow manipulating things so that no one had any time to cause her any stress or grief. Sansa had felt nothing but happiness and joy the entire day.

Robb was grinning as he held hands with Talisa, and he gave her a little wave.

Jon and Ygritte were smiling and looking at Sansa in awe. Jon winked at her and she knew that they were happy for her.

Tyrion was there with Shae and Jaime with a pretty dark-haired woman whose hand he was holding. Sansa wondered for a moment who that might be. Both of Tywin’s sons were grinning at her and she knew they welcomed her to their family.

Marg and Oberyn were there, of course, and grinning like fools, along with Stannis. His wife who was the only one who looked miserable. Shireen was practically bouncing her seat, so excited to be at the wedding.

Even Tormund and Brienne had somehow arrived. The wild man tried to tame his hair and failed miserably, which made Sansa smile. As Sansa came closer she thought she heard him whisper, “Go get your lion, fire goddess!”

And standing stoically through it all was Tywin, waiting for her to come to him. Waiting to become her husband. Waiting to make them one.

His green-gold eyes were locked on her, not missing a thing. Sansa knew she would remember everything about this day for as long as she lived.

She wondered for a moment how he had done all this.

Unknown to Sansa, after she fell asleep last evening, Tywin had snuck out of bed and started to make things happen.

A man that was wholly used to people jumping to do his bidding, even this feat was impressive for Tywin Lannister. And entire wedding planned and executed in under twenty-four hours and one that his bride loved.

There had to be some advantage to being the wealthiest man in Westeros, and as far as he could tell, this was it. It was his ability to make Sansa ridiculously happy. He planned on this being a pattern for the rest of their lives.

And now she was here, looking beyond beautiful, waiting to become his.

"He did good, huh San," Arya said, whispering to her sister.

"He did amazing," Sansa replied, as her and Arya, arm in arm, walked towards Tywin.

Arya winked at Jaq, who was sitting by Dorna as both Kevan and Arya would stand up beside them.

When Sansa passed her family, she smiled at them, her eyes filling with tears. They were here, and they got to see her pledge herself to the man she had fallen in love with.

Robb gave her a soft nod, and Jon, unable to help himself, jumped up and hugged her. Robb was suddenly there, and instead of one Stark walking her down the aisle, there were three.

Tywin smiled indulgently at them, knowing there was a pang that Bran and Ric weren't here, but that was beyond even his powers. Bran and Rickon were coming with the Starks; on Friday.

When the three Starks brought their sister to Tywin, he gave her a soft smile.

"Good surprise, little one?" he asked.

Sansa threw her head back and laughed. "The best lover."

Tywin's eyes flared with desire.

Robb coughed and then looked between his sister and this man she loved. Robb knew he had a fearsome reputation, but the way he was looking at his sister, Robb had no doubts that he would love her for all her days.

"I know you'll treat her right because Sansa wouldn't have agreed to marry you if she didn't know that you would. But, she's special, and she deserves to be loved well, every day of her life," Robb said and braced himself as Sansa threw herself into his arms, hugging him hard.

"Thank you, brother," she whispered to him. Then Robb finally passed her to Tywin, the Great Lion nodded.

"I will worship her for all my days, Robb Stark," he said, and the three Starks nodded, Arya, taking her place at the front, while Robb and Jon found their seats.

Sansa handed her flowers to Arya, and as Tywin took her hands in his. She couldn't help but grin at him.

"Good?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Perfect," she said.

They listened as the officiant read out words that spoke of love, commitment, and devotion to one's partner. They smiled at each other, lost in this moment that was uniquely theirs.

When the man asked if they had anything to say, Tywin cleared his throat first, never breaking eye contact.

"Little one, if someone had asked me what I had been missing in my life, I never would have imagined it would have been you. From the moment you walked into that bar in the Vale, I was done. I knew I'd been given something incredible — a second chance to love someone with my entire heart. I didn't think it was possible to find such a love again. I had resigned myself to having it once."

Tywin paused and raised a hand to her cheek, stroking her softly.

"And then there was you. I love your passion, and I love your heart. I love how much you love me, and I promise, for as long as I live, I will love you and only you. You are my heart, my life, and soon you will be my wife. I will cherish and love you through this lifetime and the next, little one. This is my vow to you."

Sansa heaved in a sob, undone by his beautiful words, his pledge and vow to her. She gave a shaky smile and spoke.

"Tywin, when I saw you at the bar, I knew I was meant to be there. That we were meant to be together. That sounds like a silly thing to say, as I hadn't had the best luck in relationships before you. You were a force, and I was drawn to you and knew I had to take a chance. Even though we’ve had a bump or two, I always knew that if there was one man that I wanted to be with for my entire life, one man that I wanted to build a life with, to share a remarkable life with, it was you."

Sansa reached up and touched him, mimicking his earlier movement.

"Every single day, you show me how much you love me. I love your passion; I love your possessiveness. I love your thoughtfulness and that sexy little growl."

Tywin arched an eyebrow at her as she heard her brother's groan. But Sansa didn't care. She was smiling so widely she thought her face might crack.

"I promise to keep you young at heart, to drag you from adventure to adventure, trusting you know when we'll need a break and a respite. I know you'll create a home and a family with me wherever we go, and I cannot wait for our new lives to begin. As husband and wife."

Tywin’s eyes bore into hers as they gazed at one another.

The officiant cleared his throat, giving them a gentle smile and asked for the rings. There wasn’t a dry eye in their little group as Sansa and Tywin pledged themselves to each other, at the edge of Westeros, in front of their friends and family.

When the rings were on, the man pronounced them husband and wife, and a great cheer rose from the group, as Tywin's lips swooped down to capture Sansa's lips with his.

"Wife," he murmured, stunned and delighted by the turn his life had taken.

"Husband," Sansa said, grinning back at him.

Then she wrapped her arms around him, squealing happily as he gripped her ass and nipped at her lip.

"Oh gods, get a room, you two," Tyrion called out, clapping enthusiastically.

He'd never seen his father so happy, and it was nice, for a change, to see the Great Lion like this.

Then they were swarmed, caught up in the well wishes from those that loved them best, both Tywin and Sansa being welcomed to each family.

They posed for pictures, and Sansa realized just how much Tywin had arranged given that the photographer was one of the best in Westeros. After her, of course.

She'd done nothing more than just show up, and he'd given her the perfect day.

Later, as they stood together on the grand stone terrace that overlooked the sea and watched the sunset, Sansa rested her head against Tywin's shoulder.

"So tell me, did I pull it off?"

Sansa laughed and tilted her head for a kiss. "You did. It was impressive, even for you."

Tywin grunted.

"I can't even imagine how you might top it for our first anniversary," she said as he snorted.

"Greedy wench," he whispered in her ear, but was already planning something incredible.

Dinner would be served soon, in an atrium with a glass ceiling so it would feel like they were dining under the stars.

Every single detail had been seen too, and Sansa moaned as Tywin fed her bites of delicious food that his three-star Michelin chef had prepared. There was a pasta that almost melted in her mouth; steak cooked to perfection and so many delectable sides that Sansa was full after only having a dozen bites.

The wine was decadent and slid down her throat easily until she had a happy little buzz going on.

Since it was such a small wedding, they ate as a group, and Sansa loved seeing the interactions. Jon speaking with Jaime, Tyrion caught up with Tormund and Robb, while Oberyn charmed the ladies around him. Jaquen had Kevan and Stannis' attention, and Sansa sighed contentedly as the evening grew later, watching her family and friends blend together.

When a wicked idea came to her mind, she found Tywin's man and whispered in his ear. He told her it would be done.

Of course, Tywin hadn't missed her little talk with his man.

"What did you do, little one?" he whispered in her ear.

He loved that they'd had such a lovely day, but now he wanted his wife. Alone, wet and preferably screaming his name.

Sansa giggled and kissed him.

"You'll see."

In minutes, before dessert was served, a flock of waiters came back and placed a scotch tumbler in front of each guest, along with two fingers from a bottle of Dalmore.

Tywin chuckled as he rolled the amber liquid in his glass, sending such a heated look to Sansa that she blushed. Still, she pushed to her feet and held up her glass.

"First, I want to thank every one of you for somehow, against all the odds, making it here today. As most of you are well aware, I have an almost pathological aversion to wedding stress. Having a surprise wedding was a dream come true for me, so I thank you all for making that happen."

A cheer arose, and Sansa smiled and then raised her glass.

"Most of you know that we met in a hotel bar in the Vale, but what you don't know is that this drink holds a special place for us. Tywin was sitting there at the bar, looking handsome but aloof, sipping his scotch. I knew, of course, who he was, and since I knew he'd never drink anything subpar, I boldly ordered the same thing he was."

She laughed and looked down at her husband. Her husband. Sansa loved that word.

Tywin, of course, was hanging on her every word. He’d never heard this story.

"Of course, the moment I ordered the same drink as him, he asked me if I was any good at photography. Then we drank some more, and I was done. I knew this was it. Good thing he picked up the tab because I'm pretty sure my credit card would have screamed at me had I had to pay."

Tywin's mouth dropped open. He hadn't known. She leaned down cupped his cheek, rubbing her nose against him. "It would have been worth it, Ty, even if you'd never even glanced my way. You were worth the chance. You were always going to be worth the risk."

Tywin surged to his feet, carding his hands in her hair and tilting her head so that his lips slammed down on hers, capturing each moan.

She wanted him!

She had always wanted him!

Sansa Stark had chosen him from that first moment!

And now she was his. His ring was on her finger. His name was hers. She was his wife, and god willing, she'd be pregnant with his child, soon.

"Sansa," he said, breathing her name into her mouth.

"I'll always choose you, Ty. Always."

That was it. Tywin was done. He needed her now.

"Fuck baby, I can't hold on much longer," he groaned into her ear as Sansa giggled.

"Five minutes," she told him, and he reluctantly agreed.

Turning back to their family, hand in hand, Sansa held her glass of scotch up and looked at those she loved best.

"To choosing the best family in Westeros," she said, and they all cheered and drank to that.

Their wedding cake was suddenly there, a vanilla and lemon concoction that Sansa moaned as she tasted.

"You'd better make that sound when I'm inside you, wife," Tywin said.

The man was desperate to have his wife. Now.

It took another interminable thirty minutes before they were finally in a position to leave. Tywin loved these people, but right now, he wanted them all gone so he could have Sansa. Grabbing his wife by her hand and snatching an unopened bottle of Dalmore, Tywin finally started to pull Sansa from the room.

"Father, the party is here. Why on earth are you taking the scotch with you?" Tyrion asked all eyes on the newly wedded couple.

Tywin smirked.

"If you think the only place I drank scotch that night in the Vale was from a glass, well, you've got more to learn, son." Then Tywin winked at Tyrion, who looked gobsmacked. And slightly uncomfortable.

Sansa blushed red, but everyone saw her blue eyes flare in desire.

Jon and Robb looked stunned.

Stannis looked uncomfortable.

Arya let out a wolf whistle, while Oberyn and Marg cheered them on.

Tormund howled in glee.

And Jaime slapped his knee in delight.

"Well done, father."

"How the hell do you think I won her away from you?" Tywin said, snorting at his oldest son. Jaime had to give his father props for knowing how to woo a lady.

Then they were gone, Sansa and the scotch firmly in his grip. Tywin didn't give a fuck what anyone thought, and he needed his wife.

Sansa laughed breathlessly as they almost ran through the mansion, both eager to finish their perfect day off with one another.

When Tywin finally had Sansa in their bedroom, he almost growled at seeing her there.

His wife.

In their bedroom.

For the rest of their days.

He was a man that loved so profoundly that his ring on her finger flooded him with need and desire. 

"Mine," he said, capturing her lips in his, loving how she instantly responded to him, going up higher on her toes so she could hold him close to her body.

Sansa looked amazing in her wedding gown, but right now, Tywin wanted the couture creation off her body and on the floor.

"How do I get you out of this?" he muttered, turning her and running his hands up her arms and across her shoulders.

Sansa gathered her hair off to one side and pointed to the tiny row of buttons along her side that held the entire garment up.

"Buttons?" Tywin said, voice incredulous as Sansa giggled.

"I have half a mind to rip this thing right off your body," he grumbled but set to work to unbutton her.

"I thought you'd like the challenge," she said, giving him a smirk.

His droll look had her laughing harder until he was done, and his large hands quickly worked to slide the dress off her body so that his wife stood there in the tiniest white lingerie Tywin had ever seen.

He sucked a deep breath in and committed this moment to memory.

"Sansa, my love," he said, totally in awe of her.

Sansa loved the look of pure adoration in Tywin's green-gold eyes. She loved that he loved her body, loved that he made her feel more wanted and womanlier than any other man ever had.

"Yes, husband?"

"Gods, that word on your lips. Say it every day for the rest of our lives, just like that, my love," and Sansa promised she would.

Tywin let out a possessive little roar and then dropped to his knees, pushing her legs gently apart.

"Let me taste you, wife," Tywin commanded, and Sansa lifted her foot as he gently drew the thong off her body, baring her center to him.

Thirty minutes ago, Tywin would have sworn all he wanted to do was ravish her, but now, having her here, in their bedroom, so open and trusting, all he wanted to do was worship her. To show her exactly how much he loved and treasured her, how she made his miserable life happy once again.

And she was his. His to make happy, to love and to cherish and to be by her side for all their days.

As Tywin worked tongue and fingers in tandem, he allowed the scent and the taste of Sansa to wash over him, committing every breathy moan and panted whisper to memory, knowing he'd remember his wedding night for the rest of his life.

He loved it when she cried out his name and caught her when sensation threatened to buckle her knees. Rising, he cradled her in his arms, bringing her to their bed, where Sansa finally realized someone had transformed the room into a bridal suite that resembled a high-end hotel.

"Tywin," she said, tears in her eyes at the care he had taken for this entire day to be perfect, including here where she was the only one who would see such an effort.

"Sansa," he responded, leaning down to kiss her, before he moved his lips down her slim neck, grunting his approval at the pearl necklace she wore, before lavishing his attention on her pretty breasts when they were free from the lovely lace bra.

Slow and gentle, he stoked her desire again, loving when she called for him.

"Husband, please, make me your wife!" Sansa demanded before he could make his way lower, past her stomach and back into her delicious center.

Rising, he quickly shucked off his suit, uncaring where the pieces fell, desperate to be with her. Sansa had risen with him, tugging at him and almost cheering when he stood naked before her. Her eyes blazed as they lit on her prize, his hardened length. Tywin went to give himself a lazy stroke when his wife batted away his hands.

“Mine,” she said, repaying the sentiment from earlier. 

Saying nothing, Tywin watched as his wife gripped him and then guided him to her warm mouth, moaning and rolling the small bead of moisture that had seeped from the tip, into her mouth.

"God, I love what you taste like," she moaned, sucking him harder and deeper as Tywin was helpless to do anything but let her have her way with him. When he felt him tighten, he gently pulled her off.

"I need to be in you, Sansa. The first time I need to be inside you," Tywin said by way of explanation, and she nodded, scrambling back on their bed and beckoning him closer.

He captured his lips as he lined his cock up with her and then thrust inside. "Wife," he groaned, the feeling unlike any he'd ever felt.

"Husband," Sansa said and then nipped at him, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Take me, Tywin. Hard."

His carefully crafted control snapped, as Tywin pistoned in and out of her, her velvet heat drawing him back in, again and again, until they were slicked with sweat and moaning into one another. Sansa wrapped her long legs around his torso as she dug her nails into his shoulder, whispering all manner of naughty things in Tywin's ear.

"Seven fucking hells, wife, what you do to me," Tywin said, locking his eyes with hers, watching for when they deepened slightly, indicating her orgasm was pending. That and her fluttering and tightening around him and Tywin knew she was close.

"Come for me, wife. Come on my cock," Tywin demanded of her, grinding the heel of his hand against her hardened nub and roared when she screamed his name, and he pumped deep inside her, the orgasm obliterating both of them.

When they finally lay curled up in each other's arms, Sansa glanced at the small table.

"We didn't even get to the scotch," she pouted.

Tywin was unable to resist her lips and nibbled on it gently.

"If you think I mean to let you sleep tonight, wife, you are sorely mistaken," he rumbled into her ear and loved it when her eyes went bright and happy.

She kissed him and dug her fingers into his hair at the base of his neck.

"Oh, I can't wait, husband. You never fail to deliver!"

"Cheeky," he said, smacking her butt as Sansa dashed from the bed to grab the expensive liquor.

She didn't even both with glasses, just unscrewed the top and took a sip and Tywin felt himself harden again watching her. He remembered everything from that first night together, and apparently, so did she. She stood there, in their massive bedroom and tipped the Dalmore, so it ran over her breasts until her nipples glistened.

Tywin moaned and surged to his feet, capturing her in his arms as she giggled. Quick as could be, Tywin sat on the edge of the bed, as Sansa sunk on him, and Tywin leaned down to capture a scotch tipped peak in his mouth.

"Naughty wife," he purred as he sucked on the pebbled tips, and Sansa bounced up and down on him. She still had to bottle in one hand as she arched up and worked herself back down on him, again and again, until they were both in a frenzy.

Tywin gripped her hips and then stilled her, loving it as her eyes flew wide to find his.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked, breathless.

"Take a sip baby and then kiss me," he ordered her.

Sansa nodded and did as he asked, and then brought her mouth close to him so he could taste the expensive liquor on her lips.

"Now you," she said, tipping the bottle into his mouth. Sansa moaned into the kiss.

"You know they say that taste and smell are some of the strongest senses in helping us recall memories, either good or bad," Tywin said, almost conversationally, as Sansa whimpered in need, with him still deep inside her.

"Put the bottle down and hold on baby," Tywin commanded, and he heard it thump to the floor. When it was down, Tywin rose to his feet, keeping her in his arms and walked to the wall, where she moaned as each step pushed him deeper inside her.

When he had her back against the wall, Sansa instinctively wrapped her legs around him, her arms holding onto his neck and gave him one nod.

"Yes," was all she said, and Tywin unleashed, slamming into her again and again, as she moaned and arched and scrambled to find purchase on anything as he had her like this.

It was wild and hot, and she thought she had never been so turned on as she was now.

"Please baby," she cried at one point and almost sobbed in relief as Tywin ground deep inside, dragging himself across her sensitive flesh.

Sansa felt the sensation rush upon her. She was too in love, too turned on, too lost in this man to hold it off, and she willingly came apart in his arm, shaking as wave after wave of sensation battered her.

"Oh god, I love you so much, Tywin," she sobbed into his neck as she felt him thrust three more times before he too, bellowed her name.

Barely able to move, Sansa had no idea how Tywin got them the bathroom, ran the tap and then managed to sink them both into the warm water, but she adored him for it.

She nuzzled his neck, licking at him.

"Thank you for the best wedding day ever," she murmured.

Tywin chuckled.

"You have to know by now that I would do anything for you, little one."

She smiled. "I know. But still. Thank you, Tywin."

"You're welcome, Sansa."

They lounged for a time, content to be with one another, satisfied with their life and their privacy, until finally, the water-cooled and they made their way back to their large bed.

The room looked wrecked; clothing and rose petals and a bottle of scotch the victims of their passion but neither cared nor tried to rectify it.

Tomorrow would come soon enough, and there would be time to put things in order. For now, Sansa wanted to fall asleep in her husband's arms.

As he knew she liked, Tywin opened the door to the terrace so that the sounds of the sea lulled them to sleep, and just before he allowed the sandman to claim him, he told his wife just how much he loved her. Tywin knew that this was what forever felt like, and he couldn't wait to see what other miracles Sansa brought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter. 
> 
> I promise MUCH more wedding stuff. I mean- who is Jaime's date? How does Stannis react to Tormund? What happens when Melisandre shows up? How about Cat and Ned? And we can't forget Cersei and Joff!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Ned arrive at the Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here were are- the penultimate chapter in this story!
> 
> So many thanks to LC for helping me get this done!
> 
> To all those who have read, kudo'd and commented, many, many, many thanks.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sansa awoke the morning after her wedding with her husband's lips pressing kisses to her shoulder while his large hands wandered her body, touching and caressing her, so that the desire to be with him, again, was the first thing she felt.

"Good morning, wife," Tywin's deep voice rumbled in her ear. He cupped her sex, running his fingers through her curls to find her primed and ready for him.

"Good morning, husband," Sansa responded, loving when he grunted, grabbed her leg and sunk into her from behind.

"You are perfection," he purred as her tight velvet heat surrounded him, overwhelming him, until all he could focus on was them, and bringing them both as much pleasure as possible.

Soon the only sounds in their room were their mutual grunts and pants, until finally, once again, Sansa cried out Tywin's name. She arched her back into him, pressing herself into his chest as he held her pinned to his body, and she shuddered in his arms, finally allowing himself to follow her over.

Sansa sincerely hoped that this would be how Tywin woke her up each morning. Turnings, she cupped his cheek, looking deep into his eyes.

"So, what is the plan today? Any more surprises?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No. Nothing but time to be with the people we love, Sansa."

"Does that mean you, Stannis and Kevan will be working?" Sansa's eyes danced with mirth, and he tapped her butt lightly.

"It's a wonder how you love to tease me, wife," Tywin said, unable to get enough of that word. Wife. He had a wife.

Sansa shrugged. In truth, it didn't bother her how dedicated Tywin was to his company. She, too, was passionate when it came to her career, and she thoroughly planned on taking enough photos over the next few days to satisfy the itchy craving she'd had as of late. Her life had become an endless cycle of shopping and entertaining, and she could feel the need to be behind the lens again.

An hour later, freshly showered and fully intending on spending the day beside the pool with her friends and family, the newly married couple strolled into the large, airy kitchen hand in hand. Since they had a late start, most were already up and in various states around the mansion. Sansa set her camera on the table, wanting to take some candid shots to remember her wedding.

Arya, Marg, Ygritte and Talisa were all underneath umbrellas in the chaise loungers by the pool, reminiscent of Marg's party that Sansa had here a few weeks ago. They had made a spot for Shireen, which warmed Sansa's heart, and she was eager to join them.

Before she could, though, Tywin's son, Jaime, was there, holding hands with the woman he'd brought as his date.

"Father, Sansa," he said, smiling at them. He appeared happier; Sansa decided. Calmer. More settled. She wondered if it had anything to do with the stunning woman at his side.

"I'd like the both of you to meet Elia Martell," he said by way of introduction. "She's a lawyer in Sunspear and Oberyn's sister," Jaime explained.

Sansa smiled warmly and welcomed her to the Rock and then asked how they had met.

Elia rolled her eyes.

"My brother, as you are well aware, can do nothing by halves. After he insisted on coming back to King's Landing to win Marg's hand, Doran, our other brother, sent me there to ensure that he didn't do something… insane."

Tywin snorted and gave the woman a look. "Have you met your brother?"

Elia laughed and then glanced out to the vast pool terrace, where Oberyn was strutting for the women in a tiny speedo swimsuit- that was bright pink. The man didn't have a shy bone in his body and was only being encouraged by his love, Marg.

“Gods baby, I love that body!” Marg said, letting out a large wolf whistle. Oberyn shook his ass and all the women clapped appreciatively.

Arya not to be outdone was calling for Jaq to lose his shirt. Jaq shrugged and tugged it off to reveal a truly impressive body. Sansa swore Arya was almost drooling over him and shook her head at the people she loved. They were wild and had no shame. 

"He's larger than life; I'll grant you that, Mr. Lannister," Elia said. Her gaze softened. "But when he loves, he loves well, I promise you."

Tywin nodded. “We know. He has more than proven himself worthy for Margaery.” Then Tywin smiled. "Please, call me Tywin. You are a guest in our home. Still, it doesn't explain how you met Jaime."

The Young lion gave his father a rueful look. "Well, after the fiasco at the mansion, Elia appeared, wanting to make sure that there were no legal ramifications. We spoke, and well, I asked her for coffee."

The look that Jaime gave Elia melted Sansa's heart. Things were very new between them, but she saw something in Jaime's eyes she hadn't previously witnessed; contentment.

"Since Oberyn was coming to the Rock as was I, I asked El to be my plus one," Jaime said, finishing his story.

"You might be kissed by the sun, but I am kissed by fire," came a roar, startling the foursome in the kitchen.

"Seven hells," Tywin muttered, looking out to see Tormund stripping down to the smallest underwear that any of them had ever seen a grown man wear. He had two hairy ass checks hanging out a black thong.

Sansa giggled as Elia's eyes went wide, and Jaime appeared shocked.

"Who is that man?" Jaime asked, wondering how someone such as him had gained a place in his father's vaunted inner circle.

"Tormund!" Brienne hissed, colouring immediately. "Put your shorts on! There is a child here!"

Shireen laughed and waved a hand. "No worries. I look younger than I am. I'm nineteen and in university. And trust me when I say I've seen it all in the dorms," the young woman added, eyeing up Tormund. “And he’s got the goods to back it up.”

Tormund howled his approval and went to out strut Oberyn.

Taking that as permission, Tormund proceeded to strut up and down the poolside, dancing and wiggling to the hoots and howls of those outside.

Both Robb and Jon were shaking their heads, while Jaq, apparently not shy either, joined the wilding in his impromptu dance, although he thankfully wore a pair of board shorts. Of course, Oberyn wasn't to be outdone, and soon there was an impressive array of man meat on display, dancing for those by the pool.

Tywin looked to his wife.

"This is all your fault," he muttered as Sansa giggled.

They were an impressively beautiful group of people, and Jaime hadn't even joined in yet.

"Where in seven hells did you find such a man?" Jaime asked, true wonder in his voice.

Sansa sipped her coffee and gave Jaime a look. "Have I told you about when your father came North and went camping with me?"

Jaime's mouth dropped open as he rested his elbows on the table.

"No. I can't believe it, Sansa. The Great Lion? Camping?" Jaime's voice was incredulous and for a good reason.

Sansa was just about to tell him when a bellow from the pool deck had all four of them spinning to watch as both Oberyn and Tormund made a giant splash into the pool.

"Madness," Tywin muttered. "Madness and stupidity," he could be heard saying as he stalked outside to talk with their guests.

Sansa just grinned.

"How did you do it?" Jaime asked her, true wonder in his voice.

"Do what?" Sansa asked, turning back to Jaime.

"Remove the giant stick from my father's ass," Jaime replied. Sansa's mouth dropped open as Jaime laughed. "Sansa, the man has been an asshole since the moment my mother died. Now there are half-naked men, comparing the size of their cocks as they are having what looks like a wrestling match in Tywin Lannister's pristine pool in a residence that has all but been closed down to anyone for the past three decades. Seriously, how did you do it?"

Sansa shrugged. "There was just a connection there, Jaime. That's all I know. It was there, right from the start."

Sansa turned when she heard Tywin admonishing the two men, reminding them that they were guests and that this was essentially his and Sansa's honeymoon.

"Act accordingly, or I shall have you removed," Tywin snarled at the two of them.

That made both men take notice. Everyone had seen Tywin's man, Gregor, at the front gates and patrolling the yard. The man was impossible to miss, a veritable giant of muscle and mean. Of course, at that moment, both Robb and Jon shucked off their shirts and cannonballed into the pool, drenching Tywin and leaving the Great Lion sputtering in shock.

"Whoops. I'd better go rescue Ty before he gets really upset," Sansa said, smiling, leaving Jaime behind shaking his head.

"They seem to really love one another," Elia told Jaime.

She had enjoyed the wedding yesterday, and the couple that they had come to celebrate. It was apparent to her that Jaime's father doted on his new wife and that he treated her like a queen.

"Oh, I have no doubts that they love one another, El.” Jaime paused, looking at Sansa and his father. “It's just - hell, it's hard to explain who my father was three short months ago before he met her."

Elia and Jaime watched as Sansa wrapped herself around Tywin, drawing his attention back to her. Then Jaime saw his father's eyes gleam as he picked up his new wife and threw her into the pool, despite her shrieks and protests. When she held out her hand for Tywin to help her out, Sansa yanked him into the pool, until they emerged together, Sansa wrapped like a monkey around his father, kissing him passionately as their friends and family played and splashed around them.

Jaime just shook his head in wonder. He’d never in his life seen his father act in such a way and he had to admit, it looked good on Tywin Lannister.

The entire day followed a similar pattern, and Jaime couldn't quite ever recall such an event taking place at the Rock. Booze and food were supplied in abundance, there were games and music, and the pool always had someone in it. By the time evening fell and Tywin's staff produced another remarkable meal on the main terrace, and there were several very drunk, sunburnt happy couples at the Rock.

Odd groups had formed so that at one point, it appeared that Tormund, Oberyn and Stannis were in a deep discussion about the military and new applications they were developing.

Tyrion took a keen interest in Jon and Ygritte and their work beyond the Wall. Both invited him and Shae to come to visit at any time.

Marg, Talisa, Elia, and Dorna spent endless hours discussing weddings, marriage and babies. Elia had two children from a previous marriage that had ended badly and was eager to get to know Marg again now that she was back with her brother. Dorna was a veritable font of information on what made a marriage work and what did not.

Robb and Arya loved hearing about all of Jaime's travels, and somehow, against all the odds, Jaq had taken a shine to Shireen when he discovered she was a brown belt in karate and loved anything to do with mixed martial arts.

The young woman shrugged. "I had to do something besides have people look at me with pity in their eyes when they spotted my face," she said philosophically.

Jaq promised she could come and visit him and Arya in Essos whenever she wanted.

Kevan and Tywin sat in gravity-defying chairs, surveying their kingdom from the shade. Sansa was often found on his lap before she’d leap up and flit from group to group.

The only person who appeared sour and miserable was Stannis's wife Selyse, who retreated to her room after lunch and never returned. Stannis waved a frustrated hand, wondering why she had insisted on coming along in the first place. He knew she would be unhappy here.

Late that night, before everyone was ready for bed, Tywin gathered them all on the massive terrace to watch an impressive fireworks display he'd commissioned for Sansa. With her wrapped in his arms, he pressed a kiss to her temple. She smelled of sun and coconuts, and he wanted to spend the night licking every single inch of her.

"Happy little one?" he asked, and she hummed her agreement.

"Today, yesterday," she sighed. "They were both magical days, Ty. I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've done for me. This was just perfect."

Her happy sigh made Tywin's entire world complete. This was his new goal in life; to make his wife as happy as possible.

When the show concluded in a spectacular display of colour and sound, Tywin hurried Sansa away from the crowd. He'd shared her enough today and needed her alone and with him. Thankfully, she felt the same way, and she laughed brightly as they raced towards their private wing, determined to steal as much time as possible, alone and together before the real challenge of Sansa's parents would descend on them.

Neither Sansa nor Tywin spoke it, instead of losing themselves in each other. Tomorrow would come soon enough, and if Tywin had thought the fireworks tonight were spectacular, well, the next few days would sorely challenge that notion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was slightly more orderly, due in large part to two full days of overindulgence. The group at the Rock were staying until Sunday, and today, being Friday, meaning many of them had decided to head into Lannisport for a day of shopping and sight-seeing.

Talisa and Ygritte had only been to Lannisport once, and they dragged their significant others with them along with Brienne.

Tyrion and Jaime, of course, having grown up here were content to spend time at the Rock, realizing that once again, their childhood home felt like a home with Sansa there.

Stannis had told everyone that Selyse had decided to return to the Stormlands, but that he and Shireen would stay for the weekend.

Because Jaq and Shireen had bonded, when Arya mentioned rock climbing a famous rock face just outside Lannisport, Shireen begged her father to go, which he reluctantly agreed once Jaq had assured him he knew what he was doing. Tormund eagerly joined their group.

Marg was staying at the Rock with Sansa, Dorna and Elia, determined to plan more of her wedding and work on her tan.

Sansa had to admit when her home emptied out, it felt like a bit of a relief. She loved her family and friends, but the past two days had been a lot. She liked the peace and quiet that came with fewer people to entertain.

She knew she was tense because her parents and two youngest brothers were scheduled to arrive later this afternoon. Her mother had sent her a serious of text messages already, complaining about how last-minute this wedding was, and it was positively unseemly. She also indicated, again, that Sansa had better not be pregnant.

**Mom**: You know how people talk Sansa, when there is a wedding and eight months later, a baby.

Sansa had rolled her eyes, wondering if her mother truly believed they lived in the 1800s or 1950s. As far as Sansa could tell, no one cared if there was a wedding and eight months later, a baby. No one except Catelyn Stark and her snotty friends in the North.

Somehow, and Sansa wasn't quite sure how the group of women that Catelyn associated became the snobbiest in all of Westeros.

This should have meant that Sansa's relationship with Tywin was a boon for Catelyn, given the man's wealth and status, but their age difference made it scandalous to her mother and her friends.

Quite frankly, Sansa didn't understand her mother most times and had long ago given up trying to please her.

Tywin, for his part, couldn't quite wrap his brilliant mind around Sansa's mother's objections, which seemed to be based solely on their age difference.

In his experience, and it was vast, people had all but tripped over themselves to gain an audience with him. He'd had all manner of people throw themselves at him, hoping to gain his favour for funding, investments or just for Tywin to lend his name to their project.

The North, while always different, wasn't that far removed from the rest of Westeros that Tywin's influence wasn't felt in that region as well.

This was why it continued to baffled Tywin how his new mother in law continued to see his and Sansa's relationship as a scandal. The most he could come up with was the woman who had high hopes of keeping Sansa under her thumb, which was quite ludicrous if one spent more than ten minutes in Sansa's company.

Tywin's wife was not a woman to be kept by anyone - not him and certainly not an overbearing mother.

Knowing that few people could resist when Tywin threw his full weight behind something, he'd sent his jet to Winterfell to bring Ned and Catelyn Stark, along with their two youngest children to Casterly Rock. Tywin was confident that once a woman like Catelyn saw his family home, she would lose her reservations about their marriage.

Of course, Tywin could practically feel the nerves radiating off his wife, and he wished desperately there was something more he could do to calm her. While they would also have to face Cersei's judgement, it mattered little to him that his daughter did not approve of his marriage.

"Wearing a hole in our entranceway won't make this any less worrying, little one," Tywin murmured.

He was seated, watching her pace.

Sansa gave him a rueful grin as she spun her wedding and engagement rings on her finger. Tywin had wondered how she might go about this, for surely the blinding sparkle of said rings would draw Cat's attention immediately, Sansa had looked horrified when Tywin had asked if she was planning on taking them off. Especially the wedding ring he'd placed there two days prior.

"Off? Gods now, Tywin. Not ever," Sansa had told him, shaking her head vehemently. "No, it's best to get it over with fast. Like a Band-Aid. Surely that is best, right?"

Tywin sighed and rose to bring her into the safety of his arms.

"Love, I have no idea how your mother might react. She seems like a singularly unpleasant woman, and to be frank, my hopes are not high. I can only hope that your father can temper her somewhat and that your younger brothers enjoy themselves here."

Sansa slumped in his arms, loving the strength in them. She hated how her mother made her feel that her marriage, her choice of Tywin, was something to be ashamed of.

Then Tywin's phone chime, meaning the car with her family, was at the front gates. In a matter of moments, they would be here, and Sansa would know if there was any hope in convincing her mother that she was happy and that her marriage was a good one.

"They are here," was all Tywin said to Sansa, giving her the lead on this. She went on her tiptoes and wrapped her hands around his neck, fusing their lips.

Only when she pulled back, did she speak.

"I love you, husband."

"I love you, wife."

She grinned and then took his hand, and they turned as one to greet her family, who had just entered Casterly Rock.

"Mother, Father," Sansa cried happily upon seeing them.

She was happy, she realized, to see then, even if she knew it was under protest from her mother. Sansa almost dropped Tywin's hand, making a move to go towards her mother when the look Catelyn gave her, stopped Sansa in her tracks.

It was a sneer of total disdain; of what Sansa wasn't quite sure.

It could be the home, although massive, was tasteful and one of the nicest in all of Westeros.

It could be the tall, elegant man standing at her side.

Or it could be that her mother's eagle eyes had landed on Sansa's third finger the moment she entered the grand entrance of the Rock.

"Oh gods, Sansa, what have you done?" Her mother moaned, and her face took on a pinched look.

Sansa felt Tywin's hand squeeze hers. Ignoring her mother and her groans, Sansa smiled at Ric, Bran and her Dad.

"Hi, guys. Welcome to Casterly Rock," she said.

Ric grinned and her, dropping his bag, running to hug her.

"This place is wicked cool, Sansa."

She laughed at his excitement and hugged him back. Her baby brother was such a good guy, and she knew it had to be hell being the only one left under Catelyn Stark's thumb at home. At sixteen, Ric was counting the days until he could escape.

"I'm so glad you're here," she told him.

Bran, at nineteen, was more subdued, but he too hugged her and congratulated her on her marriage. Then he gave Ric, and knowing look and both of them disappeared into the vast house, leaving Tywin and Sansa to face her parents.

"Dad?" Sansa said, a bit bewildered and quite frankly hurt that he'd made no move to embrace her. She understood her mother was upset, but she'd expected better from her dad.

"Sansa," Ned sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "You must understand how this all looks. You never brought this man you were dating home, never introduced us to him, never allowed us an opportunity to get to know him and you. And now, we walk in, and if that ring on your finger is any indication, you're already married. What are we to think, Sansa? It is clear you don't intend to have us as part of your life."

If Catelyn was the queen of barbs and jabs, her father took the cake when it came to passive-aggressive guilt trips. Sansa wanted to crawl inside herself, and the guilt was so heavy at her father's words.

_Was he right? Was she to blame? Had she NOT made an effort with Tywin and her parents?_

God knew it had been easier to keep Tywin separate from them. From the moment that Cat had found out about them, she'd been positively miserable to Sansa about their dating and how it affected her. Her mother had made no effort to ask about the relationship itself. She hadn't even asked if Tywin was good to her if he loved her if he treated her well.

And that thought alone made Sansa angry. She gladly would have brought Tywin North to meet her parents, had they given any indication that they weren't going to be judgmental assholes about the entire thing. But they hadn't. As recently as last weekend, her mother was still lamenting their engagement.

They were the parents. It was on them to make Tywin feel welcome in their home, not her.

She straightened her spine and glared at her father.

"No, Dad, this is not on me. Mother has been impossible about our entire relationship. It is not my fault that she has disapproved from the beginning."

"Can you blame me? Look at you two," Cat spat, disgust in her voice. "Your ages… it's scandalous."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Gods, mother. It's 2020. Who on earth would find this scandalous? And more to the point, why do you care?"

Cat's mouth flapped open, shocked at Sansa's words and tone.

"Listen here, young lady, and you were raised in the best house in the North, to do your duty to your family and choose a proper profession, becoming of a gently raised lady and then make a good match."

Sansa snorted. "I'm sorry. Did 1780 call mother? I didn't realize I was living in a historical romance novel where my family had to approve my suitors, and I was supposed to remain a virgin until I married."

Cat's face went red. "Sansa, this is not you."

Sansa shrugged. "It is me, Mom. It's been me for a while, and you just refuse to listen or acknowledge that I'm not the perfect little debutante that you wanted."

"There is nothing wrong with those girls. Girls that do pageants and learn to play the piano, and build a home, Sansa."

Sansa sighed. She could feel the tension radiating off of Tywin and knew he was moments away from stepping in. "Mom, I have nothing against women who want to do those things. That's wonderful. But that's not me. It's never been me."

Catelyn shook her head and looked at Ned. "Where did we go wrong?"

That was the wrong thing to say because suddenly there were several angry shouts from behind Sansa, who stood there, mouth open looking at her siblings, and Jon, who had lined up in her defence.

"You're all here? How?" Ned asked, shaking his head while Catelyn let out a pained cry.

"This is madness," Catelyn said dramatically, clutching at her chest.

Arya rolled her eyes at her mother and her dramatics.

"Oh gods, Mother, enough," came Arya's angry cry. Thankfully Jaqen wasn't there, just the Starks. "Sansa isn't your perfect little robot daughter. She loves her life, her photography, and even you can't deny what a great catch a guy like Tywin is."

Ned looked wounded that his youngest and favourite daughter would say such a thing. For so long, the girls had fought miserably, but now they were sticking up for one another.

"Yeah, Mom. Enough. Sansa chose a good guy. One who loves her and can support her," Robb said.

Both Stark parents looked stunned that their golden son would speak back to them – and about something like this.

"Robb, you know what those in the North will say," Cat hissed at him.

Robb threw his head back and laughed. "That Sansa married a sugar daddy?"

Cat sucked in a pained breath.

Robb shrugged. "Maybe, but who cares. Look around, Mom. Tywin is loaded. Who in the hell is going to say something like that to his face?"

Tywin snorted, oddly touched by Robb's defence of him.

"Robb, you are young yet. You don't understand the reputation this man has," Ned said, trying hard to gain back some semblance of control.

Jon stepped forward and shook his head. "You two disappoint me. My entire life, you told me the most important thing was to follow your passions, marry for love, to be true to yourself. Was it all a lie? Or did it just not apply to Sansa?"

Ned's face was stricken as his own words were thrown back in his face. He looked at his wife, who looked ready to snap and then at his children, all of them aligned with Sansa and Tywin.

"What is going on here?" he mumbled, unsure what to do.

Sansa shrugged.

"Tywin knew how much I wanted to avoid wedding drama" she looked pointedly at her parents, "So he brought those closest to us for an impromptu wedding."

"When?"

"Two days ago."

Catelyn's wail sent a shudder through everyone there. "Do you hate me that much?"

Sansa shook her head.

"No, mother, I don't. But tell me, how was I to know what type of reception you would us? I'll be blunt. I didn't want you to ruin my wedding day."

"How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"You're doing a pretty good job of ruining things right now," Robb said, crossing his arms and glaring at his mother. "We are all having a great time. You're the one being miserable."

"Robb!" came Ned's sharp criticism. "Careful, son. Remember who you work for."

Again, Robb gave a lazy shrug. "I'm sure Tywin has a spot for me in his company should you kick me out just for speaking the truth, Dad. Think about that."

The smirk from Tywin confirmed Robb’s suspicions, not that he wanted to leave his Dad’s company. But Sansa was right. Their parents were way out of line on this one.

Ned Stark was reeling, wondering when all his children had started to hate him and his wife. He'd turned a blind eye for years to Cat's parenting style. His wife had insisted on traditional roles for them, and therefore he was not overly involved in his children's lives.

That's why Ned had been shocked when Sansa had bolted out of the North and never really come home for more than a quick visit. He'd had no idea that Cat's meddling had become so problematic, but now he couldn't avoid it any longer. His children stood in front of him, all defending the choice that Sansa had made. He realized he also needed to make a choice, lose his children or risk further angering his wife.

He laid a hand on her back and leaned down.

"Catelyn, we need to give this a chance," he murmured into her ear, praying she heard him.

She shook her head, shaking in hurt and outrage.

"Cat, love, give them a chance. These are your children," Ned tried again, and she finally turned and looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Why do they hate me?" she cried and threw herself into his arms.

Tywin sighed and scrubbed at the back of his neck. He wasn't exactly a model father, and lord knew he'd win no awards when it came to parenting style or techniques. He didn't believe that Catelyn Stark wasn't a bad woman, simply controlling and misguided, especially when it came to Sansa.

Seeing her daughter become something she had not planned, whether Sansa was happy or not, had rocked Catelyn to her core, and she was struggling- they all were. Tywin was just about to step in, to see what he could do, when Sansa released his hand and moved towards her mother.

"I don't hate you, Mom. I just can't be what you want me to be," Sansa said.

Cat sniffed. "I had so many hopes for you, Sansa. Dreams and aspirations."

"I know," Sansa said, her voice kind. "But maybe those were your dreams and hopes and not mine. I love my life. I love my profession, and I love my husband. I love him so much, Mom. So much. He's so good to me, and he loves me as well, the way I always dreamed someone would."

Catelyn was openly crying now, and she flung herself from Ned's arms into Sansa's. "I only ever wanted your happiness, Sansa."

Sansa sighed and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I know. But you have to let me live my life, Mom. Not yours."

"I had dreamed about your wedding since the moment you were born, Sansa," her mother said, her tone turning again.

"Mother, the wedding you dreamed of was not my dream wedding. I won't argue this with you. I am happy and in love and married."

Catelyn pouted and put her hands on her hip until Arya popped up beside them.

"There's a video," Sansa's little sister said, and Cat's eyes brightened considerably. She gave a long-suffering sigh.

"I suppose I'll have to make do with that," she said and then finally turned to greet Tywin.

The man was not impressed in the least with Sansa's mother.

"Well, I guess we are family now," the woman said, holding out her hand.

Tywin shook it and leaned down, making it so only she could hear him. "Make no mistake Mrs. Stark. I love your daughter beyond all reason. If you ever do anything to upset her again, the way you have today, I'll destroy you and your husband."

Catelyn paled and swallowed hard.

Tywin's green eyes glittered, and she received the full force of the Great Lion.

"I am the most powerful man in Westeros, and make no mistake; Sansa's happiness is all that matters to me when it comes to you. If I were you, I would be cautious not to upset my wife."

Catelyn swallowed hard and nodded. "I think we understand each other, Mr. Lannister."

Tywin stepped back and gestured around his home. "Welcome to Casterly Rock. Let us give you the tour."

Tywin would wait and speak to Ned Stark later. The man needed to get control of his wife and understand precisely where Tywin Lannister stood when it came to his daughter.

The new Starks were suitably impressed with the Rock. Tywin smirked through the tour at the gasps from Sansa's mother. The woman was an unmitigated snob, impressed with wealth and prestige. It was as if she finally realized what being married to Tywin meant for Sansa.

"And there is no prenup?" Tywin heard Catelyn as Arya at one point.

The younger Stark sister just rolled her eyes at her mother.

It was when they were in Tywin's impressive study, that he was finally able to get Ned alone. They were standing by the small bar service that Tywin kept there, and he poured them each a finger of scotch.

Ned at least had the presence to look chagrined. "I want to apologize for my wife.." he started to say, and Tywin held up his hand and gave the man a look.

"Apologize for yourself first. You treated your daughter horribly, Stark."

Ned straightened his spine, annoyed at being talked to in such a way and by Tywin Lannister of all people.

Tywin didn't care.

"Think about this. Your daughter got married without the two of you because the thought, the mere _thought_ of having to put up with your bullshit was enough to have her break out in hives. That's on you, Ned. Not on your wife. You."

Ned gave a jerky nod of his head. "I know I've allowed my wife too much influence with our children," he started to say, and Tywin snorted.

"I don't care about your excuses or the state of your marriage. Let me make myself clear. Your daughter is all that matters to me, Ned. She is everything, the second great love of my life. As long as she is happy, I am happy. If anyone harms her, hurts her, upsets her, well then," Tywin said, shrugging. "I'll fucking destroy them and everything and anyone they love."

Ned's eyes bugged out. He knew Tywin, of course, through Robert and the circle they all moved in. The man's reputation was legendary, both in business and for how cold of a son of a bitch the man was. But never had Ned felt the skitter of fear shiver its way down his spine as he did now.

"Get your house in order, Ned, before your wife fucks up your relationships with all your children. They're good people," Tywin said.

Then he heard Sansa laugh, and he excused himself. He'd said his piece to Ned Stark, and the rest was up to him to decide what to do. For Sansa's sake, Tywin hoped he found the courage and dealt with his wife so that every family encounter wasn't miserable.

An hour later, everyone at the Rock had gathered in the media room, Arya and Jaq cueing up the wedding video. Sansa sat in Tywin's lap, in the front, and they laughed and sniffed through the footage, loving how it was all captured. From the moment Ty and Sansa walked through the doors, to both of them getting ready, Sansa's time with Dorna and Arya, Ty's with Kevan. Then came the part with Arya and soon Robb and Jon joining in. There wasn't a dry eye for the second time in three days as their vows were captured and repeated, and finally, those words that made Sansa his wife.

"I love you, little one," he whispered into her ear as their videographer captured their wedding dinner, the toasts and cheers with their friends and family, and finally ending with Tywin and Sansa happily dashing away.

Thankfully, or else Tywin wasn't sure what he might have done, Cat was crying happy tears, telling Sansa it was a lovely wedding.

When they rose, Ned met Tywin at the door and held out his hand.

"It is long overdue, I can see that now, but welcome to the family."

Tywin took his hand and shook it, as Sansa beamed at the two of them.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered to Ned as she hugged him hard.

"That man loves you, San, and that's all I've ever wanted for you."

When they finally made their way back to the kitchen and huge terrace with the pool, someone had coordinated music and food and enough liquor to rival a frat party.

Rickon was loving the pool and had somehow found kindred spirits in Tormund and Jaq, the three of them spending hours in there or Tywin's massive games room.

Bran enjoyed speaking with Elia and Jaime, as well as Tyrion and Shae. He was defiantly the most intellectual Stark, and he and Tyrion were especially close by the end of the night. Shockingly enough, Shireen had sat with them, and Sansa swore she saw her brother blush whenever she paid him a compliment.

Three margaritas in and Catelyn Stark was happy as a duck in water, chatting animatedly with Dorna, Marg and Elia about Marg's upcoming wedding. Unlike Sansa, Marg wanted the whole meal deal. Again.

Catelyn begged for the gossip of what happened between Joff and Marg, and Oberyn was happy to give his account, eliciting a shocked gasp from Cat before someone handed her another drink.

"Drunk, we just have to keep her drunk," Robb said, shaking his head at his mother, who was suddenly the life of the party.

"At every family function," Arya muttered.

Her mother had just about lost her shit, again, when she realized who Arya was dating, but a look for Tywin and she'd shut up about it.

"Huh," said Jon. "I wish we'd known earlier. We should buy one of those machines that makes margaritas," he said to his family, and they all agreed.

When Ned wandered over to where some of the men had gathered, he clapped Tywin on the back.

"I wonder if you have any more of that excellent scotch," he asked, and Robb, Jaime, Jon and Tyrion all groaned. "What?"

"Trust me when I tell you, Ned Stark, you do not want to know what my father can do with a bottle of good scotch," Tyrion said darkly.

Tywin smirked, just as Sansa appeared in front of him and kissed him soundly. He knew she was a bit tipsy, having indulged tonight now that the issue with her parents was resolved.

"Hi baby," she said to Tywin, wrapping herself around him and kissing him again, drawing groans from both of their families.

"Sansa please," Robb said, rubbing his eyes and trying not to see what Tywin's tongue was doing to his sister's mouth.

Sansa giggled.

"We're newlyweds, Robb. You know what that means," she said as Tywin hugged her tighter to him, grabbing her butt as Sansa was all but wrapped around him.

"We're trying to have a baby!" she announced happily, missing the stunned looks on everyone's face as Tywin smiled indulgently at her.

"A baby? Seriously, Sansa, that's wonderful," her father said, suddenly overcome with joy at the idea of being a grandfather.

"Yup," Sansa said, popping the p and kissing Tywin again until finally she sighed and tucked herself against him.

"Happy little one?" Tywin murmured into her ear as the party got louder, the dares got more extreme, and more and more people somehow ended up in the pool.

"I am husband. So very, very happy," Sansa said, resting her head on his shoulder.

They watched as Ned pulled Cat to her feet, dancing with her in the middle of the terrace. Not to be outdone, Oberyn drew Marg into his arms and Robb did the same with Talisa. When that song ended, Sansa let out a dreamy sigh, until the notes a familiar song that was dear to both their hearts suddenly came on.

"Dance with me, Sansa," Tywin whispered into her ear.

"Always," she replied. She sighed happily as she swayed in Tywin's arms, singing along with the song that they had danced to when he'd come North. So far, North, to find her.

_I love the dimples in the small of your back_

_The way they're speakin' to me just like that_

_Red wine made my imagination run_

_Oh, I can taste it on the tip of my tongue_

"Lion!" came Tormund's roar over the music. "It's your song!"

Jon and Ygritte smiled at them, thinking back to seeing Tywin in that bar in the far North. For Sansa. Jon had known then that this was the man for Sansa.

_Let it run, let it roll_

_Baby, I am under your control_

_Love me fast, kiss me slow_

_Hang on to anything you can hold_

_It's a long way down_

_To where I wanna go_

_It's a long way down_

_To the center of your soul_

_It's a long way down_

_And I'm a loaded gun_

_But I love your salt and sugar on the tip of my tongue_

_Girl, believe me when I say it's true_

_Nobody makes me feel the way you do_

_Well, I love you from the morning 'til the setting sun, yeah_

_I can taste the ocean on the tip of my tongue_

"You are everything to me, Sansa," Tywin whispered in her ear. They were so lost in each other, unaware that almost everyone else had stepped back, giving them this moment.

_Let it run, let it roll_

_Baby, I am under your control_

_Love me fast, kiss me slow_

_Hang onto anything you can hold_

_It's a long way down_

_To where I wanna go_

_It's a long way down_

_To the center of your soul_

_It's a long way down_

_And I'm a loaded gun_

_But I love your salt and sugar on the tip of my tongue_

_Yeah, I love your salt and sugar on the tip of my tongue_

_It's a long way down_

_It's a long way down_

_It's a long way down_

_And I'm a loaded gun_

_But I love your salt and sugar on the tip of my tongue_

_Yeah, I love your salt and sugar on the tip of my tongue_

_I wanna love you 'til my days are done _

_I wanna tell you that I think that you're the one_

_Oh, girl, you know when it's all said and done_

_Everything about you's on the tip of my tongue_

When the music faded, Tywin carded his hand through her hair and captured her lips, drawing the kiss out, so it was long and deep, pouring the immense emotion he felt for her into it. Sansa wrapped herself up in his arms, moaning and all but glued to him.

They only parted when the cheers finally penetrated their daze, Sansa grinned at her husband.

"Tywin."

"Sansa."

Then they were swarmed by others, as Arya set up her phone to her latest playlist, and the terrace was turned into an impromptu dance floor.

Sansa was able to snag Ric for a dance, and her brother told her that this was the best wedding he'd ever been to. When she finally got a dance with her Dad, Ned held her close.

"I'm proud of you, Sansa. For chasing your happiness and going after your dreams and not letting us stand in your way."

Sansa rested her head on his chest, a feeling of peace washing over her.

She belted out the lyrics to _Single Ladies_ even though almost no one there was single, but Sansa loved dancing with the women that were there and had supported her.

Shireen and Bran were found talking with one another at a table more often than not, until finally, bowing to peer pressure from his brothers, Bran asked Shireen to dance. Shireen accepted, blushing but holding onto Bran’s hand.

Sansa danced with Jon and Robb and Jaime and Oberyn and Stannis, all of whom told her she was a miracle worker, making Tywin so happy.

Tormund, of course, yelled that gingers were the best and had both Sansa and Ygritte on each arm. He was the life of the party, and everyone had come to appreciate the wild man for his uncensored comments. Brienne, once she realized that people here liked Tormund, had relaxed considerably.

There were Kevan and Tyrion and Jaq and finally Bran, who all took a turn dancing with the bride who was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top with flip flops, her long red hair loose and long, flowing down her back. She looked impossibly young and beautiful and so happy and in love that there was no mistaking she was practically floating.

And then finally, at the end of the night, she was back in Tywin's arms again as Jon Legend's voice crooned to them both that _all of me, loves all of you_.

"This has been the most perfect wedding ever," Sansa said happily to her husband.

Tywin grinned at her, slightly drunk and adorable with her _most perfect_ statement.

Tywin had one more surprise, as another wedding caked was brought out, and Catelyn Stark hugged him hard, more than a little drunk herself.

"I've never seen her this happy," the woman said.

Tywin knew it was the most he'd get from her, and it was enough, for now.

Tywin couldn't help but compare the prevailing party to his previous wedding. That one had been a very formal, very staid affair that had followed all social protocols.

He loved that this second wedding, to the second woman that had claimed his heart, had been entirely different. Just like Joanna and Sansa. They both owned a part of him that he'd given to no one else, and Tywin vowed for as long as he lived, he'd make Sansa the happiest woman in Westeros.

The next day, as promised, Tywin and Sansa donned their wedding clothing so that Ned and Cat could have some pictures with them. They'd decline a whole ceremony, stating they'd seen the first one, and it was perfect, but both appreciated that chance to get some pictures with Sansa in her wedding dress.

"Oh my, Sansa, it is gorgeous," Catelyn said, eyes tearing as she saw her daughter in the pink couture creation.

Both Ned and Cat were openly crying and preening over Sansa when Tywin's phone chimed.

"Sir. We have an issue at the front gate," came the deep voice of Gregor Clegane.

"What is it?"

Gregor looked at his boss. "It's your daughter. And her son. And another man."

"I'm her lawyer," came the nasal voice that Tywin knew all too well.

He gave his wife a look, and she shrugged. "We either deal with them now or later."

"Escort then to my study," Tywin barked into the phone.

When Gregor Clegane, a monster of a man, had Cersei Lannister in one hand and Joffrey in the other. Both were almost hissing. They were so angry while Petyr Baelish glided in behind the oozing slime and making Sansa's skin crawl.

Sansa gave her mother a look and shook her head. The last thing Sansa needed was her mother coming to Petyr's defence. Thankfully her father had never liked Littlefinger much and squeezed Cat on the arm and shook his head at his wife.

"Cersei, Joffrey, to what do I owe this displeasure?"

Cersei sneered and shoved papers at her father. "I've come to put a stop to this … ridiculous spectacle."

"Careful Cersei. The last time you threatened me, you lost fifty million dollars and any future chance at my fortune."

Cersei laughed, and it was bitter and condescending. "Did you think I'd allow you to marry this little gold digger without finding a judge to put a stop to it?"

Tywin arched an eyebrow as Sansa came to stand by his side. "And who, pray tell, did you find to do such a thing?"

Cersei waved a hand. "Some idiot in the Vale that had a spot of trouble with gambling," she sneered.

"Ahhh. So that is how you and Baelish became acquainted."

Littlefinger gave Tywin a smarmy smile, and the Great Lion turned his attention to him.

"Petyr, I find it curious you would jeopardize your deal with me by entertaining my delusional daughter."

Petyr smirked. "Well, I'm a betting man, and she had promised me more than you ever did." The man shrugged. "We'll tie you up in court for years, arguing that you are senile and mentally incompetent to be in charge of Lannister Inc. anymore. Even if you do win, your name will be dragged through so much mud it’ll ruin you. We'll call every woman you've ever had an affair with and dig up every questionable deal you’ve ever made. Trust me when I say that you have enemies, Mr. Lannister."

Tywin snorted at the man, unconcerned, and turned his attention back to Cersei. "I'll ask you one more time, daughter. Is this really what you want to do?"

"You stole my inheritance from me. From my son. You have forced me to do this, father," Cersei snarled.

Tywin gave a slight nod, and Gregor moved forward, standing directly behind them, his mere presence intimidating. Cersei swallowed hard.

Tywin gave a long-suffering sigh. "Once again, your timing and logic are impeccably bad, Cersei. Sansa and I have married- three days ago."

All the blood drained out of her face.

"Moreover, I will be pressing charges against all three of you for trying to blackmail me."

Petyr went to take the papers back, and Tywin smacked his hand away.

"This entire conversation was both taped and recorded and will be submitted immediately to my lawyers. If they do advise, I will be pressing charges. To my knowledge, extortion isn't kindly looked upon these days."

Cersei tried to sputter something unintelligible, but a look from Tywin had her lips slamming shut.

"As to the other, I have never been of saner than when I married Sansa. She is entitled to half of everything I currently own, which makes her the wealthiest woman in Westeros at this exact moment. She knows of my past, and any attempt to delve into my life, or to disrupt us, will result in severe repercussions from me."

"Father, you can't," Cersei whispered, tears suddenly appeared in her eyes.

Tywin snorted and waved a hand. "We are long past the days when your tears moved me, daughter." Another nod to Gregor. "Remove them from my property, Gregor and do not allow them back in under any circumstances."

The wails of both Cersei and Joffrey could be heard throughout the mansion and drew a crowd. A quick explanation to Jaime and Tyrion and both men wiped their hands of their meddling sister. They knew she'd crossed a big black line today, and Tywin would make her pay. No one went after Sansa. No one.

Of course, Joff caught sight of Marg and starting yelling at her, calling her all manner of vile names, sending Oberyn into a rage. Gregor barely got Joffrey out of the house before Oberyn could bash his face in. Tywin had half a mind to let the man. He'd hardly stand idly by if someone spoke to Sansa in such away.

_Hell_, Jaime thought, _if this were medieval times, he was sure his father would have had Cersei and Joffrey's heads for pulling such a stunt. _

As it was, the mood of the house changed, until Sansa finally called for a round of mimosas and a toast to real friends and family. The mood restored, Tywin and Sansa spent the rest of the morning taking wedding pictures with Cat and Ned.

When the weekend came to an end, and Sansa and Tywin stood in their grand entranceway saying goodbye to their friends and family, happy with their extended wedding weekend. They had enjoyed their impromptu wedding, but they were ready for a few days to themselves.

When they were finally alone, Sansa leapt into Tywin's arms, kissing him passionately.

"Take me to bed, husband."

Tywin grinned. "Gladly, wife." Then Tywin, keeping Sansa snugly in his arms, carried her up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

"I love you, Ty," Sansa said softly.

Tywin pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And I love you, Sansa."

"I'm so glad I took a chance on you."

He rumbled out a laugh. "As am I, Sansa. As am I."

What had started as a hookup, a one night stand, had turned into their forever love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> Epilogue and I promise babies!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! At the end of this story!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who stuck w/ me on this one!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> T

_ First Anniversary  _

Sansa panted and groaned, clutching at Tywin's hand as she laboured to bring their first child into this world.

"When I asked how you were going to top our wedding last year, this was not what I expected," Sansa said, a tired, pain laced grimace on her face.

Tywin, whose hand he was sure would never be the same, leaned down and kissed her forehead, thinking fondly of their past year together.

Much to Catelyn Stark's delight, Sansa did not announce a pregnancy within a month of their surprise wedding at the Rock.

Instead, it was three months later, when they were away in the Vale, of all places, on one of Sansa's many photoshoots when they discovered she was pregnant.

She had been listless and miserable, and Tywin slipped out early one morning to buy a test. Even though it had only been a few months, Ty had seen her disappointment in each of those two months when her period came. Still, he had a feeling, and why not, considering where they were.

While it wasn't the Eyrie, it was the Vale, and Tywin drew in a breath of crisp, mountain air. They were at a small settlement called Longbow Hall, as Sansa had been commissioned to take pictures of migratory birds that made the stop here from the South before heading North each Winter and being late August, they had already started their trek.

The funny look the cashier gave him when he bought several pregnancy tests would have made Tywin frown if he'd cared. He wiggled his wedding ring and watched as the woman blushed and handed him his purchases.

"Good luck," she said, and Tywin nodded.

In the three months that they had been married, it had exceeded all of Tywin's expectations. He hated to compare one marriage to another, but it was impossible not to. Sansa was nothing like Joanna, and each day with her was an adventure.

They had spent another week at the Rock after their wedding, indulging in nothing but one another, until they'd gone on to Sunspear. Sansa had worked while Tywin had met with the Martell family.

Jaime also showed up, so the three couples, Marg and O, Jaime and Elia and Sansa and Tywin, spent two lovely weeks together, exploring the southern region and growing closer.

Tywin was shocked at how much he enjoyed Jaime's company, now that his son appeared happy and settled. And Tywin loved how he was able to see his relationship with Elia Martell grow. They spent countless hours talking about the business, and by the end, Tywin knew that Jaime was finally ready for a more significant role in the company.

Once they had been done in Dorne, they came home to King's Landing and settled into married life and the mansion there. The press was obsessed with them, following Sansa wherever she went. Tywin could see how it frustrated her, and he knew he'd need to do something about it lest she became so fed up and refused to come back to King's Landing entirely. While he was slowly stepping back from his business, he wasn't quite ready to give it up yet.

That was why when the assignment came in for the Vale, Sansa jumped at it, and Tywin surprised her by deciding to come along. Unknown to his wife, he'd booked them the same penthouse suite at the hotel in which they met over a year ago for their return trip. He figured they could spend the weekend there before heading back to the capital.

But for now, his wife was feeling awful, and he believed he knew the reason why. He stopped and got her a tea and pastry, adding too much milk and sugar for his tastes, but he knew what she liked. He had a black coffee and then hurried back to their room. Sansa was snuggled deep under the covers, and he kicked his shoes off, putting the coffee and tea and treats down on the nightstand and slipped in beside her.

"Hi baby," came her sleepy response, and Tywin smiled softly at her. It still staggered him that she was his wife. She'd lasted a week before she'd started all the paperwork to change her name, only keeping Stark for her professional life and even then, adding his name, so the world now knew her as Sansa Stark-Lannister. In everything else, she was Sansa Lannister and Tywin, the possessive man that he was, loved it.

"Hello, love. Feeling any better?" he asked her, and her grumbled response gave him his answer.

"Where did you go?" she asked, finally opening her eyes to gaze at him.

Silently, Tywin handed her the little bag from the pharmacy and watched as she opened it, her eyes going impossibly wide.

He watched as she worked it through, the symptoms and what she had been feeling and then her eyes filled with tears. "Do you think it's possible?" she asked, hardly daring to hope.

"Only one way to find out, Sansa," Tywin told her, chuckling to himself when she all but jumped from the bed, clutching at two pregnancy tests.

"Which one do I take?" she asked suddenly, looking back at him. He rose from the bed, all leonine grace and saw the flare of desire wash over his wife's face as she took him in.

"This one. It's called an early pregnancy test, and I'm told it is almost as accurate as a blood test," Tywin said, then kissed her gently. "Go take the test, my love. I'll wait here."

Sansa nodded and then threw her arms around Tywin, kissing him soundly, before dashing away and closing the bathroom door. She emerged a few minutes later, the little wand in her hand. She placed it on the nightstand, grabbed her tea and settled into Tywin's arms to wait.

He brushed her long hair back from her neck, pressing a kiss there, loving when she turned and smiled at him.

"I hope it's a positive," she said after a moment, voicing what they were both thinking.

"As do I," Tywin said. More than anything, he wanted to give this to her; a child. He had worried a bit when it hadn't happened immediately, wondering if perhaps he was too old. He would be fifty-nine this year, and while he and Joanna had never struggled to conceive, that was decades ago.

Of course, when Sansa picked up the pregnancy test and the two lines were bright pink, Tywin knew all those fears were for naught.

"Tywin! We're pregnant!" She cried joyously. She wrapped herself in his arms and wept softly, so happy.

That moment was still one of the best in Tywin's life, as he gazed at Sansa as she laboured to bring their child into the world.

They'd finished their week in the Vale laughing and making love in their hotel room in the Eyrie, although this time due to Sansa's newly discovered pregnant state, there had been no scotch.

They'd gone directly to her doctor when they were back in the capital and confirmed the pregnancy, and both laughed when the due date was their anniversary. Their doctor assured them that first-time pregnancy rarely resulted in a baby on the due date. And yet, here they were, right on schedule.

After they had discovered they were pregnant, Tywin doted on her for the next eight months, scaling back more and more from work, and gradually moving their lives to Casterly Rock. Both had determined that the relentless press in King's Landing was not something they wanted for their child, and they couldn't care less about being socialites.

Once, when Sansa was six months pregnant they had attended the ballet, and they had been accosted by yet another one Tywin's past flames. He had been so furious that he'd run the woman out of Westeros. Sansa had shrugged it off, but Tywin was livid, and it had resulted in serious discussions between them about moving out of the capital.

Of course, Sansa had barely slowed down until she was well into the seventh month of her pregnancy, taking as many assignments as she could, stating she wanted to take time after that baby came to just be with them.

They had been asked repeatedly if they wanted to know what they were having, but both of them had declined. As long as their child was healthy, they were satisfied with whatever gender their child was. Finally, by the time eight and half months had come, they were living almost full time at the Rock.

They'd spent a lovely two weeks just being with one another, enjoying their last few days as only Tywin and Sansa before they added a third to their happy twosome. When Sansa's labour had started the morning before their first wedding anniversary, Tywin simply smirked at the timing of his child. Of course, they would arrive on their due date.

Their friends and family had descended on the Rock, although thank the seven gods they'd been barred from the birthing room. Tywin and Sansa had both said no to anyone but them being here. Now Tywin was drawn back to the present as Sansa screamed and clutched his hand again, tears in her eyes as she worked harder than she ever had to bring life into the world.

"Gods, little one, you are amazing," Tywin encouraged her, wiping her head as the doctor announced that the baby was crowning.

"A few more pushes, Sansa and your child will be here," she said, giving Sansa an encouraging her.

"Tywin," Sansa whined, clutching at him.

"You can do this, my love."

She kept her eyes on his as she bore down and pushed and pushed until finally, a wail filled the room, and both Sansa and Tywin turned as one to greet their child.

"A healthy baby boy," the doctor announced and then placed their son on Sansa's chest as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh my god, Tywin, look at him, he's perfect," Sansa cried, cupping his tiny body as he rooted around his mother, comforted by the skin to skin contact.

Tywin was stunned speechless, overcome with the love he felt for this tiny human that his wife was now nursing, clearly taking to mothering almost instinctively. He shook his head at the sight they made, this newest son of his and his wife.

"Sansa," Tywin said, awe in his voice as his large hand reached down to cup his son who was hungrily sucking at Sansa.

Her smile was radiant as she gazed between to two of them. "He's so amazing, Ty."

"He is," Tywin said as the nurses worked to clean Sansa, eventually taking their son to bath him, weigh him and take his measurements before he was handed back to the new parents, and they were finally blessedly alone; a new family of three.

"What are we going to name him?" Sansa asked. They'd discussed it, of course, but now that he was here, Sansa felt the importance of the moment.

"What about Jace?" Tywin suggested. Sansa knew it was a modern take on the name Jason, a popular name in the West.

"Jace William Lannister," she repeated. "I love it."

They spent another hour with their son, just the three of them. Sansa nursed Jace again, and then they changed and cleaned him, until finally, Tywin heaved out a sigh, making Sansa laugh.

"Ready for the masses?" he snarked. Sansa knew it wasn't that he didn't want to show his son off to their family; he was just extremely protective. She knew he was excited about this second chance to be a father.

"Yes, go get them my lion," Sansa said, tilting her head for a kiss from her husband. It was amazing, her recovery already from giving birth. She looked radiant, Tywin thought.

"Sansa," Tywin choked out, overcome looking at the two of them together.

"I know. This is amazing, Ty. He is amazing."

Tywin nodded and then finally left the room to find their family.

They were gathered in the waiting room designed specifically for the labour and delivery wing of the hospital. They hadn't spotted Tywin yet, and he took a moment to observe them.

Ned and Catelyn Stark, Sansa's parents and now grandparents to their second grandchild. While Tywin would never say that things were easy or comfortable with Sansa's parents, they made an effort during holidays and special occasions. Tywin had been welcomed to Winterfell for Christmas, and he and Sansa had hosted the entire Stark-Lannister clan for Easter.

There were Robb and Talisa waiting, with their daughter, born a few months after Tywin and Sansa’s wedding. Robb remained close with Sansa, and Tywin found he enjoyed the man's company when they visited.

Jon and Ygritte were not yet pregnant, still focused on their research in the North, but Tywin saw the gleam in Jon's eye each time he held his niece.

Arya and Jaq were as strong as ever, expanding their ever-growing empire in the extreme sports world. Arya and Sansa met at least once a month, remaining as close as ever. Catelyn still didn't approve of Jaq, but she kept her mouth shut about that. Mostly.

Bran and Shireen had started dating after the wedding, and they were still together, both intellectual and quiet and well suited to one another.

Rickon was there as well, all but bouncing around the waiting room. He was in his final year of university and had confessed to Sansa on more than one occasion that their mother had 'chilled out' since the wedding.

Tywin's two sons were waiting as well. Just like Bran and Shireen, Elia and Jaime were still dating, and his son had changed so much in the past year that Tywin could scarcely believe he was the same man. For the better. Elia had moved to King's Landing a few months ago, and Jaime had taken to being a step-father to her children as if he'd been born to it. Tywin suspected that quite soon they'd receive an invitation to their wedding and that pleased the Great Lion.

Tyrion and Shae were still Tyrion and Shae, dedicated to one another and their careers. With Tywin stepping back, his sons and his brother, Kevan, had taken up the day to day running of Lannister Inc.

Kevan and Dorna, of course, were there as well, and Kevan looked almost more anxious than Tywin.

They had friends that were eagerly awaiting news, just not in the waiting room presently, thank gods.

Marg and Oberyn had their big, splashy wedding a few months ago. Sansa had looked gorgeous, pregnant and glowing as she was Marg's maid of honour. They had just announced a pregnancy, to which Sansa was overjoyed that she and Marg would have their children close in age.

Stannis had quietly divorced his wife within a month of Sansa and Tywin's wedding, and last Tywin heard, the man was dating his PR woman, Melisandre. Tywin wished him all the happiness in the world with his new relationship.

Somehow, and no one quite knew how Tormund had convinced Brienne to marry him. They showed back up at the base in the North, rings on their fingers. Now Tormund wouldn't shut up about wanting babies; great, big babies with his wife.

Tywin thanked all the gods that they weren't here. That would be too much for even him to handle.

When Tywin had finished his assessment, he stepped inside the waiting room and was bombarded with questions. He held up his hand.

"Sansa and our son are doing fine," he announced to cheers and cries of happiness.

"Jace William Lannister is healthy and resting with his mother. She will see you, but I warn you now, if she tires or she wants you gone, you will all leave. Immediately."

Everyone was used to Tywin's protectiveness when it came to Sansa, and no one dared argue with him. Not even Cat.

They followed Tywin to Sansa's room and were all quiet as he pushed inside. She was sitting up, holding Jace and waiting for them, radiant and looking like she hadn't just laboured for a day to bring a new life into the world. Tywin was by her side in an instant, as family member after family member met the newest addition to the Stark-Lannister clan.

As Ned held his grandson for the first time, the man's eyes met Tywin's, and he nodded. This man, this harsh and demanding man had somehow made Sansa the happiest woman in all of Westeros and Ned couldn't be more pleased for his daughter. Now she had her own family, and this baby was the start of something magical for them, Ned knew.

When Sansa finally saw her son start to squirm and rub at his mouth, Tywin shooed everyone from the room, content to settle in beside his wife and watch over his new family. He had everything he ever needed in this room.

_ Third Anniversary  _

Sansa and Jace were giggling outside the master bedroom at the Rock. Tywin could hear them, and he knew his son would be in Sansa's arms. His wife had told him to stay put this morning, her blue eyes dancing.

"We have a surprise for you, my lion," she told him and snuck out to go find their son on his second birthday and their third anniversary.

Tywin lay in bed, thinking of his life the past two years since Jace had been born.

True to Sansa's dream, they had incorporated their son into their life comfortably. He was three months old when Sansa took her first assignment post-baby, and they packed up Jace and brought him to White Habour, where Sansa was tasked with taking pictures of the migratory whales making their way south.

Tywin had been worried, of course, but Sansa was a natural mother and had waved her hand. "Ty, he'll be fine. We'll be fine," she said, and sure enough, they were.

It had continued in the same manner for the next couple of years, as they split their time between the Rock and King's Landing, although they only went there when necessary. The press had finally left them alone, thanks to the aggressive security that Tywin had around Sansa and Jace.

More and more, though, they found they loved their life at the Rock and travelling for Sansa's work. Tywin had never expected to become such a hands-on parent, but with his wife in the prime of her career, and his winding down, he found he was content to spend time with his son and wait for Sansa to be finished.

It wasn't unusual to find Jace strapped to Tywin's chest as they explored museums and art galleries in whatever city they were in while Sansa worked. More and more, Tywin collected exciting tidbits and historical facts as they travelled, and he had an idea for his wife. An idea he would present to her today, on their third anniversary and their son's second birthday.

"Daddy!" came Jace's happy cry as he came bursting into their huge room, flinging himself towards Tywin, who scooped him up and put him in the bed. He was clutching as his stuffed lion that had been his constant companion since his birth and snuggled into his father's arms.

"Happy birthday," Tywin said, inhaling the sweet scent that was a child; baby shampoo and innocence.

Sansa was right behind them, glowing, Tywin thought as she handed a small, slim package to Tywin. Their entire network of friends and family was due at the Rock later to celebrate Jace's birthday, but this moment was just for them.

Tywin looked a bit oddly at the little present, but then Sansa leaned down and whispered something to Jace, who giggled and tugged at the sweater he was wearing until he was in a t-shirt.

"Look, Daddy," he said, pointing to the words on his shirt.

** _Coming Soon_ **

** _Big Brother_ **

** _Expected due date Spring_ **

"Sansa?" Tywin said, eyes wide, hardly daring to hope.

"Open it," she said, smiling widely. Tywin tore at the paper until he saw another positive pregnancy test in the slim box.

"Oh my love, this is incredible," he breathed, so overcome with the idea of being a father, again, with Sansa.

"Yup," she said, popping the p. "Although this one won't be sharing an anniversary with us."

Jace giggled, not understanding, but knowing that today was extra special. Then he snuggled deeper between his parents, who could only lay there and gaze at each other, deeply grateful for the path their life had taken, and more in love than ever before.

After a while, when Sansa sat up, Tywin handed his wife a flat square box. Over the past years, he'd had time to bestow upon her all manner of jewels, designer clothing and shoes. Sansa always accepted his gifts graciously, although Tywin knew she wasn't a woman that sought such things out. She mostly wore such clothing because she knew, now, as the wife of Tywin Lannister, a particular image was expected.

So she furrowed her brow, wondering at the look of expectation in Tywin's eyes, mixed with a slight bit of uncertainty. That was strange. Her husband was seldom uncertain.

Sansa unwrapped it and found a large book, one that a person would find on a coffee table, with one of her photographs from her shoot when she'd been at the ruined castle in the Westerlands.

The title said _A Pictoral History of the Great Houses of Westeros, By Tywin and Sansa Lannister_.

Sansa gasped and opened the book to find blank pages and gave her husband a questioning look.

"I was hoping that you'd like to help me with this idea of mine becoming a reality," Tywin said, and Sansa's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god, Tywin, that would be amazing," she cried and watched as her husband let out a relieved breath.

"I thought we could travel through Westeros, chasing the history of the great families from years gone by. My fact-finding and your photographs and I think we'd have a winner, Sansa."

Her eyes filled with tears. This, more than anything, signified to Sansa how much Tywin loved their current life. She knew he still had his fingers in his company, but more and more, he had dedicated himself to their family. And Sansa loved him all the more for it because she hadn't asked to do it. He had wanted to be there, with them.

Now he was giving her another fantastic project that they could work on together.

Tywin scooped Jace up onto his chest so that Sansa could snuggle into his arms, the three of them happy to be together as a family.

"To our next adventures, little one," Tywin whispered to her.

She titled her head for a kiss. "To our next adventures, my lion."

_ Fifth Anniversary  _

"Jace Willaim Lannister, get your little butt into the kitchen and clean up this mess," Sansa's voice rang through the Rock.

His son, his perfect, carbon copy son, shot Tywin a guilty smile.

"Mama's cross," he said in a conspiratorial tone to his father.

Tywin held back the chuckle as he gazed at his son.

"Does she have a reason to be?"

His son gave a long-suffering sigh.

"I might have left my milk cup out," he told his father.

Even with all the help that Tywin had for them, Sansa insisted that Jace do basic chores. She'd told Tywin more than once that she was not raising a child that couldn't pick up after himself.

"Well, let's go clean up," Tywin said, holding his son's hand as they went to find Sansa.

“Thanks Daddy,” Jace said, giving his father a huge smile which melted a Tywin’s heart.

Parenting the second time around was incredibly different than the last time he had been in this situation. And Tywin loved every single moment.

When they found Sansa she was holding their daughter, who at fifteen months was the spitting image of her mother, and clearly tired as she was sucking her thumb and resting her head on Sansa's shoulder.

"Hi babe," Sansa said as Tywin and Jace entered the kitchen.

Tywin saw the milk cup and the remnants of a cookie that his son had left on the table and gave him a look. Jace sighed, again, and went to clean up his mess.

"Give me my daughter, little one," Tywin said, Sephie's eyes going full and bright when she spotted her father. Tywin brushed his lips across Sansa's.

"Breath, baby."

She gave her a rueful smile. She always put herself through so much to make this day so special, both for Jace and them, and Tywin wished she could understand that her mere presence in his life was gift enough. That and their two children who were perfect as far as Tywin could tell.

"I know. I'm ridiculous. He's four, and it's like I'm throwing him a party to end all parties," Sansa said, annoyed with herself.

"You know everything will be perfect, Sansa, and you know that even if it isn't, no one cares but you," Tywin told her pointedly, and she nodded. Then she burst into tears, and all three Lannisters froze.

Thankfully, Catelyn and Ned had come early to spend time with their grandchildren, and Sansa's mother was suddenly there in the kitchen, shooing them out.

"Go, take her for a drive or a walk. Something, she's wound way too tight," Cat said to Tywin, taking the baby from his arms as Tywin guided his wife to their massive garage, sitting her in his Jag and gunning the engine and peeling out of the Rock.

When they were cruising along the highway next to the sea, Tywin finally glanced at her.

"Sansa, what is wrong?"

His wife said nothing, just sat there and shook her head and then started crying again. Spotting a pull-out, Tywin stopped the car and let the silence fill the car until finally Sansa reached into her purse and pulled out a very familiar white pregnancy test.

Tywin was excited, thrilled, really, but he sensed his wife was less so.

"Darling, please speak to me," Tywin said not understanding.

"I was pregnant," she said, hiccuping and then burst into tears again, and Tywin was at a loss.

"Was?"

She nodded. "I took a test yesterday, as I suspected I was pregnant and wanted to surprise you today." She gave him a small smile. "It's kind of our thing. And then today, I woke up and I was spotting."

"Alright, darling. Well, that doesn't mean the end of this pregnancy, does it?"

Sansa shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even know if I wanted another baby, although we've done nothing to prevent it. But the moment I took the test and saw those two lines, I knew I wanted one more, Ty."

She rested her hands over her slim stomach, and Tywin placed him there gently. "Let me call our doctor, Sansa. I'm sure she'll fit us in. Let's not worry until we have something to worry about."

The thought of her losing their baby, what it would do to her, made Tywin's blood run cold. He knew that no matter how rich and powerful he was, even he couldn't prevent something like this. He reached for his phone and called their doctor, who, despite it being a Saturday, said she'd meet them at the Emergency Room in Lannisport.

An hour later, Sansa was experiencing a transvaginal ultrasound, the doctor trying to determine if her pregnancy was still viable. The spotting hadn't increased, but neither had it stopped.

"There," the doctor said, pointing to the fetal pole and tiny, flickering heartbeat. "You are pregnant, Sansa."

Sansa sniffed, looking at the screen in wonder. "Are you sure?"

Their doctor nodded and withdrew the large wand. "I am. Look, I won't lie and say that miscarriages don't happen because they do. Frequently and often for reasons we can never know. But you are relatively young, healthy and have had two successful pregnancies. Go home, rest and take care of yourself. And call me if you start bleeding more."

The doctor then left them, and Sansa collapsed into Tywin's arm. "Oh god, I was so scared," she cried into his chest as he rocked her gently.

"Hush now, Sansa. We are pregnant again, and the baby is still there, fighting. You need to keep yourself calm, my love."

She nodded and then dressed. "What am I going to do about the party?"

"Nothing," Tywin said. "You will sit on your pretty ass, on a chair by the pool and be waited on, all day long." The look Tywin gave her had Sansa nodding her head. "You will follow these instructions, my love."

She sighed and reached for his hand, bringing it to her lips. "I will."

For once, Tywin was glad for Sansa's overly involved family, as once they all heard about her pregnancy scare, they all pitched in so that Jace's party went off without a hitch.

It was midafternoon, and Sansa was sipping her lemon water when Tywin gathered their family and holding Sephie in one arm, and the other holding Jace's hand. Her little family walked towards Sansa, a large square box in Jace's hands.

"Mama, we have a present for you," Jace cried and darted forward, scurrying up the chaise lounger where Sansa sat and giving it to her. He was covered in sticky icing, his blond hair was mused, and Sansa pulled him into her arms uncaring about the mess he was.

"What is it, my little lion?" she asked.

“Open it, Mama,” he giggled and helped her.

Sansa gasped.

It was the book that she and Tywin had been working on for the past few years. Done.

She lovingly ran her hands over the front cover, the same title and picture as he'd proposed two years ago, except now it was a reality. She hugged the book to her chest as she met her husband's eyes.

"Tywin, I have no words," she gulped.

"Happy fifth wedding anniversary, Sansa."

"Happy fifth wedding anniversary, Tywin."

Seven months later, little Daven Lannister made his way into the world, completing their family. Neither Tywin nor Sansa ever wanted to risk another miscarriage, and they were both happy with their family as it was. They knew they had been blessed beyond all measure. Their children were healthy and happy, they were still madly in love, and the future had never looked brighter.

Snuggled in Tywin's arms as Sansa stoked her one-week-old son's cheek, Sansa lifted her gaze to meet her husband's.

She had dreamed of such a love when she had been growing up but had lost all hope. All hope until she'd walked into a bar in the Vale and spotted her lion sitting there.

"I love you, Tywin."

"I love you, Sansa."

She never knew that what had been waiting for her that night was her forever love, and she cherished it every single day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved playing in the Tywin x Sansa world again!
> 
> As always, I may come back and do a one-shot in this little universe. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the support!!
> 
> T

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: tmwritesromance


End file.
